


Behind the Dark Mark

by SkyMalfoy80



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, Slut Shaming, Smut, Toxic: Draco Malfoy, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 107,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyMalfoy80/pseuds/SkyMalfoy80
Summary: "Oh, would you look at that! Malfoy knocked Snape up. That's a shame Draco you have to associate with her. Now you can't do anything when I kiss your little boyfriend," Hermione says loud enough the whole Great Hall can hear."Be glad I'm pregnant so I can't kick your ass. But just wait, we'll see who's laughing in the end mudblood" I snarl back"I love you Sky, I'm right here through this whole thing with you" He kisses me and grabs my hand and walks to class.Being a Slytherin had its challenges as it was, but finding out who my family was made it more difficult, but I had a choice to make. What will my friends say, what will he say when he finds out my choice?This book takes plenty of turn of events.I do not own rights to any characters other than Sky and the children in the book. The rest are credit to J.K. RowlingMature Content, containing Scenes of Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Miscarriage, and Vulgar Language.  Viewer Discretion is Advised. Once the Mature Content Appears, it Happens Frequently.18+ is highly advised.WattPad Rankings#1 in Tom  12/19/2020#3 in MalfoyFamily 1/12/2021#4 in Voldemort 1/12/2021#4 in MalfoyFamily 2/1/2021
Kudos: 2





	1. Life Before Hogwarts

  
**Age 10: Skyra**

"Draco, come on, we need to go downstairs!" I yell

"Calm down, I'm almost done. Why are you always rushing me woman?!" Draco screams back

Tonight my dad, the Malfoy's and the Parkinson's are holding an event at Malfoy Manor. Pansy and Draco are the only friends I have since mum and dad don't let me see anyone else. Things with my parents haven't been the best the past 2 years; all they have done is bloody fight. I turn 11 in less than 3 weeks and they are arguing over me going to Hogwarts or not.

"Skyra, Draco, now that the event is over go up to your room. We have some business to handle." Draco's mom, Narcissa says. She's beautiful, Black hair with Blonde strips in it. She's always been so nice to me. When my parents argue she always lets me come over, so I don't have to hear the bullshit anymore.

Me and Draco go up to his room and we hear my parents arguing, and I look at Draco with tears in my eyes.

"Come on Sky, let's go to our spot. I don't want you to hear it" Draco says, grabbing my hand and us apparating from the manor to a cave that we found a few months ago when the arguing started.

I can't help but cry, "Dray?"

"Yes?" he replies

I look at him with my face so red and tears falling from my eyes, "Dray, why do they fight all the time? Why can't they just agree to let me go to Hogwarts? Did I do something wrong that they want to send me to muggle school?"

"Heavens no, you didn't do anything. I have a feeling your stepdad, Shane has something to do with it" he grabs my shoulder and pulls me closer to him.

**Draco's POV**

I think to myself, "how can they put her through this. She has been my best friend basically since birth. I wish she realized that..."

"I love her more than anything" I say, not realizing I said it out loud.

Sky looks at me in utter shock, "What'd you say?

"Nothing, just thinking about how great our safe place is" I tell her, _shit she almost heard me_.

"Oh, okay. I love you too Draco" She says to me even with tears in her eyes

The girl I want to spend my life with just told me she loves me back. I don't think she realizes I mean it in more than just a friend way. She's the person I want to hold every second of everyday.

She's my best friend and I think the absolute world of her. I would do anything to protect her and make her happy through the fighting. She never really sees her mum, and when she does her parents are always fighting.

She didn't get to grow up in a household where both parents cared about her; unlike me, where my parents loved me. They love her too and always include her on our family trips, just so she isn't alone.

**Skyra's POV**

_Did Draco Malfoy just say he loves me?_

_There's no way_

_If he only knew that I love him more than just a friend, and I have for a year_

"We probably should get back before they realize we're gone. Plus I'm hungry again," I say laughing through the tears

He laughs at me, "You're always hungry Sky. Especially when you cry."

"Oi, shut up Malfoy. You eat Green Apples all day. How you haven't turned into one yet is a shock to me!" I splat back at him

He smiles at me, grabs my hand and we apparate back to Malfoy Manor. I change into a pair of his sweatpants and his favorite hoodie and lay down in his bed.

_The smell of his cologne on his hoodie makes me smile._

Normally he sleeps on the couch in his room, but tonight was different. Tonight he laid in his bed with me; he stayed above the covers while I was under them, but he cuddled up to me and had his arm around me.

This felt like I was supposed to be here, in his arms. I smile and quickly doze off.

**3 Weeks Later  
  
**

"DAD! I GOT MY LETTER FOR HOGWARTS!!" I yell running down the stairs into my father's study.

"I heard you Skyra. I'm glad you got it. You get to choose if you want to go to Hogwarts or if you want to go to St. Catherine's in the muggle world and live with your mum and Shane." My dad says, in hopes I'll choose Hogwarts

I give the biggest smile I have ever had, "I want to go to Hogwarts! I'm going to pack!"

The Malfoy's apparate to your house and Draco runs up to you and hugs you.

"Did you get your letter?" He holds his up

I hold mine up, "We're going to Hogwarts! You're going to be Slytherin without a doubt. Your whole family has been."

"Well, yours has too. There's no way you'll be sorted into another house. But if you are, I'll still be your best friend," he smiles at me.

  
Draco has the cutest smile I've ever seen. He always smells like expensive cologne and mint. The Malfoy's are really the only people my dad trusts me to stay the night with. Pansy may be my best friend too, but she always has to stay at our house.

  
"Come on Draco, you have to pack. You'll see Skyra tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express," Narcissa says as she touches Draco's arm.  
  


_Why does he still give me butterflies after all these years?_

_I really hope I get sorted into Slytherin. I don't want to be a disappointment to my dad_


	2. 1st Year

**Draco Malfoy**

Today is the day we go to Hogwarts, and the day I see Sky again. I know it's only been 13 hours, but I honestly miss her so much. I know we will see Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and of course Pansy.

I know Pansy is Sky's other best friend, but I could care less for her. She really gets under my skin and I don't see how Sky is friends with her. She's annoying really.

"Mum, when is Sky and her dad getting here? I want to make sure we get good seats."

"Calm down honey, Sky is going to be here then her dad has to get to Hogwarts before everyone arrives," Mum tells me. She can sense that I like Sky, just by the way I always talk about her and how I get upset when she's not around.

"SKY!" I run up to her and hug her. "I missed you. Come on, let's get on the express before all the good seats are taken!" I take her hand and we run on the train.

"Bye mum, dad. See you at Christmas!" I yell at my parents.

All I hear from my parents is, "Take care of her Draco. Protect her at all costs!"

My parents say this, knowing I'm going to always take care of her. That's my best friend and the girl I love.

_Joy, there's Pansy sitting with Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe._

_I know she will be sorted into Slytherin along with the three idiots._

_All I cared about is making sure me and Sky were sorted into Slytherin together._

**Skyra**

Being away from Draco for 13 hours really sucked, but I'm glad we are going to Hogwarts together like we always said we would.

As we get on the train, I see Pansy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Draco isn't a fan of Pansy; he doesn't see how I can be friends with her annoying ass. We all sit down in a compartment together, talking about the last 3 weeks of summer.

"Skyra, what's wrong? You look like something is bothering you," Blaise asks me with a nervous voice

I hesitate to give an answer, but I know if I don't, they will all bug me, "My mum told me I disappointed her because I chose Hogwarts instead of the muggle school. Shane seemed okay with me coming." Shane is a really good stepdad and he got along with my dad better than my mum does.

Blaise looks at me, "She's known you've wanted to come to Hogwarts. Hell her and your dad both went to Hogwarts and that's how they met. Why is she so mad about it? Y'know, don't stress it. Everything will be fine."

We arrive at Hogwarts and a tall lady with a hat, Professor McGonagall, says, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She says Slytherin looking directly at me and Draco.

Our parents warned us about a student that would be attending Hogwarts and Draco spots him.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" Draco says looking at Harry

"Harry Potter" A bunch of other students say

"This is Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Skyra, and I'm Malfoy" he pauses walking up to him, "Draco Malfoy"

Ron Weasley, a red headed ugly thing, snarks, and it pisses Draco off.

"Think my names funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair... and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." Draco snarks back as I grin

Harry looks at me and Draco and rolls his eyes

Draco moves closer, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sort. We can help you there." Draco holds his hand out for Harry to shake it, but he doesn't

Harry steps forward, "I think I can tell the wrong sorts for my self thanks." McGonagall taps Draco's shoulder, saying, "We're ready for you now. Follow me." We walk into the Great Hall where everyone is staring and looking at the 1st years.

**Draco Malfoy**

"Great we will have to deal with the Weasley family, don't we deal with their father enough?" Goyle says in an annoyed tone

Dumbledore gives a few announcements for the 1st years and then everyone gets called to be sorted.

_Of course Weasley and Potter were sorted into Gyrffindor._

_Pansy, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe and I were sorted into Slytherin_

A few more people are called up to be sorted and then...

"Skyra," Professor McGonagall says

Only people who knew Snape had a kid was me, Pansy, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, so automatically people start whispering. Professor Snape was looking down at Sky hoping and praying, just like me that she gets into Slytherin. With a heart as pure as hers and how sweet she is, I'm worried she will be a Hufflepuff.

Sky walks up on the stage and makes immediate eye contact with me; I can tell she's nervous by her eyes. I know her looks that no one else does, so I give her a smirk and mouth, "It's okay. I love you Sky." And I get a little smirk from her.

The sorting hat is placed on Sky's head and says, "Ahh, I sense you are resourceful, have a high opportunity in leadership, ambitious and very cunning. Let it be... SLYTHERIN!"

**Skyra Snape**

_Sense of relief_

_My dad is smirking, which is good_

I sit down next to Draco, "I'm so glad that's over. My stomach was in knots!"

"I knew you would be a Slytherin. There was no doubt," Draco says with a smirk and puts his hand on mine.

We all enjoy the feast and as we start to go to the common rooms Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster calls me.

"Miss Skyra, I know you were sorted into Slytherin; however there is not an empty bed in the girls Slytherin dorms. So I will have to put you in the Gryffindor girls dorm." He looks up "Miss Granger, this is Skyra, she will be your roommate."

"Professor, she's a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor" Hermione Granger says with a rude tone. Our families don't approve of muggles, those of non-magical families, attending Hogwarts

"Follow me, I'll show you our room," she says as I follow her.

Draco hugs me knowing I'm mad and upset and whispers in my ear, "It's going to be okay, you're still a Slytherin. I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams Sky."

"Thanks Draco. I'll see you in the morning.Sweet Dreams," I say as we breakaway from our what feels like forever embrace.


	3. Mudblood

****WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING. SLIGHT TALK OF SUICIDE.****

**Skyra  
  
**

I follow Hermione to the Gryffindor common room.

_The password is 'Draconis' that will be easy to remember because of Draco._ _His parents named him after a constellation, and Draconis is a double star in the Draco Constellation_

"This is our room. Your bed is over there. Make yourself at home, since you'll be living in the dorm with me," Hermione says. You can tell she doesn't like it as much as me.

"Oh, you like reading?" I ask her seeing all her books on the shelf

"Yeah, I love reading. I will most likely spend all my time in the library," she laughs

She may be a mudblood but she doesn't seem too bad. If I have to room with her, might as well make the best of it, I guess.

I go to sleep; I hate knowing I'm not in the same common room as my friends and Draco. I hope this doesn't change my friendships.

I wake up, shower, and put on my robe. Hermione walks with me to the Great Hall. I make it to the Slytherin table

"Bye Hermione. See you in the dorm tonight," I say with a smile

"What the hell was that Sky?" Draco asks with an attitude

I look at him, grab his hand, "Dray, if I have to live with her, I need to at least try to get along with her. Potter and Weasley came over after I fell asleep and I heard them talk about me."

He looks at me with his piercing eyes, "What did they say about you Sky? Don't hold it back, I can tell it upset you."

I hold my tears back a little, "Weasley said that I'm going to end up killing them because nothing good ever came out of a Slytherin. And Potter said I was cute, and he would want to date me."

"Well, you are cute. I think I have a plan. And as for Weasley, just ignore him and act nice to him." Draco said as I see the wheels turning in his head.

**  
Draco**

  
She looks so beautiful in her Slytherin robe, with her light brown hair and baby Blue eyes.

_I am in love with her. She's all I think about_

"Well Draco, what's your plan?" Sky asks me

"Well y'know our parents said that Potter will be up to something. Pretend to date him for a little while then once you figure something out, call it quits." I tell her. I hate the thought of her with anyone other than me, especially Potter.

She looks so confused and worried, "Dray, I don't know. What if it goes terribly wrong?"

"Do you trust me?" I ask her

"Y'know I trust you with everything," she says softly

"Then just do it. I will be here, and nothing will happen to you. I promise" I say a little worried

**  
6 Months Later**

**Skyra**

  
"Draco, how much longer do I have to do this. Harry has been treating me nice, and nothing seems weird. I don't want to actually like him," I look at Draco upset

He hugs me, "Not much longer. Just give it a few more days and if nothing, then you can dump him. I hate seeing you with him anyway."

Harry walks up

"Malfoy. Do you mind if I talk to my girlfriend alone?" Harry rolls his eyes

"I'll see you later Sky," the look on Draco's face. I can tell he's hating this as much as me, maybe a little more.

"What's up Harry?" I ask

"Want to go to the garden later tonight?" He asks me

I pause for a minute, "Sure. I'll meet you in the common room at 6"

_Why did I agree to 'date' Potter?_

_I don't want anything to do with him. He hates that I'm friends with Draco._

_Draco is my absolute best friend and I miss seeing him all day._

I go through classes and it's 5:45 PM, so I get ready to go to the garden. I put on my Black jeans with Draco's Green Slytherin hoodie that I took from his room at Christmas.

"Harry, where are you?" I shout, so he can here

"I'm behind you. Listen, the past 4 months have been decent, but I can't associate myself with a piece of shit Slytherin like you. Especially since you are still friends with Malfoy after I told you that I didn't want you talking to him." He says in a pissy voice

I look at him, "You really expected me to drop my best friend that's been in my life since we were little, because you two can't get along? I'm not a damn yo-yo for you to toy with Potter!"

"Fuck you Skyra. Why don't you do us all a favor and die. Hermione was only nice to you so she could get closer to Draco, but he won't pay attention to anyone other than your ugly ass." He yells at me.

I run off and run to the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking down at how far the fall would be.

**Draco**

  
"Pansy, have you heard from Sky? I haven't heard from her since Potter talked to her." I ask, even though I hate talking to Pansy.

Crabbe runs in, "DRACO, SKY IS AT THE TOP OF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER! SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE MAY JUMP!"

"Blaise, Goyle grab your brooms. Crabbe, Pansy get Potter!" I order them

_I hope she doesn't jump. I couldn't live with myself if she hurt herself._

I reach the Astronomy Tower. I run up the stairs as fast as I can, but by the time I get up there, she's gone. I start crying thinking I lost her forever.

"Malfoy!" Blaise yells "We have to get her to the hospital wing! She jumped and when I caught her, she hit her head on the side of the tower!"

She's been in the hospital wing for 8 days, unconscious. I have been by her side every day, so has Blaise. He feels bad that she hit her head when he caught her, but I'm grateful he caught her.

"Draco? Blaise? What happened to me? Where am I?" Sky wakes up and is out of it.

I smile so big I didn't care who saw, "Sky, you jumped from the Astronomy Tower and when Blaise caught you on his broom, you hit your head. You've been unconscious for 8 days. Why were you up there? Why would you jump?"

She looked at me and started crying, "Harry. He told me he couldn't associate with a piece of shit Slytherin like me. And do everyone a favor and die. That Hermione was only nice to me so she could get closer to you, but you wouldn't pay any mind to her because you were so focused on my ugly ass."

"Sky, you are not ugly, you are not a piece of shit. I wouldn't be able to live without you. I don't want you leaving me. You're my best friend and I need you here with me. Promise me you won't do that again?" I plead with her as I sit on the bed next to her.

She leans up and hugs me, "I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry I did it Dray. I felt like he was right, and I would be better off dead, and you would be happier"

"I promise you; I would be miserable without you. I don't want a life without you in it. You're my best friend and I need you more than anything Sky." I grab her and pull her close to me and give her a tight hug, so she knows she's loved, by me at least.

**  
Skyra**

  
Waking up to see how scared Draco was to lose me because I listened to Potter broke me. I hurt my best friend and now he's worried that I'll do it again.

Professor Dumbledore walks in, "Mr. Zabini, can you give me a minute with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Snape?"

"Yes sir. I'm glad you're okay Skyra. If you need anything you know where to find me," Blaise says as he walks away.

"Miss Snape, I am sorry for what happened to you. I believe it best to move you out of the Gryffindor dorms." He says to me

I look at him confused, "I thought there aren't any Slytherin girl dorms available?"

"Ahh, there's not, but if it is okay with you and Mr. Malfoy. I would like for you two to room together. Since Mr. Malfoy hasn't left your side, your father and I see it best if you two are rooming together for your safety," Professor Dumbledore says looking at both of us

I can feel Draco's hand gripping mine a little bit tighter, "Of course professor. I wouldn't mind at all. If Sky is okay with it, we can go ahead and get her moved in ASAP."

I smile at him, "I'm good with it. I will feel safer." I see Draco smiling from the corner of my eye.

Dumbledore nods, "Well then, it's final. Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Snapes, you two will now be roommates. Protect her Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes sir." He replies


	4. New Roommate

You spent most of the summer at Malfoy Manor since dad had business, he had to take care of. The Malfoy's were gone a lot too, so it was mainly me and Draco at the manor. We both turned 13. Narcissa told me before we got on the Hogwarts Express, "Make sure you keep Draco in line. His hormones are going to kick in, but make sure he doesn't shag with every girl at Hogwarts."

**Skyra**

  
"Hey Draco, where do you want me to put my stuff? I don't want you to have to reorganize any of your stuff," I talk loudly so he can hear my from the bathroom

He walks out the bathroom in Black sweatpants and a Black shirt, "Put your stuff wherever you want. This is your room too. I can always reorganize to make room for your stuff."

I smile at him, knowing he is willing to move stuff for me.

"Sky, I know you have way more stuff than this. Where is it?" He asks with a highly concerned look

I look down, "I did, but when Hermione found out I was being moved into your room, she burned most of my clothes. So, I will have to buy new clothes whenever dad gives me some money."

Draco is pissed off; I shouldn't have told him what happened.

"Let's go get you some clothes," he says in a sweet voice

"I have to wait until dad gives me some money," I tell him

"Nonsense. I'm buying you clothes. And you are always welcome to take any of my clothes from my wardrobe cutie." He smirks at me.

_Did Draco call me cutie?_

I can't help but smile at Draco, "Thank you Draco. You don't have to do any of this. I will pay you back when dad gives me money. I promise."

"No you aren't. And you deserve it beautiful," He says lowly

"You think I'm beautiful?" I ask him, trying so hard not to smile

He takes my hand from my side, "Sky, I think you are the most beautiful, sweetest, caring, loving, and funniest girl at Hogwarts... Hell, the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on"

_Draco Lucius Malfoy just called me the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. The same guy that has been my best friend forever_

He looks me in the eyes, at first, he hesitates, but he pulls you in close to him.

He kisses you softly, but it turns into a full on make out session.

_I'm seriously kissing Draco Malfoy right now. I always wondered what it would be like but thought it would be awkward since he is my best friend._

"I'm sorry. I- I shouldn't.." He started to say but I cut him off

"It's okay Dray, I liked it"

He says upset, "Are you sure?"

I pull Draco closer to me and stand on my tippy toes to kiss him. He kisses me back and after 10 minutes he pulls away from me.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask him while looking shyly

He looks at me nervously, "Uhh- yeah for sure. I have to go to the bathroom"

"Draco, I know what you're doing in there, your mum already told me your hormones would kick in and not to let you shag with every girl." I try not to laugh while saying it.

**  
Draco**

_  
I just made out with Skyra Snape. And when I say it was amazing, that's an understatement. It was perfect, just like I always imagined._

I walk out of the bathroom, "You ready to get you some clothes?"

"Can we get dinner before we leave? I haven't eaten in like 4 days." She asks like I'll say no to letting her eat

I smile at her like a fool, "Well, of course. Come on. Here take my hoodie, it's cold outside and I don't want you getting sick."

We start to walk out of our dorm, and I grab her hand and hold it

"Are you okay with me holding your hand?" I ask her nervous that she's going to say no.

She smiles at me and lays her head on my arm, "Yeah, I'm okay with it. You don't have to hold my hand if you don't want to."

He takes my hand and holds it as soon as we step foot into the Great Hall everyone turns and looks at us.

"I love how Skyra moves in with Draco and now they're just all loving with him, just because Harry called her a piece of shit Slytherin and she hit her head. Malfoy probably just used a love potion on her," Hermione says in a snickering way.

Luna Lovegood, a sweet but very unusual Ravenclaw girl tells her, "I highly doubt it. If you noticed throughout last year and this year, Draco and Skyra have made lovey faces to each other and are pretty much inseparable. Pretty sure it's real."

"Yeah, they both seem really happy, and Malfoy hasn't been a total asshat this year," Fred Weasley said.

Fred and George Weasley are twins, super sweet and they are super funny. We get along with them pretty good.

Pansy walks over while we are eating, "Sky, how are you feeling? Is Malfoy treating you right?"

Sky does her cute little giggle, "Pansy, I feel fine, considering I have to buy new clothes since Hermione burned most of my clothes."

She stands up and walks over pissed off to the Gryffindor table, "Granger! How dare you burn her clothes just because she moved into Draco's room. You nasty mudblood, stay away from them!"

"Mind your business Parkinson, it doesn't concern you!" she spat back

"Shut up Hermione! At least Pansy isn't a biter bitch, and only got close to me so she could get close to Draco," Sky says with the meanest look and tone I have ever had heard or seen from her

I grab her hand and pull her close to me, "Love, calm down, don't stress yourself out. Let's go get you some new clothes and some Chocolate frogs. Sound good?"

"That sounds wonderful. Bye Pansy!" She say smiling and walking away

I spent over 200 Galleon on new clothes for her and then another 75 Galleon on stuff to make the dorm feel cozier for her. I would spend everything for her.

**  
Skyra**

  
"Draco, I'm going to shower. Do you need anything from the bathroom first?" I ask as he puts my clothes in the wardrobe

Draco whispers to himself, 'I need you, I just want to kiss you'

He tells me, "I'm good, take you a bubble bath if you want. I had mum send me a new bottle of the one you had in the bathroom at the manor."

"Thanks Draco. You're really the best." I giggle to him, "Oh, by the way, I want to kiss you too." I wink at him

He looks so embarrassed, "You heard that? I'm really sorry."

I walk up to Draco and kiss him. He pulls me in closer for a deeper kiss. I pull away and walk in the bathroom.

I start singing and I heard Draco say to himself, "She's absolutely perfect. That voice is amazing. I fucking love her. Shit, that's your best friend Draco, she doesn't like you like that. But damn those kisses say otherwise."

"Draco?" I call out for him

He responds quickly, "Yes cutie?"

"Umm, can you hand me my clothes? I left them on the bed." I say embarrassed. I never leave my clothes on the bed.

"I can turn around and you come out to get dress or I can leave," He says

"You don't have to leave, just turn around please." I say. I didn't want him to leave the room.

Draco turns around, but i don't realize there's a mirror he's looking in to see me. He bites his lip and makes a noise.

"DRACO LUCIUS!" I yell at him

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're just so beautiful," he says with his cheeks flustered red

I get dressed and turn around, "You're just saying that. Is it cold in here or is it just me?"

"Here, just put my hoodie on" He throws me his favorite hoodie

_The smell of his hoodie makes me smile all the time. He is absolutely perfect._

It's 2 AM and you can't get warm even with Draco's hoodie

"Sky, you okay? You keep tossing and turning and making noises" He says while in his bed

"I'm sorry. I can't get warm still," I respond in a low and sad way

"Come get in bed with me and cuddle with me. I'll keep you warm," He says as he lifts his duvet up waiting for me to get in bed.

"Really?" I ask him with soft eyes

He looks at me with those sleepy eyes, "Yes really Sky. Hurry up beautiful. If you want to get warm and get some sleep"

_Cuddling with Draco Malfoy? Seems so perfect. He kisses my forehead and wraps his arms around me. I stay warm and am able to sleep all night. Not once did he let me go._

_It's like he wanted this the whole time, me in his arms_

**  
Draco**

_  
Having Sky in my arms is like a dream come true. I've waited so long to have this. If there's anything I wanted more than anything, it's this. I wanted her. I want to show her how much I love and care about her._

She looks so gorgeous sleeping in my hoodie and my bed. I whisper, "Goodnight beautiful. I love you so much."

I thought she was asleep when she said, "Goodnight Dray. I love you more." She kisses my cheek and lays her head back on my chest and falls asleep.

I wake up a little early, she's still sleeping peacefully, so I go down and get us breakfast.

I walk back in the dorm and see Sky about to leave

"I got you breakfast, Granger is on her bullshit and figured it'd be better to eat in the common room or the room. Which ever you prefer." I say handing her the tray of food.

She smiled as cutely as ever, "You're so sweet. Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed last night. I'll try to a warmer duvet tonight."

"You don't have to. You can continue to sleep in my bed if you want. I really enjoyed it and I actually slept last night," I give her the sense of happiness from what I just said.

She blushes, "If you ever bring a girl to the room, just tell me and I'll go sleep in Pansy's room for the night."

I cup her face in my palm, "The only girl I want in my room or my bed is standing right in front of me"

She looks around the room, "MALFOY!"

"Y'know, I really did mean what I said last night," I say while I still have my hand on her soft, beautiful face. She's so perfect

"I know you did, and I did too." She replies with that sleepy voice that I've heard for years.

I look down at the ground and all I could think about was making her mine. How I had to have her. I need her, I want her.

"Sky, I know we've been best friends forever and things have gotten pretty serious, well to me they seem to have been serious. What I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?"

She stays silent for a minute; the worst goes through my head. "ABSOLUTELY DRACO! I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

We both smile and we kiss and head to class. I'm glad we have every class together. I hate being away from her.

**  
Skyra**

_  
Draco asked me to be his girlfriend!! I'm dating my best friend. Oh shit! What is my dad going to say! Not only my dad, but what about Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy! FUCK!!!_


	5. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SEXUAL CONTENT**

It's been 8 months since Draco asked me to be his girlfriend. We still haven't told our parents. We wanted to make sure that we weren't going to break up right away if we realized we didn't want to be more than just friends. I hope that if something does happen to us, we can still be friends because I don't want to lose him as my best friend.

I just turned 15 and Draco turned 15 a few months ago, and everything with our relationship is absolutely perfect. I wouldn't change anything. I want to tell everyone how he's mine. Mainly since all the girls keep flirting with him in front of me, since no one knows we are together.

He's taking me with him to Malfoy Manor for the long weekend.

**  
Skyra**

  
"Babe, are you about ready to head to my parents?" Draco calls from the bedroom while I finish getting dressed in the bathroom.

I walk out of the bathroom, "Yeah, I'm ready. Are you sure your parents are okay with me coming this weekend?"

"Have they ever not been okay with coming to the manor? Tell me, have they ever said you couldn't be there?" He asks me with this dumbfounded look

I stand there and think for a second, "No, they've always been welcoming and let me come over whenever I want. Dad said that he will be there for a meeting this weekend too."

He picks my bag up, "Yes, he will be there. How do you feel about telling everyone about us? It's been 8 months and I absolutely hate keeping us a secret. I want to show you off baby."

"Let's tell them. I'm tired of keeping us a secret too. I really do," I say as I grab his hand as we grab on to the port key to apparate to the manor.

We apparate to the manor and it seems a little darker than normal. Malfoy Manor has always been dark and sometimes lonely, but when I'm with Draco everything in the manor feels right.

"Are you okay princess?" Draco asks me

I look at the manor then look back at him, "Yeah, just a little nervous on how our parents are going to take this."

He moves his bag to the hand he is holding mine in, "It's going to be alright. They won't think different of us. I promise. No matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere. Now let's go in, it's getting cold."

We walk in the manor and hear a voice, "Draco, Skyra is that you darlings?"

"Yes mum, it's us." Draco shouts.

Mrs. Malfoy comes out of the kitchen, "Welcome home you two. Dinner is ready. Draco take y'all's bags up to your room and meet us in the dining room. Come on Skyra, let's get seated"

I follow her to the dining room and sit down and see Mr. Malfoy and my dad walk in from the office.

"Hello Skyra, how have you been?" Mr. Malfoy asks with a smile as him and my dad sit down at the table. Him and Mrs. Malfoy both sit at the heads of the table.

Draco always sits next to me, ever since we were little kids.

"I've been good. Thank you for letting me come to the manor with Draco for the weekend." I say with a smile.

Draco comes and sits down next to me, placing his hand on my head before he sits down.

Mrs. Malfoy says, "Sweetie, you are always welcome here. Always have been and always will be. And please call us Narcissa and Lucius. You've been around us long enough to know this by know."

"Yes ma'am." I respond

The house elf, Dobby brings out our dinner, of course it's steak, mashed potatoes, asparagus, and for dessert we have Pumpkin Tart. My absolute favorite dessert.

In the middle of eating dessert, Draco touches my leg and looks at me, I nod my head because I know what he's going to do. I can feel Narcissa, Lucius and my dad looking at Draco.

My heart begins to beat rapidly

**  
Draco**

  
"Mum, Dad, Professor. I- I mean, we have something to tell you," I says nervously.

They all look at each other then look at us, "What is it Draco? Is everything okay?" Mum asks us

I grab her hand under the table and squeezes, "Well, me and Sky are dating..."

I can feel the look her dad is giving, "How long has this been going on?"

Sky swallows her spit, "8, almost 9 months."

Narcissa looks at us, "Sweeties, why didn't you tell us sooner? Why did you wait so long?"

"We didn't want to tell anyone until we were sure we weren't going to break up right away. It's been hard, because I just want to show the world, she's my girl," I say looking at her, smiles while blushing

Lucius and my dad looks at us and her dad say so, "Well, it's been a long time coming. I'm shocked this didn't happen sooner, as much time as you two spend together. You two always pair up when it comes time to projects and you always eat together. Makes sense why if someone flirts with the other, the other gets super jealous and seems to want to punch the person flirting."

"Severus, you know how they were growing up. They were always together and bitched the whole time they were apart. It was bloody terrible for us." Lucius jokes

I get up from the table, and kiss Sky's cheek, "Well, I'm going to go on up to bed. Goodnight everyone. Goodnight princess"

"I think I'm going to go up too. Thank you for a great night and being understanding of our relationship," Sky say as she get up.

Narcissa smiles, "Of course we understand your relationship. Goodnight you two. See you in the morning."

_That felt amazing letting our parents know that I am dating the most beautiful girl in the world._

_She's my girl. My beautiful princess of a girlfriend._

**  
Skyra**

_  
Did we really tell our parents we are dating? After almost 9 months, we can finally show our relationship_

We get up to Draco's room. The moment the door opens the scent of expensive cologne and Mint shampoo fills my nose.

"I'm going to take a shower beautiful. Get comfortable and we will watch a movie when I get out," he says as he goes into the bathroom

I get changed into his sweatpants and his Slytherin Quidditch shirt and throw my hair into a messy bun. I go to the cabinet to figure out what movie I want to watch tonight. Draco always picks the same movie, every time, Lord of the Rings.

I don't hear Draco come out of the bathroom, "Damn, why do you make all of my clothes look better than I do?"

"Oh shut it Malfoy. They're just comfier than mine and they smell good" I say while secretly smelling his shirt

He smiles at me, pulling me close to him, "Like I told you when you first moved into the room, you can take my clothes any time you want. You look absolutely beautiful in them."

_Things with Draco seemed so perfect at this moment, more than ever_

_The way he says I look beautiful, or pulling me close to him_

Draco cups his hand on my face, rubbing his thumb across the bottom of my chin and my cheek. He smiles at me with that cute little grin.

_I get lost into his Grey/Silver eyes._

_They make me feel safe and loved. So much love_

He leans in close and kisses me. I automatically kiss back. He pushes me against the wall, kissing down to my neck. He takes my shirt off, kissing down my chest being gentle.

Draco picks me up by my thighs and carries me to the bed, laying me down

"If you're uncomfortable, please tell me and I will stop. Tell me to stop at any point baby," He says as he kisses my neck

I can't help but moan softly, "I don't want you to stop. Draco, have you done this before?"

He looks me in the eyes and cups my face again, "No, this is my first time. What about you?"

I gulped, "No, it's my first time too."

"Don't worry princess, I'll be gentle with you. If you're uncomfortable with anything, please tell me." He says in a soft and loving tone

"I want to experience it all with you Dray. Rough and all." I say, not knowing how he will react to it.

"May I?" He asks gesturing to my sweatpants

"Please do," I look in his eyes

I raise my hips so he can slide them off. He kisses down my neck and my chest, placing one of his hands on my breast massaging it. I let out a soft whimper. He kisses down my stomach and down to my vagina.

He spreads my legs open and places one of his hands on my clit, slowing massaging it.

"Damn baby, you must want me. You're already wet and I haven't even started" He says with a cocky tone and the smirk on his face.

After massaging my clit for a minute, he sticks a finger in, I let out a little louder whimper. He sticks another finger in and does his fingers in a 'come hither motion'

"Draco, I want you," I say while trying to catch my breath

"Oh, do you now? What princess wants, princess gets" He says with the same grin as always

I lean up and slide his sweatpants and boxers off.

_Oh my gosh. His dick is insanely big. It's thick, long and looks so perfect_

I put my hand around the base of his dick, placing my lips on the tip of it, licking slowly putting my mouth around it. I can only suck ¾ of the way down due to how big it is. Not only am I moaning on his dick, but he's moaning and pulling my hair, pushing my head further down.

_Good thing I don't have a gag reflex_

**  
Draco**

  
The feel of her mouth around my dick makes me go crazy, I literally can't even think straight at this point.

"Fuck babe, that feels so good," I say moaning

I push her off of me and lay her on the bed.

_Her body is so perfect. She is perfect in every way possible_

I align the head of my dick with the slit of her pussy, she's so wet. I slide my dick in her pussy and slowly start to slide in and out, getting faster with time.

"You're so damn tight baby. I love feeling your wet pussy around my dick" He said while kissing my neck

I thrust my dick in her going fast and faster, hearing her moan makes me go faster and harder

"Fuck Draco. Oh god, give it to me harder, please," She yells loud and digs her nails into my bad. It turns me on even more.

As she requested, I go harder and deeper in her tight pussy.

_I never want to fuck anyone else, ever. I just want her forever_

"Draco- I'm. I'm coming!" She moans

"Cum for me princess. I'm going to cum for you" I say. Thank god I got a few vials when we went to Hogsmeade this morning.

We both cum and we both let out loud moans as my body collapses on hers. We just had sex for 4 hours. Every second of it was perfect and beautiful, like her.

"Baby, drink this" I hand her the vial

She drinks it, "Bloody hell that shit is so nasty"

"I'm sorry baby," I cuddle up next to her and lay her head on my chest. "You are literally perfect in every way possible. Did I hurt you in any way?"

"You're the perfect one, not me. No, you didn't hurt me at all," She kisses my cheek

I look at her, kiss her forehead, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, you can tell me anything Dray, you know this," she says to me, looking in my eyes. She has that worried look in them

I gulp and begin, " I- I lov- I love you so much Skyra Marie Snape"

_I just told her I love her, right after we got done doing the deed._

Her eyes begin to water, "I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy, so so much."

I wrap my arms around her, and she falls asleep on my chest. This is the best feeling in the world and I never want this to change.

"Draco, Sky, I have breakfast ready for you," I hear my mom say outside my door

"Okay mum, we will be down in a minute," I respond to her.

I look at how peaceful she is sleeping, I don't want to wake her up, but she needs to eat.

"Good morning beautiful. Mum made us breakfast." I whisper in her ear

"Morning Dray," she leans up and kisses my cheek.

She gets out the bed and changes into my sweats and shirt again.

**  
Skyra**

  
Last night was perfect. I lost my virginity to the guy I want to spend forever with, and he told me how much he loves me. We've said _I love you_ plenty of times, but this time felt a little more meaningful.

We walk down the stairs to the kitchen

"Good morning you two," Narcissa says with a smile

Lucius walks in, "Good morning Draco, Skyra."

We both say together, "Good morning"

In the midst of eating breakfast, Lucius says, "Draco, I understand you two are madly in love, but next time, please put the muffliato spell on your bedroom."

My eyes sink down really low and I feel the tears start to build up, "Excuse me a minute." I start to get up before the tears start pouring, and I feel a hand grab me.

Draco pulls me into his lap, "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't think about it. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. " He holds me with my head in his chest, so no one sees the tears

Narcissa walks over to me, "Sky, please don't cry. We aren't mad at all. We just want you two to have your privacy. It's okay, please don't cry."

"I didn't mean to upset you or embarrass you," Lucius says.

"I'm really sorry. I should've kept it down. Please forgive me. If you don't want me at the manor anymore, I understand," I say with tears in my eyes and my voice cracking

Narcissa puts her hand on my shoulder, "Bloody hell Sky. Don't apologize. We always want you at the manor. The laughter you and Draco have in this place reminds me this is a home of more than just darkness. Don't ever question if we want you here. This is your home. You've basically lived here your whole life"

"Go get dressed princess, I'm taking you out," Draco tells me, placing a kiss on my forehead

I go upstairs and change into a Green dress and Black heels that Draco bought me.

"I'm ready love. Wow, you look handsome as can be." I tell him as I look at him in Black slacks and a white button down shirt.

**  
Draco**

  
As she walks downstairs and I see her in the Green dress with Black heels. She looks _astonishing._

I take her to the special place on the beach we built our first sandcastle together. I had set up a romantic dinner for two, with sunflowers and daisies in a vase, her favorite flowers.

"DRACO! This is beautiful. You didn't have to do this," She says as I see the smile on her face grow

"You deserve it. I love you and want you to have the best dates possible," I tell her as she sits down

"You're such a romantic Draco Malfoy," she giggles

I smile at her as I sit down, "Only when it comes to you. No one else baby girl."

_We spend the rest of the afternoon at the beach and talking about what our future may hold._

_I love her more than life itself, she is my everything. I will do everything to protect her at all costs._   
  



	6. The Mark

**  
Skyra  
  
** Me and Draco are sitting on the beach when we hear

"Oh look who it is Ron," Hermione says

"Leave us alone Granger" Draco snarls

I look at her, "Hermione will you please leave us alone. I don't want to deal with you. We are trying to enjoy our date."

Of course she's with Ron Weasley, "Mione, come on. It's not worth it."

She looks at us in disgust, "Why Ron? So the nasty purebloods can enjoy their 'date'?" she pauses for a second "She betrayed us! FOR MALFOY! I want my revenge."

"Don't, let her be happy. She chose who she wants. And it's not us. Just drop it," Ron said in a screechy voice

"Let's go love, we will finish our date at the manor," Draco grabs my hand

Ron looks at him, "No, we will leave. Sorry Draco. Sorry Skyra."

_Why is it, everywhere we go that filthy mudblood always finds us._

_It's like she has a tracker on Draco_

I can see the fury in Draco's eyes

"Love, calm down, it's fine." I grab his hand as he looks up at me.

"I hate that mudblood so much. She can't mind her own business for anything. She ruined it all," he responds as I can hear the anger in his voice

I kiss his hand, "She didn't ruin everything. We are both still here, so nothing is ruined."

He smiles at me, "Close your eyes, I got you something." I hear him grab something, "Open your eyes princess."

Draco hands me two jewelry boxes. I open one of them and it is a pair of Emerald Green earrings with Gold snakes around them. I open the second box and it Is the matching necklace. Draco Malfoy never ceases to surprise me with all the sweet gestures he does. He is full of surprises.

Draco stands up and puts the necklace on you as you put the earrings in.

"They look wonderful on you darling. I hope you like them," He whispers to me

"Like them?" I say as he looks up at me, "Not a chance. I absolutely LOVE them!"

He smiles at me with the cheesy grin, "Good, I'm glad. Let's go back to the manor, it's getting cold and I want to cuddle and watch movies with you. And we will even drink tons of butter beer."

_He knows me so well_. Movies, cuddles and butter beer? He just _loves_ to cuddle me. He could care less about the movie we watch, rather than just being with me and holding me _close_ to him. I didn't mind at all, mainly since he is the person I want to be with.

**  
Draco  
  
** "Mum, we're home. We're going down to the theatre room!" I shout loud enough for mum to hear.

I grab Sky's hand as I pull her upstairs to get changed into something a little comfier. _Of course,_ she goes for my Grey sweatpants and one of my Slytherin Quidditch shirts; but she looked absolutely gorgeous in it. I change into my Black sweatpants and one of my Slytherin Quidditch shirts.

Why does she make _all_ my clothes look better than I do? I don't really care; she could take every pair of sweats and all my shirts if it meant that I get to see her in them.

The thought of life with her makes perfect sense. I never want to be without her. She the reason I live, so I can protect, love, and care for her. My favorite part of movie night is being able cuddle her. I could care less about the bloody movie; I just want to hold her body close to mine and smell her Peach lotion that she lives by.

"You pick the movie tonight baby girl. Whatever you want to watch, will watch it," I pick her up and put her on my back, carrying her down the stairs into the movie room

She giggles and says, "Draco Lucius, put me down! I can walk" Kissing the back of my neck and my cheek

"Nope, not happening. The princess will be carried," I tell her while still carrying her on my back.

She won't stop giggling as I tote her down the long, windy staircase. Her giggle is the cutest thing I've heard in my life other than her beautiful singing.

We get to the theatre room and mum has it all set up for us. Pizza, chips, candy, ice cream in the freezer, and drinks. Her eyes lit up like the _4th of July_ with all the fireworks. I would do anything to see her like this all the time.

"Dray, this is amazing. You had this planned out, didn't you?" She asks me with he deer in headlights look.

"Pick out a movie baby, and let's get this movie night started," I place her on the floor from my back.

"Baby, can we watch Titanic? We haven't watched it since we were kids," She asks me in her squeaky happy voice with puppy dog eyes. She does this knowing I will always say yes, especially with the puppy dog eyes.

I give her _the_ look. "Whatever you want to watch. I don't see why you love that movie so much. You always cry in it."

She pokes her bottom lip out, "I just do. You like it too, mainly because when I cry, I just want to cuddle up to you."

_I put the movie in for her and she cuddles up to me._

_The smell of my Mint shampoo in her hair, with her Peach lotion mixed with the smell of my cologne from my shirt, it drives me wild. Knowing that she's mine, and I'm hers._

_All in the world is good, with her by my side._

As we watch the movie, the part she starts crying at is about to come on. So, I go ahead and pull her closer to me, lay her head on my shoulder. Within 30 seconds the waterworks start, and she digs her head into my chest.

"I don't understand, why couldn't Cal just let Rose be happy?! He was such an abusive, controlling asshole. All Rose wanted was _love_ and Jack gave her that happiness," she says through her tears

I let out a small laugh and she looks at me with the meanest look ever. "Why are you laughing?! This is a sad movie! Have some feelings of sadness. _Dammit_ Draco!"

Pulling her closer to me, holding her in my arms, I can feel her tears through my shirt. "Sky, it's okay baby; it's _just_ a movie."

"It's not _just_ a movie! This happened in real life. Do you not remember? April 15, 1912, when the Titanic sunk in the Atlantic Ocean?!" she sighed, "It's not _just_ a movie. Jack loved Rose and Rose loved Jack. They were supposed to grow old together, but it's made me lose the hope."

_Why is she being so dramatic over this movie? Am I missing something?_

I don't worry about it, until I think. _What if she feels that we won't be able to grow old together? Is she giving up on our love?_

I put my hand under her chin and lift her head up, "Baby, don't lose hope in love. We are going to live the life that Jack and Rose never got to experience. We will live the best life there is, I _promise_."

She moves her body closer to mine, intertwining our legs together, laying her head back on my chest, "Thank you for all you do for me. The best dates, the gifts. None of that matters to me though. I just love being with you; everything else is a bonus."

I hold her in my arms, rolling her on top of me so she is looking at me in the eyes, "You deserve it all princess. I want to make you the happiest girl in the world, and I want to spoil you. I love being with you so much." I pause for a moment, "I love you Skyra"

"I love you Draco" She says kissing my cheek and laying her head back down

**  
Narcissa  
  
** After a little while of not hearing them talking, laughing or Skyra crying from the movie, I go into the theatre room.

Draco has one of his arms wrapped around Skyra's waist as his other hand is still stroking her hair. Even when he's dead ass asleep he still plays with her hair. I've never seen him so happy. He _constantly_ smiles when he's with her, talks about her, thinks about her. He's been this way his whole life, but just about Skyra.

I shut the movie screen off, take the big duvet, cover them up and shut the lights off.

_I hope the love between them never die out. They have something special between them that I've never seen._

I want them to live a happy life together, with a ton of kids running around the manor, bringing more joy and laughter here. I dread that they have to get this god forsaken dark marks and be death eaters. I hope that Severus tells Skyra about her mum and who her family really is.

For now, I just want them to be happy. I see the love that he has for her and I see the love she has for him. I believe it's stronger than any unbreakable vow or any dark mark.

I rub Draco's head, "Good night my sweet son. Sweet dreams." I move over to Skyra, "Good night sweet Sky. Sweet dreams. I love you both"

**  
Skyra  
  
** We wake up at 4:30 AM on Monday morning to head back to Hogwarts. I slept like an absolute baby, most likely since I was in Draco's arms, just like always. There was something about last night that was different, made it even better than every other night in his arms.

"Mum, dad, we are going back to school!" Draco yells profusely from the front of the manor.

I can hear Narcissa's heels hitting the tile floor, "Hang on, I have something for Skyra!"

She comes up to you and hands you a ring. A ring that the whole Malfoy family has, my dad has, as well as Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise's parents have.

"Your father knows about this ring and told me to give it to you. If you need anything or in danger while Draco isn't around, rub this ring and someone will come," she says looking sort of upset

"Mum, does this mean?" Draco asks her

She gives a sigh and a sad look, "Yes Draco. Her father will explain it."

At this moment, I am so utterly confused on what is going on.

"Explain what What's going on?" I ask

Lucius walks up, "Skyra, it's best if when you get back to school, you both go find your father and he will explain."

Me and Draco apparate back to Hogwarts, putting our bags in our room. I'm really worried about what is going on. The fact that no one will explain to me, other than saying I need to talk to my dad.

"Draco?" I ask him as we walk out of our room

"Yeah princess?" He responds quickly

I look at him trying not to cry, "What did your parents mean by my dad will explain? What's going on? I'm scared Draco"

He grabs my hand tightly, "Don't worry about it baby. We are going to talk to your dad now. Just know I don't want this to happen." He stops for a minute, "Promise me something though"

"Of course Dray, anything," I say quickly

He looks at me, with a look of worry and hurt, "Promise, that when your dad tells you, you won't think any different of me and our families. Promise me that you won't leave me."

I cup his face, "I promise, I will never leave you. I promise I won't think any different of our families or you. But you're scaring me Draco."

We made it to my dad's office. I take a few deep breaths and march in there.

"DAD! What the hell is going on?!" I snarl at him

He gets up from his desk, "Sky, calm down and listen to me. The ring Narcissa gave you... It connects you to the Dark Lord when you need it."

I gave a blank stare, "WHAT?! I thought it was a ring that only certain families got."

"No, it goes along with the mark." He says to me

I can't believe what I'm hearing out of my dad's mouth right now. Draco pulls up his left sleeve of his shirt; and there it is, the dark mark. I always heard rumors about it, but never actually seen one. It explains why they all wear long sleeves and Draco never let me see his left arm.

"Wait! Are you telling me you, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius are death eaters?" Knowing the answer I didn't want to hear

Draco pulls his sleeve down and walks towards me. I really just want to run away, but I'm not going to run. "Baby, I'm sorry. I've been wanting to tell you, but our parents wouldn't let me."

I start to pull away from Draco and start to cry. Why would he hide this from me?! _Me out of anyone, the person he claims to love?!_

"Skyra, listen to me. Draco did want to tell you, but we needed you safe." My dad took my hand

I look at dad and Draco, taking a few seconds, "Well, if you two are, then I want to be too."

"What?! Snape, tell her it's not safe, and with all the tasks are dangerous!" Draco yells

Dad looks at Draco, "Draco, y'know she has to do this. You knew this."

Draco paces back and forth in dad's office, "I took the mark to protect her! So she didn't have to! I can't let her go through this!"

"Draco, you took the mark to protect me?" I stare at him

**  
Draco  
  
** "Baby, of course I took it to protect you. I would do it over and over again. I don't want you to go through the pain or all the shit this mark does to you. It doesn't make you a nice person, and I want you safe." I try to explain to her

She takes my hand, as it trembles in her from the fear, "Love, I can handle it. We will go through it together. Remember what you told me, 'It's up against everything else."

"Just know, I tried to protect you from this. This is never what I wanted for you baby." I tell her.

She hugs on to me tightly and I don't want to let her go

"Come on, let's go get your mark Skyra. Come along with Draco. She will need you." Snape says

We apparate back to Malfoy Manor. This house is a bloody nightmare. If Sky only saw half the shit I have seen in my life happen in this office. I took this stupid mark to protect her so she didn't have to, but I knew it would happen sooner or later.

"My lord, I have brought my daughter Skyra for her mark." Snape says to Voldemort

Voldemort stands up, "Good Severus. Welcome Skyra"

"Thank you, my lord." She says in a hush tone

As she rolls her left sleeve up, I hold her right hand and squeeze it tightly as she's given the mark. As the Dark Lord says, " _Morsmordre_ " I can see the tears forming in her eyes, but she's a bad ass so she don't let anyone see the tears form.

After she receives her mark, I look at her, "Are you okay darling?"

"Ahh, young Mr. Malfoy and Skyra are a couple?" Dark Lord asks

I grip her hand a little tighter, "Yes sir, we are."

**  
Skyra**

My arm is burning and stinging so bad. I just want to cry. By the time we get back to Hogwarts, it's nearly 11 PM.

Dad hugs me, "Go get some rest. I know you're tired and in pain. Malfoy watch over her."

Draco and I get back to our room, "Come on baby, let's get you a shower. Don't scrub it, as much as I know it hurts, don't scrub it."

I go to the bathroom and get in the shower; I start to let all my tears crash out of my eyes. Trying to keep it down, but Draco can hear me and comes in the bathroom. He takes his clothes off, other than his boxers. He takes my body wash and lathers me with it. Then he takes his Mint shampoo and conditioner and washes my hair, so I don't have to move my arm.

"Thank you, Draco. Thank you for holding my hand through it and helping me shower." I look at him with tears in my eyes

He wipes the tears from my eyes and pulls me closers, not touching or bumping my arm, "It's my job to protect you. Come on baby, let's get you dressed and in bed. I know you're in pain. I'll get you some ice."

"It's okay baby. I will be okay. I just want to cuddle with you." I say to him

"It's my job as your man to take care of you. You don't have to thank me for it." He says as he shuts the water off, placing the towel around my body

I can't help but smile, "I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy"

He lays me in the bed, covers me up, gets in bed, holds me close to him, stroking my hair and humming to me. "I love you Skyra Marie Snape. Get some sleep princess, it's been a long and bad day for both of us. Sweet dreams beautiful."

"Sweet dreams Dray. Please try to get some sleep."

I pretend to be asleep until I know Draco is asleep. I wanted to make sure he got to sleep, since I know he's worried about me. He hated seeing me in pain, and today was the worst pain I have ever experienced. I'm glad that I have him next to me through all of this shit. Now if only my dad would give me some fucking answers about my mum. I want to know more than what I barely remember of her.


	7. Anniversary

Today marks three years that you and Draco have been together. Everything has been perfect with us, other than Granger starting shit about you and the bloody mark. Life has been wonderful and it's the end of 5th year at Hogwarts. Regardless of getting the Dark Mark, everything is perfect, and I can't wait to see what the summer has in store.

**Skyra**

I wake up and notice that Draco isn't in bed and he's not in the shower. So I get up, take a shower throw on my Black skirt and Draco's Quidditch shirt. I go to grab my robe but notice that I must've left it in the common room last night when I was studying. I grab my books and begin to walk out the room. I open the door and there stands Draco.

"Happy 3 Year Anniversary beautiful," He says pulling the flowers out from behind his back. He got me Sunflowers and Daisies, my _absolute_ favorite.

I smile and take the flowers, "Happy 3 Years handsome" I hug him tightly

"I have a surprise for you tonight, so dress nice," he says kissing my forehead. After all these years, the forehead kisses still give me the butterflies. Not only the kisses but just Draco in general.

I start to walk out of the room, "Do you want me to bring you breakfast back to the room for you?"

He takes clothes out of the wardrobe, "Just an apple. I'm not really hungry"

"You're going to turn into an apple one of these days," I laugh at him as I walk down the stairs

I hear Draco spit back, "Oh quiet babe!"

**Draco**

Today's a big day. If Sky only knew the plans, I have in store for her. 3 years of dating my absolute best friend and know that she's the only one I want.

"Professor Snape, do you have a minute?" I asked him

He looks up from his desk, "Yes Mr. Malfoy, what is it?"

_I take a deep breath, I felt like I was going to puke at that moment._

"As you know, me and Sky have been dating for 3 years but best friends since birth. I would do anything and everything for her. I will always love, care, and protect her. I love her more than anything in the world and I want to spend my life with her...."

Professor gives me that side eye look.

"I was wondering, if I can ask Skyra's hand in marriage." I feel relieved I finally got it out.

He looks at me, "Let me think on it for a little while and I will let you know."

"Yes sir. Thank you" I reply, hoping that he doesn't make me wait forever

I start to walk out of his classroom

"Mr. Malfoy" Snape says

I turn around, "Yes sir?"

He stands up and walks over to me, "Yes, you may ask for her hand. Do not hurt her ever, or I will hurt you."

"I would never hurt her sir. I love her. Thank you so much!" I say with a huge smile on my face

**Snape**

I cannot believe that git wants to marry my daughter. Even though they have been best friends since birth, and they have always been by each other's sides.

I threaten to hurt him knowing that he would never hurt her. He loves her too much, but she is my little demon and I have to protect her.

**  
Skyra  
  
** I'm in Pansy's room talking to Pansy, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione

"Y'all, I'm so nervous for my date with Draco tonight!" I say loudly

Pansy rolls her eyes at me, "You have been dating him for 3 years! Why are you nervous?"

"Don't be nervous," Luna says spiritually

"Everything will be fine, Skyra" Ginny says without a doubt

I go in Pansy's bathroom and change into my dress

"Come on, let's see the dress!" Pansy yells out

I walk out in a long Red dress with a slit from high thigh

"I'm not sure about the Red" I say nervously

Luna looks at me, "You look WOW!

"OMG! He is going to LOVE it!" Pansy says with confidence

"Wow, girl! Yes!" Ginny shouts

Shockingly Hermione talks, "I must say, you look pretty."

I smile at them, "Thanks!"

Pansy opens the door and sees the guys talking, "Sky, Draco is in the common room waiting for you"

I open the door and walk down to the common room where Draco and the rest of the group is standing.

**  
Draco**

  
"Yo Malfoy!" Blaise says

Goyle elbows me, "Oh dude!"

I turn around to see what the guys are talking about. I look up and see Sky walking down the stairs in this amazing Red dress, her beautiful blonde hair curled how I love it.

"I just fell in love" Tom says

"I would so date her, if she would let me." Cedric says

I look at them in disgust, " Back off, she's my girl. You'll end up Deadric if you keep it up Diggory."

I walk up to the steps and take her hand, "You look _astonishing_ my love."

"Thank you babe. You look handsome yourself." She says. I wear my Black suit with my White button up shirt, Green vest, and Black and Green tie.

Crabbe walks in the common room with snacks in his hands, just like always. He looks up and stares at Sky.

"Oh shit. You look hot Sky! Draco is lucky as hell!" Crabbe says while dropping a few of his pasties

Sky giggles and thinks nothing of it, "Thanks Crabbe."

I snarl at them, "If you gits don't stop staring at my girl, I will destroy you!" I take a breath, "Let's go beautiful. We have a big night."

I have the whole night planned for her away from Hogwarts. I'm taking her to Paris. We've talking about going there because it's the _City of Love_ and it's supposed to be beautiful. We get on the train and are on it for an hour or so. I put a blindfold over her eyes so she can't see where we're going. I call a cab over and we ride in it for a few minutes until we get to our destination, and I take her blindfold off.

She opens her eyes, "Draco.. This is spectacular."

"Not as spectacular as you princess," I say kissing her, and pulling her chair out for her.

She looks at me as I sit down, "You always plan and bring me on the most perfect dates."

"You deserve every bit of every date I take you on" I say in a sweet and quiet tone

Dinner is brought out to us. She ordered a Steak, medium with Coconut Shrimp and asparagus. She really loves Asparagus. I ordered the same thing but with Carrots instead of Asparagus. We finish dinner and we talk for a little while.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" I ask her

She smiles, "I would love that!"

**  
Skyra**

  
Draco always plans the best dates. I always wanted to go to Paris and see the Eiffel Tower in person, rather than in pictures.

We stop in front of the tower and I look at it for a few minutes, then turn back around.

I see Draco on one knee, and I start to tear up...

Draco begins to talk, "Skyra Marie Snape, you make me the happiest man alive. The past 3 years have been the best ever and I want to spend forever with you. You're my best friend and I can't imagine a life without you. The smiles you put on my face, make me laugh like a little kid, and how I have a soft spot for you in my cold heart. I have the biggest soft spot for you. You make me a better person. I wouldn't love anything more than to spend my whole life with you. Will you marry me?"

In tears I say, "OMG! DRACO! YESSS! Absolutely YESSS!"

He slips the most beautiful Emerald Green stone on a White Gold band that looks like a snake with diamonds in it.

"I love you so much. Thank you for making me the happiest and luckiest guy alive," Draco says with a few tears in his eyes.

I wipe the tears out of his eyes, "I love you Draco!" He picks me up and spins me around and kisses me.

_Life is perfect. I get to marry my best friend_

You get back from Paris and have to tell everyone, regardless of how late it is. Especially your dad and the Malfoy's

"YOU GUYS! GUESS WHAT?!" I shriek

"What" Blaise says

"Huh?" Ron says

"Yes?" Ginny questions

"What Sky?" Pansy says, smiling

"What is it Sky? Did Malfoy hurt you?" Dad asks me

"What sweetie?" Narcissa asks. She looks at dad, "Severus, he would never hurt her!"

Draco grabs my hand, "I proposed to Sky tonight"

I smile and hold my hand out, "I said YES!"

Everyone runs up to us and hugs us, congratulating me and Draco.

Although we are almost done with 5th year, only Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe know that Snape is my dad. It's been hard to keep a secret, but I know it was for the best. Maybe that's why he is meaner to me than the rest of the students.

"The ring is absolutely beautiful. You did good Draco." Ginny says

"Congrats angel! Malfoy, take care of my daughter" Dad says

"DAD! STOP!" I squeal

"DAD?" Ron says

"Did you just say dad?" Ginny questions me

"Snape is your dad?" Potter asks

"What the hell just happened?" Hermione says

Draco looks at me with that, "Oh shit. That was supposed to fucking happen" look

"Ohh well... SURPRISE! Snape is my dad!" I say with a "fuck this is bad" look

Lucius looks at all of us, "Damn Severus. She's going to lose friends cause you are her dad. Sorry Sky, but congratulations. You both deserve it. We will see you for dinner soon."

The next day Draco isn't at school. He's having to help Lucius with something, so the day is pretty boring, and you are lonely, but you're sitting at the table, poking around your food.

Luna asks me, "So, why did you never mention that Snape is your dad?"

"Yeah! That's huge." Ginny says

Pansy didn't say anything since she's known forever

"Doesn't shock me. She's got his attitude and she's a bitch. Makes sense why she's with Malfoy." Hermione says with a snooty attitude

"Pansy, why aren't you saying anything?" Ginny looks at her

"Shut up Granger! You're just mad because my dad thinks you're a know-it-all. Which you are." I spat back. "And the reason Pansy isn't saying anything, is because she's known the whole time."

Granger laughs, "Figures she did. She's just as bad."

"Yeah, me, Sky, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all grew up together. We all promised not to say anything until she wanted everyone to know." Pansy says

**  
Draco  
  
**

I've been working on this stupid ass vanishing cabinet with dad and the death eaters all day yesterday and some of this morning. It has been fucking miserable and all I wanted was to be with Sky. But that couldn't happen. I can't wait to see her beautiful face.

It's just after breakfast that I get back and I see that Sky and Pansy are walking out of the Great Hall, when our eyes meet.

"DRACO!" She yells, running up to me. "I missed you! How'd it go with your dad?"

I pick her up in my arms and carry her to potions with me, "Hey my beautiful. I missed you more. It was alright. Thought of your pretty face the whole time" I sit her down in her chair at our table

"Will you two get a room?! Some of us actually pay attention in class!" Hermione spits out

Fred and George both tell Hermione, "Leave them alone! They're in love"

Snape walks into the class and automatically you can tell he is irritated.

"Today we will do a love potion. Do not use this for the intent of making someone fall in love, it can end terrible wrong." He says in his monotone pitch

Me and Sky sit in the back of the class, whispering about everything I had to do for his dad. I rub my hand on her thigh, gripping it tighter when Hermione starts talking. I really hates her know-it-all self; still don't like how Hogwarts let these mudbloods in.

"Professor, can the potion make someone change who they love?" She asks, looking back at me and Sky.

"Like I said before, Miss Granger, it can be dangerous and is highly frowned upon by the ministry.

Me and Sky roll our eyes just of the thought of who she is trying to make fall in love with her.

Professor makes us smell the Amortentia potion.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you please describe the smell of your potion?" Snape asks me

I smell it and instantly smile, "I smell Sunflowers/Daisies, Peach lotion and Cotton Candy"

"Miss Granger, smell yours" Snape says

"I smell freshly mown grass and parchment" Hermione says

"Miss Snape, smell yours for me" Snape says

Sky smells her potion, "I smell Green Apples, expensive cologne and Mint"

We look at each other and smile. I put my hand on her thigh and rub it.


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Sexual Content, viewers discretion is advised⚠️

After classes are over, you go to the room and change into something comfier and less confining. I change into Draco's sweatpants and his hoodie. I go downstairs and into the common room and walk with Blaise and Pansy to the Great Hall. As we walk through the corridors when all 3 of you see Draco.

**  
Skyra**

I start crying so loud and hard that everyone in the Great Hall can hear me

"DRACO!! How could you do this to me?! You literally just asked me to marry you and then you kiss Granger?! Have you been cheating the whole time we've been together?!" I say screaming

"Sky! Let me explain, please!" He says chasing after me

"Leave me the hell along Draco! Go be with Granger since you like sticking your tongue down her fucking throat so much!" I spat back

He continues to chase after me, "Baby, please listen to me!"

I turn around quickly, "GO THE HELL AWAY MALFOY! AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU CHEATING ASSHOLE!"

I get to the dorm and start packing all my stuff when there's a knock at the door.

"Go away Malfoy! I'm done!" I yell

"Sky, come on, open the door for me." Pansy says.

I open the door, "Pans, how could he do this to me? Out of anyone, why her?! Why Granger?!"

Pansy hugs you tight while you cry on her shoulder

**  
Draco**

"You're fucking dead Malfoy!" Tom says

Blaise looks at me, "Dude, why propose if you were cheating on her? She literally loves you with all that she is!"

Hermione smiles and walks away

"I swear I didn't! Granger handed me a cup and said it was from Sky. I drank it and the next thing I know is Sky is screaming at me and Granger is kissing me." I tell them with hurt in my voice

Blaise looks at me, "You better find her and tell her that before she leaves. She's up in the dorm packing and told Pansy she's going home and not coming back."

**  
Skyra**

"Pans, I have to leave. I can't be here anymore. I can't look at him, I can't go to any classes or anything. Everything reminds me of him, of us. He broke every piece of my heart and I look like a complete idiot. Thinking that Draco Malfoy actually has any type of fucking love in his heart. He only cares about sleeping around. I can't do it anymore Pans. I have to go home."

She looks at me and hugs me, "No! He's the idiot. Cheating on you, the person who loves him more than anything, with that mudblood. He doesn't deserve you one bit."

Draco comes running in the room and sees me packing, "Princess, please let me explain. Please."

"You don't deserve to call me princess after that shit. You have no right to even talk to me. This will be the last day you ever see me Draco Malfoy. I hope Granger makes you happy." I yell at him. I'm pretty sure everyone in the common room could hear me

I slap Draco and run into the bathroom

"Why would you do this to her? That girl loves you more than life itself and you broke her heart," Pansy says with disgust in her voice

He looks at her, sits on the bed and holds my sweatshirt, "Pansy, I swear I didn't kiss her! She gave me a cup saying that Sky told her to give it to me." He starts crying, "I drank it and then next thing I know she's kissing me. I pushed her off when you, Sky and Blaise were walking up. I didn't do anything. I would never hurt her."

"Then if you want to prove it to her, do a truth potion in front of the entire Great Hall." Pansy recommends

"Okay, just get her to the Great Hall and bring the potion. I have to make this right. I can't lose her" Draco says, getting up holding my sweatshirt

**  
Pansy**

"Sky, before you leave, will you please come eat with me one last time?"

I can hear her sigh from the bathroom, "Yeah, I guess so. But then I'm leaving"

"Meet me in the common room in 10 minutes!" I yell running out of the room

I run to Professor Snape's office

"Professor, I need a Veritaserum" I say quickly out of breath

He looked up at me, "What for Pansy?"

I catch my breath, "Granger gave Draco a love potion and kissed him. Sky saw it and she said she's leaving. Draco wants to do the truth serum in the Great Hall in front of everyone to prove he would never hurt her"

"Okay, I will let Dumbledore know to get all the students and teachers to the Great Hall immediately. I'll make sure that Granger is there." He says

Professor hands me the serum and I run back to the common room and get Sky

"You ready to go?" I ask her

She looks at me, with all the hurt in her eyes. You can see she's flustered from crying, "I guess so"

**  
Skyra**

I go with Pansy to the Great Hall, knowing that everyone has already heard what happened. I just want to go home and never think of Hogwarts or Draco again.

We get to the Great Hall and I look up to the stage and see Draco standing there impatiently, pacing back and forth.

"Why does he look on edge? He's the one who cheated on me!" I Blurt out

Pansy grabs me and shakes me, "Sky, just pay attention to what's about to happen, please. For me"

Dumbledore gets everyone's attention, telling Pansy and Draco to proceed.

"Sky, this was Draco's idea. It's the only way," Pansy looks at me from the stage.

She hands him the truth serum and he drinks it

"Draco, have you been cheating on Sky with Hermione Granger or anyone at all?" She asks

Draco replies, "No, I would never cheat on her. I love her"

"What happened then? Why did you kiss Granger? Pansy asks

Without any doubt in his cracking voice, "I was going to the Great Hall to wait on Sky, when Granger hands me a cup saying it was from Sky. So thinking it was from Sky I drank it. The next thing I know Granger was kissing me and I pushed her off right as Sky, you, and Blaise saw. Seeing her cry killed me." He looks at me and I see the pain in his Grey eyes, "Sky, I would never kiss her or any other girl that isn't you. You're my whole world princess. I don't want anyone other than you baby."

I run up to the stage crying, "Draco, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I slapped you and wouldn't hear you out."

He grabs ahold of me and hugs me tight, "Baby, it's okay. Just know I would never hurt you intentionally. You are my everything and I hate seeing you cry or upset. I would've never proposed to you if I didn't love you or was cheating on you. I love you Skyra Snape"

"I love you Draco Malfoy," I say while crying. He wipes my tears away and kisses me in front of the whole school.

**  
Draco**

I got the love of my life back; I will do everything in the world to prove to her that I would never hurt her. I would kiss her in front of the whole world if I could, just so they would know she's mine and I'm hers.

Everyone starts clapping for us. We both see Granger and decided to start going back to your room. As you both walk by Granger decided to start laughing and Sky turns around and punches her.

"You EVER come near me or my fiancé again, I will kill you Granger. Stay away from us." She yells and punches her as hard as she can

"Fuck... Why was that so damn hot?!" I saw getting turned on how perfect she is, but she's kinda scary. It's that Slytherin in her veins.

She looks and giggles at me, "Shut it babe." She looks at her hand, "I think I broke my hand"

I take her to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can take a look at her hand. She indeed broke her hand from punching Granger.

"You seriously broke your hand from punching that mudblood? Nice punch Sky, but why the hell did your eyes turn Red?" Pansy asks her.

"You okay Sky?" Blaise asks her

Tom looks at her, "That was really hot. But she so deserved it."

"At least everyone knows not to mess with you or Malfoy now. And that he would never hurt or cheat on you" Goyle tells her

I look at her and grab her hand, "Come on love, let's get your stuff unpacked and get you in bed. You get extra cuddles tonight"

We get back to the room and I unpack all her stuff while she showers. I give her my hoodie and a pair of her shorts. I get her in bed and cuddle her. I lay her head on my chest while I hold on to her tight. _I'm never letting her go._ This is what I want for the rest of my life. Me and her, and eventually adding an army of babies to our lives.

"Dray, I'm really sorry about slapping you," Sky says looking at my cheek

I look down at her, "Baby, don't be. I understand why you did it"

"I was so heartbroken when I saw you and her kissing. My whole world shattered at that moment. I just wanted to go home and never come back. I never wanted to see you or hear your name again." She began sobbing

I pull her onto my lap, moving the hair out of her face and wiping her tears, "Hey, don't cry. When you ran off crying, I knew you were going home. I had to find a way to prove I would never hurt you. I love you and I only want you baby. Everything is going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere. _It's me and you forever, against the world._ "

"I love you so much Draco. I should've heard you out" she says in a soft but upset voice

**  
Skyra**

I knew that after him doing the truth potion that Draco would never hurt me on purpose. That he truly does love me. He kisses my forehead, moving me off his lap and putting my head back on his chest, and starts humming my favorite song.

I fall asleep on his chest. Perfectly sleeping all night in his arms, I wake up to the sound of the shower shutting off and pretend I'm still asleep so maybe I can get a view. Draco comes out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist, walking over to the dresser to get his clothes for the day. He drops the towel, and you see his pale, perfect ass.

"Damn, I have an amazing view right now." I giggle

Without turning around he says, "I didn't know you were awake beautiful."

"The shower shutting off woke me up" I added

He lays next to me in bed, cuddling, kissing, and leaving love bites everywhere.

"Fuck, you're so perfectly beautiful." He says while cupping your face and rubbing his thumb across your lips.

He puts my hair behind my ear, starting to slowly and passionately kissing me. The slow kissing turns into making out, and him taking my clothes off.

" _I don't know what I would do if I never got to kiss or touch you again baby,_ " He says while wrapping his hand around my throat.

I look at him until my eyes roll to the back of my head, " _Draco. I want you"_ I whisper in his ear.

He grabs my throat, biting his lip, contemplating on his next move. I can feel the coldness of his ring pressing into my neck. He kisses my neck and goes down to my chest, and down my stomach. One hand massaging my breasts as the other caresses the side of my body.

I let out soft moans from his touch. He takes one of his hands and slides it down to my clitoris, gently massaging it, moving his head down there, spreading my legs. My moans get louder and deeper. He starts by licking my pussy lips and shoving his tongue in deep while using one hand to still massage my clit.

" _FUUUCK!"_ I scream. "I want your dick... NOW!"

"Beg for it baby. Tell me how back you want it." He teases me, putting to fingers in making me scream so loud.

"Please daddy. I want your dick. Give it to me. I've been a bad girl" I say

"As you wish princess" He tells me

Draco takes his pants and boxers off, climbing on top of me. _He is so sexy_. With his White hair, Grey eyes, sexy abs, and V cut. I can't believe I get to marry him and have this for the rest of my life.

He aligns the tip of his dick with my vagina and shoves it in. Starting slowly getting faster and harder. He gives a grin in pleasure knowing that he's going to make me cum soon.

"I want it harder and deeper. I want you in me all the way" I beg him

He goes harder, deeper, and faster. As he does this, my screaming and moaning gets louder. Not even caring at what happens in that moment.

"You _feel_ so good baby girl. I love being inside you," Draco says kissing my neck.

"I'm cu- oh fuck! I'm coming baby" I yell at him as I dig my nails into his back scratching down his back, wrapping my legs around his torso.

"Cum together princess?" He says. At that moment we both cum and he plops down on top of me.

We get cleaned up and I look at the time, "SHIT! We're late to class. Dad's going to kill us!"

"It's fine, I think he will understand with the circumstances." He laughs


	9. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SEXUAL CONTENT. Viewers Discretion is Advised**

After your fun, you realize you have to hurry up before you miss potions, and your dad kills both of you.

**  
Skyra**

"Babe, have you seen my robe?" Draco calls while I'm in the bathroom

I roll my eyes, we go through this so much, "Did you check under the bed? You have the tendency of kicking it under there."

I walk out of the bathroom wearing a Green and Black plaid skirt, with fishnet stockings, thigh high socks, White Slytherin long sleeve button up shirt and Black ankle high boots. Draco gets up off the floor from finding his damn robe under the bed... Typical Draco

"Oh hell no! Go change. RIGHT NOW!" He demands

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I say rudely

He looks me up and down in disbelief, "What's wrong with it? You look too fucking good for your own good. I don't want everyone looking at you. You're mine, and mine only"

I like when he gets possessive over me

"Baby, I know I'm yours and yours only. But no matter what I wear people will look" I tell him

"Fine. But put your robe on and hide your love bites. Especially from your father. I don't want to die today, " He says with a grim look on his face

I walk over to Draco, stand on my tippy toes kissing him.

Walking over to my side of the bed, I bend over to pick my robe up off the floor, knowing Draco was staring at my ass. He walks up behind me and grabs my ass, squeezing it a little.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Stop that. We have to go to class!" I yell at him

He looks at me, "We can skip class today and just have some fun"

I smirk at him, "I think we can do that babe"

I push Draco against the wall, start making out with him for a few minutes and when I know he's going to try to act on it, I grab my stuff and walk out the room. Smirking because I know I just gave him a boner he can't fix until tonight.

I get to class with a few minutes to spare and then Draco comes in the class and sits next to me, smirking at him.

"That was really rude babe. You can't get me in the mood and leave me like that. You'll pay for that." He says with a look of evil in his eyes

I giggle, "We'll see about that"

We made it through charms class and next is potions. Me and Draco sit in the back of the class. We are typically working on things for the Death Eaters or something along those lines, but today you didn't have anything to work on for them.

**  
Draco**

All I can think about is her teasing me giving me blue balls. I wanted to get payback for what she did to me, and I know _exactly_ how to do.

She's pretending to pay attention to what her dad is teaching but I can see the wheels turning in her head.

I put my hand on her thigh, with my cold rings pressing into her thigh, making my way up her thigh. She's not even phased by what I'm doing to her, which turns me on even more. I move her lace underwear to the side, rubbing on her clit, sticking one finger in, while I rub her clit. She squirms a little in her chair, still acting like the bad little bitch she is. I give her a little smirk; I can tell she's getting really turned on from this. I can hear her quiet little moans, so I stick another finger in and do the 'come hither' motion with my fingers against her g-spot. I get away with this for five minutes, then I start to feel he pussy walls start to tighten up, so I pull my fingers out.

I look at her and suck on my fingers, biting my lip and whisper in her ear, "How does it feel to get teased like that?"

She doesn't respond, I lean closer to her and whisper, "You're so juicy and taste so sweet, just like Apples and Peaches."

She's annoyed with me, "You're so wrong for that. That's it, after class, we're going to the room."

"Nah, I'm good love" I wink at her

"That wasn't a request. It was a demand," She says with that 'I'm going to fuck your brains out' look

Once class is finished, I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder, taking her to the room, locking the door.

I wanted her so bad, I needed her

I push her against the wall, ripping her shirt off, kissing her neck and chest.

"Jump" I demand. She does as I say, taking my shirt off and us making out. I unclasp her bra, throwing it somewhere in the room.

"What are you going to do to me?" She questions

"I'm going to punish you. You've been a bad girl, and bad girls get punished for teasing" I explain to her

She kisses my neck as I kiss hers, she throws her head back moaning so loud it makes me want to skip all the foreplay

I throw her down on the bed, "take it off. Take all of it off. Now." I demand of her

"Yes daddy" She says as she takes her clothes off.

I look at her body up and down, thinking of everything I want to do to her, but right now, I just want to fuck the shit out of her. I want all of my cum dripping inside of her, moaning, and screaming my name.

"Baby, give me a safe word" I tell her

"Safe word?" She asks me

"I want a safe word that way if I get too rough, you say it and I'll stop" I explain

"Umm. Lace." She responds looking at her underwear that's on the floor

I pick her up by the thighs, holding her where he back is facing the floor and her legs are on my shoulders. I slide my hard dick in her tight pussy, me letting out a soft grunt, signaling that it feels amazing. I slam my dick in and out of her, going faster and deeper. After 20 minutes of this, I put her on the bed and demand she gets on her hands and knees.

I stick my finger in her soaking vagina and start teasing her a little bit.

"Draaaco. Please, I want your dick in my pussy. Please, I need it. I want to feel you inside me" She begs

I shove my dick in her pussy, pounding her so hard. 45 minutes goes by and I hear her moans getting louder and I feel her walls starting to tighten

"Is my little slut going to cum?" I antagonize her

"Uhh, yes" she says

"Yes what?" I snarl back at her

"I'm going to cum Dray!" she screams at me

"Good, cum all over my dick, and take your punishment" I reply

I can feel her walls tighten on my dick and all her sweet cum flows everywhere. I spank her and call her my little whore. She likes when I call her that, she thrusts back, fucking me back.

"Can you handle me coming for you baby?" I ask her

"Yes, cum for me daddy. I want it. I've been a bad girl. I deserve it" she says

I let my load out, knocking my hear back as we both moan. I pull out of her, noticing my cum is coming out of her, so I shove my fingers inside of her and push it back in. Laying a pillow under her waist so if any comes out it will be on the extra pillow we don't use. She has it there for decoration.

"No more teasing before classes or what happened in class will happen again princess." I say kissing her forehead.

"But I like what happened in class, even with the mess you caused me to have in my seat." She says.

**  
Skyra**

As we leave the room and go into the corridor, I hear people talking.

"Did you hear the noise coming from the Slytherin dorms?"

"Someone was having a good time, no doubt"

I heard one Ravenclaw girl say, "What I would do to fuck Draco Malfoy, just one time"

I walked over to her, "Bitch, you'll never know what it's like to fuck Draco Malfoy. Only person who will ever know, is ME! So keep wishing"

"Damn, someone is feisty and protective over me," Draco says with his hand around my hip.

I giggle, "Well, I don't want little daft bimbos talking about wanting your dick in them. That's for me only. And I will fuck a bitch up over it too!"

He pushes me against a wall, "Baby, you never have to worry about that ever happening. Only person I will ever fuck is you. Only person I will ever have in my bed or have wake up in my arms, is you. No one else. That's just for me and you Princess" he leans down, and our lips crash together

The whole school was talking about the noises in the Slytherin dorms, me and Draco played it off cool. Pansy and they think we were working on something for my dad. That's what we always told her, since she doesn't have the mark yet, she can't know.

"Did you two have fun?" Blaise asks laughing

"Blaise, they were helping Mr. Malfoy" Pansy says

"Pansy, you really believe that's what they were doing? You don't think it was a coincidence that they were both gone while all the noises from our dorms were made." Blaise looks at her

I look at Draco and grab his hand.

" _OH MY GOD!_ YOU TWO WERE THE ONES SHAGGING IN THE SLYTHERIN DORMS?!" Pansy yells where everyone can hear

Draco rolls his eyes and looks at Pansy, "No shit sherlock! What other couple is as kinky as us?"

" _Dray, stop it!"_

"I'm sorry beautiful, I can't help it. I'm not ashamed one bit of it.

**  
Draco**

She's so beautiful, I can't help but think how _lucky_ I am, that I get to call her mine.

"So, princess have you thought anything about our wedding?"

She gives off this biggest grin, "Actually I have. Pans, Gin I really want you to be my bridesmaids."

" _ABSOLUTELY!_ I would love to be by your side at your wedding!" Pansy yells in my ear

"Sky, I would love to!" Ginny says in her Weasley happy voice

"Blaise, Goyle will you be my groomsmen?" Draco asks nonchalantly

"Of course mate" Blaise responds with no emotion

"For sure dude" Goyle says happily

"Well, let's go shopping this weekend!" I say

Draco looks at me, "Baby, don't forget my mum and dad are taking us to the muggle world for the weekend. But we will see if we can do the shopping there."

After classes are over, me and Draco apparate to Malfoy Manor

"Mum, Dad are you here?" Draco shouts

"In the kitchen dear" Narcissa says

"What are you two doing here this late?" Lucius asks us

Draco lifts me up into the swivel next to the counter, "So, you know how you are taking us to the muggle world this weekend?"

Lucius and Narcissa looks at him, "Yes, is everything okay?"

"Yes, we were just wondering if we could bring Pansy, Ginny, Goyle and Blaise with us. We want to do a little wedding shopping." I ask

"Oh yes sweetie, that is perfectly fine. The guys will do their shopping and we will do ours. And don't worry we will pay for the rooms and all" Narcissa says

"Thank you so much! I love y'all!" I say smiling like a 10 year old

Lucius just laughs at me, "We love you too Sky. You will finally be a part of the family."

**  
The weekend**

**Skyra**

The Malfoy's take everyone to New York City and rent the most extravagant apartments. Narcissa and Lucius have their own. Me, Draco, Pansy, Ginny, Goyle and Blaise share the other. Our apartment has 3 bedrooms. Me and Draco share one room. Blaise and Pansy share another. Leaving Ginny and Goyle to share a room.

Goyle snores so loud that Blaise went in Goyle's room and tries to suffocate him with the pillow. I feel bad for Ginny, having to share the room with him.

"Ginny, how the hell did you sleep in the same room as him last night?! He snores louder than the damn express!" Blaise says

"I put headphones in and listened to music until I fell asleep. How did everyone sleep?" Ginny asks

Blaise and Pansy look at each other

" _OH MY GOD!_ Y'all shagged, didn't you?!" Draco bursts out

"Dude chill, you're shagging with Sky" Blaise says

"Blaise, they're engaged, I'm pretty sure engaged people shag, you dimwit!" Pansy snarks at him

He gives Pansy this evil look, "Shut it Parkinson. It was literally just a one night thing for us!"

"Fine, I don't want you. I just needed some dick, that's all" She screeches

Me, Narcissa, Pansy and Ginny all go dress, shoe, jewelry shopping, then had lunch. We all met back up at the apartment to got ready for dinner. Goyle and Draco were arguing about the color of the socks.

"Both of you just stop. Black socks! Right Sky?" Lucius asks

"Yes, Black socks. You're not going to look dumb at the wedding." I growl at them

The weekend goes by and everything was great. We get back to Hogwarts and have classes the next day, so we go to our room.

"Draco, can you hand me my shorts and a shirt please?" I ask him

"Baby, why don't you just walk out here? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before beautiful," he says softly

I walk out of the bathroom in a towel and grab my clothes, put them on and get in bed and lay my head on his chest.

"Are you okay love?" Draco asks rubbing my head

"Yeah, I'm just tired and thinking of how amazing our wedding will be."

He smiles at me, "It's going to be perfect because I get to marry the most amazing, perfect, loving, sweet and beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Do you think we're getting married too young? We will only be 17."

"Baby, if you don't want to get married yet, we don't have to. I want you to be sure this is what you want" He assures me

"I do want to get married. I'd marry you right now if I could. I've never been more sure of anything. I just don't want you to regret it, since you've never been with anyone other than me." I say with a tear falling from my eye.

"Don't cry beautiful. I would never regret marrying you. I don't want anyone other than you. When that mudblood kissed me, I knew how much I wanted you and that I never want to be with anyone else. I want you and that's all I want. Marrying you will be the best thing I will ever do, other than start a family with you." He reassures me, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

**  
Draco**

I pull her closer to me so I can hold her tight.

"Listen Sky, I've loved you since we were kids, there's nothing I want more than to marry you. I couldn't be more sure of anything in this world. I love you princess, and I can't wait until we say 'I Do' You are my world"

"I love you Dray, I can't wait to marry you." She says

She digs her head into my chest as she throws her arm around me. This is the life I want. A life with Skyra Snape. She's my Elizabeth Bennett, but she's far better than Elizabeth Bennett.

_I am in love with her. She's all I think about_

_It's me and you against the world_

_Life is perfect. I get to marry my best friend._

"Goodnight my beautiful princess. I love you so much." I kiss her forehead and I drift to sleep


	10. The Wedding

It's been one year. This year has gone by both quickly and slowly. We spent most of it making sure everything for the wedding would be perfect. I didn't care about all the materialist things, but the fact I'm marrying my best friend, the guy who has been my best friend since we were in diapers.

We could get married in Potions or Dark Arts class and I would've been happy, but this is my dream wedding. I'm going to enjoy every second of it.

**  
Skyra**

"I can't believe my best friend is getting married!" Pansy says excitedly

Ginny looks over, "I know, it's amazing! She deserves all the happiness in the world"

"She's getting married, to Malfoy. Draco Malfoy of all people!" Pansy replies

"I'm so happy" I give a giddy smile, "I never thought this day would come. I'm so nervous!"

I finish putting my dress, shoes, and makeup on

"Do you want to see my dress?" I ask them.

I walk out in a beautiful Black dress, with long sleeves, with smokey eyeshadow, curly hair, and a Green bouquet.

"You look absolutely amazing Sky!" Pansy yells

"So beautiful!" Ginny says

"Y'all look so amazing! How are you 2 single?!" I ask

They are wearing silk Emerald Green dresses with a slit at high thigh, with Gold heels and Snake necklaces and earrings

Pansy says, "LET'S GET YOU MARRIED!"

At that moment, dad walks in

"Sky, are you ready honey?" Dad asks

"Yeah dad, let's do this!"

When he sees you in your dress, he looks at you in awe, trying not to shed a tear, because Severus Snape doesn't cry.

"Malfoy is one lucky guy to get to marry you. If he hurts you, I will hurt him," he says with certainty

You just look at him, "Oh stop. He hasn't hurt me in the 5 years that we've been together officially. Other than the Granger bullshit."

"Well, let's get you hitched honey" he says

**  
Draco**

Today's the day. I marry the woman of my dreams. Dumbledore is officiating the wedding, which is a shocker because the Malfoy's and Snape's would rather get the Dark Lord or someone to do it.

The music begins to play, and I get worried.

"Are you scared mate?" Blaise asks

I turn my head towards Blaise, "Of course I am. I just want to be the best man for her. I want her happy"

"You're going to be the best for her. You've been together 5 years, no one else is going to be good for her like you. She loves you, and you love her. You're the best one for her." Blaise says

Blaise elbows me

I whisper to Blaise, "She's absolutely beautiful"

"She looks great Malfoy. You're a lucky git!" Blaise responds

I can tell Goyle is staring at her, but I can't be mad. Everyone in this place is stating at her, including me.

Me and Sky make eye contact, and I can see her starting to tear up. I can't help but tear up at how amazing she looks. She looks absolutely _breathtaking_ , but that's normal. Just a lot more than normal.

"You look so beautiful my love," I tell her while grabbing her hand from Snape.

" _Take care of my daughter Malfoy_ " he says, the words I have heard my whole life from my parents and her dad.

Dumbledore begins to speak

"Tonight we are here to celebrate two special people that have decided to dedicate their lives to each other." Pauses, "They have written their own vows. Mr. Malfoy, you may begin"

I grab her hand, "Skyra Marie Snape, the past 5 years of dating you, has been perfect. Of course there was a few bumps in the road, but we made it through it. You have been my best friend since we were in diapers, and I have loved you since we were 9. You are my everything and I am glad I get to call you mine. I promise to always protect you from everything. I promise to love and care for you through it all. I love you more than life itself"

**  
Skyra**

As Draco says his vows I try so hard not to cry, but the sweet words coming out of his mouth is everything.

"Miss Snape, you may go" Dumbledore says

"Draco Lucius Malfoy... Where do I even begin with you, with us. You were my best friend in diapers, we grew up together and been through so much together. You are my best friend, other than Pansy, and you have been there through it all. I have been lucky to call you mine, officially for the past 5 years, and I can't wait until forever with you. I will always love you, care for you, and protect you. I love you more than anything, and I'm lucky I get to marry you."

Dumbledore looks at us, then the crowd, "If there are no objections, then

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Skyra Snape to be your wife?"

"I Do" Draco says with a smile on his face

"Do you Skyra Snape take Draco Malfoy to be your husband?" Dumbledore asks

"I Do" I say with a happy heart.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore says.

Me and Draco have our first dance as husband and wife. Although we have danced so many times before, it feels different now, a good difference.

"I love you my beautiful wife" Dray smiles and kisses me

I can't help but smile and kiss back, "I love you my handsome husband"

We finish dancing and the family walks up

"Welcome to the family sweetie," Narcissa says, "Officially family"

"Congratulations, now we can focus on the task at hand" Lucius comments

Dad looks at him, "Lucius, let them enjoy their wedding night" shakes his head, "The Dark Lord has given them permission to take a few days off."

Bellatrix smiles, "Congratulations you two. I wish you all the happiness. Skyra, you can call me Aunt Bella if you would like"

Everyone is whispering about Bellatrix Lestrange being at the wedding. Mainly considering she escaped from Azkaban a few months ago. But she is Narcissa's sister and Draco's aunt.

"Thank you everyone. I'm glad to be officially a Malfoy, and apart of the family." I say as Draco smiles and grabs my hand

**  
Draco**

I just married the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world. The one who loves me with my flaws and all. After the wedding we head to the hotel at the beach where we will be for the next week.

"Y'know, I never thought that I would be married to Snape's daughter. And the fact he didn't kill me for dating you."

Sky giggles at you, "He wouldn't kill you, maybe hurt you though. I never thought I would marry a Malfoy, but here we are"

I kiss her forehead, "I wouldn't want it any other way darling"

We both get a shower. It took Sky forever to get the makeup off her face and the hairspray out of her hair. She bolted for my sweats and my hoodie after she showered, and she jumped on the bed next to me.

"Hey babe?" She asks with her little sneaky voice

"Yes my beautiful?" I question

"Can we go walk on the beach for a little bit?" She asks with a big smile

I smile at her, "Anything you want Mrs. Malfoy"

We go walk on the beach and find a big boulder to sit on and stare at the stars, listening to the waves crash on the sand.

"It's so beautiful and peaceful out here" she says

"Not as beautiful as you baby girl. I love you so much Skyra. I don't tell you enough, but I promise I will never make you feel like you are unloved. I will show you everyday the love I have for you. Regardless of everything," I convey to her

She sits on my lap, wrapping her legs around me, "Baby, you never make me feel unloved. You always make sure to tell me you love me and show me the love you have for me. I love you and I'm so glad I got to marry you. I wouldn't want life with anyone else."

We sit there until 2 AM, and we realize it's late and it's getting cold. I can feel her shaking from being cold.

"Let's get back to the room, it's late and I just want to cuddle with you" I presume

"Okay babe, I'm getting cold anyway" She says just as smiley as ever

We get back to the room, I carried her bridal style the whole way. I lay her under the covers and cuddle up next to her. She lays her head on my chest and within 5 minutes, I figured she was asleep by the way she was breathing.

I whisper softly, " Goodnight my beautiful wife. I love you so much. I will protect you with everything I have, with this upcoming war"

She rustles a little, getting comfier, me thinking she was asleep, she says back, "We will make it through the war babe, don't worry. We will protect each other. Please stop worrying and get some sleep. I love you Dray"

We missed classes for the next week while we were on our honeymoon. We get back to school and know that we have to start focusing on the tasks.

Our mission is to make sure the vanishing cabinet is ready to use to bring the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Me and Sky have talked so much about not wanting to do this, but we know we have to do this, we were chosen to do this. We have to protect our families and not to disappoint them.

**  
Skyra**

"Now that Sky and Draco are back at Hogwarts, it's time to start preparing. Harry Potter will be ours," the Dark Lord proclaims

Lucius steps in, "We need to make sure these two are safe. With Sky's powers, her and Bellatrix are the greatest chance we have of winning."

I stand up, "We have been practicing our spells and hexes to ensure we are at our best."

Aunt Bella looks at us, "With Sky with us, me and her alone can handle it all. We have to be sneaky with her, not to blow her cover."

"What about the invisibility cloak? Could she possibly put that on that stay hidden?" Draco asks

"That would be the best way to make sure she's safe," Narcissa adds

"NO!" I yell, "If you guys aren't wearing a cloak, then neither am I! I'm no better than any of you!"

Dad looks at me, "Sky, we can't afford to lose you. You are the strongest witch of your time; your powers stronger than Bellatrix's."

"You will be under the invisibility cloak and that's final!" The Dark Lord says, "You and Ms. Lestrange are our greatest hopes of winning."

"You have to think of yours and Draco's future. Your children will be the heir of the Malfoy's. We need you safe." Lucius interrupts

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Okay. I will do it on one condition. Draco doesn't get hurt"

"I will be by your side the whole time, I promise baby. Nothing will happen," Draco reassures me

Before Draco can finish his sentence, the Dark Lord says, "Draco, you will be under the cloak as well. Double the strength, the better. Now back to work everyone. War will be soon."

Me and Draco go to the Room of Requirements to work on the vanishing cabinet

"Babe..." I say

"Yes love?" He asks

I look at him with worry in my eyes, "I have to tell Pansy about what's going on. That's my best friend, I don't want something happening to her"

He grabs my hand, "Let's talk to our parents about it. I'm sure they will be fine with it since Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise know. Plus whom her dad is. She will need to get it eventually anyway."

"Okay, let's go" I say

We apparate to Malfoy Manor and go to the office

"We need to talk to you about something" Draco says

"What is it Draco, Sky?" Lucius asks

"You know Cassius Parkinson, correct?" I ask

Lucius looks confused on why I'm asking, "Yes, what about him?"

"He has a daughter, Pansy, my best friend. Can we get her the mark, so she will be safe? She's bound to get the mark anyway" I say to him

The Dark Lord replies, "Bring Miss Parkinson here, and we will get her the mark"

I apparate back to Hogwarts and bring Pansy back with me

"Sky, what's going on?" Pansy asks me

"Pansy, you have to get the mark. It's for your own safety, please don't argue with me right now. I will explain everything later. I promise," I tell her

Pansy sticks her arm out as you hold her other hand. The Dark Lord gives her the mark. She flinches but handles it like the bad bitch she is.

Narcissa looks at her, "We will protect you, but you must listen to Sky and Draco at all times."

_You and Pansy are in the Room of Requirements and you tell her about the mission_

"Pans, listen I only wanted you to get the mark because I needed you safe"

She looks at me, "I know. I'm not mad, my time was coming anyway. What do we have to do?"

Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe and Draco come in

"What is Pansy doing here? She can blow the whole mission Sky!? Blaise says

She pulls her sleeve up and shows them

"Oi, welcome to the crew. When does it start Malfoy?" Goyle asks

He looks at me, "Ask Sky, the Dark Lord put her in charge of the mission. Before you say anything; no I'm not mad. I know she's the best for the job and I trust her."

Blaise glances at me, "Well Sky, what do you need from us?"

"Blaise, you stay with me and Pansy. Dray, Goyle, and Crabbe, go to the spot and bring the stuff. Take the cloak so you don't get caught" I announce

Draco kisses my forehead, "Be careful love. We won't get caught unless these two dumbasses find food." He snickers, "Blaise, you take care of my woman and Pansy."

Blaise snickers back, "More like, your wife should be protecting us. Just kidding mate. I got you"

**  
Pansy**

I knew the day would come that I had to get the Dark Mark, and the fact my best friend wanted me to get it to be safe, I couldn't be mad at her.

"So _how_ does this work exactly?"

Sky takes the cover off of the cabinet, "We have been using different items, putting them in the cabinet and they transport to Borgin and Burke's. They do something to the item and send it back. The cabinet will be used to get everyone into Hogwarts the night of war."

Blaise says, "When Draco misses classes, this is what he's doing."

"Why didn't you do it Sky? You could've done it in a day." I ask her

She giggles at me, "I wanted Draco to do it so he can learn to have some patience. Something so complex as this needs time to be done. It gave him practice with his spells too. There's a reason I do things the way I do Pans, you know this."

"He has become more patient from this for sure. There's a reason you were put in charge. Do you think anyone has suspected anything?" Blaise asks Sky

"No, they just think the sneaky Slytherin stuff, doesn't help that not only am I the daughter of Severus Snape, but I am now a Malfoy. More people are scared of me, which is fine by me. Less Gryffindorks messing with me." She says in a calm but funny way

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle return and of course the two dumbasses have food

"Don't say anything my love. Goyle and Crabbe were hungry as usual." Draco tells Sky

Goyle looks at Sky, "I brought you back a cupcake Sky. It's your favorite kind"

"I'm not mad, but let's finish this shit. I'm tired as hell and want sleep and cuddles." She says looking at Draco

_I really hope I find a love like they have. Only person in this group I could ever think about having somewhat of a relationship with would be Blaise. But that's a short thought._

**  
Draco**

You and Sky get back to the dorm after a long night of getting Pansy up to date

"You look stressed love. Massage?" I ask her

She looks at me before rolling on her stomach, "Yes please. I just hope I don't screw anything up, to put us in danger."

"Hey, you're doing amazing. You won't screw anything up. You're a perfectionist, and everything is going to be fine. We all trust you and believe in you. More than you do yourself, princess" I let her know

"Why do you always know the right things to say to make everything better?" she says with her head in the pillow

"Because I know you and know how to cheer my baby up"

I was massage her back and within 3 minutes she was out like a light. I cover her up and cuddle next to her.

**  
Skyra**

I fall asleep from the massage Draco gives me.

I can feel the worry in how he is holding me. You know he's worried for your safety. He doesn't care about his safety, but mine. He loves me more than anything.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy loves me. A boy with broken memories from his childhood._ Maybe that's why we always got a long and we fell in love. We have more in common than anyone realizes.


	11. Surprises

**Skyra**

"Today, we have to finish the cabinet. While you've been doing amazing love, I need to finish it," I say smiling at Draco

Blaise looks at me, "What do we need to do?"

"Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, Draco, y'all can go to class. Pansy stay with me. I have to get you a little more trained up." I glance at the guys, "Meet here after dinner, so we can discuss what's next."

"Okay," Blaise says

"See you then" Goyle says

Draco grabs my hand, "Be careful babe. If you need anything, come find me. I'll bring you both lunch and dinner, so you can train more. I love you princess." He kisses my forehead and hugs me tightly

I hug him back tight, "I love you too. Thank you love. Stay out of trouble, focus on classes, and let my dad know where me and Pansy are."

The guys leave for class, Draco stops and looks back at me as he walks out of the room.

Throughout the day, I've gone to the bathroom 4-5 times puking. Thinking to myself, _Fuck, this mission really has my stomach in knots._

Five hours of training Pansy has gone great. She's a quick learner for sure, making it easier on me, because God forbid Crabbe learn something in a week at that.

"You're doing great Pans. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about everything."

She laughs, "It's fine, I could tell you and Draco were always stressed and it doesn't help you decided to get married during this too. I'm proud of both of you." Smilingly she says, "Y'know, y'all have really grown since 1st year. He was a rude, obnoxious, self-centered asshole, and you were a sweet but stubborn bitch. Now y'all have calmed down, married to each other, and are leading us to greatness. I think Draco is a little jealous I get to skip class with you, instead of him"

"I'm glad you're my best friend. Thank you for always understand and keeping me sane through the years. Draco just hates classes other than Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts" I tell her

We look at each other and just laugh because everyone know Draco didn't care about any classes at all, but Dark Arts was a class he always fancied.

"I'll always be there. You're my best friend. Maybe after the war, you and Draco can make some cute little Malfoy demon babies," she giggles but is serious

We hear a very familiar voice, "I planned on getting her pregnant after the war anyway, but thanks for the suggestion Pansy"

I turn around and it's Draco, walking towards me, grabbing my hips kissing me.

**  
Draco**

"Y'all, please, we have to focus. Everything happens next week." Sky says with the stress in her voice

Goyle walks up to her, "Here's a cupcake. I figured after training you needed one"

Blaise slaps his hand, dropping the cupcake, "Goyle, stop trying to get on her good side. She's going to find out regardless"

You can see the anger build up in her eyes, "GOYLE! What did you do?!"

"Well..." He begins

I look at her and tell her, "Goyle here, thought it would be fun to trip Weaslebee down the stairs and McGonagall saw and lost us 75 points from Slytherin and got us detention tonight. But luckily your dad stepped in and said he would take us to detention. Here we are."

She gets super pissed and snarls at him, "GOYLE, SERIOUSLY! We have talked about this how many times?! This is time sensitive and you are so distracted torturing the damn _Golden Trio._ Wait until next week. Shit man. Y'know what?! Go to your damn dorm, I don't want to look at you right now"

"Sorry Sky, just trying to keep it normal and not weird," Goyle says

Out of nowhere Sky runs out of the room. She's been doing this for almost 2 months, but considering the mission is so critical, her nerves must've been shot. But honestly something feels off, I feel like I need to be _gentle_ with her.

"Is she okay Pansy?" I ask her

She looks at me, "She's puked 4-5 times today. She thinks it's the stress of the mission, and she doesn't want to mess up."

I run to the bathroom near the Room of Requirements and find her in a stall

"Babe, are you alright?" I ask her

I pull her hair back as she says, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think the stress of the mission is getting to me"

"I really think you should go see Madam Pomfrey to help your puking," I recommend

"I'm fine. Really" She tries to tell me.

"Baby, please for me. I'm worried about you," I say

After her keep saying she's fine, she agrees to let me take her to Madam Pomfrey

The older lady greets us with a smile, "Hello dears, what can I do for you?"

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing but stress, but I've been puking a lot recently," Sky says

I look at Madam Pomfrey, "More like the past 2 months"

Madam Pomfrey interrupts me before I can finish, "Mr. Malfoy, I can take care of Miss Snape. You may go"

Sky grabs my hand, "Actually, it's Skyra Malfoy now. We got married"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Congratulations you two. Let's see here. I'm going to use some spells to see something." Madam Pomfrey says

Something inside me tells me that it's more than stress causing her to puke all the time.

Madam Pomfrey says a few spells then pauses, "Oh dear. Skyra it's not stress that's causing you to puke"

"What is it then? Am I dying?" Sky asks

"Is it what I think? May I?" I ask politely

"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy"

"Reperio Fordus" I mutter. I sit silently for a minute and begin to cry. Not only because I'm scared. I am petrified, but the mission will stress her out, and this will stress her even more.

**  
Skyra**

Why is Draco crying? Am I dying and he doesn't want to tell me? I'm so scared right now. Then out of nowhere Narcissa apparates to the hospital wing.

"Draco, Sky" Narcissa says

"Mum, can it be? Is it?" Draco says with tears in his eyes. I keep puking, of course.

"It is sweetie" Narcissa says

Madam Pomfrey buts in, "It certainly is"

At this point I am livid due to the lack of fucking communication everyone in this room is giving me.

"ummm.... HELLO!!! Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I pause, "Oh fuck. Trash can hurry!"

Draco gives me the trash can and pulls my hair behind my back and holds it, rubbing my back.

"Sweet Sky" Narcissa says

"Mrs. Malfoy. Skyra I mean, you're pregnant. 3 ½ months to be exact." Madam Pomfrey says

"WHAT?!?! I can't be" I yell loudly

"I'll give you moment," Madam Pomfrey says, walking away

I begin to sob uncontrollably, and Draco holds me, "I can't be. I have to finish the mission, or we can all be in danger. Oh no, I'm going to be a failure, and the Dark Lord will kill me."

Narcissa rubs my head, "You will not fail. And he won't kill you. You will be even more protected and valued now. We have to have a meeting with everyone about this, to let them know."

Narcissa apparates to Malfoy Manor, while you and Draco use the floo, since apparating is dangerous while pregnant.

_Fuck, my dad is going to find out I'm pregnant this way. At a Death Eaters meeting. Dad is going to kill Draco for this_

"Quiet everyone! Narcissa has brought us here tonight, so listen!" The Dark Lord shouts

Narcissa stays calm but somewhat worried, "Well. Tonight Sky was taken to the hospital wing for constant puking"

"Ahh Cissy, is this what I think? The feeling?" Aunt Bella interrupts

"Yes, Bella it is" She responds

My dad looks at them in a highly pissed off way, "Will someone please elaborate on this _feeling_?"

"Whenever someone we love is pregnant, we can feel the heartbeat of the child inside. Sky thought it was the stress of the mission making her sick, making sure she doesn't mess up the mission. But in fact she's pregnant." Narcissa says while looking at me and Draco

Draco is holding my hand. My hand is sweating, and I want to cry so much

"Skyra Snape Malfoy! You are pregnant and didn't even tell you father?!" My dad yells at me

Of course, I start crying because my dad yelled at me, but pregnancy hormones. Explains why I've been so emotional lately

"Severus, she just found out before we got here. She didn't have time to tell you." Narcissa looks at dad

"I'm sorry Lord. I have failed this mission. I understand the consequences of these actions," I say looking down after I spoke

The Dark Lord says without any confusion, "Child, what are you talking about? You have not failed this mission. You have completed the tasks I have given you. You have handled them well and are a great leader to your classmates. No consequences are given. We will make sure you have extra protection during war. There will be the invisibility cloak and you will have a shield around you, Draco and this child."

"How far along are you" dad asks

Draco still holding my hand, puts his hand on my stomach smiling, "She's 3 ½ months"

"That explains the constant puking!" Pansy screams

Blaise walks up to us, "Congrats mates. This is awesome. A little Malfoy running around. Hopefully, it looks like their mum and be pretty"

Lucius walks up and hugs me, "Congratulations you two. You will be wonderful parents."

I smile, "Thank you everyone, but I really want to focus on the mission and doing the last thing to the cabinet. Having the mission complete through and through."

Dark Lord smiles, "Dedication, cunning, great leader and ambitious. You played your cards right young Mr. Malfoy. Get back to whatever you were doing, and we will set up additional protection barriers for you Skyra and Draco. And congratulations."

"Thank you, sir. Let's go guys. We need to finish the last part of the cabinet, then I'm going my sleepy ass to bed"

  
**THE NEXT WEEK**

I was in the bathroom taking a shower and getting ready for the day, hopefully getting all my puking out when I heard the door open thinking it was Draco. So I went in the room in just my bra and underwear and I look up

"Oh shit! Well, y'all aren't Draco!" I scream, looking up seeing Narcissa and Aunt Bella

Aunt Bella had to go under the invisibility cloak since she escaped Azkaban

"No sweetie we aren't," Narcissa says smiling, I'm rushing to throw clothes on

I look at them embarrassed as ever, "I'm sorry, you just scared me."

"Don't be embarrassed sweetie. We are all women; we know what parts we have." Narcissa giggles, "We should've told you we were coming. We wanted to check up on you"

"We wanted to feel the baby's heartbeat, if that's okay with you." Aunt Bella says

I smile at them, "Of course you can. I go to Madam Pomfrey later for a sonogram if you'd like to join us. Draco should be back in a few minutes. He went to get me breakfast"

Narcissa smiles at me, and rubs my hair, "He's always had a sweet spot for you, ever since you were kids. You're the only person too"

**  
Draco**

I go to get Sky breakfast since she can only keep soup and apples down. I hate seeing her like this, it breaks my heart.

"Mum, Aunt Bella, what are you doing here?" I ask

"Aunt Bella smiles at me, "We wanted to come feel the baby's heartbeat"

I laugh while handing Sky her soup, "We go to Madam Pomfrey when Sky gets done eating, you can join if that's okay with Sky"

Sky gets done eating and I put my robe on her to keep her warm

We get to Madam Pomfrey and she does the sonogram.

"Look at our precious little baby," I kiss Sky's forehead as I hold her hand

Of course mum starts to cry, "I'm so proud of you two. You're going to be great parents"

Aunt Bella looks at the sonogram, "That's going to be one powerful little baby. Malfoy and Snape blood running through their veins, no doubt a _Slytherin_ "

Sky grips my hand a little tighter, "It's so perfect"

"We created that my love. That little baby is ours" I say with a smile on my face

"We need to get going, we have to finish some stuff at the house. If you need anything, let us know," mum tells us as her and Aunt Bella begin to apparate

Aunt Bella laughs, "Don't eat too many apples Sky. The baby will turn into one. I'm honestly shocked Draco hasn't turned into an apple as many as he eats a day." She says apparating out of the hospital wing

**  
Skyra**

We get back to the dorm, Draco is laying on the bed staring and smiling at the sonogram. Then he begins to cry

"Draco, what's wrong?"

He pulls me on the bed with him, "I just can't believe that we created this tiny human. I'm so happy but I'm scared"

"Why're you scared babe?" I ask him

"I don't want you getting hurt in the war, you or the baby. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You're my world and so is our unborn baby." He holds me as he cries

I put his head on my chest, "Hey now, don't cry. I'm the pregnant one, you cry, I cry. But me and lil Apple here are going to be fine. Me and you will both be covered with the cloak and a shield. _No one_ will even see us. We will be okay baby, I promise." Kissing his head

"I just worry about you love. You are my everything, I want you safe is all" he says

I hold Draco tight as I hold my tears back, so it won't upset him more.

He moves his head from my chest to my lap, rubbing my stomach with one hand while holding my hand, talking to the baby.

"I know you can't hear me, but I'm your daddy, and I'm going to love you so much. I will always make sure that you and your mum are safe. I love you both so much." He kisses my stomach

He falls asleep with his head in my lap. _Shockingly,_ I'm comfortable, so I cover him up, and we sleep like this all night.

" _Good_ _morning beautiful_. Good morning little apple. You sleep good?" He asks kissing my stomach and then my lips

I kiss him back, "I'm good, I've just had to pee for the pass 45 minutes, but didn't want to wake you"

He gets up so I can pee. "Oooo, I feel so much better. SHIT!" I puke in the toilet. "I hate this sickness, I can't wait for it to go away, even though it's worth it."

"I'm going to go down and get you breakfast baby. I'll be back" He says

"No, I'll go with you. I want to see our friends. Should I hide the bump?"

He looks at me, smiling, "Absolutely not. You look absolutely beautiful with that bump. Don't dress up either, be comfy baby"

I throw on a pair of Draco's Black sweatpants and his Slytherin hoodie that I love so much

"You're glowing baby. You and our little apple are so perfect. Let's go get you some food" Draco smiles grabbing my hand

**  
Draco**

I grab Sky's hand and we walk to the Great Hall. No one has seen her bump yet, so I expect everyone to stare and talk.

Pansy runs up to Sky and hugs her the moment she sees her, "Sky! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you Pans. How has everything been?" Sky responds

I walk back to Sky and them, "Oatmeal and an apple with peanut butter and orange juice, for my darling"

"You know me all too well babe." She says with a giggle

Blaise sits down, "Are you ready for the mission in 2 days? Will you be safe Sky?"

"I will be safe, I have protection. I'm just worried about you guys. I hope I _trained_ you enough to protect you," Sky says with a worried look

Goyle interrupts her, "You trained us amazingly, I doubt anyone could've taught us what you did. Hell, you've been giving Malfoy some private lessons, which caused that baby"

"Shut it Goyle!" Draco yells, "This baby was made in love, not from extra lessons. This was strictly extra credit" I smirks and looks at Sky

"Both of you shut it. I'm right here, and very emotional, so either keep on and get slapped and I will cry _or_ I won't cry. Sky says

I look at her, and kiss her cheek, "Baby, don't cry. I'm sorry. Please don't slap me, you can slap Goyle"

"Come on, we have a little training to do." Sky says


	12. The First War

As we start to walk out of the Great Hall to go do some extra training before classes start, the _Golden Trio_ and Ginny start talking. Everyone was looking at me because of the baby bump; I expected as much.

**  
Skyra**

As we get up from the Slytherin table and walk past the Gryffindor table we hear talking.

I can feel everyone staring, but I knew it was bound to happen

"Oh, would you look at that! Malfoy knocked Snape up. That's a shame Draco you have to associate with her. Now you can't do anything when I kiss your little boyfriend," Hermione says loud enough the whole Great Hall can hear

"Listen here-" I start to say before Draco cuts me off

"How dare you talk to her that way you _filthy little mudblood_. Do NOT ever talk to my wife like that!" Draco yells at her

"WIFE?!" Ron, Harry and a few other Gryffindors yell

Hermione starts laughing, "Damn, you had to marry her because you knocked her up. That's a shame"

"Be glad I'm pregnant so I can't kick your ass. But just wait, we'll see who's laughing in the end mudblood" I snarl back

Pansy steps next to me, "She may be pregnant, but I'm not and I'll happily kick your ass"

"Don't worry Pans. I don't need you fighting my battles. I got it"

Ron grabs Hermione's arm, "Hermione! No! It's not worth it. Plus you can be expelled. Let's go. Congrats Sky, Malfoy"

We didn't have enough time to go train, so we went straight to potions and Draco notices that I'm pale and seem sick

"Baby, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick" Draco whispers to me

"I feel like I'm going to be sick, but I'll be fine."

Draco raises his hand, "Professor, may I take Sky to the bathroom, she's about to puke."

"Certainly, Malfoy," dad answers

Draco gets me to the bathroom at the right moment. I get to the bathroom and barely make it to the stall before I puke. He pulls my hair back and rubs my back

"Baby, you don't have to stay. I know you don't want to be around a puking woman"

He continues to rub my back, "Oh stop. I'd rather be here taking care of you than in potions dealing with Granger. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine babe. Thank you. I think I'm good, let's get back to class." I say putting a piece of gum in my mouth to get the puke breath out.

"I love you Sky, I'm right here through this whole thing with you" He kisses me and grabs my hand and walks to class.

We get back to class and sit down, dad gives him that look like, _you got her pregnant, you take care of her_. Which Draco always does. Dad doesn't see everything that he does for me and the baby already.

"You okay Sky?" Pansy asks

"I'm fine, I'm starting to think this child hates me. All I do is puke."

Blaise leans over, "When do you find out the gender?"

Before I could even get the answer out Draco blurts out, "Today" with a huge smile on his face

"What do you want the baby to be?" Goyle asks

Draco grabs my hand, "I would love a boy, but I'd be happy with either one"

**  
Draco**

It's time to find out the gender and Sky is gripping my hand scared. She keeps saying she feels bigger than what she should be. Women and their paranoia.

"Are you ready to know the gender Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asks

Sky smiles at me, "Yes ma'am"

"Baby _number 1_ is..."

" _A girl!"_

"Dray, we're having a little girl!" Sky hugs me in excitement

"Baby _number 2_ is..."

"Number 2?! We thought it was only 1." I say shocked

"2?!" Sky yells

"Yes, you're having _twins_." Madam Pomfrey says

"Baby number 2 is..."

" _A boy!"_

Sky passes out for a few minutes, then wakes back up

"We're having twins. Can you believe it baby?" I ask her

She just looks at me confused, " I just have to wrap my head around it. I'm going to be _huge_!"

"Princess" I look at her, "You're carrying 2 lives inside you. You're beautiful regardless, and I love you _unconditionally_. Come on, let's go tell everyone."

We walk into Snape's office and Sky places the sonogram on the desk

"YOU'RE HAVING TWINS?!" He says, "When did you find out?"

She looks at him then at me, "Just a few minutes ago. Do you want to know the genders?"

"Well duh I do!" he says

I smile, "Baby A is girl!"

"Baby B is a boy!" Sky says

"I am so happy for you two. Have you told everyone else yet?" Snape asks

She stands up, "No, we are tonight. Before war begins"

We use the floo system to get to Malfoy Manor for the meeting and to give the good news

"Hey everyone, we have some big news" Sky says

"Yes sweetie?" mum says

"What is it?" Aunt Bella asks

"DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?!" Blaise yells

Sky lays the sonogram on the table for everyone

"TWINS?! You owe me 4 galleons Cissy" Aunt Bella says

Pansy runs up to Sky, "OMG! 2 babies to spoils. What're the genders?"

"Baby A is a... GIRL!" Sky shouts

"Baby B is a... BOY!" I exclaim

I look and laugh at mum as she hugs me, "You made a bet with Aunt Bella if we were having twins or not? Wow mum"

**  
The Day of War**

**Skyra**

"Are y'all ready for this? Do you remember what we practiced and what to do?" I ask everyone

"Yeah, I do" Pansy says

"We got this Sky" Blaise tells me

"It's time to get it done" Goyle says

Pansy looks at Draco, "Draco, you protect her and those babies"

"Pansy, I know! She's my wife, I will protect her and our kids with all I am" Draco snarls

I get angry, "FOCUS! We have 5 minutes until we let Bellatrix and the Death Eaters in. Just know, some people we care about may die. But we have to do this. Make our families proud and ensure our safety. Draco, do you have the cloak?"

"I sure do" Draco says

"If anything happens to any of us, remember that I love you all and I'm glad we've been friends for all these years."

"Don't start that crap Sky. We are going to make it, count on it." Pansy says

5 minutes pass by and you see the handle of the vanishing cabinet turning. You open it and out comes Aunt Bella and the Death Eaters

"Sweeties are you ready?" Aunt Bella asks

Draco grabs my hand, "Yes Aunt Bella, we're ready"

"Draco, you and Sky get under the cloak now, and I will put the shield around you, and you will be safe through war. Whatever you do, stay under the cloak no matter what. Understand me?" Aunt Bella tells us firmly

**  
Draco**

"I love you and I'm sorry you and the babies have to go through this. I tried make sure you didn't have to get the mark, I just wanted to protect you at all costs."

She turns to me, "Me and the babies are going to be fine. We have you protecting us, and we have the cloak and shield around us. I love you more handsome"

The battle begins

Me and Sky are under the cloak, standing next to Aunt Bella, throwing out spells and defending each other

Aunt Bella whispers, "You're doing wonderful Sky, take a break and get some energy back. Me and Draco can handle it"

**  
Pansy**

I see Granger standing there looking around

"Where are the Malfoy idiots? Haven't seen them anywhere. Probably chickened out" Hermione says

"Mione, stop worrying about them and fight!" Harry yells at her

"HEY GRANGER!" I yell at her

Hermione turns around, "What Parkinson?"

"This is for kissing Draco and threatening my best friend you mudblood" I say, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I run closer to Bellatrix and where I know Sky and Draco are and yell, "I got rid of that mudblood"

**  
Skyra**

"Where is he with Potter?" I hear my dad say

I hear the Dark Lord say, "He will come Severus. He's been stringing Potter along for 6 years now"

"Dray, who are they talking about?"

"You'll see love. Take a break, the babies need you to have your energy" Draco says "Pansy got rid of Granger for you. Are you mad?"

"What that Granger is dead? Not a chance." I say, "Pansy being the one doing it? Just a tad"

He laughed, "She pissed Pansy off, and you know how your best friend gets protective over you. More now that you're pregnant."

"I know"

"Ahh, there they are" Draco says

"Here is comes my Lord" Lucius says

Me and Draco try to get closer, but everyone keeps getting in the way, and I can't blow our cover

"Albus, I see you have brought the boy. Very good. Bring him here." The Dark Lord says

"Dumbledore is the secret person?!" I ask

"Not only Dumbledore baby, look closer" Draco tells me

I look closer and I see Ron Weasley

"RON! How could you betray your best friend, they just killed Hermione!" Lavender yells

"Ha! That know-it-all. Bloody hell, you think I actually liked her and this self-entitled " _The Chosen One"_ Ron laughs and says

They throw Potter out to duel. They dueled for 45 minutes until Harry's wand broke

"Ah Harry, you no longer have a wand to duel, this will be interesting" The Dark Lord says

Potter looks at him, "I will not give up Voldemort! I will not!"

Someone throws Harry their wand, but they don't expect what happens next.

" _Expelliarmus_ " I say pointing my wand at Harry. The wand flying out of his hand.

Someone made a noise catching everyone's attention, then Potter apparates and is gone

"Who just made that noise and helped Potter?" the Dark Lord yells, "Everyone to the Manor. NOW!

While everyone else apparates to the manor, I have to use the floo. I get back and everyone is in the office around the table. Me and Draco sit down

"We _must_ fine Potter and whoever helped him. Everyone did really well" Dark Lord says

Aunt Bella looks at me, "Sky, you did amazing, how are you feeling?"

"I'm just a little exhausted, but I'm alright" I reply

Dark Lord looks at us, "Draco, take Sky upstairs to rest. Get her some food, I'm sure the twins are hungry. You both did really great"

After getting some food, Draco takes me upstairs and I go to sleep. I told Draco to go back downstairs. I'm suddenly awoken by someone dragging me out of bed. My eyes not fully opening

**  
Draco**

"Hey Malfoy, want your wife and kid alive?" I turn to see Potter holding Sky with his wand to her neck

I have to hold my tears back, "Let her go Potter. This is between me and you, don't bring her into it!"

"She was brought into it the moment she started dating you and not me!" Potter replies

"STUPEFY!" Blaise says

When Blaise did this, Potter falls to the ground, freeing Sky. I run up to her and grab her

"Baby, are you okay?! Are you hurt!? Did he touch you inappropriately?!" I ask her, worried

She puts her head into me, "I'm fine, I'm not hurt. Just really scared"

I let her go and kiss her forehead, "Blaise stand with her." I walk up to Potter, "Don't ever touch my wife again or I will kill you myself." I stomp on his nose, breaking it. " _Take him to the dungeons._ NOW!"

I grab onto Sky again, pulling her close to me. She's crying

"I don't know what I would've done if he did something to you. I'm sorry, I should've stayed with you upstairs" I tell her

"Baby, calm down, I'm okay. Potter is caught." She kisses me and cups my face like I do her when she's scared

Mum walks over to us and puts her hand on my shoulder, "Come on Sky, let's get you in the kitchen for some tea and milk and food. I know the babies are hungry. Draco, she's safe now. I have her."

"BRING HIM TO ME!" I hear Dark Lord screaming

Ron apparates to the manor. Something feels wrong about him being apart of this, but mum says it's just me not trusting him.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Weasley"

"Yes Dark Lord" Ron says

Harry is brought up from the dungeons and into the office

"Ready Harry?" Ron says

"Ready Ron!" Harry says

They apparate out of the manor

"Everyone except Draco, Sky, and Narcissa, find Potter!" the Dark Lord yells

**  
Skyra**

Everyone apparates out of the manor leaving me, Draco and Narcissa in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Narcissa, I know I'm not supposed to have my head on the counter. I just need food and sleep." I say in a sad voice

She walks over to me and rubs her hand on my back, "Do not apologize one bit. You are absolutely fine sweetie; it's been a long and rough day for you. Eat this and go lay down in the den."

I give her a faint smile, "Thank you for being the mum I never really got to experience"

"I will always be here, and if you want, you can call me mum or mumsy. No pressure, it's your choice if you want to or not" Narcissa says

I hug her, "Thank you mumsy. Thank you for having Draco."

"Baby, just eat, and let's get you to sleep. And this time, I'm not leaving your side" Draco says eating his apple

Draco takes me to the den, lays me down and holds me tightly

"You're safe baby. I promise. You're going to be okay. I'm sorry baby" Draco says

"Dray, can you let go a little, you're squeezing me" I say lightly

"Sorry my love. I just want to make sure you're safe. Are the babies okay?" Making eye contact with me, "Can I check their heartbeats?"

I hug him, "Of course you can. You don't have to ask me"

"Reperio Fordus" He says

We both feel 2 strong heartbeats. We look at each other and smile

"Strong hearts, just like their daddy" I whisper

As he pulls me to his chest, "I love you so much beautiful. I love these two apples too." Kisses my forehead, "I know it's not the best time, but maybe we can come up with some names for our babies"

"I love you so much more. What names do you have in mind?" I ask him

"I like Scorpius Oliver for a boy." He says

"What about Lydia Amelie for a girl?" I ask

Looking into each other's eyes, "I think we have our babies names. What do you say?" Draco asks me

"I love them, I love you. I can't wait for them to be here, for us to hold and love them," I say

Pansy apparates into the manor and straight to the kitchen where mumsy is

Pansy whispers into mumsy's ear, "They have to go into hiding, Potter escaped and said he's coming for Sky and the babies"

"Like hell he is! Draco, take Sky to _the spot_.

"What's going on? What spot?" I ask

"Mum, Pansy, what's going on!?" Draco asks

Pansy walks up to Draco and whispers the same thing into Draco's ear. I can see he's pissed and worried

"Come on baby, we need to go. NOW! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, COME ON! I will explain everything when we get there. I promise, but we need to leave, and I need you to trust me"

We use the floo and arrive at a place that looks like no one has used in 1000 years.

"Come on love, we need to get inside" Draco says

While it may look rotted outside, the inside is beautiful just like the manor. Draco puts a shield around the place and uses the muffliato charm

"You need to sit down and rest babe" Draco says

You look at Draco scared, more than ever, "Will you please tell me what all that crap was back at the manor?"

He put me in his lap, holding me. I can tell he's scared by the way he's holding me, "Potter escaped again and said he's specifically coming after you and the twins. I had to bring you here. 1. It's out of the country. 2. Our family is the only ones who know about this place. It's the safest place we know and have"

**  
Pansy**

"Do you think they made it there?" I ask Narcissa

"Pansy, I'm sure they did. Draco would've contacted us if anything is wrong" Narcissa says

**  
Draco**

It's been 4 months since me and Sky have been in the safe house. We miss our family and friends. Even though we have been having an amazing time together.

"Baaabe! Hurry, they're kicking again!" Sky yells from the couch

"Aunt Bella is right; these babies will be strong. They have some powerful kicks" I laugh

She kisses me, "I can't believe we have a month or so left until the babies are here. I wish everyone was here with us"

"Draco, Sky, are you here?" I hear mumsy call

"MUMSY, IS THAT YOU!?"

They all walk in the room where me and Draco are playing chess

"Mumsy, Aunt Bella, Pansy, Blaise! What're you doing here?!" I say

Blaise sees you, "Damn you've gotten..."

Draco gives him the death stare, like he's saying, " _choose your next words carefully. She will kill you_ "

"More beautiful than before" Blaise says

Everyone starts laughing and Pansy says, "Nice save Blaise. How are the babies?"

"Kicking more than ever, sitting on my bladder. I'm ready for these babies to be here" I say

Draco says, "Basically, no puking, having to pee every 3 minutes has taken over"

"You can come out of hiding. They have caught him, and they have him to where he can't move" Narcissa says hugging me

Blaise looks at me, "Umm, Sky, you just peed yourself"

"That's not pee, her water broke!" Draco yelled

"Oh shit! What do we do?! Is she dying?! I'm going to be sick!" Blaise says and faints


	13. Kidnapped

**Skyra**

After your water breaks, you start having contractions more than you did the past few days.

"Mum, what do we do?! We can't go to St. Mungos, it's not safe." Draco says

Narcissa looks at him, "I will bring Madam Pomfrey here. Get her comfortable. I'll be back."

Pansy gets me settled where I'm comfortable and the contractions are getting closer and worse

"DRAAACOOO!" I yell as loud as I can

"That's all you mate," Blaise says concerned and freaked out

Draco comes in the room, "Yes my beautiful? What do you need? Water, food, more pillows?"

"Something to squeeze because these contractions are bloody horrid!" I say, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME MALFOY?!"

Mumsy and Madam Pomfrey arrive and come in the room getting everyone other than Draco, mumsy and Aunt Bella out

"Skyra, how are you doing? I'm going to see how dilated you are." She says. She checks and feels around, "You're at 6 CM, we need you at 10 before you can start pushing. How long ago did your water break?"

"About 25 minutes ago" Draco tells her

"Breathe baby, squeeze my hand when you need. I'm right here" He says

Aunt Bella looks at him, "She may break your hand Draco"

He glances at her, "It's okay, I'm the one who got her pregnant. I'm willing to take a broken hand for it."

13 hours has passed by; the contractions are 3 minutes apart and worse than ever

"Let's check now." Madam Pomfrey says, "Ahh, you're 9 CM. Prepare to push"

You are able to start pushing. After 45 minutes of pushing, the babies are born. They are both perfect angels. Looks just like Draco, with his Grey/Blue eyes, White hair.

"Oh baby, they are absolutely perfect. You did amazing darling" Draco says to me

"I'm sorry I broke your hand; I didn't mean to"

"I signed up for it the moment we found out you were pregnant. I'd let you break my hand forever for this." He proclaims

Everyone is brought is

"Pansy, Blaise, we have something to ask y'all." I say

Draco smiles at me, then looks at them, "We want you to be the god parents of the twins. What do you say?"

"OMG YES! I would love to!" Pansy screams

"Hell yeah mate." Blaise says high fiving Draco

Me and Draco are holding the babies and he can't stop smiling at the babies.

Mumsy is smiling at us, starting to tear up, "Have you decided on names for the angels?"

We look at each other and smile. He's holding baby boy and I'm holding baby girl

"Well, this handsome mini me is Servius Oliver Malfoy" Drays says

I give a big grin, "This beautiful Malfoy princess is Lycissa Amelie Malfoy"

"Those names are so pretty. How did you come up with them?" Pansy asks

Draco sits on the bed with me, "Servius is a combination of Severus and Lucius"

"And Lycissa is a combination of Lydia and Narcissa," I say

"I am so honored, and I know your mum would be honored too" Narcissa says, kissing Draco's head

**  
Draco**

2 weeks have gone by, you and Sky are absolutely in love with your little family but now you have to go handle business, and unfortunately the babies have to come too

"I hate we have to bring the babies with us for this. It makes me feel uneasy," I say as I hold Lycissa. She grabs my finger

Sky kisses my forehead, "I hate it too, but think of everyone who is around to protect the babies. No one will hurt them"

Snape walks in, "I have the most perfect grandchildren; regardless of them having all of Malfoy's features other than the noses and cheeks."

"Severus, you know the Malfoy genes run strong. I'm sure the next kid will look like the Snape side," Lucius laughs

Both of the babies are asleep; they've already become accustom to the noises of the manor.

I pull Sky in close and hold her close to me, smiling at Servius as I kiss her forehead

"Our babies are so perfect. I love you so much Draco," Sky said while we stare at the twins

"I love you more beautiful. I love the little family we created. Who knew how precious and perfect they would be?"

The Dark Lord apparates into the manor, "Let me see the newest Malfoy babies."

You move out of the way so he can see them. He stares at them

"There is no denying they are Draco's. Spitting image of him. Congratulations you two. Are you ready to face Potter?" He asks

"Your Lord, may I ask a little favor?" Sky asks

He laughs his evil disgusting laugh, "Yes, you may slap, punch or beat Potter. But leave the destroying to me."

Yaxley and Goyle's dad bring Potter up from the cellars. I can feel Sky squeeze my hand tightly as she wants to pull away and kill him, but I hold her back

"Ha! Look at this. Had the twins already? Can't wait to get rid of them like Pansy got rid of my Hermione," Potter spits at us

Sky hands Servius to mum and I hand Lycissa to Pansy.

**  
Skyra**

"You stupid son of a mudblood bitch! You touch my kids; I will make you beg for the Dark Lord to kill you. It will be the worst mistake that you ever do." I punch him straight in the jaw and nose

I grab him by the throat, "Didn't mummy ever tell you not to be rude to babies or an angry mum?" Draco snarls

Draco giggles, "Oh yeah. She was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin." He punches Potter then stomps on his face.

"TO HOGWARTS WE GO! Let everyone see the famous Harry Potter" The Dark Lord says

Everyone apparates to Hogwarts. We still have to use the floo since the twins are small and I'm still a little weak

"You ready my love?" Draco asks

"I am darling" I reply

We arrive at Hogwarts and everyone is outside. Me, Draco, and the twins are surrounded by Lucius, your dad, a few death eaters and of course Aunt Bella is blocking you.

You hear everyone talking thinking that you and Draco were kidnapped and being held by Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, if they only knew the truth

"Today is the day the world sees Harry Potter for the monster he truly is," Dark Lord announces "Not only has he deceived every one of you, but almost got Cedric Diggory killed due to selfishness. He has threatened a mother with newborn twins and expects to get away with it. Sky, Draco, please step forward."

Me and Draco step forward holding the twins as all of Hogwarts is staring and talking

"I told you Draco was a death eater! Sky is too sweet to be one. She's being held captive" Neville Longbottom says

"WOAH!" Fred Weasley says

"The kids are definitely Malfoy's minis for sure" George Weasley says

"She's even more beautiful with the twins" Ginny says

I laugh at Longbottom, "I hate to tell you, but I'm not being held captive. This is the life I chose and that was I was chosen for"

"How could you let your children be near Voldemort!? He will kill them! Along with Bellatrix Lestrange!" Longbottom yells

"He knows how to play. Itty.. Bitty.. Baby... Longbottom." Aunt Bella taunts him

Draco looks at him, "These are the heirs of the Malfoy's. Our children are safe and will have a wonderful life."

Luna Lovegood speaks up, "Sky is telling the truth. Her being Snape's daughter and married to a Malfoy, she was going to be apart of the dark mark regardless."

"For your information, I got the mark before I was pregnant and before we got married. Draco tried stopping me, it was my choice. The Dark Lord will not kill them. Potter tried killing me while I was pregnant and then threatened to me again earlier today. And you people call him your _friend_." I bitch

Pansy stands next to me, "No need to explain Sky. You are a wonderful mother and did what you felt was right"

"Stand up Potter. It's time to face the consequences of what you have started" The Dark Lord says

Harry stands up and you hear Luna yell, "Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm pregnant!"

"Shall we kill her my lord?" Aunt Bella asks

"No Bellatrix. We do _NOT_ kill pregnant people. Plus, she will have to love without having the father of her child around." The Dark Lord says

" _Sectumsempra_!" Harry yells

" _Protego_ " I say, "You really think you're going to use my dad's spell against me? That's right, my dad is the Half-Blood Prince. When will you learn Potter?"

"That's right Potter. I'm a half-blood, and Sky's mum is a powerful pureblood. She is just like her mother, just a whole lot stronger" Dad says

This catches Harry off guard about dad being the half-blood prince, it gives me perfect opportunity. I hand the Servius to Pansy

" _Crucio_!" I cast out. Potter falls to the ground screaming in excruciating pain. "Mess with me or my family again, _I dare you Potter_ "

**  
Draco**

"Why does that turn me on? She's so fucking hot right now. I married that" I say in complete awe of my wife

Blaise says, "I must agree that was hot, sorry babe"

"Same" Goyle says

"It's fine Blaise. It was really hot!" Pansy says

I realize what I just heard, "WOAH! Are you and Pansy dating?!"

Blaise looks at me, "Yeah, we started dating about 3 months ago, when y'all were in hiding"

"I'm happy for y'all, but we should really pay attention to this crap" Sky says very irritated

"Right, sorry Sky" Pansy says giggling

Potter looks at me, "Oi, Malfoy, you really think you're going to be great parents? All you're going to be is disappointments to those kids"

Sky doesn't know I know she put a shield around me. I walk toward Harry

"Do not talk about the type of parents we are. Our kids will forever be loved and cared for! You wouldn't know, your parents died. Your aunt and uncle hated you; hell you slept under the stairs in a closet." I spat back

"They'll realize their parents are murderers and will hate you," Potter says

I hear the Dark Lord say, "Now now Draco, let's not get him too worked up, he may cry. Let Sky handle him. She's waited long enough"

I can tell Aunt Bella has something up her sleeve, as always

As Sky walks towards Harry, Longbottom throws a spell at her

" _Expelliarmus_ " Neville says

"Protego" Sky throws back silently, "Longbottom, don't start something you can't finish. _Incarcerous"_

She looks back at Potter, "Now, what should we do with you? Threatening me and my kids? Hmmm"

"Torture him with his memories" Pansy yells

"Babe, you kinda scare me. Not as much as Sky, but still" Blaise says

Sky laughs, "So smart Pans. I knew there was a reason you're my bestfriend!"

" _Legilimens"_

_"_ STOP!" Potter shouts

Aunt Bella walks over to Voldemort and whispers in his ear, "To ensure pure torture and loss of loved ones, would that one spell work? That way you can get rid of him easier later?"

"Bellatrix, you are a bright witch. I think that is wonderful" The Dark Lord says

"Would you like me or Sky to do it?" Bella asks

The Dark Lord looks at her then me, "Let's let young Draco do it. Let him have some fun"

Aunt Bella whispers the spell in my ear.

I point my wand at Harry and say quietly, "Obliviate"

Potter looks up and looks confused, "Who are you people? Where am I? What is this place?"

"Harry baby, it's me. Your girlfriend" Luna says

He looks at her, "I'm sorry I don't know you. You're pretty and all, but I don't know you and I don't have a girlfriend."

"Everyone back to the office" the Dark Lord says

**  
Skyra**

"Malfoy! That was brilliant!" Blaise says to Draco

I kiss Draco's cheek, "You did wonderful love"

Pansy says, "Sky, you totally tortured him. Serves him right for trying to kill you and the twins."

"I just want to know why they chose to erase his memories instead of getting rid of him. It would've been easier" Draco complains

I hug him and look up at him, "He does everything for a reason love. He will probably remember soon once someone says a memory. Dumbledore will take him under his wing. I don't trust Dumbledore at all."

All of you look down at Lycissa and Servius and can't help but think how adorable they are when they're sleeping.

"I love them so much. Who knew something so small could make such a difference in your attitude and perspective of life," Draco says as he stands behind me holding me."

Goyle laughs at him, "Oi, Malfoy, you're getting softer on us. We knew that Sky made you melt at her fingertips, but the twins are even worse."

"Shut it Goyle. He loves his kids and his wife. We're going to leave you two alone with the babies. If you need anything, we'll be in bed" Blaise says

"Pans, you stay, we have to talk." I say

The rest of them leave the room, Draco included

"So, tell me about you and Blaise" I say giggling like a kid

"Well, when you and Draco went into safety, I was upset and pissed the hell off. Blaise was there and held me most nights when I was worried about you" Pansy told me

"Why were you worried about me? You know Dray was taking care of me"

"I know, I just missed my best friend. I know he took care of you." She said

"Are y'all happy? Does he hurt you?" I ask

"No, he doesn't hurt me. We got into little fights, but nothing bad. Yes we are happy." She smiles

I smile back, "Good because I'm going to put all the bloody fear into him. And next time there's a war, let me kill the mudbloods that causes issues. I'm mad/upset at you, but I love you."

"I'm sorry. I had to do it. I couldn't let you do it because of the babies, and she just pissed me off saying you chickened out." Pans says

**The Next Day**

"Hey beautiful, get dressed, me and you are going out" Draco comes in and says

"Okay, let me get the babies ready"

He comes over to me and rubs my cheek, "No, just me and you. No babies. Mum is going to watch them. They say we need a break and to relax. Dress comfy because I have something planned for you."

**  
Draco**

"Thank you for letting me use your place. I know she needs something relaxing" I say

"Everything is already set up. You have both had a long few weeks and need a break without the babies." Snape says

"Thank you. I hope she enjoys it" I tell him

He looks at me, "Malfoy, I've seen you and Sky grow together. You could take her to a field of flowers, sit there and she would love it. She doesn't care where you take her. It's you she wants to be with, not the location."

Sky comes down in a pair of my Black sweatpants, a Slytherin Quidditch shirt and hoodie.

"You literally still make all my clothes look better on me than princess" I say kissing her cheek

"Shhh. Mumsy are you sure you can handle them?" Sky asks

Mum walks over to her, "Sweetie, go have fun. Say out as late as you want. The babies will be fine"

"We got this under control." Pansy says

You both apparate to Snape's house.

"Dray, why are we at my dad's?"

I pick her up and carry her inside to everything set up. All of our favorite foods, snacks, drinks. A fort built with blankets and lights with the television hooked up to Netflix

"You did all of this for me?" She asks

"I planned it out, Pansy set it up for me." I tell her while walking her over to the fort.

"You're the best. Y'know that right? Anytime I'm stressed, upset, or anything, you know how to make everything better." She says

I smile at her, laying her down and pulling her close to me, "You're my wife, I know you. I figured a movie night would be better than a big fancy dinner. Just me and you beautiful"

She looks up at me, "Just like old times, before the war and babies. I love Lycissa and Servius, but I miss us time"

"I do too baby. But luckily our kids have grandparents who will never give them back" I tell her

I put on her favorite movie, cuddle up next to her and hold her tightly.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me over the years. Protecting, loving, caring for me, and giving me 2 perfect babies, even if they are your minis. I couldn't be more thankful for you and the life we are creating with each other" She says with her eyes on the tv

I pull her closer to me, "I knew from day 1 that I wanted you to be my wife. Not only are you the sweetest, but the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Other than our baby girl. The fact Snape could have a daughter as amazing as you. Just think, our lives are just beginning, and we have a lifetime together."

Sky falls asleep in my arms, for the first time since the twins have been born.

"Goodnight my beautiful love. I am so lucky to call you my wife and the mum of my children." I whisper, kissing her forehead and covering her up with the blanket.

**  
Pansy**

"Narcissa! Do you have the twins?" I shout from the den

"No Pansy, I don't. Why?" She shouts back

I become instantly worried, "Uhh, well.... They're not in their bassinets! And I can't find them anywhere!"

"WHAT?! The babies are missing?!" Bellatrix yells while questioning

Blaise looks at me, "Oi, Malfoy and Sky are going to kill us!"

"We _have_ to find them! NOW!" Goyle yells at us

Narcissa screams, "LUCIUS! SEVERUS! COME HERE NOW!!!"

"What Narcissa?" Lucius says

"Yes" Snape asks

She takes a deep breath, "The twins are missing! We can't find them anywhere. We went to the kitchen to grab them a bottle and Pansy came back in and they're _gone!_ "

"They're never going to let us watch them again. Great. We fucked up big time!" Bellatrix says

"Calm down, we will find them! Everyone take a different area of the house!" Lucius tell us

We can't find the twins anywhere and meet in the den.

"Who could've possibly taken them?" Narcissa asks while shedding tears

I hug her, "We have to find them. Sky is going to straight up _Avada Kedavra_ us."

Out of nowhere Ron Weasley shows up

"Looking for these two" He says

"Put them down Weasley! They haven't done anything to you!" Blaise says

He laughs, "No they haven't, but it's the only way to get Draco and Skyra to surrender"

**  
Skyra**

"Draco! Wake up!" I yell while shaking him

He jumps up, "What's wrong baby? Are you okay?"

I start crying and shaking, "Something feels wrong. I don't know what it is, but we have to get back to the manor. Please"

He hugs me, "Okay baby, we will go"

We apparate back to the manor

"NARCISSA! PANSY!"

**  
Pansy**

"Oh shit, they're here. What do we do?" I ask Narcissa

"Pansy, we have to tell them. We can't lie about their babies" She says

**  
Skyra**

"In here" I hear Narcissa call

"What's wrong? I can feel something's wrong!" I say

Draco looks around, "Where is Lycissa and Servius?"

Narcissa looks down for a minute then proceeds to say, "Well, so that Weasley boy kidnapped the kids when we were making their bottles and heating their blankets"

"WHAAAT?!" I say while my eyes turn red and the ground shakes

"Weaslebee took our kids?! He's done for!!" Draco screams

I get so pissed I apparate without anyone else and go straight to the Weasley Burrow

**  
Draco**

"Fuck! She's going alone! Come on, we have to go get her before anything happens! Why the fuck did she do that?!" I scream

The only thought in my head is if he touches her or anything happens to her or the babies, it'll be the last thing he _ever_ does.

**  
Skyra**

"WEASLEY GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" I scream

"Sky, what's going on?" Fred comes outside

"Where is Ron?! He kidnapped my kids!!" I yell

George walks outside, "He hasn't been here since before the war. He's with Luna and Potter. Luna kissed Ron and all of Harry's memories came back.

"Where is he?" I say as me, Pansy and Blaise apparate to the Burrow

"He hasn't been here since before war." George says

Pansy looks at him, "Harry doesn't remember them"

"Luna kissed Ron and all his memories came back. He's out for revenge and your kids are what your weakness is." Ginny says

I start crying, "I'm sorry, I know he's your brother but when I see Ron, he will not be alive. He fucked up taking my kids!"

I fall to the ground crying and everyone runs up to me

"Baby, we will get them back. I promise. We won't stop looking until we get them back." Draco says holding me

George says, "Count us in. If they have a problem with y'all, then it should be handled with you, not your kids"

"Our parents raised him better than that. Our parents will be pissed" Fred said

"I will help in any way possible" Ginny says

**  
Draco**

We apparate back to the manor

"We're back, and we got help" I say

Father looks at me, "What are they doing here?"

"Father they haven't seen him and want to help." I say

George walks up to father and looks him in the eyes, "Mr. Malfoy, we were raised a lot better than he is acting. Hurting babies is definitely not what to do, especially if the problem is with the parents. Kids are off limits."

Aunt Bella apparates in, "The snatchers have seen them! They're in Swinley Forest!"

"Let's go! _NOW!_ I'm getting my babies back. Weasleys, please forgive me on what may happen to Ron!" Sky says

Ginny looks at her, "He made his bed, let him deal with the consequences of the choices."

"I love you Skyra, we are going to get our Lycissa and Servius back. Come on princess. Let's go kill this motherfucker!" I say to her, grabbing her hand

"I love you Dray" She grabs my hand

The Weasley twins whisper to each other, "That's the type of love I want one day."

We all apparate to Swinley Forest

"You guys hide, he will come out for us" George tells us

"Ron?!" Ginny yells

Fred yells out, "Ron, come out, where are you?"

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Ron comes out

Ginny tells him, "The Malfoy's are looking for you! Why did you steal their kids?! Are you fucking stupid?! Do you realize who they hell they have on their side?!"

"Gin listen, Harry thinks it's best. He wants to get rid of Malfoy and Skyra. They're bad people and don't deserve kids" Ron announces

George looks at him, "No they aren't. They are good people and damn good parents. How do you think mum and dad would feel if they found out you kidnapped two kids for Harry?! Harry is the one getting everyone killed because he won't stop crap!"

"It's for the best George. Now come on and get in the tent before they show up!" Ron proclaims

They go in the tent with him and Ginny comes out

"Come on, hurry. We have them tied up. Get the babies"

George says, "Here take the twins and go"

"I want your brother outside"

Fred and George drag him outside

"Ron, you made this mess, now pay for it. Mum and dad would agree with Skyra and her reasoning." Fred says

"Stand up you piece of shit! You take my babies and think you'll get away with it? Ha, think not!" I shout

He stands up and picks his wand up.

" _Sectumsempra"_ He throws at me

"Protego!" I whisper to myself. "Goodbye Ronald Weasley. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"I'm sorry George, Fred, and Ginny. I had to do it, for the safety of my kids" I say

"Don't apologize. He deserved it. He truly did" Fred said

**  
Draco**

"Oh Lycissa, Servius. Mommy loves you so much. I'm so sorry I left you. Never again will I do that." Sky says

I run over to Sky and the babies. Holding them close and kissing Sky's forehead. I can't help but cry, knowing we may have _never_ seen our babies again. It would've been my fault I made her leave them

"I'm never letting you three go. I'm sorry I made you do date night with no babies. From now on, we take the babies, or we do date night at the manor with everyone there. I love you so much, please don't hate me" I say while I cry

Sky hands the twins to Blaise and Pansy, "I don't hate you. I love you more than anything. But we are _NEVER_ leaving them again."

She puts her arms around my neck as I pick her up and kiss her passionately

"That right there is true love Fred. There's no doubting the love with them." George whispers

"Blaise, are we going to end up like them? Pansy asks

Blaise's response would make Sky slap me if I said some shit like that, "If we don't piss each other off to make the other leave, then possibly."

Luna apparates, "Why did you give them the kids back? You let her kill your brother!!"

Ginny steps forward, "It's their kids you daft bimbo! You don't hold kids against their parents; if you have a problem with parents, take it up with the parents. NOT THE KIDS! You are sick and twisted for even agreeing to do it"

"Fuck you Weasleys! Betrayed your own blood for these Death Eaters!" Luna yells

"Those Death Eaters are amazing people. They have been more like family than Ron ever was. Now get the hell away from them! If you have a problem with them, you have to go through us three." George says


	14. Additions

**Skyra**

We apparate back to the manor and I can't let the babies go. Scared that if I let them go that something will happen to them. One scare is enough for me; the way Draco is pacing back and forth I can tell he blames himself for what happened even though it's not his fault. He had _good intentions._

I lay the babies in the bassinets, "Draco, you know that Ginny, Fred and George have always been there for us, and reassurance that Ron got what he deserved, something has come to my mind."

"Are you _thinking_ what I'm thing love?" He turns to me while he still paces

I walk over to him and grab his hand to stop him from pacing. It's honestly making me sick and dizzy him _constantly_ walking back and forth, "I am. How do you feel about it? I feel like it's the _right_ thing to do, considering everything that has happened recently."

"They helped us save our babies, that's the biggest thing that helped me want to do this. Let's go ask them," he gives a faint smile, kissing my forehead. He grabs Lycissa as I grab Servius.

**  
Pansy**

Draco and Sky are in the den with twins. They've been in there for 2 hours, and the one time I looked in there all I saw was Draco treading back and forth as Sky was holding the twins tightly. I can't blame either of them.

Fred, George, and Ginny are arguing with that dull-witted Ravenclaw girl, Loon-, I mean Luna Lovegood. A very odd character if you ask me.

"They don't deserve those kids! They killed your brother!" Lovegood yells at them

Ginny snapped her head back towards her, "He kidnapped their kids! He deserved it! Brother or not. You do _NOT_ kidnap someone's kids and we know you aren't pregnant. You lied so _Voldemort_ wouldn't kill Harry!"

"Fuck you. Your time is coming Malfoy's! Harry Potter will destroy you and those bastard children of yours!" Lovegood spat back

**  
Draco**

" _Oh my god!_ Lycissa, Servius! Sky, I'm so sorry this happened. I'm a terrible grandmother!" My mum said with tears in her eyes. It killed me whenever my mum or Sky cried. Anyone else could go to hell. Those two women mean everything to me

Sky walked over to mum and hugged her tightly, " It's okay mumsy, it would've happened either way. They won't be kidnapped again. The babies are safe. You are not a terrible grandmother. I couldn't ask for a more loving, caring, beautiful woman to have as my mum-in-love and the best mumsy there could be to our kids. We love you and so do the twins. Will you watch the twins? We need to do something in the other room."

Mum took them without any hesitation. I don't know who held them tighter, mum or Sky

We take the Weasley's into the den privately so we can talk to them. I can feel the nervousness in the way she is gripping my hand.

"Ginny, Fred, George. I am really sorry about Ron. I really am. But my babies come first." She says with the cracking in her voice

Fred looks at me and I give him a nod, he walks over to her and hugs her, "Sky, look at me. He got himself in a situation, and I'm sure I speak for all three of us. Your children's lives matter more than the person who kidnapped them. Those babies come first in all situations. I don't care if he was our brother or not, our parents would have _disowned_ him for that behavior."

I look at them, "That's why we want you three to be the aunt and uncles of Lycissa and Servius. You have helped protect them and you helped us save our babies. And for that I am forever thankful for you three so much."

All of them at the same time yelled, " _YES, WE WOULD LOVE TO!"_

We bring them with us into the kitchen where everyone is at. "Everyone, we have an announcement." I spoke up

Dad steps up, "Before you continue Draco... Weasley's thank you for helping save my grandchildren. I am sorry for what had to happen to your brother, but it needed to be done. I may not see eye to eye with your father, but he raised you three right and he has my respect."

"Dad, quiet please. With the help of the Weasleys and getting the babies back, been supportive of us and our relationship the whole time. They even tried to get _The Golden Trio_ to leave us alone. With that being said, me and Sky have decided they would be wonderful uncles and aunt to the twins. They put our kids before their blood" I interrupt him

George stands up from the swivel, "We want them safe. They don't _deserve_ it. Sky and Draco have always been nice to us, anyone that sees them can see the love they have for each other, their kids, family, and friends. They do what they have to and we stand by them on it."

"Okay enough, let's eat. I made enough food for 50-75 people." Mum says with a big smile

**  
Skyra**

Everyone sits down in the dining room as mumsy, me, Pansy, and Ginny put the food on the table.

"Mrs. Malfoy, this all looks wonderful. Thank you for inviting us to stay for dinner." George says ecstatically

She looks up smiling, "It's the least I can do after you saved our grand babies. And I suspect you three will be around a lot more."

"Narcissa, this Pot Roast and potatoes are amazing. Tastes better than normal," Lucius cuts in

"Thank you, Lucius, Blaise. Sky actually gave me her recipe to try with different herbs and spices that I could use from the garden," Mumsy replies

Draco looks up laughing at us, "I think Lycissa likes the broth for it. Love, have they been fed?" he notices I don't respond. "Sky? Mum, where is she?"

"Calm down babe, I'm getting their bottles and a bowl of broth for them" giggling walking back to the dining room

My dad looks over at Draco, " _Malfoy!_ Stop hogging Lycissa and Servius. Let the grandads have their turn with the kids."

"Not only does Sky make Draco melt at her fingertips, but the twins make Snape melt at their fingertips," Fred jokes then realizes dad is giving him the death stare

Still giving him that look, "Remember Weasleys, you still have a year left with me and I can give you detention for the full year if you mention this to _anyone_ outside of this room."

After dinner and dessert, everyone goes to the den and watches two movies. The manor has enough rooms for everyone to stay and have their own room. I'm just ready to lay down and cuddle with my husband. After the movies are over, we get off the floor

"Draco, Sky, show the Weasley's to their rooms, please." Narcissa asks politely

I smile, "Yes mumsy. Come on guys." We walk upstairs and I ask, "Do you two want separate room or sleep in the same?"

In unison they say, "DIFFERENT"

I can't help but laugh, "Ginny, this is your room. It was mine when I first started coming here when I was super young with dad. If you need anything, just let me know."

Her eyes widen when I open the door and she sees my old room. My room was the brightest room in the whole manor. It was a lighter Grey with a Green accent wall. I had one Black fur rug and one Green fur rug. My room, Draco's Narcissa and Lucius' rooms were the ones with bathrooms in them. I had pictures of sunsets, flower fields, and multiple family portraits of the Malfoy's; with a few family portraits of me included with them. They always made me feel welcomed and apart of the family. Lucius and dad were gone most of the time, so it was mainly me, Draco, and Narcissa at the manor.

"WOW! This is beautiful. How many bedrooms does this place have?" Ginny asks in amazement of my room.

I let out a slight giggle as I say, "21 bedrooms and 20 baths. Enough that when family or friends stay, we will all have our rooms. At one point they were going to add more, but Lucius decided not to for now."

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you ready for bed darling?" Draco whispers

I smile at him, "let me show the twins their rooms, get the twins their bottles and heat their swaddles up and I'll be in."

"Hey Sky, I got their bottles, and they are already changed and, in their swaddles, ready for bed. I laid them in their bassinets, and they are already asleep." Pansy tells me lowly, so she doesn't wake the twins up.

I hug her, "This is why you are their Godmother. You are amazing!"

Draco kept the bassinet on his side of the bed. I could tell he was really worried about the twins. The love he has for them is so indubitable; I know our kids will always be loved. I couldn't _ask_ for a better man to be their dad.

**  
Draco**

"Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" I question Sky as I see her start to open her eyes, moving the hair out of her face.

Yawning before replying, "Morning. I slept amazing. How did you sleep? I'm shocked they slept all night"

I hold her close, "Lycissa woke up once for a bottle and Servius woke up twice. Once for a bottle and the other was a changing."

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, "Why didn't you wake me? I would've done it babe. You need your rest."

"You were sleeping so _peacefully_ "

_  
**Flashback** _

_Peacefully,_ a word that I never knew could ever come to mind until I held her in my arms the first night we shared a dorm.

" _Is it cold in here or is just me?" she asked me "Here, just put my hoodie on" I threw her my hoodie._

_It's 2 AM and I can hear her tossing and turning in the bed, which is keeping me up. I wanted to get an attitude with her, but I can't do that, not to her. "Sky, you okay? You keep tossing and turning and making noises."_

_I hear the cracking and shivering in her voice, "I'm sorry, I can't get warm." I lift my duvet up "Come get in bed with me and cuddle with me. I'll keep you warm." Her sweet voice, "really?" Looking up with her with my heavy eyes, "Yes, really Sky. Hurry up beautiful. If you want to get warm and get some sleep before classes."_

_Having her in my arms was a dream come true. I waited so long to have them. If there was anything I wanted more in my life, it's this. I wanted her in my arms forever, to show her how much I love and care about her. And want her for myself. She was cuddled up in my arms, head on my chest. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight beautiful. I love you so much."_

_Thinking she was asleep until she tilted her head up, kisses my cheek, laying her head back down and said, "Goodnight Dray. I love you so much more." When I woke up she was sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake her up, so I slipped out of bed, kissing her forehead and went to get us breakfast.  
  
 **  
End of Flashback**_

  
" I didn't want to wake you. It's my job to do it too, not just yours. You went plenty of nights without sleep when you were pregnant with them, so I want you to sleep as much as possible princess." I say to her

We both look down at the bassinet and see how peacefully they are sleeping. Lycissa has her head on Servius' leg and the same with him for Lycissa. "They're so perfect. I can't believe we created these little perfect humans" she said laying her head on me

"We sure did. They definitely have your nose and chubby cheeks" I reply with a chuckle

Of course she rolls her eyes at me, "Everything else is all you Malfoy"

**  
Skyra**

"Morning everyone! Where's dad and Snape?" Draco asks while holding Lycissa and acting like she's a plane

Narcissa looks up from cutting apples, "They had some business to take care of. They'll be gone for a while. How would everyone like a vacation trip?"

We all respond cheerfully. Going upstairs, get packed and leave. She takes us to a beach on the other side of England just as a small getaway after everything we've all been through.

_2 Months pass by and we are still on vacation. It's the last week here; dad and Lucius have been busy with 'ministry' stuff._

**  
Blaise**

"Look at them. Pans, maybe one day we can have a kid" I smile at Pansy

Goyle looks at us, "Oi, no! I'm not dealing with your kids. The Malfoy's are going to be difficult enough; I'm not going to deal with Zabini brats too!"

I can hear Aunt Bella ask Narcissa, "Cissa, did you ever think Draco would have two precious babies and be married to Severus' daughter"

"Not until they started dating, honestly. They were close when they were young, but when they started dating, they became inseparable. Growing up they hated each other, mainly due to Draco being a git to her for no reason. When Severus and Lydia started fighting is when they became close. She really showed him how to open up and love. He's never smiled before her." Narcissa replied to Aunt Bella. Hearing people talk about how Malfoy was before Sky always opens my eyes about love.

Aunt Bella laughed at Narcissa and replied, "He's a totally _different_ person now. He's a great dad to the kids and a husband to Sky. The way he looks at her is what true love looks like. Even when times got rough, he never gave up. _He did what he had to do to protect her_. She never gave up on him, no matter how difficult he became, just like Lucius."

"Look at them; that's a couple who has been through hell together and it made them closer. In all 16 years I've known Sky, I've never seen her so happy in life than she is with Draco," Pansy leans against me as we watch Draco hug Sky from behind standing in the water, watching the sunset. "That's what I want Blaise"

**  
Skyra**

The past two months have been amazing, the babies are growing so fast, me and Draco have gotten so many date nights without the kids, and our love has grown _stronger_. I couldn't imagine life without him. I wish sometimes we could tell the others the truth about us, but it's better we tell them later.

"I hate to break up the happiness, but we have to get y'all to the spot. _NOW!"_ Lucius shows up yelling at us.

Within 20 minutes of packing, we apparate to the spot.

I look at Draco, "4 months we spent here, just me and you. This time we have our babies and our family with us."

"WICKED! This place is awesome! It even has a bowling alley, laser tag and movie room! Why would anyone want to leave here?" George yells

Blaise looked at Draco and I, "Mate, I would've never left here if I was y'all. Perfect place to raise a family."

"Lucius, why did we have to come here? What's wrong?" Narcissa asks with a scared tone

He looked at us in complete worrisome, "Lovegood and P-P-Potter knew y'all were there and this is the only safe place for you. Draco, Blaise, take care of everyone. Goyle, you're coming with me. Your dad wants you."

"Why can't me and Blaise go?" Draco questions

He looks at Draco then me, "Draco, you have a family. You have a wife and two kids that need you here. You and Blaise have to protect them. Now, do as I say Draco."

"Yes father." Draco replies

After Lucius and Goyle apparate out of the safe spot, Draco becomes mad

"Baby, are you okay?" I question, knowing he isn't, but type of wife would I be if I didn't ask.

He paces the room, "I feel like I'm doing nothing here. I need to be helping them!"

Narcissa responds before I could even think of what to say, "Draco... Sweetie, you have a family now. Your father wants you here to keep them safe. Sky needs you, Lycissa and Servius need their dad. Being here, protecting your family is your job. That is you helping."

"I feel like there's more I can be doing to help" he grunts

Aunt Bella chimes in as usual, "Your family is the most important thing. You take care of them and make sure they're safe. Your fathers can handle this. Think of your babies that need you."

**  
Draco**

The constant thought of me helping more than just being here irks my nerves. I understand my family needs me, but me out there helping our fathers would be making me more useful rather than sitting in this fucking place!

Sky grabs my hand and pulls me to the room where we spent 4 months of the pregnancy

"WHAT BABE?!" I scream at her, knowing I fucked up as I see the tears start to form in her eyes

She just looks at me, "Draco Lucius Malfoy! Listen to me, _RIGHT NOW!"_

"Oka-" before I could finish she cut me off

"NO! Listen, don't talk. You are doing more than enough. I know you want to help our dads and Goyle, but you know those 2 tiny humans downstairs that I birthed, just for them to look like you?! Well, they need you safe! I, your wife, need you safe. We _need_ you here with us. You are here to _protect_ us. I may be strong and powerful as fuck, but when you're going and out battling, I'm not strong!"

Pausing for a second, "Don't you fucking get it?! You being gone, all I do is worry. I _need_ you here with me. We need you Draco!"

_There's that word, need. I never used that word until her parents started to fight and she would show up to the manor and mum let her in. She never told Snape she was there because they never even noticed. She would always come to my room and lay in bed. I needed to protect her and keep her safe. That was the first mission my father ever gave me was to protect her._

_The last thing I remember my parents saying when me and Sky were running to the express on the platform on our first day at Hogwarts, "Take care of her Draco. Protect her at all costs!"_

_I will always need to protect her, she's my everything_

I grab ahold of her as she trembles and I hold her close as I life her chin up, "Baby, I want to make sure you, Lycissa and Servius are safe. I have to, I can't let anything happen to y'all. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I want to be able to protect you three the best I can. _I love you more than you will ever know and be able to understand"_

"You are protecting us. Being here. Not only are you protecting us, but you're protecting everyone in this house. We all need you. I know you want to do more, but this is where you are needed the most. I love you so much Dray. And we would all die if Blaise was protecting us, he's not the brightest one of the bunch."

She knows exactly how to make me laugh and feel better, but I guess that's why she's my wife. Knows me better than I know myself.

"Come on, let's get back to the others. I love you, thank you for setting me straight." I say with a giggle

**  
Skyra**

"Are you guys okay?" Fred asks

"Yeah, we're good, Fred. Thanks" Draco responds

Dad apparates to the house, "Draco, can we trust Crabbe if we needed him?"

I hear dad's voice, "DAD! Are you okay?!"

"Yes sir, you can trust him. He's a little slow, but trustworthy." Draco responds

"I'm fine Sky. Cissa, Lucius and Goyle are fine. Draco, I need some of your hair. We are going to turn Crabbe into you with Polyjuice potion to lure Potter out. Crabbe's dad gladly offered him to do it, so you didn't have to get involved."

Draco yanks a few pieces of hair out, "Here, this should work. It'll last 2-3 hours." Dad apparates out, and Draco hugs me to reassure me everything is okay.

"Oi, Crabbe turning into Malfoy. That'd be a sight to see. Hopefully, he won't eat everything in sight while he's you and blow his cover," Blaise jokes

We all laugh, "Shut it Zabini, with the taste of Polyjuice he won't want to eat; it tastes fucking disgusting!"

**  
Goyle**

"Damn Crabbe, that's the best you've ever looked!"

Crabbe snarled back, "Shut up git!"

The Dark Lord rises, "Both of you shut up! We have to find Lovegood and Potter before they know we are here."

"Shut it, I hear something" Snape says

"We need to grab the Lovegood child and go to the manor" Dark Lord says

Crabbe walks out and gets the attention of Luna, "Lovegood, where's your little boyfriend Pottah?"

"Wouldn't you love to know Malfoy!" She snarls back at him, "He is safe is all you need to know. You won't find him"

Crabbe(Polyjuice Draco) says, "Oi, I think we will with the help of you"

Me and Snape grab her and apparate back to Malfoy Manor

"Go get Sky, Draco," The Dark Lord Orders

**  
Draco**

"Crabbe is everything okay? God, am I really this ugly?"

"You're not ugly babe!" Sky yells at me

He replies, "The Dark Lord wants Sky at the manor"

Father apparates, "Sky, the Dark Lord wants you. Draco, you're coming too. Crabbe be yourself again. Can't have you screw it up, cuz the real Draco is super protective over Sky"

"Let me go kiss the babies." Sky runs to mumsy tells her everything then kisses the twins, "Bye Lycissa, Servius. Mommy and daddy love you and will be back soon."

_FUCK! The sight of her with our kids just makes me want fuck her brains out and get her pregnant again... Stop Draco, not yet, I told myself I'll wait until the twins turn 1._

"Sky, thank you for coming on such short notice." The Dark Lord says

"Yes Lord." She responds

He gives off that creepy thing he calls a smile, "Work your magic young one"

"Luna, Luna, Luna. Haven't you learned by now? That messing with family is the last thing you want to do. Especially the Malfoy/Snape family." Sky says walking in circles around Luna.

Luna looks at her, "You're not going to get me to tell you. You can torture me all you want, I won't talk."

"Boys step out for a minute, me and her need to have a talk. Girl to girl." She replies

I look at her, "Babe, do you want me to stay?"

She winks at me, "You can stand outside the door. I'll let you know if I need you"

**  
Skyra**

"Now Luna, come on tell me where Potter is. Less pain for you"

She growls at me, "NO! I will never tell you where he is!"

"Come on, we were friends, I saved your life from that filthy mudblood Hermione when she tried to kill you."

"I'd let her if I'd never have to see or tell you where Harry is," the daft dimbo responded

Out of pure entertainment I used the _Cruciatus_ curse on her. Her screams are so loud I can't help but laugh a little, "Come on Luna, just tell me"

_"Legilimens"_

**  
Draco**

As we stand outside the door, we hear Sky torturing Lovegood

"Remind me never to piss her off Draco," Goyle commented

I looked at him, "No, y'all remind me. Think, I'm married to her. Not gonna lie, I'm kinda scared of my own wife, but it's super hot when she's like this. Like _damn!_ "

"Malfoy, remember that's still my daughter. She knows more spells and curses than she lets on. She can cause more pain without saying a word." Snape says

Sky opens the door, "I need the Pensieve. The little bitch erased the memory of where he is, but if I can get her to cry, I can use her tears to find him?"

"I'll be back" Snape says. 15 minutes pass by and he shows up with the Pensieve, "Here Sky"

She grabs it and looks at us, "It may get loud for a few minutes, dad I need you in here, I'm going to do something and she will need you. You two stay here, best if you don't see this"

**  
Skyra**

"Come on Luna, make this easy on yourself!"

"NO!" Luna yells

"Crucio" I yell 5 times, but nothing

Her screams are horrendously loud and discomforting.

"Dad be prepared" I pause and point my wand at her and silently cast the _sectumsempra_ curse on her. Causing her so much pain from the sword cuts and the blood pouring out she finally gives me enough tears to work with

I run out of the room as dad heals the whiney bitch

"I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" I shout

"Where is he?" The Dark Lord responds

I look at him, "In Godrick's Hallow. He's looking for a horcrux."

"I will send Nagini. She will be able to trap him. Sky, erase her memory completely" Dark Lord orders

I go back in the room and say, " _obliviate"_ I say twice to ensure it's erased.

I come back out, "My lord is there anything else?"

"Not tonight Sky. You are free to go. Give me a minute with young mister Malfoy, will you?"

"Yes sir."

**  
Draco**

"Draco, I know you want to help, but I must demand you stay with Sky and the rest of them. Mr. Zabini and the Weasley's are powerful, but not like you. Sky and your children need you. If I need you I will _summon_ you." The Dark Lord says

"Yes lord, thank you."

"Babe, where are you? I shout for Sky

I hear her shout back, "In our room"

I run up there stairs and to our room. I stand beside her, "What are your doing up here princess?"

She leaned on me, "Just reminiscing of all the memories and love made in here. Have you ever wondered where the twins were conceived? Here or at school?"

I hold on to her waist from behind, kissing her neck and whispering in her ear, "Oh baby, I know exactly when and where they were conceived."

She looked at me with what little innocence was left in her, "Oh do you now. How about you tell me then"

"Better yet, how about I show you"

I shut the door, lock it, put the muffliato spell on the room, that way whoever is here can't hear her screaming and moaning for more.

I push her against the wall, kissing her neck, ripping her shirt off and throwing it somewhere on the floor.

"Jump" I demand, and she obeys what I say. She wraps her legs around my torso, "Good girl"

She takes my shirt off and I leave love bites all down her chest. I take her to the bed, kissing her neck, making my way down. As I get down to her thighs, I spread them open, rubbing my finger on her clit, feeling her arching her back. I shove a finger in as I hear her moan, I shove another one in.

"You don't have to be quiet, it's just me and you princess"

"Oh-uhh-DRACO! _FUCK!!! I want you!_ "

"Say it louder, what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me hard! Please daddy" She screams

I align my hard dick with her entrance, rubbing it against her soaking wet pussy and without notice I shove it in. She winces in pain, not giving her time to adjust to my size.

"Daddy..."

"Tell daddy what you want you naughty girl" I say as I grab her throat, leaving indentions from my ring

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum..." She says

" _Beg_ for it" I demand, " _Beg_ for me to let you cum princess"

"Please daddy, let me cum. I want to cum all over your dick"

I reposition her legs on my shoulders, giving me the opportunity to go deeper in her tight little pussy. "Cum for daddy then princess." I grab her throat a little tighter.

"F-Fuck, I'm coming for you princess. You want all my juices deep inside don't you?" I say degradingly

"Yes, I want it all deep in me. Oh-fuck baby." She moans loudly

After we finish, I see It's been 3 hours, we get cleaned up, "And that's how the twins were conceived my love." I plant a kiss on her lips noticing the mark from my ring on her neck.

We apparate back to the safe spot

"WHERE HAVE YOU 2 BEEN?! YOUR FATHER SAID YOU LEFT 3 HOURS AGO!!" Mum yells at us

Pansy and Blaise look at each other, "Ooh, I know what they were doing!!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Pansy," Sky tries to play it off cool

"Shut it Parkinson!" I spat back

Blaise looks at me, "Oi, he only calls us by last names when they get caught. Nice mate. Get you some." We high-five

"Seriously? What caused it this time?" Mum asks

"Well, the lord wanted to talk to me, so Sky was supposed to wait by the door, but decided to go up to our room and reminisce of the memories and love made in the room, then asked me a question" I say

Pansy looks at Sky, "What did you ask him?"

She looks away in embarrassment, "I asked if he ever wondered where the twins were conceived. Either at the manor or Hogwarts. He said he knew and when I asked him to tell me about it, he told me he would show me instead... So that's what caused it this time"

"You two are something else, I tell ya. But I'm glad the love is still there after having kids, and considering the situation." Mum says

I look at her, "Plus, after hearing what Sky was doing to Lovegood trying to get her memory was a huge turn on, so she started it. Not me"

"Always blaming me. Typical Draco. When you're the one who can't keep his hands to himself."

"Well, did you get the information?" Aunt Bella asks

Sky looks up from the floor, "Yeah. He's in Godrick's Hallow looking for horcruxes. Dark Lord sent Nagini."

"Very well. One day he will let me have some fun" Aunt Bella said madly


	15. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: This chapter does contain talk of miscarriage, sexual content and vulgar language. Viewer Discretion is advised!**

**Skyra**

4 ½ months pass by and Lucius, dad, Goyle and Crabbe still haven't found Potter. I've _tortured_ Luna Lovegood multiple times, but still no success.

"SKY! Hurry, come here!" I can hear Draco yell from the den

In the laundry room I yell, "Can it wait? I'm folding clothes."

I could hear the sigh come out of his mouth, "Lycissa is starting to walk! And Servius is attempting to!" I run to the living room and see Lycissa standing up, "Come here pudding. Come to daddy!"

Lycissa turns her head and sees me. I sit on the floor, "Come to mommy, my baby. You can do it" she starts to turn her body towards me and tries to take her first steps, but Draco had other plans.

Draco stands up and picks her up, "No, you aren't stealing this from me. She was coming to me first." I look at him, "You called me in here! I'm taking Servius with me then. Si

nce you claim Lycissa!"

As I walk away with tears in my eyes, I hear him say, "Babe, come back. I didn't mean it. Please, I'm sorry! Please don't cry!"

**  
Draco**

I can't believe I got so pissed off that Lycissa was going to walk to Sky first when I called her to me. Fuck, I'm such an idiot.

"I swear, her and Pansy's attitudes have been so bi-polar lately. Like what the hell is going on?!" Blaise says

Holding Lycissa I say, "Sky has only been like this when..."

"When what Malfoy?" Fred questions me

I look up, "Oh shit! BLAISE!"

Blaise and I make eye contact with the _what the hell_ looks, "Dude, there's no way. Not both of them. Can't be!" Blaise says

Fred and George both say, "Can someone please tell us!?" Blaise looks at them, "Let us go see something and we will let you know"

Me and Blaise walk off and I ask, "Do you remember the spell" he says, "Yeah, I remember it" as he sighs

I get up to our room and the door is locked and my wand is in the room with her, "Baby, let me in please. I'm sorry. Baby, I didn't mean it. I promise" Pansy unlocks the door and I go in the room

She looks up at with me, with tears in her eyes, Pansy's crying too. "Then, why'd you say it Draco?!"

I walk over to the bed, sit her on my lap, "Because I'm stupid. I was just playing, and I didn't realize how upset it made you." I had one hand on her back and one on her stomach; without her knowing I whispered the spell; Blaise did the same to Pansy.

"MALFOY!" Blaise yells

"BLAISE!" I yell

Sky and Pansy both yell at the same time, "WHY ARE YOU TWO SCREAMING?!"

I hug Sky and apologize from yelling, "I don't know if you've noticed but you and Pansy have been super _moody_ lately"

"We have not! You and Blaise are just assholes sometimes!" Sky said

"Baby, give me your hand." I take her hand, " _Reperio Fordus_ "

"OMG!" She yells

Pansy hugs Blaise, "Blaise! We're going to have a baby!" Right as she finished her sentence Blaise faints. "Sky, did Draco do this when he found out you were pregnant with the twins?"

Sky giggled that sweet little giggle, "No, but I was puking my guts up when I found out in the hospital wing"

"BLAISE! DUDE WAKE UP YOU GIT!" I yell and slap his face. Blaise wakes up and says, "I'm going to be a dad, mate. What the hell am I going to do?!" I roll my eyes, "Man the hell up and take responsibility for it. I did and look how I am with the twins. They have made me a better person, along with Sky."

"You've taken care of the twins and are great with them, you'll be a good dad Blaise. Calm down" Sky says as she puts her hand on his shoulder. I look at her, "We have to go tell everyone!"

**  
Skyra**

We go to the living room where everyone is and Draco says, "Family meeting. NOW!"

Narcissa comes running in, "What's wrong Draco?!" She looks at Draco with a look, "Draco... Is it what I think?"

Blaise looks at mumsy, "It's both of them! BOTH OF THEM!"

"Can someone tell us?" George asks with concern

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" Me and Pansy both say at the same time

Ginny hugs both of us, "This is amazing!" Aunt Bella looks at us, "This is wonderful news. But then again, it's horrible at the same time!"

"Why horrible?" Narcissa asks. Aunt Bella glances at Narcissa, "Do you remember the mood swings Sky had with the twins before they had to come into hiding? She was meaner than I was on a bad day."

I begin crying uncontrollably, "Thanks Aunt Bella" Draco walks over to me, holds me close, "Come here princess. It's okay. You are the _most beautiful_ person I have ever laid eyes on, and this baby will be your twin. I just know it. Perfect as can be."

I look at Draco as he holds me, "I love you. I'm sorry"

"For what baby? I'm the one who got you pregnant." Draco says to me

Blaise, George, Aunt Bella, and Fred all say in unison, "AGAIN!" Draco rolls his eyes at them, "Yes, I know _AGAIN_ , and I'll do it 1000 more times too." I smack Draco's arm, "Babe, stop. Where are the twins? I need t feed them and put them down for their nap. Come on Pans, you're going to have to learn how to lay them down."

"Can you believe it? We're going to be pregnant together and raise babies together?!" Pans says. I laugh at her, "Yeah I know! That's what I think they're scared of."

The twins give the same look Draco does when he's grumpy and wants to nap but I won't let him. "They look so much like Draco, just with your nose and cheeks" Pansy says staring at them. "They definitely have his personality and attitude too."

I show Pansy how to put them to sleep, snuggled up in their crib with their pacifier, blankets and the temperature perfect in their room.

"Y'know, you're a great mum. I always knew you and Draco would end up together and have a family one day. I'm glad I was right." She says with a grin on her face. "Pans, I honestly don't know what life would be like without him. He's my everything and I can't go a day without him" I tell her

**  
Draco**

Me and the guys are all sitting in the library, "You should've never shown her how you got her pregnant the first time, since it happened again" Blaise joked

"At least I know I can get the job done, mate" I snark back. Fred looks at me, "Did you plan this, this go around?"

I glance over at him and give a snarky grin, "That is a secret, my man"

George starts laughing, "Oh dude, you so did plan this one! It was successful"

None of us realized that Pansy and Sky came in the library, " _DRACO LUCIUS! You planned this?!"_

My eyes shot up from the glass of fire whiskey, "Oh- hey babe. Um, well, I may have." The look she gave me kinda scared me, "How long were you planning this?!"

"I was planning it a week after the twins. I was going to wait until they turned 1, but when I saw you in our room and the look on your face of the memories. Flashbacks of all the nights spent in that room. I had the _urge_ to do it right then. I'm sorry love, please don't hate me"

Ginny looks over, "That's so sweet, in a weird way" Pansy laughs, "You really do melt at her fingertips Draco. You turned soft on us."

Father, Snape, Goyle and Crabbe apparate to the safe house, and I heard mum say, "Boys! You're back!"

"Just for the day. The Dark Lord needed a day to do something, so we decided to come check on y'all after almost 5 months," Father says

Mum cuts him off before he can get anything else out of his mouth, "Well, you came back just in time! There's some exciting news!" Goyle says, "What's that?"

"Me and Pansy are both pregnant" Sky says with a big smile. Blaise still can't believe that Pansy's pregnant. I can see it now, him fainting at every doctor's appointment.

The look on Snape's face, I knew I was going to die today, "You got my daughter pregnant Malfoy?!"

"AGAIN!" Fred, Aunt Bella and Goyle say. "On purpose this time Professor!" Blaise butts in.

"You fucking git" Snape snaps back at me

"DAD! STOP! It's not like I'm a little kid! I'm married and it's not like I haven't been pregnant before!" Sky yells, with tears forming in her eyes. I go over to her and hug her tightly that way she knows it's okay and I'm not going anywhere.

"I still don't like it" he says. Father stares at him, "Oh Severus, they already have 2 kids, it's not like they didn't know how babies were made."

Snape sighs, "Fine, but me and you _will_ have a _talk_ late Malfoy"

"Congrats to both of you. Blaise, are you excited?" Goyle questions

Before anyone could answer Sky, dead ass looks at Goyle, "The git fainted when he found out. Right after Pansy said, 'Blaise, we're going to have a baby.' He fainted"

Father turns his head towards Blaise, "Really Blaise? You have taken care of Lycissa and Servius plenty of times, but you faint of the thought of your own baby?" Sky's eyes widen, "Oh shit! A miniature Blaise or Pansy running around! That's scare as hell!"

Blaise being Blaise comes back with, "Another Malfoy or Snape running around is the scariest thought ever!"

I stand up, "Dude, I fucking swear if you make her cry again. I will fuck you up. Her hormones are so out of whack. Please don't start"

**  
Skyra**

It got late and I was tired as could be. Now I know why I have been tired so much lately

"So, why didn't you tell me about your little plan?"

He places his cold veiny hand on my cheek, "I was going to wait until later on until the twins turned 1. But when I saw you in our room, all the memories of us came to my head and the sudden urge, I had to do it that moment. I couldn't help it. You were wearing the same thing you did the first time too."

I smile at him, leaning in kissing him, "Okay, so that _outfit is going to be put away for awhile_ after this baby is here. But I love you and I'm glad you're the father of my kids."

"I love you princess, and I love Lycissa and Servius and our newest little apple."

_A few weeks go by and I wake up in excruciating pain. Screaming so loud I woke everyone up._

"BABY! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Draco runs to me

"So much pain. Help me!"

Draco starts panicking "Mum, Aunt Bella! Hurry please!!!"

They run in and Aunt Bella says, "Cissy, she's bleeding. We have to get her to St. Mungos! _NOW!"_ Narcissa says, "Come on Draco. Get the floo ready!"

Trying not to scream, "What's happening? Oh it hurts so fucking bad!" Tears crashing down my face

We use the floo to get to St. Mungos and we are greeted by Madam Pomfrey, when we aren't in school, she works at St. Mungos. "Malfoy's, what seems to be wrong?"

"MAKE IT STOP! NOW! PLEASE!!" I screech at the top of my lungs

She looks worried, "Let me get her a bed and in a room. You can stay in the waiting room." I say, "I want Draco with me."

"I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere. I promise" he holds my hand, crying trying to be strong for me.

After an hour of in a room, Madam Pomfrey comes in, "I'm so sorry to inform you, but Sky, you had a miscarriage. I'm terribly sorry" She walks out

Aunt Bella and Narcissa come in, "Sky, Draco. I am so sorry my loves."

Draco punches a wall, "NO! NO, JUST NO!" he's in tears

"We need to get the baby out. It will be about 5 minutes, she will be back." Madam Pomfrey says wheeling me out

**  
Draco**

"Why?! Why did this happen to us?! _FUCK!!"_

Mum comes over hugging me tight as she cries, the woman who has only cried at my wedding, but they were happy tears. "Sweetie, everything happens for a reason. You have 2 precious babies at home that still need you."

"She's free to go home, but she does need to relax" Madam Pomfrey says.

We use the floo to get back home. Me, mum, and Aunt Bella take Sky to our room

"Do you need anything sweetie?" mum asks Sky

"No thanks mumsy. I just want to be alone" she replies

"Just let me know if you need anything." She kisses Sky's forehead, "I love you. I'm here if you need anything"

Sky fakes a smile, "Thank you, I love you too"

I walk in the room and sit on the bed next to Sky, "Hey baby, are you okay?"

"I want to be left alone Draco. Just please go!" She yells with tears in her eyes. I leave the room and shut the door. I hear her lock the door the door and can hear her crying. It's breaking me

I walk through the living room and hear Blaise say, "What's wrong with him?"

I didn't have the energy to turn around to say anything back to him

"Sky had a _miscarriage_ and neither of them are taking it well, which is expected."

**  
Skyra**

_"FUCK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'M SUCH A FUCKING FAILURE_!" I yell to myself in the mirror _._ "Draco hates me. Hell, I hate myself!!"

I fall asleep crying and I _sleep_ for 58 hours

**  
Draco**

"I'm sorry I yelled mate"

Blaise looks at me, "Man, it's fine. I would've done the same thing. Have you tried talking to her?"

"She won't let me in. I can hear her screaming and crying and it's killing me. I can't look at the twins without crying, so the Weasley's are helping with them and so is Pansy. I don't know what to do" I say lowly with my head in my hands

Mum walks over to us, "Honey, all you can do is be there for her. I know it's hard with something like this mainly since it's happening to both of you but be there. She needs you, and you need her."

George walks in from the kitchen, "Hey mate, how much formula do they take with their bottles and any specific baby food for either?"

"1 scoop formula. Lycissa likes the Apple or Sweet Potato. Servius likes Mango, Peach or Peas." I say

"I knew one of them would like Apple. I'm going to put them down after eating" He replies "You don't have to, I will. Thank you for all the help the past couple days" I say to him

**  
Skyra**

My cries get louder and I can hear the pattern of feet walking to the door and I know those steps. _Draco's._

"Alohomora" Draco says, the door unlocks, and he comes in.

"Draco, please leave." I say

Of course being a Malfoy he doesn't listen and sits on the bed next to me, "Princess, come here please."

I can hear the crackling in his voice from the crying, so I lay my head in his lap, "Dray, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't give you another baby. It's okay if you don't love me anymore... I'm a failure."

He sits me up, puts me in his lap, supporting my back and one hand on my face. The tears are pouring from his red, puffy eyes.

"My love, I could never stop loving you. You are not a _failure_. Everything happens for a reason. I'm here with you through _everything_ , but please remember one thing."

I reply, "What's that." He lifts my chin up, looking me in my eyes, "The _pain._ The pain you're going through, I can't feel the physical pain your body is going through. But _that emotional pain; the screaming, crying, wanting to give up on everything, wondering what you did wrong_. I'm feeling that too. We both just lost _OUR_ baby."

"I know and I'm sorry I pushed you away for 3 days. I just wanted to be alone. I couldn't look at you because I blame myself for this." I tell him

"Don't blame yourself. Neither one of us planned for this to happen. But you know who needs you right now, other than me?" He pauses, "Lycissa and Servius. I've been a disaster. Fred, George, Ginny, and Pansy have been helping. Blaise has been trying to comfort me while you slept or whatever you were doing."

I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tight, "I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy. Let's go get our babies"

"I love you Skyra Marie Snape Malfoy. More than you will ever know. I will always be here, especially through the hard times. I promised in our vows, and I will _forever_ stand by my promises" Draco reassures me and kisses me

Draco grabs my hand and walks me to the living room. He's having to hold me up because my body is so weak, of course he's bitching I should've eaten, and he sits me on the couch.

"Sky... Know that we are all here for you. We love you and are all so sorry," Blaise claims as he sits next to me.

I fake a smile, "Thanks Blaise. Can you get Pansy for me?" He gets up, "Of course I will." He walks out and gets Pansy.

"Hey boo, how are you _feeling?_ " She asks, "Stupid question. Sorry" She's holding Servius, Draco went to get Lycissa.

I sigh for a minute, "It's fine Pans. I just _feel_ so confused and _broken inside_. Can I?" gesturing to hold Servius.

As she hands me Servius, he grabs my finger and smiles, "He's got your smile for sure" she said

"Yes he does. So does Lycissa. She started to get fussy, so I figured she would want her mommy to rock her into her nap" Draco states as he hands you Lycissa.

_I start to softly sing them a lullaby and within a minute they are both asleep._

Fred looks up, "Oi, why did it take us 45 minutes to get 1 of them to sleep?!"

Narcissa smiles, "Oh Fred, they _know_ their mum's touch and the sound of her voice. They'll finally sleep good knowing she's here with them. Sky, Draco, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

I hand Pansy the babies, "If one of them wakes up, just sing the lullaby. They'll fall right back asleep."

**  
Draco**

Mum takes us into the kitchen, Sky sits down in the swivel and mum hands her a cup of Peppermint tea. "I'm so glad you're out of bed Sky. I know things will be hard for a while. On both of you. But don't push each other away or block one another out. You really need each other more than anything right now. We are all here for you, but it's you 2 being there for each other, that's the important thing.

"I know, and I'm sorry for pushing you away when all you wanted to do is help Draco," Sky says with tears in her eyes

I took her hands and held them so tightly, "Princess, it's fine. I just wanted to comfort you while you comforted me. Even if it was both of us crying. We'd do it together. But right now, the twins need us. We've both been absent the past few days. Now we have to get back to being their parents before Fred and George teach them the word ' _wicked'_ as their first word."

All three of us go back into the living room and see the twins sleeping like angels. Sky sits on the couch as Pansy gives her Lycissa and Servius, and she just holds them staring at both of them, as I lean down behind her and kiss her head.

"If those aren't your sleepy cheeks then I don't know what is. They're so perfect" I whisper in her ear

Aunt Bella walks in, "It's good to see you two doing better." We both smile at her as she walks into the kitchen with mum.

**_  
A few months later, it's the twins first birthday in a few days._ **

_Me and Sky still get into arguments about the miscarriage, but we both realize what's more important. It really puts a toll on our marriage and tests us. We've even thrown a couple threats of divorce, but after that word comes out of our mouths, we realize how dumb we are. We love each other too much than to leave._

"Draco, it's supposed to be on this side, not there" Sky laughs at me, I can't help but snarl back, "Dammit woman, I'm trying here!"

Blaise comes in, "Um, guys"

"Blaise, why do you look like you just saw a ghost or something?" I ponder

Sky looks up from the table, "That's the face you made when my water broke. Did her water break?"

"SKY!!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!" I hear Pansy scream. Sky looked at us, "Yeahp, definitely broke. I'm coming Pans. Keep breathing for me honey!"

Me and Blaise grab the bags and we all head to St. Mungos.

"Hand please, Sky" Pansy gestures to her. Without any question, "Of course. Good thing we will be at a hospital. She's going to break my hand" Sky laughs

"Mine too" Blaise comments. We get to St. Mungos and are greeted by Madam Pomfrey, "Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Zabini follow me. Sky stay here please."

Sky looks at Pansy, "Remember love, just keep breathing and remember what we practiced. Go have this baby! Blaise, please don't faint!"

_32 hours have passed by and still no baby_

"How long was your labor experience Sky?" George asks. Me and Sky glance at each other, " 13 hours, 41 minutes, and 7 seconds" she tells him. He gives her a shocking look like, _You actually know how long it took._

Blaise comes out, "Guys!!" "What Blaise? Is she okay?!" Sky screams

"He's so fucking cool!" Blaise says with a smile

The Weasley twins say, " _Wicked_! Another boy to the clan"

"Move, get out of the way Fred, George!" Sky says as she's pushing everyone out of the way. You can tell she's excited about her best friend having a baby. The thought goes through my head of how our new baby would've been joining us soon, but right now this is about Blaise and Pansy.

**  
Skyra**

Pansy tilts her head up, "Guys, this is Avander Drake Zabini"

"Sky, Draco. We want you to be his godparents" Blaise tells us

Me and Draco both say, "OF COURSE! WE WOULD LOVE TOO!" She looks at how cute Avander is, "He's so precious. He's got your eyes and nose Pans"

"Also, we would like for Ginny, Fred, and George to be aunt and uncles to him. If you'd like" Pansy smiles. Of course they all say yes, more like the twins said _wicked_.

Blaise tells us, "Our kids are going to be best friends. He's going to take a liking to Lycissa." Out of nowhere Pansy starts bawling, "He's going to be a m-m-manwhore like you!"

"I said the same thing about Servius. He will always be your little boy. Hopefully neither of our boys will end up like their fathers." I say, smiling at Draco. He wasn't too happy, "You are the only person I've ever slept with; how can I be a manwhore? Your comment is irrelevant"

We leave to let them get some sleep. A few days pass and it's time for the twins' birthday party.

"Where do you want the cake love?" Draco questions. "The cake for everyone on the table. Leave the 2 cupcakes on the counter for now please" I respond

_At the party_

"I can't believe they are already one. They've grown up so much." Narcissa says

"Ma-ma"

"OH MY GOD! DRACO!! SERVIUS JUST SAID MA-MA"

"Daaa-ddda"

"Lycissa said da-da! They said their first words" Draco says with a few tears in his eyes

We all sing happy birthday to the twins and they were just giggling the whole time. We sit them down on the floor to enjoy their cupcakes and boy did they love them.

Draco holds my waist staring at the babies, "How can they be 1 already? Time needs to slow down, right now."

"They are so precious. Even when Servius grabs my hair and yanks half of it out." Ginny comments

Aunt Bella tells her, "Life of babies. Draco did it to me _every_ single time I picked him up!" Narcissa rolls her eyes, "Yeah, you almost used the Cruciatus curse on my child. He was 16 months old!"

_Later that night, Narcissa wanted to keep the twins with her, so me and Draco were laying in bed relaxing_

"Can you believe we have 1 year olds?" Draco questions me

I just smile, "I know, it's crazy. I don't say this much but, Draco you're an amazing dad. I'm glad it's you I have this life with"

Draco moves my hair out my face, starts to give small kisses, turning into longer kisses.

Our kisses have a few steps. They start with a few pecks, then turns into longer kisses, then into passionate making out, to rough making out.

After a few minutes of rough making out, he rips my clothes off and I rip his off. He picks up his wand and whispers _muffliato_. "Draco-"

He leaves wet kisses down my neck and my torso. I can tell the kinda mood he's in by the way he's handling me. He grabs my throat tightly, "You like that don't you _my little slut_ " I nod my head, but that doesn't satisfy him, "Words Sky. Use your fucking words, from that pretty little mouth"

"Yes" I say

"Yes what? Say it for me." He says tightening his grip on my throat, licking my nipples in a circular motion, while playing with my wet pussy.

"Yes daddy. Give me more. _Please._ I want more. _Please_." I moan as my back arches for the touch of him.

"Good girl" he says.

Trying new positions with him is always fun. It's bad to say but I love the rough and degrading sex we have. I don't want anything less than what this is.

"You like when I shove my dick deep in your tight little pussy don't you, you whore?" he says while pounding his dick harder and deeper into me. I can literally feel him in my stomach, but I want more. I _always_ want more of Draco.

I start moaning louder and louder to where all I can hear is the echoing of me, "Dra—I'm going to"

"Not until I say so." He pulls out of me, moving us to a different position, this time he has me doggy style. I hear him grab 2 of his belts. "Remember, you have a safe word, say it if you need it baby girl." He wraps one of them around my neck, "Is that too tight princess?" I tell him no. He holds onto the other belt.

He rubs his tip against my wet entrance and teases me. He takes the other belt and hits it against my ass hard. I let out a whimper. Not a bad whimper, a whimper of enjoyment and needing more. "Draco, I want more"

"The little slut likes that does she? She likes being choked with my belt and slapped with another. Typical whore" he spits back. " _F- FUCK!_ I'm going to cum. You better cum with me baby"

I can feel all of his fluids fill my pussy up as I feel me releasing mine on his dick. He flops down beside me, taking the belt off of my neck, then kisses my neck when he sees the mark. Draco Malfoy may be a possessive, dominant asshole, but he's also a loving, amazing, and the best husband and dad to our kids.

"Do you remember it being that amazing?" I ask him realizing that it's been 6 hours.

He kisses my forehead as he pulls me to his chest, "Hasn't been like that since before we found out you were pregnant with the twins. How about we do this again? I miss it. I miss the way your body trembles at my touch." I smile back at him, "I'd love that so much."

"Goodnight beautiful. I love you" he whispers as we fall asleep.

_The next day_

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" I hear Narcissa yell

Of course me and Draco are the last ones to the table. Blaise laughs when he sees the way I'm walking and sees my neck.

"Oi mates, had a good night did ya?" Blaise says. I give him a dirty look, "I will crucio your ass if you don't shut the hell up dude"


	16. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter

**  
Skyra**

"Did you lose so much sleep with the twins?" Blaise gestures tot Draco

"No, not really. They were pretty good about not waking up unless it was once or twice. They got to where they slept all night at around 2-3 months." Draco says stuffing his face with eggs

Blaise turns to Pansy and says with a meh tone, "I told you our kid hates us Pansy!" I roll my eyes as I look at Blaise, "He doesn't hate you. You just haven't found the right method that helps him sleep. The first 3 weeks were pure hell. You'll learn what makes him sleep. Lycissa's was humming while rocking. Servius' was packing back and forth while bouncing him and singing."

"I couldn't hum the song right, so Sky had to rock Lycissa and I had to sing and pace with Servius. But yet he's a momma's boy."

_It's been three months since dad, Lucius and Goyle have been searching for Potter. They have visited a few times but not for long. We asked to help but the Dark Lord requires us to be patience and wait until he needs us._

_Me and Draco have had more wonderful nights that were just like before the twins. Life is perfect. The twins are walking, more like running and can say so many words._

"I can't believe the twins are saying _wicked_. Like really Fred and George." I announce

Draco grabs my waist, "It's actually really cute when they say it. Lycissa says "icked" since she can't say the "W" right. And instead of Weasley, its "Easley" now" he laughs as Fred and George do too.

"Hey Sky, can I borrow one of the twins' old bottles? Blaise has somehow lost Avander's and can't find it anywhere" Pansy yells from the kitchen. I yell back, "Of course silly"

_A few weeks later_

The past few weeks I've noticed Draco has been very gentle during sec, which is very unlike him because he loves being rough and the dominant. He's let me be dominant and super gentle with the way he touches me.

"Hey babe, can I ask you something?" I mumble

"Yeah love, what is it?" He responds

I look up at him, nervous to ask the question. Thinking that maybe he doesn't love me anymore or I did something wrong, "Why have you been so gentle with me lately? You love it rough."

"Well, I know your body Sky," he says biting his lip, with a worriedness look on his face. "I know the way it looks, the way it feels, and everything about it. And umm... I've noticed changes lately. Changes that only I could probably notice because like I said, I know your body"

I love that he knows my body so well. Noticing things about me that I've never noticed about myself. It's amazing

"Okay..." I respond

He takes my hand under his and puts it on my stomach, "Reperio Fordus"

"Is- is that?" I ask

He looks up at me, "Yeah, it is. I wanted to make sure before I told you. I checked last night while you're asleep."

"I'm scared..." I say

He pulls me in close to him, kissing my forehead, "I know, I am too. But this time we will take every measure to make sure it doesn't happen again." I lay my head against his chest, "I can't believe this"

"Me either, but I'm so happy. I love you princess."

"I love you more. I'm going to take a test just to make sure. Is that okay?"" I question him. He smiles, "Of course baby." A few minutes go by and you come out with two tests, the lines super dark, "Well, it's official. I'm pregnant"

**  
Draco**

I can't believe she's pregnant. I can sense the fear running through both of our bodies as we don't want to lose another baby.

We walk into the kitchen while everyone is waiting for breakfast to finish, "Hey guys, we have an announcement." I say holding Sky's hand in a tight grip

Everyone says at the same time, "What is it?" Sky sits the pregnancy tests on the counter, and everyone looks at it.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They all run and hug us. "I'm going to be a mumsy again! This is wonderful!" Mum says with a huge smile across her face.

Holding her hand a little tighter, "This time we are going to do everything we can to make sure we don't have another scary situation again."

"Are you excited? This is wicked!" George says. "I'm overjoyed but scared" Sky says as she leans her head on my chest

"Let's go to tell the twins!" I say and grab her hand and drag her

We went to tell the twins, of course they didn't know what we were saying but they were smiling and laughing. I am so happy that I pick her up and spin her around, kissing her. I can tell she can see the worry in my eyes even through the happiness

**  
Narcissa**

"How is it after so many years, they're still as happy as they were since the day they started dating? Even with all the bad that's happened." Ginny says staring at Draco and Sky from the kitchen

I smile at her and say, "Ginny, darling, that's what you call true and pure love. Not even Lucius and I have that. Most of the time we can't stand each other. Been that way since we met. Draco is the only Malfoy man I have ever seen be so in love like this and I love it."

"I remember when she would sneak of her dorm after curfew and meet up with Draco and they would go out to the enchanted forest or go to Hogsmeade for dates." Pansy smiled

Blaise staring at them, "They both came back happier than ever. And then when they moved into the same dorm, it was game over. For everyone"

I love seeing the happiness on my son's face. I've never thought he would find someone who he loved so much. To think that we were going to do an arrange marriage to Astoria Greengrass if he never found anyone; so glad that didn't have to happen. I don't care for the Greengrass family at all. Skyra and Draco come back in

"I remember the first night I moved in the dorm with him. It was super cold, he gave me his hoodie to sleep in, then I accidentally woke him up at 2 AM because I couldn't stop tossing and turning to get warm. Regardless of having his hoodie on" Skyra says as she looks up at him and him down at her.

He picks her up and put her in the swivel kissing her forehead before saying, "I told her to come lay in my bed so I can keep her warm, and maybe possibly get some sleep. That's when it all started. The night I realize that Sky was going to be the girl I married and the only person I would do anything for."

"He didn't waste any time because the next day he asked me to be his girlfriend. And that's when the Skyra Snape and Draco Malfoy love story truly began." She said smiling.

"I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. The good, bad, ugly and the beautiful." He says as he kisses her hand

George says, "One day, I want a love story like them."

"I remember when both of you got detention because of Hermione telling on you in potions." Fred says

Sky looks up with him with a look of anger, "Fred! Why did you have to bring that up?!"

Ginny laughed, "It was literally the best thing ever. Hermione didn't know what hit her. LITERALLY!"

"What happened? Why did y'all get detention?!" I ask, wondering if I really want to know or not.

**  
Skyra**

I gulp and look down, "Well... We were in potions and we sat in the back of the class since we were working on _other_ stuff. But Draco here decided he wanted to tease me a little bit and Granger thought it would be fun to tell dad. He obviously had to give us detention but after class..."

"After class, Sky walked up to Granger and punched the shit out of her and said" Pansy started

Pansy, Ginny, Fred, George, Blaise, and Draco all at the same time started to say, "Granger, if you kept your nose out of other people's business, maybe someone other than Ron and Mr. "I'm the Chosen One" would like you. Plus no one likes a know-it-all mudblood. One day I'll make sure you aren't, you filthy mudblood." Then she punched her again and walked off.

Narcissa looks at Aunt Bella and said, "Bella are you sure that Sky isn't your child? That's some crap you would say and do!"

"Dumb mudblood should've minded her own business and she wouldn't have gotten hit." I say

Draco looks at me, "I loved it when you were mean to her. It was a turn on"

"That's how you ended up with those two over there." Pansy says as we all look at Lycissa and Servius. Draco puts his arm around me as we look at the babies, "I don't regret it one second. The best thing that's ever happened to us"

I kiss him, "You got that right. This new baby is going to be so loved and have amazing siblings and family who love it." Blaise asks, "How many kids do you plan on having?"

"I want a big family, so 6-7 kids" Draco says smiling

Narcissa looks at me, "Are you good with that many kids?"

"We've already talked about. It's a number we both agree on. If we are blessed with more, then we will be happy with it." I respond smiling at Draco.

"Blaise, how many are we going to have?" Pansy asks. He looks at her like _why the hell are we talking about this?_ "3 is the max I will give. I can barely handle the one we have. He still hates me."

"Blaise! He doesn't hate you. He can sense your fear which makes it worse on him. You need to relax. He's almost 4 months and you are still scared of him" I yell at him

Draco adds in, "He had a dream that Avander grew to be the same size of Hagrid and he ate him. That's why he's scared of his own kid."

"Sky, when are you going to find out the gender of the baby?" Pansy asks. I look at her and say, "Tomorrow. I kinda don't want to know until I give birth"

"We are just going to make sure that the baby is healthy. We want the gender to be a surprise." Draco says

At the doctors appointment you find out shocking news but keep it a secret until the baby is born. Both of you are happy but worried.


	17. Doubles

**Skyra**

Four almost five months go by and everyone is outside watching the babies play. Avander is almost 9 months old and the twins like playing with him a lot.

"LOOK! Avander is walking. Finally!" Pansy screams as she falls back from the chair. Blaise jumps up, "Oh shit! That's my boy!"

George is standing there drinking his Pumpkin juice, "Damn, when did all three of these kids grow up?! This isn't _wicked_ at all."

"Just wait George. Baby Malfoy will be here any day now, then you get to experience it from the beginning. But please, for Merlin's sake do _NOT_ teach this kid the word _wicked_." I say laughing but with a serious face. Draco has me in his lap, with his hand on my stomach feeling the baby kick, "I can't wait. Our precious baby will be here and it's going to be amazing"

_Later that night after dinner, you're in the kitchen washing dishes while everyone is in the den watching the babies play_

Blaise walks in to grab a bottle for Avander, "Damn Sky, making a mess as always are we?"

I give Blaise the _I'm going to stab you_ look, "Blaise..." He looks at me with eyes bigger than apples, "MALFOY! It's Sky! It happened _again!"_

Draco walks in, "What baby?" He sees the mess on the floor and eyes grow wide, "Oh baby! MUM IT'S TIME!" Narcissa comes strolling in, "What do you mean?" She looks down, "Oh bloody hell! It's time!"

My only reaction is "Well, I fucking figured that much with all the mess on the floor! FUUUCK!" Draco turns to Blaise, "Blaise how the hell are you _always_ the one to find her when her water breaks?!" Blaise just looks around, "Um, well I've been asking myself the same question since the moment it just happened."

Draco goes and grabs the hospital bag, a few pairs of clothes for him, and gives the twins to Aunt Bella, Pansy, and Ginny. All I can think about are these horrible contractions that are getting worse by the minute. Hating Draco for ever getting me pregnant, and the moment this kid is born, he is going to get his ass kicked for ever shagging me.

We arrive at St. Mungos and Madam Pomfrey greets us, "Good evening Malfoy's, it's that time. Come on let's get you in a room." She takes us to a room and gets me checked out, "Okay, you're only 4 centimeters dilated. We still have a little while".

This labor is nothing like the last. It has been 29 hours and you're only at 6 centimeters. Draco hasn't left your side unless it was for food or a drink.

**  
Draco**

I hate seeing her in so much pain. It takes a toll on my mental health knowing I can't take this pain away from her; I would in a heartbeat if I could. She's so beautiful and I just want to hold her, but I know that won't help her pain. Other than rubbing her shoulders on singing to her stomach, nothing really helps relax her.

"You're doing wonderful my love" I kiss her forehead as she squeezes my hand during a contraction. She looks at me with tears in her eyes from the pain, "I'm trying not to squeeze your hand so hard Dray. I'm sorry" I put my free hand on her stomach and rub it, "Baby, if you break my hand, it will be okay. I'm not worried about it."

**  
Narcissa**

"This is taking longer than the last time" I say to everyone

Pansy relaxing in the chair, "This baby is already acting like a Malfoy with all the stubbornness." Ginny shoots her eyes over to Pansy, "Pansy, stop. Sky is just as stubborn as Draco. If not worse."

"Draco is the jealous/overprotective one, while Sky is the stubborn one" George says

Bellatrix is bouncing Lycissa on her knee, this being the only way to keep her from crying, "Sky is the _only_ person that Draco has ever been overprotective of. That's when we all know that was his soulmate. She's the only one he would ever kill over"

**  
Draco**

6 hours go by and we are at 35 hours of labor when Madam Pomfrey comes in and checks Sky out. "You're finally at 10 centimeters. It's time to start pushing. Do the rest know what I told you at your doctor's appointment?" Sky looks at her, "No ma'am. We kept it to ourselves."

After 20 minutes of pushing our beautiful baby is here.

"Pure perfection. You did perfect princess. You never cease to amaze me. And no broken hand this time." I say kissing her forehead. Holding the baby she says, "I told you I would try not to. Let's bring the others back."

I walk to the waiting room where everyone jumps up, "You guys can come back." We walk to the room and I block Sky from everyone seeing her.

"We would like to introduce you to Bella Marie Malfoy" I say holding her in my arms. I move out of the way and Sky says, "And Aurora Jayne Malfoy."

Our babies are absolutely perfect. They look just like their mum, with my eyes. I could already tell Bella is going to be just like her mum with the way her little lips pucker up right before she cries. Have the brown hair like Snape.

"TWINS AGAIN?!" Pansy yells. George looks at us, "That Malfoy gene must run strong with twins"

Mum looks at me smiling, "They are absolutely beautiful. How does it feel to know you have 3 daughters and 1 son, Draco?"

"I'm a good girl dad. Servius is going to be protective over his sisters without a doubt." I say looking at our beautiful kids.

Blaise walks over and puts his hand on my back, "Congratulations you two. We will let you guys rest and see you in a few days." Sky looks up from the babies, "Thanks everyone. Thank you for watching Lycissa and Servius while we are here. We love you"

"Of course sweetie. We love you. Now get some rest" mum says

As everyone leaves, it's just me, Sky, and our beautiful babies. I can't believe how perfect they are. It amazes me that we could create something so perfectly beautiful.

"They are definitely you minis my love." I say looking at Sky. "I know, but they have those Malfoy eyes" she smiles back at me. I sit next to her on the bed, "We have the perfect kids." She lays her head on my shoulder and just stares at the girls, "Can you believe it; we are almost 20 and two sets of twins. Our lives are going to be so crazy"

"Baby, our lives may be crazy, but it will always be full of happiness and love. So will our house." I push her hair behind her ear, smiling at her, "You look absolutely breathtaking" She rolls her eyes at me like normal, "I look horrible Dray. I just went through 35 hours of labor and gave birth."

I just look down at her and admire her beauty. If she only knew how she looks through my eyes. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and I can't imagine a life with anyone else. This is what I want. No one could ever give me the happiness this woman gives me. "Like I said, _breathtaking_. You always look amazing, but the sight of you holding our newborn twins, it makes me fall in love with you all over again. I love you Skyra Malfoy"

"I love you Draco Malfoy. I'm glad you're my husband and the father of my kids" she says as moving closer to me. I put my arm around her and lay her head on my chest, "I wasn't going to let anyone else have you. You were always mine since day 1. I always knew I was going to make you Mrs. Malfoy when we grew up."

**  
Skyra**

I absolutely love this life that I have with Draco. Never would I have thought growing up I would be married to and have kids, especially to Draco Malfoy. The boy that hated my presence until we were 10. Until 10 he tortured me, called rude names, and even called me a mudblood, thinking of it, how did I not kill him back then. Anyways, I'm glad he finally warmed up to me. Who knew that my parents constant arguing would be what brought us closer together and now married with 4 beautiful kids.

"Fuck! Your dad is going to kill me. Not only did I get you pregnant again, but with twins... Again." Draco's eyes grew larger than ever. He knew my dad was going to kill him.

I laugh at him, "He's not going to kill you. He may give you that same stare he did when we started dating and would skip classes to goof off or to shag, but that's all he will do." He stopped in his tracks, "I'd rather be dead than get that look again. If looks could kill, that would be the look that caused my death. I don't want to die. I want to be here with you and the babies."

"Well, there's my beautiful daughter and the git who got her pregnant... again." Dad said as he walks into the hospital room. I look at him in shock, "Dad, Lucius, Goyle, Crabbe. What are y'all doing here?" Lucius walks up seeing Draco hold Bella, "Narcissa sent an owl and told us you gave birth, and we had to come see the new baby."

Draco gulps, "It's new babies." They all look at him and dad is giving _THE_ look. "Babies, as in more than one?" Goyle asks. I sigh in absolute amazement that he's made it so far in school being so dumb, "Yes Goyle. I know you're not that great at counting, but babies, insinuates more than one. Two comes after one."

"Meet Bella Marie Malfoy and Aurora Jayne Malfoy." I say holding them in my arms. Dad walks over to me glaring at them, "They definitely have the Snape gene this time, just Malfoy eyes."

Crabbe normally is quiet but says, "Congrats you two. You really are amazing parents. You really straightened Malfoy up Sky."

"You two created the four most beautiful children ever. Now can you please wait 3-4 years before you have anymore?" Lucius says with his stern voice. I can never tell when he's joking or being serious because his voice never changes, even when giving the nicest compliments. I guess it's a Malfoy man thing because Draco's grandfather is the same way.

"We have to get going, we just wanted to see the new baby, that turned into babies. Malfoy, you better take care of my daughter and my grandkids." My dad states while giving him the same look that he gave Draco back in school. Draco gulps and almost chokes on his spit, "Yes sir. Always"

_A month passes by and we are home will all four kids_

**Draco**

"I don't see how you two can be completely fine with four kids. We have one and I'm still a disaster." Blaise complains looking down at the ground. He looks like he hasn't slept in years

I look at this git, "Blaise, it gets hard, but y'know mate. That beautiful woman I married is amazing and the babies love her so much"

"Don't take this the wrong way Draco, but how is it she gives birth to 2 sets of twins and she still looks as perfect as she did before she got pregnant?" George asks. Mum gives a small chuckle, "That darling is called good genes. I remember when her mum Lydia gave birth to her. She looked like she was having twins, but it was just Skyra's 10 pound self. Lydia was in complete shock when it was just one baby."

Sky looks up at mum, "Was I really 10 pounds?" Mum walks away and comes back handing Sky a picture and she read the back, "Skyra Marie Snape. Born June 23, 1980. 10 pounds 3 oz. 18 inches long" Sky was shocked to say the least, "No way! Oh my god!" "You were huge" Blaise says. I laugh a little, "Damn babe"

Aunt Bella looks over at me when she sees the tears forming in Sky's eyes, "Draco, you were 9 pounds, so you have no room to joke. And you were short" My eyes shot up fast, "I was not!" Mum looked at me, "Yes Draco you surely were. But look at both of you now. Two amazingly beautiful people, and the best looking couple." Mum nudges me with a little anger in her eyes knowing that I just upset my wife.

I walk over and sit Sky on my lap and just hold her, but she doesn't want anything to do with me. "You were fucking huge too Malfoy!" Blaise yells at me. Knowing how to make her laugh I respond with, "My father will hear about this." It doesn't faze her, and everyone can tell how bad I truly upset her.

"No he won't. You have said that since first year and the only thing he ever heard about is when Buckbeak broke your arm in third year because you wanted to be a showoff and prove that Potter wasn't special." Pansy exclaims while laughing. As much as I wanted to yell at her, Sky laughed, so it was worth it.

"Nice one Pans!" Sky says, high fiving her. I turn her head towards me, "Really babe?!" I wasn't mad, just had to make it seem that way. "Well you called me a fat baby. I'm sure my father will hear about that! Two can play that game Malfoy." She said rolling her eyes at me. "Oh, you're on Malfoy" I snarl back at her while kissing her cheek, but she pushed my face away.

"This is amusing. Best entertainment in a while." Aunt Bella says. Fred responds with, "I'm right there with you Ms. Bellatrix." "How many times do I have to tell you Fred, just call me Aunt Bella. We are all family here." She tells him


	18. Assumptions

**Skyra**

Two years later, everyone was finally able to come out of hiding. Me and Draco bought acres with 18 bedrooms and 17 bathrooms house next to Mumsy and Lucius' manor. The Weasley's are living down the road from us. Blaise and Pansy live on the other side Lucius and Mumsy. They had another little boy named Houston. Him and Aurora love harassing each other. If they don't end up together, we will all be shocked. We all have floo systems in the houses to go to each other's houses. It's great having _everyone_ we love right there near us.

"Are you ready my love" Draco asks from the bedroom as I'm in the bathroom. I shout back, "Give me a second. I'm finishing up now. I'll be down in a minute." I can hear him shut the bedroom door and walk down the stairs. After a few minutes I come downstairs and look at how amazing Draco looks.

Lycissa and Servius are 4 ½, Bella and Aurora are almost 3.

"DADDY, DADDY!" Lycissa screams at the top of her lungs pulling Draco's jacket. He looks down at her, "what baby? Are you okay?" All I hear next is Lucius turning around saying, "Oh wow, Draco." At that moment Mumsy and Draco turn around.

Mumsy says, "Woah!" I can see a little bit of drool come from Draco's mouth when he sees me. I'm wearing an Emerald Green Silk dress that stops midthigh, V-line chest wearing Black heels. I have my hair up with a few strands down and curled with light makeup.

"Hot damn, you look amazing baby" Draco says as he grabs my hand helping me down the stairs. Servius looks at me, "Mommy, you look really pretty" I smile at him "Thank you Servius. You ready to have fun with Mumsy and Papa Lucius?"

All of the kids scream, "YESSS!" Draco gives me a smirk, "I'm ready to have fun with mommy tonight." He says kissing my cheek. Mumsy looks at Draco and hits his arms, "You _better_ use a vial if you do. I don't want anymore grandkids for at least 2-3 years please. 4 under 5 is not easy on any of us. Especially you two."

We hug the kids as we leave, telling them to be good for mumsy and Lucius, knowing they are going to run them ragged trying to play with everything. This is the first date night we've had together since Aurora and Bella were born. It feels nice to have some alone time with Draco, nervous about this date. _It feels like our first date all over again. The butterflies still live in my stomach because of this man._

"Did you really say, ' _I'm going to have fun with mommy'_ in front of our kids?!" I say with an aggravated tone. Looking at me with a serious face, running his fingers through his hair, "I didn't specify what kind of fun"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! We all know what you meant when you said _fun!_ "

He pulls me close to him and kisses me, running his hand down my cheek, "I can't help my wife is so hot and that after all these years I'm still so attracted to you baby." I let off a soft giggle, "Have you seen yourself? You're the hottest around my love." "I am not," he responds. He went from being a cocky asshole who thought he was Merlin's gift to women, to being modest.

"I we didn't already have 4 kids I would ask for one right now." I tell him, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Right here beautiful." He says as we stop in the woods where there is a table with a lantern and food on it, with a bonfire next to it. "Draco, this is amazing. So sweet after all these years. I don't know what I did to deserve it or you." I tell him

He pulls my chair out as we sit down, he smiles at me, grabbing my hands saying, "You're you, that's what you did. I'm more in love with you now than I was when we started dating. Princess, you are my absolute _everything_ and more. You deserve the entire world and then some. I will do _anything and everything_ in my power to give that to you." "You're absolutely amazing. I love you Draco" I respond to him.

"I love you so much Skyra. Did you realize this is the first date we've been on since Aurora and Bella were born and that was almost 3 years ago." Draco speaks.

I look at him as I finish my food, "I know. We really need to do it more often. It gives me a reason to look beautiful and not homeless while chasing the kids and cleaning." As we walk over to the blanket next to the bonfire, he looks at me, "Baby, you are always beautiful. Every day, no matter what you're wearing. You look amazing chasing our babies around and all the stuff you do for us."

We sit by the fire for 3 hours talking, laughing, and just enjoying each other's company. While talking all I can do is admire his chiseled jawline, the way his lip curls up when he talk, the glistening of his Grey eyes and his smile. After all these years I still admire his features as if it were my first time looking at him. Boy let me tell you, he is perfect. While we were in school, _all_ the girls wanted him, at one point Pansy had a crush on him; hell, being his girlfriend I wanted him. I'm lucky that he wanted to be with me, _I couldn't imagine my life without Draco Malfoy in it_.

"Oh shit, we probably need to get home before the kids kill you dad" I tell Draco laughing

We apparate back home and as we walk in Draco says, "We're home mum." No one answers so we walk to the living room and see Lucius passed out on the couch. The girls must've wanted to play dress up or princesses, because Lucius had a tiara on with nail polish, a light Green and Pink boa and lipstick. "Looks like they wore your dad completely out. Quick you may want to get a picture to hold this over him when he says you've gone soft on everyone." I say

"Oh, you're home. What time is it?" Mumsy appears from the kitchen with peppermint tea in her hand. He looks at her and says, "Nearly _midnight_." She questions if we had fun and I respond, "We did. I forgot what it was like to be near the fire, talking and laughing for hours, just us two. Did y'all have fun? He glances at Lucius passed out on the couch, giggling she says, "We did. Blaise and Pansy brought the boys over and they all played. 6 kids is a lot for us old people. Let me wake your father up and we will get going so you can go to bed."

Draco glances at Lucius and sees he's comfortable, "Y'all can just stay here. No need to wake dad, just cover him with a blanket. Just pick whatever room you like."

I go upstairs and check on all the kids. They're all sleeping in the playroom in a fort that looks like the one Lucius used to make me and Draco when we were small. I go to the bedroom and changed into sweats and one of Draco's old quidditch shirts.

Draco walks in the room and sees me in the bed, "Couldn't wait for me I see princess." I giggle, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to lay down. My feet are killing me from the heels." He lifts the duvet at the foot of the bed, "Here beautiful" he squirts some lotion on his hand and rubs my feet. I fall asleep and can feel him climb in bed next to me, cuddling me. "Goodnight my love. I love you so much beautiful"

**  
Draco**

Every Sunday, everyone meets at Malfoy Manor for breakfast and a day of fun. All the kids are running around playing and of course the Malfoy kids are the ones being buffoons.

"Avander stop!" Lycissa yells. "What're you going to do about it Lycissa?" Avander taunts her. Of course her being my daughter she shouts back, "If you don't, _my father will hear about this!"_ Servius cuts in like always, "Both of you stop, or I'll tell both our dads!!"

"Draco, will you please get your daughter." Sky asks me.

Bella and Houston are playing as she tells us that Houston pushed her. "Houston, stop pushing Bella around!" Pansy firmly says to Houston. "Did you ever think our kids would be doing this crap?" Pansy asks Sky. Mum chimes in as she brings us more tea, "The joys of being a grandparent. I send all these hellions home with y'all after giving them candy and chocolate."

"Narcissa. Lucius, this is what our lives are now. 4 biological grandkids and 2 adopted." Snape says. Father responds to Snape, "I love it. Brings this house joy. Remember Draco and Sky running around trying to hex each other without wands."

Ginny walks back outside, "Thank you for always including us with family things Mumsy and Mr. Lucius. It's nice to have this type of family stuff again." Father looks at Ginny, "Always sweetheart. You and your brothers are always welcome here." He looks over, "Bella, Houston stop hitting each other!"

"I'm telling my father you little cockroach!" Bella screams as she runs towards me. I can't help but sigh, "Lycissa, Servius, Bella, Aurora! ENOUGH! If you don't stop, you will be in time out the rest of the day. You know better than to act like this. Now say sorry to Mumsy and go wash up for breakfast!"

Later in the afternoon, we are all sitting outside watching the kids running around playing. The life we always wanted is happening before our eyes. Although Blaise and Pansy was an odd couple but they're happy and it's great to have friends that's a couple, and it's better that we've been friends for years.

"Malfoy, you can _never_ say those kids aren't yours." Blaise says as he looks in the yard

"Mate, I'd never deny those kids. I know they're mine, no doubt. My babies. I want at least 1 more boy, even though I want an army of kids." I say looking at Sky as she sips her tea. "We'll talk about baby" She responds.

We all know Goyle isn't the smartest one of the group, but sometimes I just want to hit the git with what he says. "Blaise doesn't mean that Sky cheated, cuz we all know she only has eyes for you. But he means they act just like you." I give him this _what the actual fuck_ look. "I know she wouldn't cheat on me. And no they don't act like me."

They all look at each other with a _you're kidding me_ look.

"Malfoy, don't lie" George says. With Fred adding, "Yeah, because they definitely act just like you." I roll my eyes, "How do you figure?"

They all proceed to say:

Sky: "My father will hear about this." Goyle: " _This is ridiculous_." Pansy and Ginny, " _It's killed meh_! _It's killed meh!_ " Fred: " _You're going to regret this_." George: " _Training for the Ballet_." Crabbe: " _No one asked your opinion._ " Blaise: " _You filthy little mudblood"_

"Okay, okay. I get it. Maybe they act a little like me" I reply. Sky shifts her body towards me, "A little?! Lycissa and Servius act just like you. Especially Lycissa. I already know she's going to be my trouble child when she gets to Hogwarts. Be glad that you're working in the ministry."

Houston and Aurora are wrestling like always, "Stop it you little cockroach! I'll punch you!" Aurora says to him. Sky gets up and yells, "Aurora Jayne Malfoy! You will NOT punch or hit. Do you hear me!?" The kids keep wresting until we hear, "Ouch! She bit me!"

Before Sky can get anything out of her mouth I yell, "Aurora don't bite! What did your mum tell you?!" Aurora looks at me, "Daddy, she said not to hit or punch. She never said no biting" I just sigh at her, "Time out. Now Aurora. 10 minutes!"

"We literally created 4 mini Draco monsters. Merlin's Beard help me" Sky announces. "They're half you too!" I respond to her.

Pansy laughs at us, "Draco, Lycissa and Servius are you 100%. Looks and attitude. Bella and Aurora look like Sky but act like both of you, mainly you. They talk just like you with Sky's stubbornness."

"Arguing over the demon children, are we?" Snape says as he walks by. "Oh shut it dad." Sky says

Fred and George joke around, "Where's the popcorn for this show?"

We hear Avander in the back, "If you don't stop saying, ' _my father will hear about this,'_ then my foot will go up your butt and you can tell your father that!"

"That's definitely your kid Blaise." Sky says laughing. Pansy looks at her, "Don't get him started. He still swears that Houston is Dean Thomas' kid."

"HE LOOKS JUST LIKE HIM! NO ARGUING TO DO!" Blaise screams at Pansy. She gets snarky back, "Blaise, when have I ever been around that stupid ass Gryffindor!? NEVER! You are the _only_ person I have _ever_ slept with!!! Why can't you get it through your thick ass skull! Fuck dude!"

"How about the time you went to visit your parents without me and then 3 weeks later you mysteriously end up fucking pregnant?! And Dean lives by your parents! So don't play stupid with me!" Sky looks at Blaise, "Blaise, Pansy would never cheat on you. She loves you!" Blaise gets close to Sky, "Stay the fuck out of it. No one asked you, now did we?! Mind your fucking business!"

I become so furious I throw my cup down, "Don't ever talk to her like that! Stop being a fucking git! She did nothing wrong!" Blaise walks towards me, "Well, stupid bitch doesn't know if Pansy cheated or not. She wasn't there was she? Didn't think so!!"

"Dray just bring the kids home when you're ready to come home. I'm leaving. I'm not going to let him talk to me like this. I have better shit to do than deal with this!" Sky says kissing my cheek, "Oh, Blaise, if you're so fucking insecure about Pansy cheating, just ask my dad for Veritaserum. Maybe you'll stop being an asshole to everyone!" She says that then apparates home before I could say anything.

"Draco, where did Sky go?" mum asks me. I drop my head, "Blaise and Pansy got into it over Dean Thomas again and Sky told him that Pansy would never cheat, and he yelled at her, so she went home. Snape, will you give Pansy a truth potion so we can find out the truth?" George looks at me, "Is Sky going to be okay Draco? She seemed really upset."

Snape goes to Hogwarts and then comes back with a Veritaserum, "here Pansy, drink this. Ask her anything Blaise."

"Did you sleep with Dean Thomas?" Blaise asks. "No" Pansy responds. "Have you had sex with anyone other than me?" Blaise questions. Pansy looks at him, "No, you're the only person I've ever slept with. You were my first kiss, my time shagging, my first everything. Houston is your son. He is the perfect combination of you and your dad."

Blaise slams his hands down, " _FUCK!_ " Now I have to go apologize to Sky.." I look at him, "Yeah, you do. And Pansy. But you ever talk to my wife like that again, I will crucio then avada your ass. Her and Pansy tell each other _everything_ , so if Pansy cheated, she would've told Sky."

**  
Skyra**

"Sky, can I talk to you?" Blaise apparated in the kitchen of mine and Draco's house.

"What do you want Blaise? Come to yell at me more?"

He sits down in the swivel and looks at me as I pour some fire whiskey, "No, I want to apologize. Your dad gave Pansy veritaserum. She didn't cheat or anything." I look over at him taking a big swig of the fire whiskey, it still burns my throat after all these years, "I told you! If she was going to cheat, she would've told me. She tells me everything! You know this!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I really am. I should've never talked to you like that. I hate myself. All you've ever done is be my friend and I know you would've talked her out of cheating"

I take a breather before responding, "You shouldn't have, but I forgive you. Do it again and I will crucio your ass worse than anything you've ever experienced." His eyes open wide, "I know you will, and I'll never do it again. Now please come back. Draco is bloody pissed at me and if you don't come back he will avada me."

We apparate back to Malfoy Manor and walk outside, "Y'all work everything out?" Draco asks while pulling me to his lap. "Ye, we did. He knows the next time he talks to me like that then I'll crucio his ass and make him beg for me to stop or avada him"

"I believe she would too" George says.

Blaise takes Pansy's hands, "Pansy, my love, I'm really sorry. I should've believed you. Mainly since I know you would _never_ cheat on me." She looks in his eyes, "Exactly! You know I wouldn't cheat, but you still fucking accused me of it!" He pulls her in his arms, "Please forgive me sweetheart. I'll never accuse you of anything again. I promise. I love you so much!"

"Houston stop pulling me hair! I'll tell father!" Avander says

Pansy gets irritated, "Great, now Avander is saying it. Malfoy! Stop teaching your kids your saying from when we were in school." "Oi, sorry, no can do. They know all of them already." Draco responds.

I can't help but laugh, "Bella's first words were, ' _Scared Malfoy?"_ Mumsy adds in, "And when Aurora saw Servius on his little broom she said, ' _Training for the Ballet Malfoy?"_

"Umm weird question and off topic, but has anyone seen Crabbe or Goyle? Crabbe has been gone for a few days and I haven't seen Goyle in a while and they didn't go home. I owled their parents." I ask with curiosity. We all look at each other, including Lucius and dad. They always know where those two gits are.

The Dark Lord apparates to the manor, "Crabbe and Goyle have been kidnapped by Lovegood and her little _army_. Lucius, Snape, Draco, Blaise with me. Draco and Blaise will be back tonight. Lucius and Snape will be gone longer."

I hate when Draco has to go with the Dark Lord, and I can't go along. Not being able to protect him or know he's okay, it scares me.

Draco walks over and leans down to the kids and wraps his arms around them, "Daddy has to go take care of some business but will be back later. Be good for mommy. I love you babies." He gets up and hugs me tightly seeing the tears starting to form in my eyes, "I love you beautiful. I will be back soon. I promise." He wipes the tears off my cheek. I gaze into his Grey eyes, "I love you. Please be careful. I need you to come back in one piece. You hear me Draco Malfoy." He grins at me, "I will baby. If not, you can crucio me." As he says that, he walks away and apparates away with the rest of them."

"Mum, where did daddy go?" Lycissa comes running to me. "He has some work he has to do with your papas. He will be home soon sweetie. Are you okay?" She looks up at me with her white hair, Silvery Blue eyes, "I just miss him. I wanted him to read me a bedtime story."

I look at Fred and George and knew exactly what would cheer little miss _daddy's girl_ up. "How about Uncle Fred and Uncle George read all of you a bedtime story tonight, if they want to." Fred looks at her, " _Wicked_ , let's do it kiddo!" All the kids, Fred and George are upstairs, and I can hear the kids telling them which stories they want to hear. Poor Fred and George, they have their hands full, but they _always_ say they love helping with the kids. It's a twin thing, I guess.

Me, mumsy, Pansy, Aunt Bella, and Ginny are talking about how much of d daddy's girl Lycissa is, "You have no idea. At home, she is literally his _shadow_. Follows him everywhere, has to do everything her daddy does. It's annoying sometimes."

Out of nowhere Draco appears in the kitchen, Babe! We need you" "Okay, I'm coming! Can y'all watch the kids?" They say "Of course. Be careful"

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask Draco. He looks at me, "We found Crabbe and Goyle and we need your powers to break the shield down."

"Longbottom put a shielding spell over their hideout, but we can't figure out what spell it is." Blaise says. As I walk towards it Blaise whispers to Draco, "5 Galleons that she can't figure it out." He looks at him, "5 Galleons she can." Draco knows too well I will figure it out. My knowledge of spells is beyond any of their brains combined.

I look back at them, "Be ready in case this works." I say. All the guys say, "Ready"

I take a deep breath and think hard, " _Finite Incantatum!"_ The shield breaks down around their hideout

Draco looks at Blaise laughing, "5 Galleons Blaise. You really underestimate her. The Dark Lord says, "Draco, go with Sky. Make sure she's okay and protect her."

"Come on love. You know what to do." Draco says standing next to me as Longbottom comes out. I see him, " _Expelliarmus_ , _Crucio."_ "Damn that's hot" Draco says. I see Crabbe and Goyle, "Come on Goyle, Crabbe!"

Crabbe says as he runs towards us, "Once again she saves us!" Goyle follows with, "She's our _saving grace_." I walk towards Longbottom as I tell Draco, "Excuse me. I have some torturing to do." I wink at Draco; he knew exactly what I meant when I said that.

Neville looks at me, " _Expelliarmus!_ You're not getting out of here now Skyra." I block his spell, " _Protego! Legilimens!"_ He threw a few useless spells at me, he really thought he could affect me. " _Imperio! Crucio!"_ I glance back at Goyle and Crabbe, "Crabbe, Goyle, get him! Blaise, Draco get Lovegood. Take them to the cellars!"

We apparate back to Malfoy Manor and I go in the kitchen, "We're back. Can y'all take all the kids to my house. I don't want them here while we have _guests._ While talking to them the Dark Lord comes in the kitchen, "Bellatrix or Pansy, either one, stay with Sky. Our guests need some attention." Aunt Bella looks over to Pans, "Pansy, you haven't had fun in a while. You stay with her. Let that motherly anger out on them.

"Which one do you want Pans?" I ask her

She grins, "Which one is feistier?" "Longbottom for sure. He thinks he's actually going to get somewhere."

" _Langlock!"_ She yells

"Really? Out of everything you chose to glue his tongue to the top of his mouth?" I say. She looks at me "You know how long I've wanted to do that to all 6 of the kids?" I laugh, "Yeah, but I like hearing the screams from Longbottom and Luna." I glance over at Luna, "Oh sweet Luna, don't think I've forgotten about you. We shall start yours in a minute."

She looks and spits at me, "You don't scare me. Either of you!" I grin at her, " _Silencio!_ You're right Pans, it's nice when this one is quiet."

" _Imperio!"_ Pansy yells. " _Crucio!"_ I yell

Blaise whispers to Draco, "Is it bad not only am I scared but this is very hot right now and I want to fuck the shit out of Pansy?" Draco whispers back, "Dude, I told you. Now you see why I can't keep my hands off Sky."

"Both of you shut up! It's about to get messy!" I turn back to Luna, "Oh come on Luna, just tell me where your little boyfriend is. I just want to talk to him."

She looks up at me, "Never bitch!" Draco looks at me then at her, "Oooo, someone's bold." Every time he does that sound it reminds me of third year when Buckbeak broke his arm. I can't help but glance at him smile.

"If you tell me where he is or even a small hint, then maybe I'll be gentle with you. _Confundus!"_

Pansy screams, " _Imperio."_

**  
Narcissa**

Narcissa looks at Bellatrix, "Did you ever think that there would be witch scarier than you? Her torturing is scary." Bellatrix looks at Mumsy, "Not at all, but I like her style and I'm glad she's family. Because if not, she would be gone."

"Mumsy, where did mum go?" Lycissa comes downstairs and ask

"She had to go help your daddy. They'll be back home soon sweetie. Come on let me get you back in bed."


	19. The Cave

**Skyra**

"Do you guys hear that?" Draco asks us. Blaise looks at him like he's crazy, "Hear what mate?"

"I hear a shuffling noise" I reply, "Babe, you know the drill." He smirks back at me, " _Homenum Revelio._ Blaise, go in the other rooms and do the same. _"_ Blaise starts to walk out of the room and before he even gets out of the doorway, he turns around, "It was only Nagini coming down the stairs."

Pansy being Pansy gets impatient and doesn't want to wait any longer, " _CRUCIO!_ You little twirp." She looks in Blaise's direction, "Blaise ask the Dark Lord if Longbottom needs to live or if the piece of shit is just dead weight to us now." Blaise leaves the room and is gone for about five minutes and comes back.

"He said if we can get his you know what then he is dead weight" Blaise tells Pansy.

" _Imperio. Crucio"_ Pansy throws at Neville. It causes him pain and discomfort but not enough for tears. "Sky, you have anything that will make him?"

Draco looks up at me while having this smug and ready to go to war look on my face. A face that only he has seen on few occasions where I become my feistiest.

He gulps, "Oh no. I know that look all too well. This is going to get interesting for sure. I suggest you standing back Blaise."

"Malfoy, what's about to happen?" Blaise asks with the worrisome voice

" _Sectumsempra!"_ I yell out at Neville. He starts pouring tears and I get enough for a vial. I pour the tears into the Pensieve and stick my head in, revealing Longbottom's memories. "Go get the rest! Now! They need to see this!" I scream

The Dark Lord and the rest of them come in, "What is it Sky?"

"Watch it my Lord" I reply back to him.

He watches it, "Ahh, very well. Ms. Parkinson, you may continue. Then the four of you are excused to leave and return home."

"Blaise be afraid of her after this. I promise this will haunt you forever" I say with a little giggle behind it.

Pansy does a little giggle, "Oh Neville, I wish I could say that it has been a pleasure knowing you, but you are a weak and pathetic excuse of a Pure-Blood. Sky, you ready?"

"Ready as ever Pans."

We look at each other and smile, and in unison, " _AVADA KEDAVRA!" The bolts of Green light flash before our eyes; a wonderful sight seeing that piece of shit Pure-Blood fall to the ground and watch his body disappear._

Blaise looks at Draco with his eyes widening, "Um well fuck.. Shit.. I think I'm going to step over here before she decides to kill me next."

I stand there a little quiet, angry, but I show no fear because I'm a strong and powerful bitch! " _IMPERIO!"_

"Sky?" Pansy says

"My Lord, is there anything else you need?" I question

He replies, "go home and be with the kids. Sky, don't think about what you just saw. Save your powers for later."

We leave the cellars

"Sky what did you see?" Blaise questions me

I look down then back up towards Draco. "Draco, remember when I told you I didn't trust Dumbledore being on our side?" He replied, "Yeah, what about it?"

"He's raising an army for war. He's helping Potter with finding the Horcruxes" I say while my eyes start glowing Red in anger.

He walks up to me, putting his hands on my arms, "Baby, calm down. He's not going to make it far. He's not going to hurt our families. I promise you that."

"Hey, so are we going to hunt down these horcruxes to keep them safe? Do you still have the invisibility cloak you stole from Potter in 5th year?" Goyle asks

I turn towards him, "Yeah I do. It's hidden where no one will find it. Only I know where it is"

He walks closer to me, "Good, keep it there and we will need you to hide the others there or somewhere no one other than you will find them."

"Do you know where one of them is?" I ask Goyle. He looks at me and with no hesitation, "Not really. He doesn't know where one of them is hidden."

I sigh, "It's in the middle of the ocean. In a cave. You need to cut your hand and use your blood as payment to enter. You will have to drink the water in the ice statue. The water will make you want to die, quit, question where you are, but don't give up. I suggest that Crabbe drinks the water, since he is the weaker of the two of you."

"Sky, I probably don't want to know the answer, but how do you know this?" Goyle and Crabbe ask me.

Draco looks at me then to them, "She's the one who hid it there. It was the last one he needed hid and he trusted her enough to hid it because of Snape. Behind my Aunt Bella, she is his most trusted follower. And that when everyone else tried getting answers from him, he can honestly say he doesn't know where it is. She would be the last and _only anyone would ever think of knowing exactly where it lays."_

"I will say this to you two, _be carefulbecause it will be dangerous. Whatever you do, don't show fear." I tell them_

Crabbe looks in Draco's direction, "You really scare me Sky. Malfoy, how do you not get scared of her?" He smirks, "I've gotten used to it over the years. Now, go on you gits. Begin looking for it."

**_  
Draco_ **

We all walk into the kitchen of mine and Sky's manor. Mum and everyone is sitting in the kitchen

"Hey guys" I say

Sky has this upset and worried look on her face, "I'm going to go check on the kids. I'll be back in a few." She walks out of the kitchen and heads towards the stairs

"Is she okay?" Mum asks her. I look over at mum, "She saw something from Longbottom's tears and she's worried, mad, scared, and every emotion in between."

"What did she see?" Ginny asks

I sit down in the swivel and knock my head back, "She always told me she didn't trust Dumbledore being on the same side as the Dark Lord. I assured her it was fine... Well, she was right." I bring my head back up, "Dumbledore is starting an army and he's helping to find the horcruxes. Crabbe and Goyle are out looking for them now."

Mum walks next to me and puts her hand gently on my arm. Besides Sky, mum is the only person who the touch of their hand can help calm my nerves. In this case, the only thing that can calm my nerves is knowing Sky is going to be okay.

"Did she tell them?" Mum asks. "Yeah, she told them. I know she wants to go, mainly since she's the one who put it there and they will obey her. But the Lord wants her here with the kids."

Before mum can say anything, Blaise interrupts, "But can we talk about how hot Pansy and she were torturing them? Like damn" Pansy rolls her eyes at him, "It was the motherly anger built up inside. It really felt good to let go of that anger. Thank you for letting me go Aunt Bella."

"Always honey" Aunt Bella nods. "Now, I know why Malfoy can't keep his hands to himself. Cuz I don't want to keep mine to myself right now" Blaise announces

"I'm going to check on Sky, she's been gone awhile" I tell everyone

I leave the kitchen and start walking upstairs; when I reach the top, I see Sky sitting there crying. The sight of her crying breaks my heart and all I want to do is hold and comfort her more than anything.

I sit down next to her, putting my arm around her, "baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I feel like sending Crabbe and Goyle in there is going to kill them and it's my fault." She tells me, crying even more. I turn her head towards me, "How is it your fault?"

Her crying increases and leans her head into my chest, "I put 40 dementors in there along with some other things to make it where whoever goes in, they won't make it out alive. I need to go Dray. Because I'm the only one who they obey. They won't even obey the Dark Lord. I can't be the reason Crabbe and Goyle die. I can't; they're two of our _best friends._ "

"Listen, if you're that worried, how about we go talk to him and we will both go. I won't let you go alone. I can't let you" I tell her wiping her tears away. "Okay, but I'm telling you it's dangerous. The horcrux itself is dangerous." She tells me

We get up and go into the office where our fathers and the Dark Lord are. "Lord, I need you to let me get the horcrux. If Goyle and Crabbe go in, they'll die. They will never make it through. They only obey me; they won't even obey you." Sky announces to them.

Snape being the father he is absolutely forbids her going due to the dangers of it. "DAD! Stop. I'm the one who put it there. I need to be the one to get it out. It's safer with me than those two." She says

Before Snape can say anything, I tell him, "Plus, I'm going too. I refuse to let her go alone. She will be telling me what to do, I don't her hurt." The Dark Lord chimes in, "Severus, it may be easier. That way we don't lose the two dimwits. You may go, but Sky, hide it well like the others."

**  
Skyra**

We apparate to where Crabbe and Goyle are, "I thought the Lord didn't want you coming?" Goyle asks

"Well Goyle, it's either me come and get it or you two gits die trying to get it. Now come on, you came to the wrong place." We apparate to the cave where I hid the horcrux.

"How did you think to hide it here?" Crabbe asks. Draco looks at me, "You hid it in _our spot_?" Goyle looks at him, "You guys have been here before?"

Draco grabs my hand, "Yeah, we used to come here a lot. Our parents never knew and still don't to this day." "What do you mean Malfoy?" Crabbe asks

I start to tear up, "Me and Draco were friends before Hogwarts, obviously because of our parents. When my mum, dad, and stepdad would get into it over who got me when or about me going to Hogwarts, I would go to Malfoy Manor and we would apparate here. I called it my safe place. We spend so much time here and it's where our relationship started."

"So how long have y'all actually been dating?" Goyle asks. "I can't even remember. But even when we were kids, _I knew she was the one_." Draco says while grabbing my hand.

Crabbe looks dumbfounded, "You're saying that y'all were together before first year? I thought you started secretly dating 2nd semester of first year." "No, we were together before then. We just kept that a secret too. Add another year together. He's the only one I have ever felt safe with. He's my everything." I add.

"Back to the mission please. Then we can discuss the hiding information from everyone." Goyle says. We enter the cave and Crabbe looks at me, "This is creepy. Makes me even more scared of you." I give a blank look to him, "Trust me, it gets worse. Just have your wands ready and stay back a little. Draco, please don't argue with me."

We enter deeper into the cave, "why didn't you need to cut your hand to get in?" Crabbe questions.

Draco responds, "They know their master is present, so no blood is required to enter." I look at them and breathe, "Please, be careful and listen to whatever I say. There are 40 dementors and 3 Inferius. Crabbe, I'm sorry but I still need you to drink the water. I won't let them harm you, but it's the only way for the horcrux to be revealed itself in the cave."

_The dementors know their master is here so they don't attack us. As Crabbe drinks the water, he becomes weak, forgets where he is, begs us to let him stop drinking it, and for him to die. He finishes the water, and a little boat appears. I row to where the horcrux presented itself. I reach the horcrux and the Inferius appear. I avada'd two of the three._

"Come on, let's get out of here and get Crabbe back to the manor. Crabbe, I'm sorry you had to do that." I say.

For the first time ever, he hugs me, "Sky, it's okay. I felt safer with you guys around and I trust you enough that I knew you knew what you were doing. But I am scared of you."

"So what exactly is this horcrux?" Goyle asks. I lift it up and Draco's eyes go wide, "Is that?"

I glance up, "Yes, it's Salazar Slytherin's locket. I knew Potter would go looking for it, so I put a fake one somewhere easy for him to find, that way he couldn't find the real one."

As we get back to the manor, I disappear for 15 minutes and then return to the office.

"Is it done?" the Dark Lord asks me. "Yes sir, it's hidden. No one will find it" I respond.

I glance over at Crabbe, "How are you feeling Crabbe?" He tilts his head up, "I feel better now. Thank you for protecting us."

Before I can respond to him, I faint out of nowhere.

**  
Draco**

_All I can think is what is happening. What's wrong with my wife, the woman of my dreams. Please don't die on me. I need her so much; if she lives I will never take another moment for granted._

"BABY?! Can you hear me?! Please answer me. Wake up darling. I need you." I scream with tears falling from my eyes.

Snape asks, "What happened in that cave Malfoy?"

"Nothing, Crabbe drank the water, she grabbed the horcrux and killed two Inferius." I inform him, holding her in my arms

"Severus, go get the potion." Dark Lord tells Snape to do. "What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" I plead

"It's the Inferius. The one she didn't kill put a hex on her. Snape has a special potion for situations just like this." The Dark Lord tells me

Snape comes back 10 minutes later, pours the potion down Sky's throat. "It will start working in a few minutes. She's going to be very weak for 2 days, so I suggest she stay in bed. It's a good possibility she will sleep the whole time."

She starts to wake up, "D-Draco? What happened?" I hold her tightly as Snape tells her, "You passed out. The Inferius hexed you for killing the other two. You're going to be weak and you need to stay in bed." She looks up at me, "Draco, why are you crying?"

"I was so scared I lost you. I was worried about you. I'm not leaving your side for the next couple days. I will get you _everything_ you need. Come on let's get you home and in bed." I say picking her up and carrying her. She insists she walk, but Snape told her that she can't walk, and she needs to let me take care of her.

I carry her in our house, and everyone is worried about her, but I tell them she will be okay.

"I just wanna sleep and see the kids." She tells me. I lay her on the bed, "Okay baby, let me get you changed, and I will get the kids." After getting both of us changed I asked her if she wanted me to get the kids and she told me to wait until tomorrow, she just wanted to cuddle. Without any hesitation, I take my shirt off and climb into bed and I pull her close to me, letting her know that everything will be okay and that I'm not going anywhere.

"I'm sorry this happened baby. It should've been me, not you." I say as I stroke her hair and holding body close to me. "You did what I told you. It's okay, I'm still here. You can't get rid of me that easy or quickly.

**  
Narcissa**

Draco and Sky are upstairs; Lucius, Severus and the rest of the Death Eaters are in the office talking and concerned.

"That could've been a lot worse than it was. She can't go after horcruxes again, my Lord." Lucius says

The Dark Lord looks him and Severus, "I agree. Be thankful she was only hexed because Inferius typically do more than hex a person. She's lucky. Now you two go after the other horcruxes."

**  
Skyra**

I slept for three days straight without waking up at all, "What day is it?" I ask

"Hey beautiful, it's Thursday. You slept for three days. How are you feeling?" He asks me

"I feel okay, still weak though. Have you been here the whole time?"

He smiles at me, "Yeah and so have the kids. Look on your other side." I roll over and see the babies laying next to me, cuddling one another.

"MOMMY! Are you better?!" Bella asks me hugging me. "Yes baby, mommy feels better." I tell her, kissing her forehead

Aurora looks at Draco, "Daddy, I'm hungry" We both smile, "Okay, go downstairs and let me help mommy and we will be down, and I will start cooking." The kids run downstairs leaving you and Draco in the room.

"I am so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would've done id something happened to you. You can't do that again, please. Me and the babies need you more than anything; especially me. I can't raise the babies without you. I need you love. I love you so much Skyra Marie Snape Malfoy." He says as he pulls me into a close and loving embrace. I can feel the hurt in the hug, him worried about something happening to me. "I love you even more Draco Lucius Malfoy"

"DADDY! I WANT PANCAKES AND BACON WITH ORANGE JUICE!" Lycissa yells as she sees us coming downstairs.

Draco glances at me, "She's your kid when it comes to her breakfast." I smile back at him, "That's the only thing she gets from me. The rest is all you"

In the middle of eating Bella says, "Mommy, daddy, we want another brother." Her saying this causes me to choke on my Orange juice. I turn my head facing Draco, "That's all you love."

"When we go to Mumsy's later, you can ask her about it Bella." Draco tells her

I walk over and whisper in his ear, "Just throw your mum under the bus why don't you love."


	20. Childhood

**Draco**

It's a few hours later, 4 PM now and we head over to Malfoy Manor so Sky, Pansy and Ginny help mum cook dinner.

The moment we use the floo and get to Malfoy Manor, Bella runs to mum. "Mumsy! Mumsy!"

"Yes Bella?" Mum replies to Bella's screaming from the living room to the kitchen. "Mumsy, we want mommy and daddy to give us another brother! Severus isn't fun anymore!"

Mum chokes on her wine that she just put into her mouth, looking at me and Sky as we walk into the kitchen. "Have you told mommy and daddy this?" mum asks Bella

"Yeah, daddy told me to ask you about it." Bella says. Mum looks at her, "Oh he did now, did he?" Bella innocently looks at mum, "He did. So can we have another brother?!" Mum takes a few minutes and a few gulps of her wine before she responds to Bella. "Go play and I will talk to daddy. Go play now baby."

As Bella runs out of the kitchen and upstairs to play with the rest of the kids, mum, Sky, Pansy, Fred, George, and Ginny all shift their attention towards me.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Did you tell her to ask me that?!" mum yells at me

"No. She asked us this morning." I tell her. Rolling her eyes at me, "I don't believe you young man."

Sky gets mum's attention, "He's actually telling the truth. He was cooking us breakfast this morning and she nonchalantly informs us that they want another brother. I couldn't believe my ears that I choked on my orange juice like you did on your wine." In that moment, my beautiful wife became my _saving grace_ just like always.

"Why would she ask me about it?" Mum asks. "you told us to wait for more kids and figured if she asked you, then maybe you would tell us if it was okay or not." I reply to her

All mum can do is shake her head at me. She goes to the fridge to grab another bottle of wine, a bigger glass and pours her wine, then offering some to Sky, Pansy and Ginny. "Well, you did wait 2-3 years, so I guess I'll be able to handle one more. I hope she knows it's not guaranteed to be a boy." I shoot my head up, "So, is that a yes?!" Mum gives off a slight laugh and sigh, "Draco, you know that you actually didn't have to wait. I was kidding and it is your lives. But yes, yes you can have another baby."

I look at Sky with a fire of testosterone running through my veins, wanting her right her and now. She gives me _the look,_ "Don't you even say it Draco Lucius."

Fred and George both yells out _wicked_ , while George says, "It'd be wicked to have another boy around. All the estrogen in this house is going crazy."

"Okay, so this stays between us in this room. Does _not_ leave, but does Goyle have a girlfriend?" Ginny asks. Fred looks across the kitchen at Ginny, "Oooo, Ginny has a crush"

Pansy starts laughing, "It's better than Crabbe. At least Goyle has some common sense unlike Crabbe." "Pansy, stop. But no Gin he doesn't have a girlfriend." Sky smiles at Ginny

**  
Skyra**

I grabbed my phone and text Goyle since he's with our fathers

_Beginning of texts_

"Hey Goyle, I have a question"

He texts back, "What's up Malfoy. Before you ask your question, does your friend Ginny Weasley have a boyfriend?

"Oh my, I was just about to tell you that she has a crush on you. She asked us a few minutes ago if you had a girlfriend. You should ask her out Goyle!" I replied back

After a few minutes he replies back, "I was going to whenever we get back. Will you and Draco help me set something up to ask her? I've never done this before."

I silently laugh to myself, "Of course we will help you! Y'all just hurry up and get home so you can ask her"

_End of texting Goyle_

I show Draco my phone and the texts from Goyle and he says, "We can definitely do that."

"Do what?" Pansy asks. Still standing at the counter finishing up the mac n cheese, "Oh nothing, something for the house."

"KIDS! Dinner is ready. Wash up and sit at the table please!" Mumsy yells for the kids.

For dinner we have steak, shrimp, baked potatoes, mac n cheese, green beans, and a bread. The kids get chicken tenders, mac n cheese, green beans, and bread. In the middle of dinner Bella stops eating

"So, mum, dad are we getting a brother?"

I look up from my food and over at Bella, "We will talk about it later Bella. Please just finish eating and then go play. Another brother is something that mommy and daddy need to discuss in private."

After dinner, the kids are off playing and the Weasley twins are doing the dishes. Every Sunday we take turns on who washes the dishes, making it for on everyone. Sunday dinners have gotten better over the years. I've been attending Malfoy Sunday Dinners since I was 5. It used to be boring and it was always business with the parents. Now, family dinner is livelier since we had Lycissa and Servius, then adding Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Fred, George, Ginny, and all the kids. The manor in general doesn't seem gloomy and horrid; now, it's bright, childproof and always laughter.

"Mumsy, did I leave one of my skirts here from when we moved? I haven't been able to find it anywhere since the move." I asked her. Not looking up she says, "Go look in y'all's old room. You don't have to ask; this is still your home too."

**  
Draco**

About 15 minutes later, I don't hear the kids and Sky isn't back from the bedroom. "Where are the kids? They're being really quiet."

Blaise laughs, "Well go look mate? Your kids are probably torturing mine somehow."

I search and find the kids in the theatre room, so I decide to go see what Sky is going in our room. When I walk into our old room, I see her looking under the bed for her skirt. Her beautiful features even from behind drive me absolutely crazy.

"Well damn, this view is absolutely amazing" I say while shutting the bedroom door

While still on the floor she turns her head towards me, "Babe, stop! You're supposed to be looking for the kids!" I smile at her, "I found them in the theatre room watching a movie and I figured I would come find my beautiful, lovely wife. She just makes that _mhmm_ sound.

I pick her up off the floor, pushing her against the wall, kissing her neck, leaving love bites on her neck and chest. She lets out a soft moan, "Dray, stop. Not here." "Why not? This is where the rest of the kids were conceived, so why not this one?" I ask her while still kissing on her neck and chest

"We need to at least conceive one of our kids at our house, not your parents." She tells me while still running her hands through my hair and knocking her head back. "Fine, I have an idea then" I tell her while putting her back on the ground, kissing her forehead. She blushes, "Come on, let's get back down there. I found my skirt." I look down in her hand and see that Black and Green plaid skirt that I know so well, smirking at her, "Ooo, I know that skirt."

We walk back downstairs, her walking in front of me so I can walk her butt move. After all these years, I am still so attractive to her. She is unconditionally perfect in my eyes. Anyone who thinks otherwise can go to hell.

"I see love bites. I know what y'all did." Blaise says laughing looking up and down.

Sky looks at him, "No, I stopped him. All he got to do is the love bites."

"Damn, got dissed by your own wife Malfoy" George starts to say.

Before I could even reply, we hear someone apparate in the manor, and it's father and Goyle.

"We're home for a few days" Father says while kissing mum's cheek.

Mum smiles, "It's good to have you home"

Goyle looks at us, "Draco, Sky, you ready?" We both nod our heads

We apparate to Hogwarts, very confused on why he chose there. "Goyle, why are we at Hogwarts?"

"Well, this is where I first met Ginny. I accidentally ran into her in third year and her books dropped and I helped her pick them up. Ever since I thought she was super beautiful, and I liked her a lot." He tells us. "Thanks for helping me out guys. It means a lot"

Sky looks over at him, "Of course. Now I have all the food ready, so all we have to do is set everything up."

"Goyle, I can't believe you may actually get a girlfriend." I laugh

"We still have to talk about y'all hiding stuff from us." Goyle says

As Sky starts setting everything up, she says, "Okay, what do you want to know?" She continues to pass me stuff out of her bag with the extending charm. Goyle asks us, "Why did y'all hide your relationship until second year?

"We felt it was better and when we started dating, we didn't know if we would actually last, considering who our fathers are." She said.

I added "But when we hit second year, we knew that we weren't going to break up. Having to constantly act like we hated each other, or we were just friends became bloody miserable for me. So when I got the chance, I asked her to be my girlfriend for a second time, I wanted to make it more special; not only for her, but for me as well." I pull her into my arms, kissing her beautiful, soft, and plump lips

"So, it was for a good reason? And when we went to the cave, there was a special connection for both of you? Malfoy, how long have you been in love with Sky?" Goyle continues to question

Sky paused for a minute and looked up at the Sky and I could tell the tears were starting to form in her eyes, "We would apparate there when things would get nasty with my parents. I would sneak off to Malfoy Manor and me and Draco would go to the cave. It was fun watching the sunset, fish, and just be together. He was the only person who knew everything that went on with my parents. Draco was my best friend back when we were kids and he still is my best friend."

Pulling her close to me, grabbing her hands, "I would do it all over again love. I hated seeing you come in my room with tears running down your cheek and knowing that I couldn't change everything, so I found the only way to get you away for a little bit. Please don't cry, everything is okay now baby girl."

We get done setting everything up, "Here Goyle, how does this look? Sky asks. She has a cloth half tent with lights around the rails, a small table with candles and Red and Pink flowers, pillows on the ground and a bottle of fire whiskey

"Sky! This is absolutely amazing. Thank you so much!" Goyle says hugging her and kissing her cheek, "You are an absolute life saver and a goddess! Malfoy, don't ever let her go!"

"Trust me I know, I would never. Now let's get your girl man!" I say

**  
Goyle**

If it weren't for Sky and Malfoy, none of this would be possible, especially Sky. We apparate back to Malfoy Manor and we go to the kitchen and I see Ginny sitting in the swivel talking to Pansy. Her Red hair and Blue eyes are stunning, along with her laugh and smile.

"Hey Ginny. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" I ask her

She looks at me wide eyed, I could see her glancing at Sky behind me, "Uh, yeah, I'd like that."

I smile, "Great. Do you want to change or anything? You don't have to; you look great the way you are."

"Let me freshen up and I'll be ready" She says, hopping up out the swivel and prancing upstairs to the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes back down in a beautiful Grey and Black dress and her hair is draped over her shoulders with a clip holding her bangs back.

"You look beautiful Ginny!" I say with panic

Both Fred and George look at me. George says, "You better take care of our sister." Then Fred says, "Yeah, or we will hurt you."

Sky laughs, "Calm down boys, he's more scared of me. Hurt her and I'll _crucio_ your Gregory!"

I take Ginny's hand and we apparate to Hogwarts in the courtyard. "What are we doing at Hogwarts?" Ginny asks me

"Well, I figured that since this is where we first met, it would be a perfect place. Your hand?" I announce and ask. She lays her hand in mine and I lead her to the spot we have everything set up. "This is so beautiful. You did this for me?" She asks. "I did and I was hoping you would like it." I told her. She let off a smile, "I love it. It's wonderful. Who knew the courtyard could look so magical."

After a few hours of talking, getting to know each other more than we already did, laughing at memories from school. I could feel the bubbles in my stomach knotting up. "Ginny, I've been wanting to ask you something for a while, but I never had the courage. But I really need to ask you."

"What is it?" She asks. I hesitate for a minute, "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to! I've been waiting for you to ask me since my fifth year" She says running to my arms.

"Let's get back before your brothers have Sky _crucio_ me for keeping you out late." I laugh in seriousness

**  
Skyra**

Goyle and Ginny have been gone a few hours and we have put the kids to sleep. Lycissa has fell asleep in Draco's arms, while he read her a story and when he went to lay her down, she got upset but he told her he would check on her in a little bit. She will _always_ be a daddy's girl no matter how old she gets. We sit in the den when we hear Ginny and Goyle get back.

"We're back" we hear Goyle say

With them walking in the den, I ask them, "How'd it go?"

Ginny smiles at me and looks at Goyle, "Well... I'm no longer single!" Goyle says, "It went great!" he mouths to me and Draco 'thank you'

Draco puts his arm around my waist and kisses my forehead smiling while I nod at Goyle. I can tell how happy Goyle and Ginny are. She looks so alive right now and it's wonderful.

"Congrats you two!" Pansy yells hugging Gin

"Treat her right," Fred says as George continues with, "Y'know the consequences."

Goyle quickly replies, "I will. We will have a greater love story than Draco and Sky." Draco eyes him, "You wish. There will _never_ be a better love story than me and my beautiful wife." I kiss his cheek, "You got that right baby"

"Do you think we should tell everyone?" Draco asks me

Goyle looks at us, "You really should. No one will think differently of y'all. We all love you and our best friends." Pansy looks confused as always, "Tell us what?"

"What's going on?" Mumsy asks us

Draco grabs my hand and sits me on his lap, sinking us down into the leather couch, "Okay... So, y'know how we told you we started dating two months into first year? Well, we actually we starting dating before that."

"What do you mean before then?" my dad asks

I turn towards him, "So when you, mum and Shane would argue over who got me or if I was going to Hogwarts or that muggle school. I would go to Malfoy Manor, me and Draco would apparate to a place I felt safe. We did this for about ten months." Dad looks at me, "Where was this safe spot?"

"The cave, where I hid the horcrux. I knew it was safe there since only me and Draco knew about it."

Pansy questions, "When did you two actually start dating then?"

As I lay my head on Draco's shoulder he replies "Within those ten months of going to the cave. I think it was around month three. The first two was just going to keep her mind off of everything and spending time together." He pauses lifting my chin up, "But when you watch the sunset or the storms with the same person every night for two months, smiling consistently, wanting to make sure they are safe and protect them all the time. We were young and didn't know if we would last."

"That's why we never said anything back then. We were 10 when the arguing started getting worse. So if you count from age 10, then it would be 15 years. The best 15 years of my life." I say looking into Draco's eyes

Mumsy looks at us with a few tears and Lucius hugging her, "You could've told us. You didn't have to hide it from us. We would've supported the relationship regardless of how old you were. It was bound to happen."

"Of course, but I understand. You were both worried about when you got to Hogwarts." Lucius included.

"Exactly. I thought when we got to Hogwarts, Draco would find someone else who made him happier and we would break up. First day Millicent was making heart eyes at him and it scared me." I said with tears starting to run down my cheeks. Draco wipes the tears off my cheek, "Baby, I love you so much. I have since day one and I will until the world ends. I didn't want anyone else at Hogwarts other than you. Millicent was annoying and no girls at that school ever compared to you. I love you, more than anything Sky. Forever"

"I love you more Dray" I say

Blaise makes fake gagging noises, "This got gross and uncomfortable. Get a room."

"I'm sorry we hid it from y'all. We thought it was best at the time." I say

Fred without any hesitation, "We understand. Something like that is difficult but look. You're still together after all these years, and the love hasn't died out."  
  



	21. Mystery Mum

**Draco**

After a few hours of talking and celebrating Goyle and Ginny's newfound relationship, Draco looks at the clock and sees the time

"Oh wow, it's late!" I look towards Sky, "We need to get the kiddos and go home." She nods her head in agreement.

Blaise looks up at the clock, "Oi! It's already 11:30! Yeah, we need to get the boys home Pans." She's half asleep so she would agree to just about anything at this point. Which is always funny; last time she agreed to cook mashed potatoes and roast with butterbeer and Pearl dust.

Father sits down in his Black velvet armchair with a glass of Hog's Head, "Nonsense, don't wake those kids up. Leave them here for the night and pick them up tomorrow afternoon. Go home and sleep. All of you. Me and Narcissa have the kids handled."

"Bye Goyle, I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny says as she hugs him. Fred laughs a little, "Gin, he can come over. He just has to sleep in another room."

We apparate back home and make our way to the kitchen. Sky grabs a glass of wine, looks over at me, "I'm going to go upstairs and get a shower. Please don't be too long." I look up from taking the food out of the bags, "I won't love. I'm just going to put the food up and I'll be up. She kisses me cheek and fills her glass full of wine then turns and walks up the stairs to the bedroom.

Mum always sends us, Pansy, and Blaise home with tons of leftovers. Father will only eat leftovers the next day after the meal was cooked, so we always get tons of food. The kids absolutely love leftovers and will demolish them, no matter what it is. If their mumsy cooked it, they'll eat it. So to say that our fridge will always be full on Sunday afternoons is to be light.

As I put finish putting the food in the fridge and cleaning the counter off, I think to myself, _this is the perfect opportunity. No kids are here tonight, just me and my lovely wife._ I walk upstairs and quietly open the bedroom door. I notice she's in just a towel, rummaging through her drawers of the wardrobe to find her night clothes.

"Damn, I always get a good view. Perfect timing." I say with a light chuckle in my voice.

"Oi! Draco Lucius! You scared me!" She jumps and screams. I walk in the bedroom, shutting the door behind me, "I'm sorry my love." She rolls her eyes, "Sure you are"

Walking up behind her, I pick her up by her thighs; her soft, perfect thighs. She wraps her legs around my torso and arms around my neck. I push her against the wall, start kissing her earlobes and down her neck. I untie her towel, dropping it to the floor, kissing from her neck down to her chest. Leaving wet kisses and love bites everywhere as she throws her head back letting off a very low moan, thinking I can't hear it.

"So about what Bella asked us," I start to ask her while still kissing her neck and chest

She tilts her head up and whispers in my ear, "Shhh, less talking handsome." I smirk, "Say less my beautiful"

**  
Skyra**

Our slow kisses turn into deep, passionate, lust filled making out. We couldn't stop; we were fighting for a breath of air, but neither of us wanted it that bad. We wanted each other. He walks us towards the bed and throws me down on the bed, looking my naked body up and down, biting his lip. He climbs on top of me taking one of his hands to hold my hands above my head. He takes his other hand and wraps it around my throat, giving a soft moan. He knows how much I enjoy it.

"Draco.. I need more!" I let out

"What's my name? Say if for me" He says. I throw my head back into the bed as his grip around my throat tightens. "Please daddy. I need more. Please!"

He smirks at me, "As you wish princess." He kisses my jaw and down my exposed body. He rubs his tip against my heat and slowly slides it in. Pumping in and out slowly, getting faster each time.

I can feel the aggression and the passion behind each thrust. He was letting all the anger out, which was always wonderful pleasure for me. Each time I threw my head back, screaming his name and moaning louder and louder, I could see how much I was driving him crazy. I've been craving his touch for so long, that I wanted every second of this. I bucked my hips into him, making his length go deeper inside of me.

He lets out a loud groan, "Fuck baby. Keep doing that and I'm going to cum soon." I grab his neck and pull his face into mine, kissing him, letting my tongue swirl inside his mouth, fighting with his tongue. He gripped tighter at my neck, as I ran my hands through his hair, him moaning louder.

I whisper into his ear, "Maybe I want you to cum for me"

He thrusts into my harder and deeper making me whimper in pure pleasure. "FUCK DRACO! I'm about to cum! Oh--- Fuuuuck!" I scream as I release myself on his dick as he is still pounding into me.

"Just like that princess." He continues to let his thrusts go harder, "I'm going to cum. Mmm, yes baby, you like that don't you?" He drops next me to as I can feel my vagina twitching and all his cum finds it way deep inside me.

At this point the sun is rising, not realizing it's been 5 hours of pure aggressive pleasure. "You did amazing, my love." He kisses my forehead and pulls me closer to him. "I love you beautiful"

"I love you more. You always know how to make me weak and vulnerable for you." I reply back to him

"That's my job. Now lets get a shower and take a nap before we go get the kiddos." He says as he lifts me up and carries me to the bathroom, sitting me on the counter while he gets the water at the perfect temperature between steaming hot and warm.

**_  
A few hours later_ **

"Babe! Wake up!" I say, nudging Draco

"Noooo, I'm comfy and sleepy. Come back and cuddle me." He says in a pitiful voice, that I can't help but giggle at, " It's almost 6:30 PM."

He grunts, "They can stay at my parents. I just want to sleep."

"Fine. I doubt Mumsy will mind since the kids are probably watching movies with your dad." I say, and we sleep the rest of the day into tomorrow.

The next day, we go and get the kids from Mumsy and Lucius. Lucius and the kids were still in bed. The kids love their Papa Lucius that Mumsy always gets kicked out of bed so the kids can lay close to their Papa.

**_  
A month passes by and things have been great other than feeling sick, sleepy, and moody recently_ **

Draco walks up to me, "Take this" he hands me a pregnancy test and I go into the bathroom

3 minutes pass by and I go back into the bathroom, "Draco." I can hear him in the bedroom say, "It's positive isn't it?" I walk into the bedroom with the test and hand it to him.

He sits the test on the dresser, picks me up and spins me around while kissing me. "I love you so much. This is going to be absolutely amazing!"

"Dray, you act like I've never been pregnant before." I giggle

"I know you have. I just can't help being happy about adding another baby to the family and creating an army of Malfoy babies. I love you" He says

"I love you, I can't wait" I say. He looks into my eyes, "Let's go tell mum and dad, and let everyone know.

**  
Draco**

We head to Malfoy Manor and go into the kitchen, "Hey everyone, we have some great news!" I say

"We do too!" Blaise replies

Sky yells, "I'M PREGNANT!" with Pansy saying, "I AM TOO!"

Blaise looks up wide-eyed, "You are?!"

"You didn't tell Blaise?!" Sky asks Pansy

He looks up at her, "You told me we were adopting a dog, not having a baby!"

Mum not even paying any attention to what Blaise is saying, "Congratulations to all four of you! Mumsy is gaining new babies!" My mum always loves hearing someone is pregnant, especially since Sky and Pansy let her dress the girls up.

Right when I thought things were going to be great, "Malfoy, again? Really?!" Snape says. "Why do you keep doing this to my daughter?!"

"DAD! Calm down! This is a blessing for us and the family in general." Sky says, I can see the tears forming in her eyes. So I grab her on hug her tightly whispering that everything is okay.

Father steps in, "Severus, you'll have another grand baby to love. They're still as in love as they were when they first started dating. That's a major success, mainly after how many years they have been together."

"Are you happy about this Sky? Did you consent to this?" Snape asks Sky. She looks at him in disbelief, "Of course I consented to it! What the hell is that even supposed to mean dad?! I'm absolutely ecstatic about another Malfoy baby!"

Snape looks at me with his eyes burning holes through my flesh, "I'm still not happy with you Malfoy." I gulp, "Yes sir, sorry sir."

"So when were you going to tell me you're pregnant and that we aren't actually adopting a dog Pansy?" Blaise pesters her. "Today, I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sorry" she replies. All he says is, "We'll talk about this later."

Sky nudges my arm, "Come on Pans, come with me. We'll have a girls day. Mumsy, Aunt Bella, Ginny do y'all want to come?"

"I'm good. Thanks Sky" Aunt Bella says

"No thank you sweetie." Mum says

Ginny smiles, "I'm so in!"

I pull my wallet out of my back pocket, "Here's my card. Don't worry about how much you spend. Go have fun with the girls. I got the kiddos. Be careful and have fun. I love you princess." I hug and kiss her. She wraps her petite arms around my neck, kissing me, "Thank you baby. I love you." Her, Pansy and Ginny leave

**  
Skyra**

Us girls head to the muggle world for the day. We get on the train and find an empty compartment. For the first fifteen minutes of the train ride, none of us say anything.

"I don't get it! Why isn't Blaise happy about me being pregnant?" Pansy questions. I grab her hand, "Pans, you told him you were adopting a dog. A dog and a baby are totally different. I'm sure he's happy, but he's confused and scared at the moment. Give him some time."

Ginny looks at Pansy, "I'm sure everything will be fine when we get back. Just don't stress. I can't get over that both of you are pregnant! This is so exciting! Sky, how does this keep happening to you?" she giggles

"Well, you know how Draco is. Every chance he gets, he takes it. He said his mission is to create an army of Malfoy babies." I giggle. "I just wish my dad would stop getting on his case about getting me pregnant."

"Your dad will _always_ get on his case about it" Pansy says

Ginny has her head down, then lifts it up, her Red hair and her Blue eyes look at me like she already feels bad about something. "I don't want to pry into your personal life Sky. You don't have to answer, but why don't you talk about your mum a lot?"

I sink into my seat of the train and just stare at her, "Honestly, I don't really know much about her. I didn't see her much as a kid, and when I did her and my dad were always fighting. She wanted me to go to some muggle school called St. Catherine's instead of Hogwarts. But when I got my letter, dad let me choose, and I obviously chose Hogwarts. It was my dream as a kid. Plus, Pansy and Draco were going, and they were already my friends, and me and Draco were already _dating,_ and I didn't want to leave and find new friends." Tears start to fill my eyes and Pansy and Ginny hug me. Pansy knows that I always wanted my mum to see how powerful I've become.

"You really should ask your dad. I've been telling you this for years. You deserve to finally know. He should've told you the first time you ever asked. It's your right to know about your mum and possibly see her. That's your choice." Pansy says, hugging me. I wipe my tears away, "I'm going to ask when we get back. I'm going to force it out of him."

We spent most of the day going from shop to shop looking for cute stuff for the houses and the kids. After about 5 hours we decide to head back home before it gets too dark.

"Hey everyone! The girls are back!" We all yell. Draco comes in the foyer, "Hey beautiful, hey my little apple" he rubs my stomach, "How was girls day?"

I kiss him, "It was fun. Thank you for letting me go. I think Pansy is a little calmer now. How's Blaise?"

He turns his head towards the den, turning it back to me, "He's still shocked, kinda upset that they're not getting a dog. But he's happy about the baby." I shake my head, not shocked one bit, "Typical Blaise being upset about not getting a dog. Have you seen my dad? I need to talk to him."

"He's in the office with father." I hug him and turn towards the office.

"Hey Lucius, can I borrow my dad for a minute?" I interrupt what I didn't care was important or not. Lucius looks up from his paper, "Of course sweetheart."

**  
Snape**

I can tell this conversation is going to be exactly what I don't want it to be. It's going to be the same conversation we have had a handful of times, and it's the same outcome. She gets aggravated with me because I don't want her to know the hurt, she's going to feel, but it's time I suppose; she's old enough to know the truth.

"What's wrong Sky?" I ask pretending not to know

She sighs and sits down in Lucius' chair, kicking her feet up on the desk like she owns the place. She's probably the only person who can do this and not get scorned; he treats her like she's the head princess. "We need to talk about two things."

"Which are what?" I question. She looks up, "One, why do you keep hounding Draco about getting me pregnant?"

I roll my eyes at her, knowing this question would soon come. "Because Sky. He's the git who continuously gets you pregnant. I never thought you two would actually last as a couple; he's a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. I figured he would be a manwhore and I didn't want that for you."

She drops her feet off the desk, sitting up straight like she's the Headmaster of Malfoy Manor, "Dad, listen. Draco has been there for me since I was ten. He's never left my side. He has always protected me. I didn't think we would last throughout school, thinking he was going to find someone else. But guess what? He chose me out of everyone! ME, dad!" She pauses, "In my opinion I'm the luckiest girl in the world to say I've been with the same guy since I was ten years old! That man is my best friend, the best father to out kids! He loves, cares, and protects _not only_ me, but our kids."

I attempt to say something, but she cuts me off, "No dad, listen. I have _never_ seen Draco cry for anyone else other than me or the kids. Malfoy men don't cry, you know this. He's not a git, he's your son-in-law. He has been for years! He's the father to your grandkids, the husband to your only child. We chose to have another baby. That's between me and him; even if we decide to have more after this one, that's our business. This is the life we always talked about having together, and I'm beyond thankful we get to live it. The Battle of Hogwarts could've ended a whole lot different, but Draco did everything he could to protect me, Lycissa, and Servius. _You have to accept that I'm not a little girl anymore, and Draco isn't going anywhere. Ever!"_

I stay quiet a few moments, one to make sure she's done ridiculing me, and second to process what my daughter just said to me. She laid it all on the table for this one topic. "Wow, I've never heard you talk like this before. I'm just concerned you have a lot going on as it is, what a new baby will do."

"Dad, he has one of the _best_ jobs at the ministry. A job that allows him to be home as much as possible but work from home with occasional trips to the ministry. And I plan on teaching at Hogwarts eventually. We have this under control. _I promise._ " She assures me.

"I believe you. I'm sorry I keep scorning him every time you get pregnant. I ostensibly always will too, but that's because your my little demon daughter and I love you. I just want what's best for you." I say. "What's the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

I can sense her tensing up, "My mum. I want to know who she is. You never told me anything about her. Who her parents are or anything. I haven't seen her since I was nine and I don't remember anything about her."

"Well... You know her father pretty well." I reply. She looks at me with confusion, "Who? A professor at Hogwarts?"

I talk a gulp, "I wanted to tell you but me and her decided a long time ago it was best that you didn't know for reasons. Especially while you were in school."

"Just fucking tell me already dad!" She screams at me. "Your mum's name when we were in school was... Riddle." I choked as I let it out. She glared at me with the most rage I have ever seen in all my life.

Her eyes turned sanguine and the ground started shaking. "Are you telling me that my mother is Lord Voldemort's daughter?! And that I'm his granddaughter?!" With immense fear I respond, "Skyra, please calm down."

"Are you being fucking serious about this or are you pulling a joke on me?" She queried. I returned with, "I'm being dead serious."

After sitting there for a few moments, "After 24 years on this earth, you are just now telling me this?! I have been asking for years! Why the hell would you hide this from me?! Does he even know I'm his granddaughter?!"

"Of course he knows. It was best not telling you. I was protecting you, but I realize you have taken care of yourself, and you deserved to know." I said. Sky responded, "Is that why he has always been so sincere with me and wanted me safe during war? Not because I'm a strong witch?!"

Without any hesitation in thought I said, "He would've done it regardless! Mainly because you are the greatest and strongest weapon. You have your mother's and grandfather's powers and my magic skills. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She looks at me with sadness and anger, "I have to go. I don't want to stress the baby out more. I don't want to see you for a few days, please."

**  
Skyra**

As I walk out of the office and into the den as Pansy gets up, "Did you find out?" Draco gets up from the chair and walks over, "Find out what love?"

"About my mum. I made him tell me finally and I cant wrap my head around it all." I reply

"Well what'd you find out Sky? Ginny asks me. I frown a little knowing that some of the next words that I say can change my life so much. "Promise none of you will hate me and you won't leave me Draco?"

Pansy and Ginny in unison say, "Hate you? Seriously?! NEVER!" Draco reaches down and takes my hand, "I will never leave you. I'm here _forever_ love. I promised that at our wedding and I will always honor that until the second I take my last breath."

"Well... my mum is Lydia... Riddle... The Dark Lord's daughter" The words escape my mouth as I see everyone's eyes widen in shock

I hear Narcissa speak up, "Severus, you finally told her. After how many years of Lucius and I telling you she had a right to know about her life." Draco steps forward, "Mum, y'all knew?!"

"Indeed we knew. We all went to school together. Severus loved Lydia sort of like you love Sky, but you love Sky a lot more." Lucius implied. Pansy rolled her eyes, "Sky, we aren't going anywhere. You're my best friend, that will _never_ change. I promise." Ginny continued as Pansy paused, "You can't control who your parents are. It's not your fault at all."

Draco embraces me and looks down at me with his Blue Grey eyes, "Baby, please don't stress yourself out about it. It's not good for you and our little apple. I love you beautiful and just because who your mum and grandfather is, that will not change my love for you. _Ever._ I'm by your side through it all. Okay? Now please stop crying, it's going to be okay. I promise."

"Okay. I love you. Thank you all for being by my side. This is shocking. I wish I could meet her, but she hasn't been around since I chose to go to Hogwarts, and she was barely around before that. So I can't remember what she looks like." I announce

About ten minutes late dad walks in, "Sky. There's someone I want you to meet." I can see mumsy and Lucius smile. "Skyra, you've grown so much sweetheart. Beautiful as ever.

There she stood. 5 foot 2, Blonde hair, Blue eyes, tan skin. She's nothing like I remembered, but then again last time I saw her I was ten and was constantly crying and running to Malfoy Manor to get away from the arguing. I don't know whether to be happy that she's standing in front of me or be angry for her not attempting to have any contact with me for fourteen years. Not even one _happy birthday, happy Christmas, or just to see how I am._

"This is your mum, Lydia Riddle" dad says. "Hey Nar, Lucius, Bella" Lydia says

"Hey Lydia" Lucius replies. "Lydia, dear, you haven't aged at all." Mumsy voices. "Lydia Riddle in the flesh. Been way too long" Aunt Bella utters

"Woah!" Fred says. "Wicked!" George says

Blaise looks at me then looks at Lydia, "Sky looks just like her mum other than Sky's alabaster skin, the nose and cheeks."

"Come on guys, let's let them all have a minute." Ginny enunciates

Everyone other than me, Draco, dad, Lucius, mumsy, and Aunt Bella leave the room. This is my family. The people who have never left my side, besides Pansy and Blaise too.

"Wow, I never thought I would actually get to meet you" I tell her. She smiles, "Same here. Your dad protected you for far too long"

Bella comes running in, "Mommy! We're hungry. Can you make us a grilled cheese?"

"You have a child?" Lydia asks. I bend down to Bella and look at Lydia, " four actually, with another on the way. Bella, go get your siblings. There's someone I want you to meet." Bella looks at me and hugs me, "Okay mommy!" she says running away

Lydia looks at me with big eyes, "Wow, four kids and one on the way. You've grown up too much."

All the kids come in the den. "Babies, I want you to meet my mum. Your grandma Lydia." All the kids say _hey._

She glances down at the kids then back up at me, "Two sets of twins. Is the father apart of their lives?"

"He sure is. He's the best husband and dad around" I say wrapping my arm around Draco's waist as he puts his arm around you, "I'm lucky to have him." Dad looks at Lydia, "Yeah Lydia, this is the git our daughter ended up marrying and having kids with. Or should I say he proposed, they got married, then a few weeks later, they found out she was three and a half months pregnant."

Lydia rotates her body, "Severus stop. They're a beautiful couple and have a beautiful family. How long have you two been together?"

"Since you and dad decided to always fight over if I go to Hogwarts or not. I would apparate from my bedroom to Malfoy Manor, and neither of you ever noticed I was gone! I was always with Draco. We've been together since we were ten, so what fifteen years" I articulate

Lycissa goes to mumsy and asks, "Mumsy, will you make us grilled cheese and cut up apples?" I look at her, "She will in a minute baby. These two are Draco's minis. Lycissa and Servius"

"Beautiful names" Lydia says. "We combined Lydia and Narcissa for Lycissa. Severus and Lucius for Servius." I say. "And these two are?" She asks. Draco picks them up, "Bella and Aurora."

"Mumsy will you make them food? I hate asking." I tell her. She smiles at me, "You know I love cooking their food. Take your time. Come on Lucius, Bellatrix, kids. Let's give these four sometime."

**  
Draco**

"Severus, I always told you she would end up with the Malfoy boy. But you never believed me" Lydia said while giving him this look

I blush and pull Sky on my lap, one hand on her thigh and my arm around her waist and my hand on her stomach. I can't help but smile, knowing I'm good looking and can't help but be cocky about it. I kiss Sky's cheek as she smiles and turns her head to face me.

I see Snape give Lydia the same look he has given me for years, "I know Lydia. I am aware of this. Just hoped she would've explored her options first, rather than settled with the first guy she dated."

"Seriously dad?! He may have been the first guy I ever dated but guess what?! He's still the love of my life and we have been together for fifteen years and I fall more in love with him every day!" Sky shouts. I pull her closer to me, rubbing her stomach and playing with her hair, knowing this calm her down, "It's okay love. It's still me and you, forever. I love you beautiful." She whispers in my ear, "I love you more."

Lydia looks at Sky and back at Snape, "Does my father know you told her?" He answers, "No, not yet. But he knows about her." Out of nowhere the Dark Lord appears in the den of Malfoy Manor

"I thought I smelt a Riddle" He said walking towards Lydia. She hugs him, "Hey dad" The Dark Lord looks at Snape, "So Severus, I'm guessing you finally told her."

Sky jumps up out of my lap, "I only had to ask for 13 years!"

"Is she anything like me?" Lydia ponders. Dark Lord looks at her, "Lydia, she's more powerful than you. She has your powers but much stronger, and she has the witch in her without a doubt. She's the greatest weapon of all time."

Snape cut in, "She made the ground shake and her eyes turned Red when I told her who you were." The Dark Lord looks my way, "Draco, dear boy. How do you feel about your wife being my granddaughter?"

"I'm glad she finally knows who her mum us. Maybe now the kids will have all their grandparents in their lives. Including you. As far as you being her grandfather, it doesn't bother me. I love her regardless, she's my everything." I respond holding Sky close to me.

She smirks at me, "I agree completely. But right now, we have a doctors appointment to go to. So, we will be back later."

"Severus, Lydia, you are coming with me. Sky, Draco, be careful. Your parents will be back in a few days, maybe a week Sky, so if you need anything Lucius and Narcissa are here" The Dark Lord announces as we walk to the floo to travel to St. Mungos.

**_  
A few months have passed by and everything is great, having Lydia back in Sky's life and getting to know her. Narcissa will always be Sky's mum, as she basically raised Sky.  
_ ** **Skyra**

"So Sky, what was lifelike with Severus Snape as a father and a professor? What was is like living with him?" Lydia questions me

I take a moment to think back at life with Snape as my dad, "Most of the time when we weren't in school, I spent it here with the Malfoy's. Narcissa raised me and taught me just about everything I know." Lydia smiles as she looks towards Mumsy, "Thank you Narcissa for watching over her and being the mother she needed."

"Always. She was and still is the best blessing to this family. Even though her and Draco couldn't stay out of trouble at school." Mumsy said while she laughs.

Me and Draco smirk and snicker as he says, "It was pure fun is what it was." I cackle and say, "Mindless vandalism you may call it." Lydia faces Mumsy, "Can't decide if that's the Riddle or Snape in her."

" _Draco Lucius,_ don't even say it" I snarl at him as he replies with, "Yes beautiful"

Pansy comes running in the den, "SKY! Feel the kicks of this baby!"

Pansy and I have both discussed with Draco and Blaise and came to the decision that we don't want to know the genders of either of our babies until they are born.

"Damn Pans, that's definitely a strong kick! Definitely a Parkinson and Zabini baby." I say as I have my hand on her stomach and hers on mine

Lydia glares at both of us, "The fact you are both still best friends is amazing. And you're raising your kids together too." Blaise wraps his arm around Pansy, "Hell, our kids are best friends too. Well, maybe not Bella and Avander. They continuously hit and bite other"

I look towards Blaise, "They're going to end up together when they're older. Me and Draco used to be the same way. But I didn't bite him like Bella bites Avander."

**  
Author's POV**

All the parents are getting along, and everything is going amazing. Both Pansy and Sky are close to 9 months pregnant. The past week the girls have been running Blaise and Draco bonkers with all these random cravings. Pansy is constantly wanting popcorn with tacos. Sky on the other hand has been wanting pickles, hot sauce and cinnamon tea. Draco was concerned on what type of child she was bearing inside her for wanting this strange craving; considering she never had cravings this bad with the other pregnancies.

"DRACO!" Sky yells

"BLAISE ZABINI!" Pansy screams

"Oh my! Mum, it's time!" Draco shouts for Mumsy. Blaise runs in the room shouting as well, "HERE TOO!"

George in shock says, "Their water broke at the same time?!" Fred chimed in, "You're kidding me!"

Mumsy comes in the room, "Okay, off to St. Mungos we go. Girls just breathe. You've done this before. It's okay. Boys, take your wives hand." Narcissa is always the calm one, ensuring that nothing is going to happen. She makes sure that Draco and Blaise take care of themselves as they take care of Pansy and Sky and the kids when the girls need help.

As they arrive at St. Mungos, Madam Pomfrey comes up, "Which of the girls is it?" Both Draco and Blaise loudly announce, "BOTH!" All Madam Pomfrey can do is take all four of them back and getting two rooms. One for the Zabini's and one for the Malfoy's.

As Sky was being rolled back, she turns her head towards Draco and vociferates during contractions, " _Why did you do this to me Draco Lucius Malfoy?!"_

"She says this every time she goes into labor. Kinda like you saying, ' _Again really Malfoy?'_ every time she has gotten pregnant." Mumsy says to Snape. "Quiet Narciss" Snape snarls back at her.

**_  
Back in the delivery room with Draco and Sky_ **

"You're doing amazing baby. Just keep breathing for me." Draco says as he does the breathing techniques, he learned throughout the years of Sky giving birth

Madam Pomfrey comes in and sees that Sky is already at 10 centimeters, "Okay Sky, are you ready to push?"

"Bloody hell yes!" Sky screeches as she grabs on to Draco's hand, knowing she's most likely going to break it

"Here's baby number one. A beautiful boy." Madam Pomfrey states. Draco looks up confused, "Number one?!"

Madam Pomfrey says "Push Sky, number two is almost here!" As Sky screams in pain, they can also hear Pansy screaming at Blaise. Focus goes back on Sky, "Here we are. Another precious baby boy. Congratulations Malfoys on these two beautiful boys."

Draco peers down at his newborn sons in his beautiful wife's arms, gleaming down at the twin boys. "Twins. Wow. I thought we were only having one this time."

"Are you mad it's twins?" Sky questions. Draco leans down and kisses her forehead, "Never my love. Our life has been nothing but twins. I thought it was weird only having one, but twins are amazing," Sky smiles at his answer, "Go get our parents love."

**  
Draco**

I go get our parents and bring them in our room. Obviously since we didn't know we were having twins, they sure didn't. I could never be mad about how many kids we have. The bigger the family, the happier the home is. I want an army of kids with Sky. She's the love of my life and I can't imagine this life with anyone other than her.

Mum comes in the room, "Let's see the precious baby!" Sky speaks up, "Babies"

"Twins?" Father asks

I smile and announce, "Mum, dad, Ms. Riddle, Professor. Meet the twins"

They all look down at the boys and smile with no ending when Lydia announces, "They look just like you Sky. Everything about them is you. And Draco, it's Lydia Snape."

Snape includes, "We decided to give things another shot. And Malfoy, I mean Draco, just call me Severus. You've been in this family long enough." Mum interrupts Snape, "Any name ideas yet?"

As I hold one of the boys and Sky holds the other, she says, "This handsome boy is Thomas Draco Malfoy." And I look down at the handsome blue eyed baby boy I held, "And this is Eli Nathan Malfoy"

Father leaves the room and goes to check on Pansy and Blaise since neither of their family ever comes around. Blaise's mum hasn't been heard from in years, and the Parkinson's are an odd family. Pansy seems decent compared to her parents.

"Always twins with you two. They are precious." Snape says as he smiles at the twins.

Father comes back in, "Blaise and Pansy want to come in, is that okay?" Without hesitation Sky says, "Well of course!"

Pansy and Blaise come in our room, "Sky, Draco, we want you to meet the twins!"

Sky hands me Thomas, "Pansy you had twins!" MERLIN'S BEARD! OH MY GOSH!" Blaise holds one of the girls in his arms and Pansy holds the other. Blaise says, "This is Kyra Sky Zabini, and the cutie Pansy is holding is Naomi Grace Zabini." Pansy smiles at Sky seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks, "I wanted one to have your name as their middle like you did Marie for Bella."

"We want to introduce you to our twins." Sky says. Holding the boys I announce, "This is Thomas Draco Malfoy and Eli Nathan Malfoy"

Pansy giggles, "Three sets of twins in your family. I knew it. You owe me 3 Galleons Blaise." Sky looking somewhat angry, "Does everyone bet on us having twins?!"

Blaise quickly cuts Sky off, "We wanted to know if you would be the godparents to the twins? Just like Avander and Houston." I look at Blaise with the _really_ look. "You know the answer is yes. Will you be the godparents to ours? Like Lycissa and Servius?" Pansy yells at me, "DUH MALFOY! STUPID ASS!"

As our parents leave the hospital, it leaves Blaise, Pansy, me, Sky and all four babies. Blaise sighs and gestures, "Mate, I'm definitely going to need help adjusting to twin life."

**_  
A week later, you're at home. 4 new babies in the manor and it's great. Maybe not so great for Blaise._ **

"These kids fucking hate me I swear! I haven't slept at all. How have you handled three sets of twins and still sleep?!" Blaise shouts at me with a tired and aggravated voice. "Blaise, I'm just really good with kids I guess." I reply to him.

Sky looks at me, "You're amazing with them love. I still can't get over you had twins Pansy!" Pansy responds, "Now I know what you went through all three times now." Ginny stares at all four of the babies, "They're all beautiful. Goyle, maybe one day we can have a few of those one day."

"I'd love that precious. You'll be a wonderful mum." Goyle says. Fred and George both say, "Hey now! Wait until you're married until you have kids!"

Blaise winks at all of us as he hands the twins to Ginny, "Speaking of marriage."

I put my arm around Sky while I hold Eli and her Thomas.

Blaise gets down on one knee, "Pansy Marie Parkinson, I should've done this years ago. You have given me four beautiful children, years of happiness, and even madness, but I'm glad it's all with you. Will you marry me?"

"YES BLAISE! OF COURSE I WILL!" Pansy yells

Sky obviously cries in happiness for her best friend, "It's about damn time Blaise!" I glare down at her, removing my arm from her waist, "Baby, don't cry. I know they're happy tears, but just smile and be happy. I love you beautiful." I kiss her forehead

Fred and George both take all four kids, "Let us take the twins. Sky and Draco, you need a nap. Pansy and Blaise, so do you. Especially you Blaise. Please sleep as long as you need. We have this under control."

Me and Sky go up to our room and I can tell there's something on her mind. "Come here beautiful, lay your head on my chest and tell me what's on your mind." She lays down with her head on my chest, snuggled up tight, "I'm happy for Blaise and Pansy. I'm glad they finally got their girl. Two at that. And I'm just so happy and grateful for where our life is right now. So many people who love us."

"It's great isn't it. I always knew our life would be like this. I want to give you everything you could possibly dream of" I tell her while running my fingers through her soft and silky hair.

Sky leans up looking me in the eyes. Her beautiful Blue eyes, soft alabaster skin and a smile that would make everyone fall in love with her, "You've done just that Draco Malfoy. You've given me more than I could ever dream of. Six beautiful kids, a beautiful house and land, a family who loves us. I wouldn't want any other life with anyone else."

"You're the _only_ person I could ever dream of having a life with. You've always been my everything and will continue to be until I die. With whatever else we are blessed with. I want it all with you. I love you Skyra Marie Malfoy. My beautiful, perfect, loving, amazing, wife." I confess to her.

"I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy. The perfect husband, father, best friend, just everything." Sky says, kissing me and wedging her head back into my chest, wrapping he arm around my torso, and me wrapping both arms around her.

"Goodnight my beautiful. I can't wait for many more years and kids together. I love you so much. I'm beyond thankful for you every day. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." I whisper to her as she's asleep.

I hate the fact I even think of this as something good, mainly how much heartbreak and stress it put on Sky. But I'm thankful for her parents always fighting when we were younger. If they didn't... We wouldn't have snuck to the cave for 10 months; I possibly wouldn't have fallen in love with her. She would've been Snape's annoying daughter. So I'm thankful for their fighting, the fighting that caused her to always apparate to my house and always come to me. The fact she felt safe with me, knowing I would protect her just because she didn't deserve what she was going through. I've always wanted to thank Snape for it, but how do you tell your father-in-law, " _Hey thanks for always arguing with your wife whether your daughter would go to Hogwarts or some muggle school. Because if you didn't always argue then she would've never run to me for comfort and a sense of love. Thank you for pushing her into my arms and us starting our lives together at the age of ten because you were complete nutters and never even noticed she was missing"_

Sky is my entire world and has been since we were ten years old. Maybe even before that. I tried so hard to hate her but there was always something about her that drug me to her. I wouldn't change our life for anything. I was that selfish, git of a boy who was always told to sit up straight, never embarrass the family name, everything I did would reflect of my father. As I got older I realized that as long as she was by my side and kept me on the straight and narrow, father had nothing to worry about. Although, there were times I had to break up fights that she had gotten in. The temper on this girl... Oooo, she's a spitfire, but bloody hell, she'd give Merlin himself a run for his money. Salazar Slytherin would be petrified of how scary she is when she's mad; the _house of Slytherin_ would be named _the house of Skyra_ if she was a founder of Hogwarts. It wouldn't surprise me if she frightened the Dark Lord himself, knowing that his granddaughter is much more powerful than her own mother and the damage she could do if she knew all her powers and how to control them.

_She fell for the Malfoy boy. I fell for the Snape girl. And this is how the life of the Snape-Malfoy's began. All because Snape and Lydia couldn't stop fighting. Little did we know, our life was just beginning with the 6 kids. What's in store next for us, Merlin can only imagine._


	22. Bittersweet

Four years has passed since Blaise proposed to Pansy. Things have been crazy for both families. Instead of returning to Malfoy Manor or any of the manors in that case, they decided to stay at the safe house where no one would find them. Especially Harry Potter.

**  
Skyra**

"I can't believe I'm actually marrying Blaise! I'm so glad y'all are in my wedding!" Pansy exclaims. I chuckle at her, "You were in mine and I had no doubt I was going to be in yours. I can't phantom the idea you and Blaise actually got together and have kids."

Ginny walks over to us, "I can't believe we've been friends for almost 16 years. Becoming friends with y'all was one of the best things I ever did."

"More like sisters! This isn't friendship. It's sisterhood" Pansy says pulling us in for a group hug.

**  
Draco**

Today Blaise and Pansy get married. After four years they are finally tying the knot.

"Guys! I'm marrying Pansy Parkinson!" Blaise says in excitement

In annoyance I reply, "Yes Blaise, we know. We have been here since day one. Been friends since we were small kids." Goyle glances at him, "I'm glad it's finally happening."

Blaise jolts up from the chair, "Are you nervous Goyle?" In reply, "Without a doubt. What do you think will happen? I'm going to fuck it up."

The thoughts of ' _how have I been friends with these dimwits since we were 4'_ ponder my brain. "Calm down, both of you! Everything is going to be fine! _Trust me!_ I got Sky to marry me. I was worse than both of you and Crabbe combined."

Snape burst through the door, "Get your ass out there Blaise! Draco, Goyle, the girls are waiting on you."

**  
Pansy**

I finish putting my dress on, "How do I look?" Sky and Ginny awe, "You look absolutely beautiful! Blaise is going to fall in love all over again"

"Let me see your dresses." I say. The girls walk out in long, beautiful Burgundy dresses with their hair in a braided bun with their bangs bobby pinned up. "We look hot!" Ginny announces. I smile and see my two best friends, "Y'all look amazing. Thank you for being the best friends I could ever ask for"

**  
Skyra**

Ginny and I walk out to the boys, " Damn, you look extra beautiful and perfect today my love." Draco says as he walks up to me taking my arm.

"Thank you, babe. You look hot yourself!" I say kissing his cheek. I see Goyle glaring at Ginny, "You look amazing Ginny." She smiles, "So do you." I interrupt the cute name calling, "Let's get our girl married!"

My dad is officiating the wedding. He is so glad Blaise is the git marrying Pansy rather than some outsider of the group. Regardless of how dumb Blaise is.

**Draco**

Blaise whispers to me, "She looks amazing. I can't believe she's going to be my wife finally." In happiness, "It's about time. I'm happy for you mate."

I look over at Sky, I can see the tears in her eyes as she's looking at Pansy walking down the aisle. We are both glad to see our best friends finally get married. The two people who have been consistent in our lives the whole time we were growing up. They deserve the same happiness as me and Sky have.

**  
Author's POV**

**_The Vows_ **

Snape begins, "Today, we are here to celebrate Blaise and Pansy on finally becoming one. They have spent years annoying me, not only as children, students in my Potions class, but also as adults that never steered away from their friends. They have written their own vows. Blaise, you may start."

With tears creating in Blaise's eyes, he grabs Pansy's soft hands. "Pansy Marie Parkinson, you have been my everything since we got together. You have given me four beautiful children and a life of happiness. I always pondered if I would get the chance to have a life like Sky and Draco, then once you officially became mine and we had Avander, I knew that happiness was in my life. I can't imagine a life without you. I love you and can't wait for the rest of our lives together."

"Pansy, you may go now" Snape says

"Blaise, my sweet Blaise. When I first met you at the age of 3, I hated you. As we got to age 8, I thought of you as an annoying git and just one of Draco's idiot friends and henchmen. But I grew to care for you once we started Hogwarts and were with each other everyday because of Sky and Draco. We grew up from kids, to adults, to having kids of our own. I'm glad this life is one I have with you. I love you Blaise Zabini" Pansy enounces with tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. Blaise takes his handkerchief and wipes the tears off of her cheek and smiles at his beautiful bride.

Tears forming in both Draco and Sky's eyes as they look at each other. The thoughts running through Draco's head: ' _I can't believe that after all these years just the sight of her drives me crazy. Knowing the tears in her eyes are happiness for her best friend, it pains me. I get to spend my life with this beautiful woman and I never have to worry of not having her.'_

Sky faces Draco as if Pansy and Blaise aren't even there, that it's just her and Draco in the room. She sees the tears in Draco's eyes as he stares at her with a smile on his face. ' _This handsome man in front of me is the man I get to spend life with and have for the past 18 years. Since we were ten, he is the only person I ever loved; not once has the thought of loving someone else crossed my mind. I'm beyond thankful Merlin created him for me.'_

"Blaise, do you take Pansy to be your wife?" Snape questioned

"I do. Bloody hell I do" Blaise responds as the crowd of people laugh

"Pansy, do you take Blaise to be your husband?" Snape leans towards her, "You still have time to run if it crossed your mind any."

Sky and Pansy both roll their eyes and Snape took the hint that not once has it ever crossed Pansy's mind of leaving Blaise. "I do" She responds

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Blaise, you may kiss your bride" Snape announces, "I welcome Mr. and Mrs. Blaise Zabini!"

**  
The Reception**

Everyone is dancing and having a great time celebrating Blaise and Pansy finally getting married after all these years. It's time for Pansy to throw the bouquet and everyone except a certain someone knows the plan.

"Okay everyone, it's time for me to throw the bouquet! All of the single girls over here. Sky, you stay there, you're already married, so you're out!" Pansy lets out a giggle while saying it.

"ONE..."

"TWO..."

"THREE..."

Little did Ginny Weasley know that she was the main event right now; not Pansy, but Ginny, for a special reason.

Pansy turns around and walks over and hands the bouquet to Ginny, then spins Ginny around. Gregory Goyle, the longtime best friend of Skyra, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Crabbe was on one knee.

"Ginny Weasley, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and the past five years have been absolutely perfect with you. I want to spend the rest of my life making these memories with you... Will you marry me?" Goyle asks her, shaking in nervousness.

Without any hesitation and tears filling her eyes, Ginny yells, "YES GOYLE! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" Everyone at the reception begins clapping and cheering for them, mainly their best friends.

**  
Skyra's POV**

"Congratulations Gin, Goyle!" I exclaim with so much happiness in my voice

Ginny looked at me with a side eye when she knew I was hiding something, "Did you know about this?" Goyle smiles at her, "Who else do you think helped me pick out the perfect ring for you? Pansy tried convincing me to get you a Pink ring."

"Hey! I helped plan this too!" Draco said upset that he isn't getting any recognition for his part. I laughed at him being so overdramatic, "Yes you did. You helped Goyle gain the courage to ask Fred, George and especially Mr. Weasley for their blessing on asking Ginny. And gaining the balls to actually ask Ginny to marry him."

Goyle grabs Ginny's hands, kissing each one before pulling her in and kissing her, "Don't worry precious, we don't have to get married right away. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams. Take all the time you want."

"I love you Greg" Ginny says kissing him. His eyes glare in hers, "I love you Gin"

Fred and George look at each other and say in unison, "Congrats you two. Can't believe our little sister is engaged. Congrats Pansy and Blaise on this beautiful wedding."

Blaise looks at Pansy, "We are finally catching up to Sky and Draco. Me and Pans are going to be the best love story." I look at him, snarling back, "Shut it Zabini. Me and Draco will forever be the best love story that has ever came out of Hogwarts or the Wizarding World in general."

"Yeah, considering who your whole family is. Your dad is Severus Snape, your mum is a Riddle. The Dark Lord is your grandfather, and you're married into the Malfoy/Black families. Nonetheless, your kids will forever be known. Just think Servius and Lycissa will be going to Hogwarts next year." Goyle replies to my comment.

Draco pulls me into his arms, and I can feel the tension and anxiety building up inside of him,  
"Dude shut it. Don't remind us that we have 10 year-olds already. Feels like just yesterday that we found out she was pregnant with them." I begin to cry, "Draco! Our babies start Hogwarts next year!"

"Oi, thanks Goyle!" He lifts my chin up, "Hey beautiful, it's okay. They're still our babies and they love us. They'll have Avander with them in their 2nd year. And you'll be there with them when you start as a professor."

I look up in his eyes, "Yeah, but then I'll be away from the other four while I'm teaching." Mumsy walks up and puts her hand on my back, rubbing it, "Sweetie, they will be with me; how much trouble could they possibly get in with Mumsy. Other than destroying my garden and annoying their Papa Lucius and Aunt Bella."

Dad asks, "Have you decided what you want to teach yet? You need to give an answer before you start." I take a moment before responding, "I decided on teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I told you that you would end up choosing that because you love the Dark Arts so much." Draco says in a know-it-all tone. Pansy smiled, "You're going to be the _best_ DADA professor Hogwarts has ever had." Dad gave her that look like _really Pansy, I was the DADA professor your 6th year._

Mumsy smiles at all of us, "I mean look at who your family is. Everyone would be in utter shock if you decided on teaching something other than the Dark Arts." Dad replies, "She's a Snape and Riddle. The genes run strong." Draco turns his head towards dad, "She's a Malfoy too. Blood and marriage, the genes run strong. Just remember Lycissa will be there next year, she's going to be the mini girl version of me."

"You're going to be awesomely wicked at it!" Fred says. George adds in, "Your kids are going to be held to the highest expectations." Blaise laughs at George, "Mate, Sky was held at high expectations too. That's why she was _always_ studying, practicing spells, and everything. She had a total meltdown when she made a 98 on something in Herbology and Granger made a 99."

I become angry, "Shit Blaise, why they hell did you have to bring that up?! If I didn't make good marks, then dad would be on my ass about why I didn't do good. Not only dad, but Draco too. He pushed me harder than dad because he knew what I was capable of."

Lucius lets out a laugh, "Hell, he pushed you harder than he did himself. But he did well in school, just not as well as you did." Draco sighed, "Yes father I know. What can I say, I wanted her to get the best education she could and I loved seeing her surpass Granger in everything. Mainly because it drove Granger insane that Sky did better than her."

**_  
A year later_ **

**Draco's POV**

September 2007, our first born babies, Lycissa Amelie and Servius Oliver have both turned 11. This is the beginning of one of the biggest parts of their lives; our babies start Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It feels like just last week that me and their mum, Sky got our letters and was heading to Hogwarts. Our time at Hogwarts was interesting to say the least, but we had each other and our best friends. Unlike us, they are going in without knowing anyone.

This makes my 10th year working for the Ministry of Magic; I've encouraged Sky to be a stay at home mum like my mum was. Not because that's where the women belong, like my father thinks, but because I wanted her to spend as much time with the kids as she could. There were times she would go help at St. Mungos when they were short staffed on Healers. Sky is going to be the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor; don't tell Snape that or he will give us a lecture on how he was our DADA professor in our 6th year. Miserable lecture if you ask me. Little does Sky or anyone in the family know, I have a surprise up my sleeve.

We leave the manor and make our way to Kings Crossing. The kids have never been here before so, they are nervous about getting on to the platform. "Come on darlings, Platform 9 ¾ is just right up here." Sky says helping Serv with his trolley. "Mum there's no such thing as 9 ¾ only 9 and 10 exist." "Watch Mumsy and Papa Lucius" Mum says. They walk through the wall and onto the platform. Next is Sky and Serv, then me and Cissa.

Father looks at Lycissa and Severus, and what looks like a tear rolls down his cheek, these kids have made him soft. "I can't believe you two are 11 and starting Hogwarts. I remember the day that we brought your mum and dad to the platform for the first time. Your mum was so scared."

"Mum why were you scared?" Cissa asks. Sky looks at her, putting her hand on her shoulder, "I was worried that I would be placed in Gryffindor away from your father and our friends, and then them never talk to me again."

I see Sky get upset, even though that was 16 years ago, I say, "But regardless of which house you are placed in, we will always be proud of you and that house will have an amazing witch or wizard in it."

Mum looks at the kids, "Yes we will. You're going to be great. You're both an amazing witch and wizard." Lydia looks at the kids, "Now, get on the train before you miss it!"

Cissa turns and yells, "Bye mumsy, bye Papa Lucius, bye Grandma, bye daddy!"

"I'm coming with y'all." I say back. Sky looks at me, "Why? Don't you need to get to the ministry for work?" I smile and grab her hand, "The ministry is allowing me to work at Hogwarts and keep an eye on Dumbledore." With a furious look, "You didn't think to tell me this Draco?!"

I kiss her forehead, "It was a surprise my love. You don't tell the person what it is until the time of, making it a surprise."

"Come on, lets go! I want to get to a compartment before they're all taken! Come on Lycissa!"

The kids find a compartment and me, Sky, and Snape get our own compartment. "I think Lycissa is going to be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff" Sky strikes a conversation. I shake my head, "She's going to be in Slytherin, with no doubt."

"I agree with Draco. She may have some of your tendencies Sky, but she is a Malfoy, with the attitude and all. I thought you were going to be a Hufflepuff." Snape chimes in. First time Snape has ever agreed with me on anything. "I knew she would be a Slytherin. Her attitude gave it away, still does." I imply

She turns her head towards me and with the same sassy attitude she always gave me in this damn compartment when we were kids, "Hey! Not cool! At least I had a chance to get in another house! The damn sorting hat didn't even make it on your head, didn't even touch your hair before it yelled Slytherin!"

"Do you think the hat will sense the Riddle in them?" I ask. Snape turns his head from the window, "I think so. It sensed it with Sky.

"I sure hope they don't cause the amount of trouble we did." Sky says. Snape automatically replies, "Yeah, I hope so too. Because your 4th and 5th years was pure hell for me. And embarrassing when you two decided to have fun under the table."

I can feel Snape's eyes beaming into my body, "She wouldn't stop teasing me in the room, then run off. The little brat she was." Sky slouches down, "I'm taking a nap. Goodnight." Within a few minutes she was asleep gripping onto my thigh like she used to when we had to take these rides.

Twenty minutes of silence between me and Snape, he asks, "Are you worried about them?"

I can't help but hesitate, but he can see it. "I am. I don't want people to be mean or tease them about who their family is, like I was because of my Aunt Bella and dad being sent to Azkaban for that short time. They're great kids, and we always tried to keep out of the ministry's eye, despite the mark, just so the kids didn't have to suffer."

"Yes, they're amazing kids. They will be fine, but you have to let them fight their own battles. They will have each other's backs and Pany's little brother Lorenzo will be there this year with them too." Snape includes. I reply, "I always forget she has a brother, due to the age gap between them. Let's hope they will be sorted together, and they will be friends."

**  
Skyra's POV**

"Baby, we are at Hogwarts. Wake up." I hear Draco whisper in my ear like he used to.

Me, Draco and dad make our way to the Great Hall to be seated on the stage with the rest of the professors. Professor McGonagall brings the kids in go be sorted. Memories of our first day and being sorted into our houses flooded my brain.

"I'm so nervous for them right now." I say. Draco grabs my hand underneath the table and squeezes in reassurance that the kids are fine.

"Lorenzo Parkinson" McGonagall announces

The hat was placed on his head, " _SLYTHERIN!"_

"Lycissa Malfoy" McGonagall calls next

"Ahh a mixture of Malfoy, Snape, and Riddle. I sense cunningness, resourceful, and daring... Let it be... _SLYTHERIN!"_ the hat yells. Lycissa sits next to Lorenzo

A few students were called, then we hear, "Servius Malfoy"

The hat makes a weird look, "Two of them! Another Malfoy, Snape, and Riddle. Very determined, cunning, ambition, and cleverness. Very interesting, yes indeed. _SLYTHERIN!"_

**  
Draco's POV**

Dumbledore steps up to the podium to make his welcoming speeches like every year before the feast begins. I have to admit, I have missed the food here.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. And welcome to all our first years." He continues, "This year we have a new professor. Sky Malfoy who will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts. Welcome professor, it's wonderful to have the best student of Hogwarts history back in the school." Sky nods and smiles

"And we also have a new flying professor and Quidditch coach/referee taking over for Madam Hooch after her retirement. Draco Malfoy. Welcome back Draco. Nice to have both of you back."

**  
Lycissa's POV**

**"** Serv, did you know dad was doing this?"

He looks to me and back to mum, "No. By the looks of it, mum didn't know either."

I look at mum, then Papa Snape, then to dad who is looking at mum like she's going to torture him. "Mum isn't happy at all. First dad didn't tell her he was going to be working here for the ministry. Now that he is a professor too."

Servius looks at me, "I sense an argument between them soon about this." I nod my head in agreement.

**  
Skyra's POV**

After the feast is over and everyone goes to their common rooms. Dumbledore informs me and Draco, "You two will have the room near the Astronomy Tower. It's private and closer to both of your classrooms. I'm glad you both decided to teach here, as well as you working at the ministry too, Draco."

"Thank you, Professor, it feels good to be back." Draco says

We make our way to our room and sit our trunks down, "Well, both of our kids got into Slytherin." Draco tells me

"Yeah, and everyone knows they're Riddles. I think everyone is going to stay clear of them." I respond

Draco kisses me, "They'll be fine babe. They're our kids. They will have Lorenzo with them, and he will help protect them and same with him."

"Dray, why didn't you tell me about you teaching flying?" I ponder. He smiles profoundly, "I felt like flying and quidditch is what we enjoyed, and I'd love to see you in the Slytherin stands again, even if it's not cheering for me." I respond with, "you think either of the kids will try out?"

He looks over at me, "Servius wants to take up Xylomancy. Lycissa is the one who wants to play Quidditch."

"Of course she does. Just to be like her dad." I say with a smirk. He smirks back, "She's going to be a seeker, I can feel it." To change the subject, "I know she will. I hope they get along with Lorenzo." Draco pulls me onto the bed and covers me up, wrapping his arm around me, "Come on, you have a big day tomorrow. Your first day as a DADA professor."

There's a knock on the door, "Mum, dad" it's Servius. He comes in after Draco says he can. "Yes honey?" I ask. He looks at me, "Should I keep Lorenzo and Lycissa away from each other? They're acting like they're dating. He was carrying all her books to her dorm, getting her breakfast for her, and just being really... Weird."

"No Serv, just let them be. Still be protective over her; she's still your sister." Draco replies to him.

Looking like a lot of relief is lifted off of Servius, "Okay. I just wanted to ask. I didn't know mainly with him being Aunt Pany's brother." I sigh but laugh, "Baby, you know you're not actually related to Aunt Pansy, right? Me and her have been best friends since we were 4 or 5, and we are still best friends. She's also both of your Godmother." That's why you call her Aunt Pansy because she's like my sister." His eyes are gazing at me like the protective brother I know he is, "So, they can date? Shit! He's definitely on the top of my watch list!"

**_The next morning, and the first day of classes_ **

"Good morning class, I am Professor Malfoy. I will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts."

A student raises their hand, and asks, "Is it true that you are _you-know-who_ or _he who mustn't be named's_ granddaughter and Professor Snape is your father?"

I knew this question would come at any given time; I expect it to be more so often than I want. Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts in our 7th year, our family has been in the spotlight. I remember the day after the attack, the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

**_  
Beginning of Flashback_ **

The Daily Prophet  
By Rita Skeeter

**_ SKYRA SNAPE MALFOY- GRANDDAUGHTER OF HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED! _ **

Skyra Malfoy, daughter of Professor Severus Snape the Potions Professor at Hogwarts is the granddaughter of Voldemort. She is the spouse of Draco Malfoy. Both are under investigation with the Ministry of Magic after the Battle of Hogwarts, for any involvement of the battle and the escape of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Skyra Malfoy, was the perfect student that any professor could ask for. I do not believe her, nor Draco Malfoy had any involvement of the battle or the escape of Mrs. Lestrange." -Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

"Our son, nor our daughter-in-law had any part of this treachery. Both are new parents who are trying to provide for their children and make a life for themselves. They don't need this type of bloody negativity in their lives. Let them be and raise their children in Merlin's peace!" -Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy

Due to the nature and circumstances on this matter, the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has yet to comment on the matters of this case. Draco and Skyra Malfoy are being watched in their home by dementors from Azkaban.

I remember constantly fearing that the babies would be taken away from us and that we would spend our life in Azkaban. I would cry for hours, Draco would hold me and assure me everything would be okay, but at that moment, nothing felt right. I was terrified; I know he was too but was being strong for me and our new babies. A few weeks after the battle, both Draco and I were found to have no part of the Battle of Hogwarts or the escape of Aunt Bellatrix. Little did the ministry or Rita Skeeter of the _Daily Prophet know;_ concealment charms work wonderfully when hiding the _dark mark_. The Minister of Magic felt horrible for accusing two children of high respected families, Malfoy's and Professor Snape's daughter of such a crime, that he offered Draco a job in the ministry as an Alchemist and has been working there for 10 years now. He loves Alchemy, always has.

**_End of Flashback_ **

  
"Yes, it is true. No, that does not mean I am like my grandfather or my father. I am my own person, and I had the highest scores in the history of Hogwarts on all of my OWL's. Now let's pay attention to the lesson." I say, then starting again, "The first few weeks we will be learning simple things such as dark creatures, hexes, and jinx's, before we preform them. **These should not be used outside of this classroom unless I set dueling courses.**

The first two weeks of classes pass by fast and I am loving being a professor. Lycissa tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and today is the day the students and professors find out who made the teams.

"So between us, did she make the team?" I badger Draco into telling me. He leans down, "Well of course she did. She's going to be seeker too. Just like me. I can't wait to see my baby girl out there."

We make our way to the Great Hall for breakfast when we run into this in the corridors

"You're a freak Lycissa! You're going to be just like _you-know-who_!" A student shouts. Lorenzo and Servius step in, as Lorenzo says, "Shut up Adams! Leave her alone!" Servius adds in, "If anything, you're a freak!"

The student pushes through Lorenzo and Servius and punches Lycissa. Lycissa wipes her lip of blood, then punches back as hard as she can, breaking the kid's nose. "My father will hear about this!"

I look at Draco, "Draco, she's definitely your child."

"Lycissa Amelie! Get your ass over here right now! Draco screams. I yell, "Adams you too!" They both walk over to us, I say, "I'm taking this one to the hospital wing, handle her" as I walk away with Adams but wink at Draco.

**  
Draco's POV**

Lorenzo and Servius get up and run towards Lycissa, "Cissa, I'm so sorry! I didn't think he would punch you. Please forgive me." She smiles at him and takes his hand, "Of course I forgive you Enzo!"

"How's your hand Cissa?" I ask her. "I'm fine dad. My head hurts but it's nothing"

Sky gets back from taking that git Adams to the hospital wing, "Don't worry, he has detention. Dumbledore didn't want you having detention because you were defending yourself."

"He's a real piece of work I tell you!" Servius says with an attitude. Lorenzo takes Cissa's books and her hand, "Let me walk you back to your dorm gorgeous." Lorenzo and Cissa walk away, Servius not far behind them.

Sky leans her head onto my arm as I say, "They're going to end up dating, I can already feel it. I wish she were my little 4 year old baby girl that still follows me around wanting to be just like me." The thoughts of Lycissa being small run through my head and the agony of knowing she's never going to stop growing is horrific.

"He reminds me of a young you. Always sweet and flirtatious. Now I know why all the girls wanted you so badly. And she will always be your little girl, just won't be 4 again." She says with a smile on her face. I sigh as I sit down, "Yes he does. I think she has her first boyfriend." She runs her hand through my hair, "Young love. With a Parkinson. And the fact she calls him Enzo." I look at her with a grin, "Pansy's going to get a kick out of this. Her brother dating her Goddaughter! She's going to feel the pain I do knowing they are dating."

"Draco Lucius, we have to let our daughter be happy."

Lorenzo walks up to us, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, can I talk to you about something important?"

The thought of my daughter dating this git is going to tear me to shreds. My little girl is not old enough to have a boyfriend. Mainly a Parkinson, Pansy's younger brother! I want to throw this kid across the hall right now for even holding her hand, but I know Sky would avada my ass and Lycissa would never talk to me again. Is this what parenthood is? Wanting to avada your child's boyfriend or girlfriend just for them wanting to talk to you about so.


	23. Amortentia

**Draco's POV**

Lorenzo walks up to us, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, can I talk to you about something important?"

The thought of my daughter dating this git is going to tear me to shreds. My little girl is not old enough to have a boyfriend. Mainly a Parkinson, Pansy's younger brother! I want to throw this kid across the hall right now for even holding her hand, but I know Sky would avada my ass and Lycissa would never talk to me again. Is this what parenthood is? Wanting to avada your child's boyfriend or girlfriend just for them wanting to talk to you about something important?

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Yes Lorenzo? What can we help you with?"

Sky and I share a look as I respond, "Yes, you may, but if you hurt her, I will make sure your sister knows and I will allow Servius to _break every bone in your body_." Sky tugs at my arm, "Draco calm down. Yes Lorenzo, you can ask her out."

"Thank you so much! I will never hurt her. She's perfect in all ways and makes me the happiest person in the world" Lorenzo exclaim running to hug Sky. I smile at how happy she is knowing that our daughter will be happy, "Go on now Lorenzo, go get her! Remember what I said though!" Lorenzo runs off towards the common room to find Cissa.

Sky wraps her arms around me, looking at me with her blue eyes, "Y'know, you sound just like my dad when we started dating. He's rubbing off on you." I glance at her with a smug look, "Oh be quiet beautiful. He's not rubbing off on me. I still think she's too young for a boyfriend."

"You're still as big as a flirt as you were when we started dating. And she's the same age as we were when we were dating, so calm down." She says pulling me down giving me a kiss on the cheek. I kiss her and as she pulls away, I say, "I will forever be a flirt when it comes to you. I love you more than anything." Feeling her cheeks turn red, "I love you more. I don't ever want the flirting to stop. You still give me the butterflies just like you did when we were 10. How do you think Cissa will do in her first Quidditch match?" As we walk down the corridors I respond, "She's going to kick ass. Y'know that Adam's boy is the seeker for Gryffindor, so you know she's going to do her best to get her revenge."

**_  
Quidditch Day_ **

**Skyra's POV**

The whole family came to watch Lycissa's first game, to support her, and secretly see if she's better than Draco was when he was the seeker for Slytherin during our time in school.

"Do you think sissy is going to win the game?" Servius questions and Lucius' responds, "If she's anything like your dad in Quidditch then she will for sure win the game."

As they finish talking, Lycissa and the Slytherin team flies out the field. Pansy turns towards me, "Look at her. Draco Jr., got his number and all." I see Cissa looking at me, so I smile at her from the Slytherin stands and mouth, " _You got this baby girl. I love you."_ She smiles back at me and I hear Lorenzo say, "She's absolutely gorgeous." Pansy swings her body in his direction, "What did you just say Lorenzo Parkinson?! Do _not_ let Draco Malfoy _ever_ hear you call his daughter gorgeous. He will kill you in less than a second!" Lorenzo snarled back, "I said, _she is gorgeous!_ I'm not scared to say it!"

Servius looks at Pansy, "He has a crush on her and isn't afraid of hiding it from anyone." I pull Servius next to me, "Be quiet, I know about your crush on that little Hufflepuff girl. Remember, I am a professor, I hear everything, and so does your dad. And Pans, Lorenzo asked for Draco's blessing and he gave the okay. Already threatened him too." Pansy smiles, "I swear you hurt her, Draco will hurt you." Dad adds in, "Hell, I would be worried about Lycissa hurting him. She punched the shit out of the Adam's boy and broke his nose."

The game begins and course Adams wants to try to push Cissa off her broom, but from the lessons as a small kid from Draco has paid off. She does a full 360 on her broom distracting him.

McGonagall goes over the speaker, "Slytherin is winning 60 to 10 against Gryffindor."

Adams can't control his broom, looking as if he has never ridden a broom before. Lycissa laughs as she flies back towards him, " _Training for the ballet Adams?"_

"There's no denying that she's Draco's child." Blaise laughs. Aunt Bellatrix adds, "A million percent his child. Looks and personality. The world is in trouble with her."

"Lycissa Malfoy and Anthony Adams are head to head for the Golden Snitch." McGonagall announces. A few moments later, "Adams is down, and Malfoy has caught the Golden Snitch. 150 points to Slytherin. _SLYTHERIN WINS!"_ Everyone in the Slytherin stands cheer loud as possible.

"That's my girlfriend! Go Cissa!" Lorenzo shouts at the top of his lungs, not even caring everyone in the stands, especially the whole family is looking at him. Pansy puts her face in the palm of her hands, "He's going to die, in the hands of Draco." I laugh, "He's going to be fine; Draco won't kill him." Draco strolls over, "Congratulations Cissa. You did great darling." "I'm so proud of you sweetie." I say to her.

Lucius being the man he is, always wanting to throw things in Draco's face, "You did better than your dad did in his first game. He lost to Potter, of all people." "She really has it in her to be her dad's mini." Lydia says with a giggle. As the family is congratulating Lycissa on her first win and against Gryffindor Adams walks up, "You're going down next time Malfoy."

Lycissa sitting on the edge of the corridor wall, she says, _"Me and my brother have a bet you see. I don't think you're going to last 10 minutes next tournament."_ She jumps down next to Servius as they laugh walking towards Adams, Servius adds in, " _I disagree, I don't think you'll last 5_."

"Who the hell does that sound like?!" Pansy exclaims in pure laughter.

Without any hesitation, everyone turns and in sync they say, "Draco!" Blaise laughs while looking at Draco, "She's going to get in so much trouble acting like you mate." Draco wraps his arm around Lycissa's shoulder and my waist, "What can I say, she's my daughter. Taught'r everything she knows." Everyone laughs at Draco. "Can I take Lycissa for butter beer before we leave for break?" Lorenzo asks us as he hugs Lycissa. "Only if she wants to." I reply as Draco says, "Just have your bags ready before you go."

"My brother and Lycissa. How weird but it's kinda cool." Pansy says with a nervous face. Blaise grabs her hand, "Don't worry, if he acts up, she will most definitely put him in his place."

Walking back with the family, I tell Draco, "I really wish that you didn't teach them all your sayings, because now Lycissa is going to be saying them _all the time_." Draco pulling me into his grasp, "Princess, she will come up with her own. Maybe worse than mine. She's going to be fine; _I promise_." Dad announces, "Do y'all have everything packed for winter break?" I nod my head yes.

"Is Lorenzo coming home with us for break?" Draco questions Pansy, as she replies, "Yes, he is. Our parents are going to America for a month, so I'm in charge of the little git." Lycissa walks up to us, "Mum, is it okay if I sit with Enzo on the train ride home?" "Yes, sweetie but behave. And _do not_ start anything." I tell her in a stern voice. Mumsy laugh, "She is her father's daughter." Draco with a smirk and a chuckle, "She's my little demon."

Twenty minutes into the train ride, "Dad, can I have a galleon for some pasties off the trolley please?" Servius questions Draco. Draco reaches into the pocket of his slacks, pulling a couple of galleons out, "Here son. Share with your sister and Lorenzo."

Leaving me, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise in the compartment alone, talking about the semester and all the craziness that has gone on and the fact that Lorenzo is dating Lycissa. A Parkinson and a Malfoy.

"I can't believe they're dating. They act like you two." Pansy gestures towards Draco and I.

Blaise gives Draco a chuckle, one that reminded me of sixth year on the train to Hogwarts. "Yeah, Lorenzo acts like Malfoy, being flirty as hell."

**_  
Beginning of Flashback_ **

_It was going into sixth year on the train, me and Draco have been engaged for a few months and everything was wonderful. The wedding planning has been dreadful, but amazing. Draco was putting something in my bag in an adjoining rack, when all out of no where the whole train had black smoke arising._

_Looking concerned, Draco posed "What was that? Blaise?" Blaise responded, "I don't know mate."_

_"Relax boys. It's most likely just a little first-year messing around with spells." Pansy says._

_I turn facing Draco, "Come on Draco love. Sit down. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." He walks back to the seat, sitting down next to me, placing his hand on my thigh as I place my hand on his._

_In the seats across from us sit Crabbe and Goyle in their natural habitat... Eating. More like shoving all the pasties from the trolley in their lard mouths. Blaise reaching over, grabbing the last pastie in Goyle's pile. "What the bloody hell Blaise? That was my last pastie." Goyle says in a smug tone. Blaise not responding, just splitting the pastie between him and Pansy as Goyle gives the stare of death to lot of them._

_Draco sits there staring out the window with one eye, the other is locked on me, "Hogwarts.—" He pauses as he shifts his head back facing Blaise and Pansy while his hand still on my thigh, "What a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower if I had to continue here for another two damn years." Pansy with a confused and concerning look on her face says, "What's that supposed to mean Draco? Sky, what is he talking about?"_

_"No idea." I respond. Draco lifts our hands to the table, glancing over at Pansy, "Let me just say, I don't think you'll see us wasting our time in Potions class next year." Blaise lets off a small chuckle. I look at him, "Amused much Blaise?" We'll see who's laughing in the end." Draco and I hear a noise from the storage rack above and when we look, we see the bags moving."_

**_End of Flashback_ **

**_  
Draco's POV_ **

_As we sit there talking, we hear a familiar scream. One that I've heard since the day she was born. I jolt up from my seat as Sky, Blaise, and Pansy follow. Sky trying to push me out of the way._

_"Touch me again and it will be the last fucking thing you ever do Adams! You understand me you prat?!" Lycissa screams_

_I push through the crowd of people standing around them, "What the hell is going on here?!" Lorenzo steps up, "He grabbed her butt and she punched him."_

_A student that I have never seen before, wearing Gryffindor robes spoke up, "She's a hoe. She's used to guys touching her ass."_

_"Shut the hell up. That's my sister you git!" Servius says trying to go after the boy._

_Adams gets up and flinches when Lycissa walks towards him, "Scared Adams? And you—" turning to the Gryffindor boy, "—You ever call me a hoe again, I'll help you meet the Dark Lord himself."_

_Snape steps in before I can even begin on where to scowl these two boys, "Mr. Adams, keep your hands to yourself. When we return from break, you have a month of detention. You do not touch girls like that." As Adams walks back to his compartment. "Lycissa Amelie Malfoy, you cannot tell people you will help them meet the Dark Lord." Snape continues. I chuckle at the fact that she can actually threaten people with meeting the Dark Lord. "Malfoy why are you laughing?" Snape questions_

_"I'm proud of her for standing her ground, and it's kinda funny that she can actually make them muster with the Dark Lord. I mean, how bloody brilliant is it that the Dark Lord is her great granddad, and he would come at the snap of a finger." Without any hesitation or notice Snape smacks the back of my head with the Professors Defense Against the Dark Arts book. "What the hell Snape?!"_

_Snape looks at me in anger, "It may be funny to you, but your child is out of control! She's threatening students with meeting the Dark Lord! Y'know how dangerous that is, especially since that student is a muggle!" I look at him as the anger forms throughout my body, "You're telling me that mublood called my daughter, a child that is part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and the great granddaughter of the Dark Lord, called my daughter—"_

_Sky gulps to get my attention. Sometimes I forget she birthed Lycissa, as much as she acts like me. "—Our daughter, a hoe. No mudblood will speak of my— our daughter like that and get away with it."_

_Sky cuts me off, "Dray, she will handle it. She is your child. Remember? She is every ounce of Malfoy, with just a few drops of Riddle/Snape in her. She's capable of handling this herself."_

_We arrive home for break and everyone has a great time. Mum loves having everyone home for breaks, especially when she hears the sound of all the kids playing quidditch in the mini field we have. As break ends, we head to King's Crossing to get onto Platform 9 ¾ . Pansy kisses Avander and Lorenzo's foreheads, "Please watch over Avander. Make sure nothing happens to him Lorenzo."_

_"I will Pansy! But if he keeps eyeballing my girlfriend, then I'll hurt him." Lorenzo says giving Avander the side eye. "No you won't. That is your nephew. Help him find a girl if he is having trouble." Pansy replies._

_Sky holding on to me, "Come on kiddos, time to get on the train. Find a compartment that's empty and stay together!_ Servius, watch out for Avander, please." "Yes mum" Servius says, leading the way to an empty compartment. As me, Sky, and Snape find an empty compartment, "Any guesses on Avander's house?" Sky questions.

_Snape looks at her with uncertainty, "Hmm, I honestly don't know. There's really no way he will be a Slytherin." I nod my head in agreement, "It's hard, but I may saw Ravenclaw." Sky looks a little worried, "Yeah, I don't know either. I just hope no matter what they don't tease him."_

_"They won't. That's basically their brother. They love him regardless."_

**_  
Skyra's POV_ **

_As everyone gets settled in the Great Hall; Draco, me, and dad get settled in our seats at the professors table on the stage._

_McGonagall brings in the first years to be sorted. "When I call your name please come forward to be sorted into your houses."_

_"Avander Zabini"_

_The Sorting Hat begins:_

_"I sense Intelligence" "Wittiness."_

_"Wisdom" "A sense of cunning and resourcefulness"_

_"Difficult... Hmm. Very difficult." "let it be..."_

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

_All the kids look up at me and Draco with wariness_

**_  
Down at the Slytherin table with the kids_ **

_"No way!" Lycissa says_

_Lorenzo goes wide-eyed, "Oh Merlin's beard"_

_"This isn't good at all." Servius quietly says_

**_  
Back up at the professors table_ **

_"He's the first one of the Zabini family to be sorted out of Slytherin. This isn't good at all." I say_

_Draco whispers in my ear, "Go send Blaise and Pansy an owl so they know what to expect."_

_I make my way up to the owlery and scribe a letter to Pansy and Blaise._

_"Pansy,_

_I just wanted to let you know that Avander was sorted into Ravenclaw. We will keep an eye on him and protect him. The kids are upset and worried about him, feeling excluded. Draco is talking to Dumbledore about allowing Avander to room with Servius. They all send their love. Tell Blaise not to lose his shit._

_Love,_

_Skyra Malfoy_

**_  
Author's POV_ **

**_Zabini Residence_ **

_"Blaise!" Pansy exclaims._

_Blaise comes running down the stairs into the den, "Everything okay darling?"_

_Pansy gulps with her nerves shot, as she grabs her glass of wine off the table, gaining the courage to tell her husband that their first born son was sorted into a different house. "Sky sent us an owl. Avander—" She pauses scared of the reaction about to happen, "Avander.. He was sorted into Ravenclaw..."_

_"Excuse me?" Blaise walks over to the bar area, grabbing a glass, trying to determine if Brandy or Fire Whiskey would be strong enough to handle the anger building up in his soul. He chooses Brandy with a shot of Fire Whiskey. "There is no fucking way that our son was sorting into bloody Ravenclaw! NO! FUCKING! WAY! He is the child of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, one of which are part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight!_ That sorting hat has gone mental! It's wrong. FUCKING WRONG Pansy! We are going to Hogwarts right now and getting this bullshit straightened out!"

_He starts to walk towards the apparition point in the house and turns around, "Pansy! Come on! We have to get this fixed. NOW!"_

_Pansy sits her wine glass down, walked to him, "Blaise, the hat never lies. Draco is talking to Dumbledore about getting Avander to share a dorm with Servius in the Slytherin dorms. They have it under control. Draco and Sky are handling it. Do you trust them?" Blaise leans his head down realizing that if there is anyone other than Pansy, he trusts more, that it's Draco and Sky Malfoy. "Of course I trust them. I just don't see how he's in Ravenclaw, but I trust Sky and Draco. They will handle it. I'm sorry babe. I love you. I'm sorry for the outburst" Pansy kisses his cheek, "I love you Blaise Zabini. You're a great father but calm your fucking shit."_

**_  
Skyra's POV_ **

**_Back at Hogwarts_ **

_Avander walks up to me in tears, "Aunt Sky, will mum and dad be mad at me for not making it into Slytherin?" I hug Avander, "Of course not sweetie. They will be proud of you regardless of which house you are in. Ravenclaw has a wonderful wizard with you. Your Uncle Draco is talking to Dumbledore about you and Serv sharing a dorm."_

_Cissa comes up hugging Avander, "You can still with us Avander. We have your back. Always." "Thanks Cissa" Avander says hugging her back. Serv smiles at him, "Yeah, no one will mess with you while we're around. Remember who both of our families are. Cissa will just call our Great Grandpa Tom on anyone who messes with you." "Just stay away from Anthony Adams, he's bad news."_

_"Ready to get your ass handed to you this year in Quidditch, Malfoy?" Adams says walking by_

_Cissa snarls, "Ha! You wish Adams! You'll be training for the ballet again you git!" Lorenzo grabs her hand, "Cissa baby, stop. You're better than him. Let's go back to your dorm."_

_"Lorenzo, you take care of her or I'll hurt you." Draco says wrapping his arms around me. Lycissa grunts, "Dad, stop it!"_

_I chuckle at him, "If you don't sound like my dad when we were dating." He kisses my forehead, "And if she doesn't sound like you."_

_"Both of you stop. That kid is both of you, mainly Malfoy, but with your stubbornness Sky. Get to your room. Tomorrow I'll be doing the Amortentia potion with them, so we shall see if they're the perfect couple. It's during both of your free classes if you would like to join." Dad says. Me and Draco both say we will be there as Draco grabs my hand and starts leading me towards the room._

_As we get to the room, Draco shuts the door, "Your dad thinks he's still funny with that shit." I giggle, "He means it every time. Hurt me and my father will hear about this." "Scared Malfoy?" he jokes as he pushes me against the wall, as I whisper in his ear, "You wish."_

As he puts my arms above my head, kissing my neck, "One night with me and they'll call you the new Moaning Myrtle of Hogwarts"

"We've had more than one of those nights. And last time I checked, you liked it when I moaned for you." As I let off a slight moan in his ear to get him riled up.

**_  
The next day_ **

Draco and I wake up, get showers, and as I brush my teeth, Draco comes up behind me kissing my neck, "Good morning beautiful." I move my head to his, "Good morning handsome."

"Are you ready for your dad's class? Feels like old times getting ready for his class. I wonder if he would give us detention for being late." Draco starts laughing, continuing, "Do you think Lorenzo and Lycissa are soulmates?" I kiss him, "I hope so. He acts like you when it comes to her."

"What do you mean love?" He ponders. I smile towards him, "The way he looks at her, protects her, smiles at the sight of her, and flirts with her. It's the same way you did and still do with me. Even after all these years." He spins me around into his arms, "I guess he does. And the way she looks at him, talks to him, reacts to me threatening him, is all you. They're the mini version of us."

Draco looks down at me and lifts my head up, "Baby, why are you crying?"

"Dray, I don't want her to grow up and fall in love."

"I know, but she's 14, we can't baby her forever, no matter how much we want to." He says hugging me tightly. "Still, she's my first born child. My first girl. I worry about her so much." I say as I cry into his arms.

We walk into dad's class, a few minutes late, per request of Draco wanting to see if we get detention. Dad looks in our direction and shakes his head, "Nice of you two to join us. I will speak to you after class." Dad pauses, then continues, "Morning class. Today we will be learning about the Amortentia potion. It is a love potion that changes to each person's scent of their soulmate and who you truly desire. Skyra, Draco will you demonstrate please."

"Yes professor" we both say in unison. "Mr. Malfoy, you first" dad says

Draco walks up to the potion and smells it, with a smile on his face, "I smell Peaches, Sunflowers/Lillies, and the beach."

"Skyra your turn"

I get up from the desk and walk towards the potion as Draco sits down and looks at me like he did when we were in school, "I smell expensive cologne, Green Apples, and Mint."

"After all these years, your scents haven't changed. It's been how many years since you two have done the potion?" Dad questions. I start doing the math in my head, "Uhh, maybe 17 years. Not really sure. We learned it in our second year, we were 12. We are 29 now."

Draco walks up to me and kisses my forehead, "But we dated before we even learned about the potion, we dated two years before hand."

"Mum, dad STOP! You're being embarrassing and gross again!" Lycissa yells. "Lycissa Amelie, don't start young lady!" I say. Lycissa and two of her friends go, " _Ooooo"_

Dad looks at Draco, "She's definitely a Malfoy! Lorenzo you may go first with the potion. What do you smell?"

Lorenzo smells it, "Apple Pie, Strawberry lotion, and Quidditch." "Now you Lycissa" Dad said. Cissa walks up to her potion, "I smell peppermint, parchment, and cologne."

I look at Draco then back at Lycissa and Lorenzo as dad says, "We have found our first match. You are a soulmates. Just like Sky and Draco. Don't be disgusting and loving all the time."

"Are you Scared Snape? my father will hear about this!" Lycissa says laughing with the same Malfoy grin Draco has given dad for years. Draco shakes his head laughing while him, Lycissa, Lorenzo, and Servius all go, "Oooo." The whole class laughs, and someone says, "Professor Snape, is this what class was like with both your daughter and Professor Malfoy in your class together?"

Dad looks up at her, "Unfortunately yes. Plus I had 5 other students in the same class who did not help with the terror of teaching them. Plus those bloody Weasley twins were class clowns. Between Skyra, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Adrian, and the Weasley Twins, this class was the absolute worst class there ever was." I swiftly turn my head towards him, "Excuse me? If it weren't for us, your class would have been boring, and no one would've paid attention. Especially with your dull, monotone voice. Don't be ridiculous dad."

Draco added in, "Hell, this class was ridiculous."


	24. Manwhore Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two updates back to back?! WOAAAH! I just felt that y'all deserved another chapter.  
> This chapter has a strong **TRIGGER WARNING** Talking about rape. Viewer Discretion is highly advised. If you are uncomfortable with the talk of rape, please skip this chapter.  
> If anyone you know has been sexually assaulted, the phone National Sexual Assault Hotline is 1-800-656-4673  
> Please don't be afraid to speak up if anything has happened to you or someone you know. Everyone deserves justice. Find someone you trust to talk to about it, but please call the hotline if you don't have anyone to talk to! I love y'all!

**_Skyra's POV_ **

"Good morning class. We will pick up where we left off yesterday."

As I make my way to the back of the class where the supply cabinet is, I hear a few students whispering amongst each other, "Did you hear? Servius shagged with that Hufflepuff last night and then that Gryffindor girl from Potions class?" I try to ignore what I just heard, "No talking!"

The class door opens, it was Draco, "Professor Malfoy, may I borrow you for a moment please?" The whole class is looking in the direction of the door, ""Of course. No talking or getting out of your seats, and please do your work! Anyone out of their seats will receive detention." I state walking out into the hallway.

"Have you heard about our son?!" Draco questions in a angry tone. I sigh, "What about the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor? Yeah, I just heard." He looks at me with a shocked look on his face, "Try four Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs, eight Ravenclaws, and one Slytherin." My face goes white as a ghost **, "** _Excuse me?!" He nods his head in agreement, "That's what I'm saying. We have to talk to him. This is ridiculous!"_

I feel the tears forming in my eyes, not in sadness, but in anger, "Our son is a manwhore! Pansy doesn't have to worry about Avander. We have to worry about our _playerof a son." Draco hugs me, "We will talk more at lunch. Get back in there." Before I even open the door to the classroom, "Mr. Gracier, I know you're not out of your seat or you'll be in detention with Professor Snape if I see that you have moved from that chair!" Draco steps back, "You really scare me with that shit y'know." I shake my head as he starts walking away._

Walking back into the classroom, "Okay class, sorry for the interruption. What have you read so far?"

A young Slytherin girl who reminds me of a younger version of Pansy raises her hand. "Yes, Ms. Baker?" I ponder.

"We have read that there are 3 _unforgiveable curses. That dark magic can be used to defend ourselves in time of need." Ms. Baker answers. In response, "Can anyone tell me what the 3 unforgiveable curses are and why they are unforgiveable?" Avander raises his hand._

I look around to see if any other students have raised their hands, but no one other than Lycissa has. I would call on her, but since she is my daughter, the other students already suspect she knows more than they do, which is true. They don't know about Avander. "Yes Mr. Zabini"

Avander clears his throat, "The 3 unforgiveable curses consist of 1. The Cruciatus Curse causes excruciating pain to an opponent/enemy. 2. The Imperius Curse gives total control into the one casting the spell. 3 The Killing Curse providing instantaneous death to the opponent. When casting the killing spell a bolt of Green light will appear. They are unforgiveable and will get you sent to Azkaban on a life sentence."

"Very good Mr. Zabini. Tomorrow we will be learning a few hexes that can be used during duels, but most only be used when necessary." I say to the class.

**_  
Lunch time_ **

I make my way from my classroom towards the Great Hall for lunch I hear students talking. Normally I wouldn't pay attention to what they are talking about, but these conversations are something that raises concern for me.

**_  
Conversations amongst random students in the hallways_ **

"Have you heard about Servius Malfoy?"

One replies, "Yeah, can you believe he's a third year and has slept with almost half of the Ravenclaw girls?

Two girls are talking, one says, "I heard he's really good too. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that action." The other says, "Me either."

**_End of listening to conversations._ **

Draco and dad walk up to me, Draco speaking, "oh my Merlin's, our son is a whore." Dad looks at me, "At least I can't blame Malfoy for this one. I can only blame the personality and looks on him. As far as I know, both you and Draco have slept with each other." I feel the hear rising off my body, "I swear if he gets a girl pregnant!"

A girl walks by blushing, "Hey Servius." "Hey Amanda." Servius replies winking at her and stares at her butt as she walks away.

Another girl walks up to him, "Hey Serv" he responds with, "Hey Lace. We still on for tonight beautiful?" She smiles at him, "Most definitely. 8:00 right?" "Most definitely" biting his lip as she walks away.

"How many girls is our son sleeping with?!" Draco becomes furious. "I'd love to fucking know!" I say in a serious tone.

"I had fun earlier Serv" a girl in Hufflepuff robes says. He smirks at her, "I did too angel. Maybe again tomorrow? My dorm after lunch?" She nods her head in acceptance to his offer.

Draco becomes enrages, "Servius Oliver Malfoy! Get your ass over here right now!" Servius walks up to us, "Yes father?" I try grabbing Draco's hand, but he's too quick to move it, "Stop being a manwhore! You're making this family look bad! You will catch a disease or get a girl pregnant! We raised you better than this! You do _not sleep around!"_

"Calm down, I'm not you and mum. I know what protection is!"

"EXCUSE ME?! For your information Servius, me and your father were each other's first times. Only people we have _ever slept with is each other! So you better get your shit together right now, or I WILL SEND YOU TO DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE! Do you understand me?!" I say in frustration. He looks at me, rolling his eyes, "Fine. I'll see you guys later!"_

Before he chance to walk away, Lycissa comes up to him in an outrage, slapping Servius. "Servius, you need to stop, because now all the guys think I'm just like you and will spread my legs for them! I'm with Lorenzo and I don't want them. I could possibly lose my boyfriend because of you!" He looks at his sister with an upset looks in his eyes, "Cissa, I didn't mean to!" With the disbelief look on her face, "REALLY?! You didn't mean to?! You have slept with half of the girls at Hogwarts! I don't think that just fucking happens! You're such a damn git! Do me a favor and stay the fuck away from me!" She runs off with tears pouring down her face.

"Let's go find and talk to her." I tell Draco and we go to find her. I knew exactly where she would be, so we make our way to the top of the Astronomy Tower. Draco looks at me, "She's like you when it comes to hiding." "I told her that's where I used to go to think and let off steam. I guess she decided to take that as a safe spot." I reply

We walk to the top of the Astronomy Tower, me taking a seat next to her, "Hey baby, are you okay?" I ask her seeing her tears. "Mum, all the guys think that I'm like Servius and will sleep with anything that moves. I've been called a whore by most of the girls, I just wanna go home." Draco sits down and sits her on his lap, "Listen to daddy, you're brother is an idiot. If he doesn't stop, we are sending him to Durmstrang. We will make this right, don't worry baby girl. Mommy and daddy, knows you wouldn't do what he's doing." As the tears continue to fall from her eyes, Draco wipes them away as she says, "Thanks dad. I feel like Lorenzo believes it."

"No he doesn't sweetie, he's worried about you. He's scared about you getting bullied. Don't worry about your brother, me and your dad will handle him. Ignore everyone and just focus on school, quidditch, and Lorenzo. In that order. We love you honey. You can go to your dorm for the rest of the day if you want." I tell her as I hold her hand. "Thanks mum. I love y'all too. I'll probably just do my homework and go to sleep." Draco stands her up, "I'll bring you dinner later baby. Go to your room."

**_Back in our room_ **

"How can he do this to his sister?!" Draco questions pacing back and forth trying to make sense of everything. "I don't know. How the hell can he say, ' _I'm not like you and mum." I reply. Draco stops pacing, "I think we just need to go ahead and send him to Durmstrang. They're sterner on the way of disciplining their students." I nod, "If he doesn't quit, that's exactly where he will be sent." Finishing our conversation, we hear screaming, and take off running._

**_Lycissa's POV_ **

"Get off of me!" As the Gryffindor boy who is twice my size pushes me in a boys bathroom, "You know you like it whore." I scream back, "I said get off of me you git!" He puts his hand over my mouth, so I can't scream, tying my hands together as he starts to undress me. Unable to scream or let out any noise, the only thing I can do is cry. He gets all of my clothes off of me, kissing down my body, I try squirming so he can't do anything. Unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down, he lets his hand slip enough I can let out a slight scream, him rearing his hand back, slapping me.

Lorenzo runs into the bathroom almost a minute after I let out the scream. "Get away from my girlfriend you asshole!" Lorenzo screams, punching the kid in the face knocking him down.  
  


**_Draco's POV_ **

_Me and Sky run down to where we hear the screaming coming from. The second floor boys bathroom, "What's going on here?!" I yell running into the bathroom. I see my little girl completely naked, bawling her eyes out. I turn around so she doesn't feel even more uncomfortable._

_"Mum, dad, he tried r-r—" her crying worsening, Sky covering her up with her robe. "He tried raping me. I kept telling him to get off me, but he pushed me in here, tied my hands together and undressed me. I tried squirming so he couldn't do anything, but he was so close. He was about to shove it in me."_

_Servius hears everything his sister just said, "You son of a bitch! You ever touch my sister again, that will be the last fucking thing you ever do. I don't care if I go to Azkaban! Don't touch my sister!" Sky stands Lycissa up, "Come on baby, come with mum." Sky takes her to our room._

_I quickly stride back to the room and see Lycissa sitting on our bed, "Are you okay baby girl?" She's holding on the pillow as if her life truly depended on it, "I'm scared dad. He almost raped me; he almost took my virginity!" I sit on the bed and hold her in my arms letting her cry in my shoulder. I can see the Sky's heart breaking knowing what happened to our little girl, happened to her. We never bring it up and none of the kids know what happened._

_I look at Sky, "She's staying with Lorenzo tonight and I'm talking to Dumbledore in the morning. That kid is going to be expelled and she's moving dorms!" Sky gestures towards me, "If you feel that's the best idea." Kissing Cissa's head, "Lorenzo, take Lycissa to your room and watch her. Don't leave her alone. Hurt her, and you know the consequences." Lorenzo walks to Lycissa wrapping his arm around her, " I will never hurt her. I will protect her with everything I have sir. I promise you that!"_

_As Lorenzo and Lycissa leave and I lock our door, Sky starts bawling. "Baby, why are you crying?" I ask her as she sits on the bed. "Lorenzo said almost the exact thing you said to my dad and Dumbledore the night I moved into your room after what happened. Our little girl is going through exactly what I wished she would never have to."_

_"I know baby. She's going to be safe with Lorenzo. I trust him. You remember the first night that you moved in? You got so cold you wore my hoodie to bed?" I ask her._

**___**

**_Beginning of Flashback_ **

_The first night of Sky living in the dorm with me; we just get back from me buying her new clothes since that Mudblood Granger burned all of hers. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're just so beautiful," I say with his cheeks flustered red_

_She get dressed and turns around, "You're just saying that. Is it cold in here or is it just me?" "Here, just put my hoodie on" I throw her my favorite hoodie_

_It's 2 AM and she can't get warm even with my hoodie. "Sky, you okay? You keep tossing and turning and making noises" I ask while. "I'm sorry. I can't get warm still," She responds in a low and sad tone_

_"Come get in bed with me and cuddle with me. I'll keep you warm," I say as I lifts his duvet up waiting for her to get in bed. "Really?" She ask me with soft eyes. I look at her with my sleepy eyes, "Yes really Sky. Hurry up beautiful. If you want to get warm and get some sleep."_

_Having Sky in my arms is like a dream come true. I've waited so long to have this. If there's anything I wanted more than anything, it's this. I wanted her. I want to show her how much I love and care about her._

_She looks so gorgeous sleeping in my hoodie and my bed. I whisper, "Goodnight beautiful. I love you so much." I thought she was asleep when she said, "Goodnight Dray. I love you more." She kisses my cheek and lays her head back on my chest and falls asleep._

_I wake up a little early, she's still sleeping peacefully, so I go down and get us breakfast. I walk back in the dorm and see Sky about to leave. "I got you breakfast, Granger is on her bullshit and figured it'd be better to eat in the common room or the room. Whichever you prefer." I say handing her the tray of food._

_She smiled as cutely as ever, "You're so sweet. Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed last night. I'll try to a warmer duvet tonight."_

_"You don't have to. You can continue to sleep in my bed if you want. I really enjoyed it and I actually slept last night," I give her the sense of happiness from what I just said_

**End of Flashback**

**___**

**Skyra's POV**

I remember that night like it was yesterday" I say as he wipes the tears from my cheek. "Here's that hoodie. Want to cuddle and recreate that first night, minus you in a different bed?" He questions me. I smile, "I'd love to." I put his hoodie on, got in the bed, had my head on his chest as he cuddle and held me tightly.

Flashback from the morning after our first night living together

"Good morning beautiful" he says tucking my hair behind my ear, after waking up, realizing it's only 4:30 in the morning. "Good morning" I say smiling.

"Were you sleeping good? Were you warm enough?" He questions. "I slept amazing and I was very warm. Thank you for letting me sleep in your hoodie and your bed. I'll get a bigger duvet tonight." I say.

He quickly says, "NO! I mean, you don't have to. I really enjoyed last night, and it was the first time I've actually slept good in a long time. You can just sleep in my bed from now on if you want to of course."

"I'd really like that Draco" I saw with a smile ear to ear.

_If you ever bring a girl to the room, just tell me and I'll go sleep in Pansy's room for the night." He cups my face in his palm, "The only girl I want in my room or my bed is standing right in front of me." I look around the room, "MALFOY!" "Y'know, I really did mean what I said last night," He says while still having his hand on my face._

_"I know you did, and I did too." I reply with that sleepy voice that I've had for years. He looks down at the ground, "Sky, I know we've been best friends forever and things have gotten pretty serious, well to me they seem to have been serious. What I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" I stays silent for a moment, until I realize that he's thinking horrible thoughts, "ABSOLUTELY DRACO! I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I scream in happiness jumping into his arms as he spins me around, kissing me._

**End of Flashback**

**___**

"What were you thinking about beautiful?" Draco questions as he tucks my hair behind my ear. I let out a smile, "Oh nothing." "It was something, it had you smiling and all" he says

"Just our first night rooming together at Hogwarts after the incident." I say. He kisses my forehead, "Y'know, I dream about that night fairly often. I was so scared to ask you to be my girlfriend officially since I never really asked the first time. We just started dating." I kiss and hug him, "I love you and all of the memories we've made together." "I love you more princess and I can't wait to make more memories with you. Now let's go check on our little demon girl."

"Okay, but I'm wearing the hoodie." I say with a giggle. He kisses my forehead, "You make my clothes look better anyway love. Always have, always will."

We make our way to Lorenzo's dorm, once arriving Draco knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Lycissa shouts. I answer, "Mum and dad" I hear her say, "Come on in"

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" Draco questions. "I'm better. Thanks for letting me stay with Enzo last night. He really calmed my nerves and made sure I knew I was safe." She tells her dad. I ponder, "What did y'all do?"

She looks up at me, "He cuddled me all night as I cried. And when I woke up this morning, he had gotten me breakfast, so I didn't have to go downstairs." Draco looked at me, smiling. I know that soft smile anywhere. The memories flashed back to him again.

"Well, we are on our way to talk to Dumbledore. Do you want us to get you moved in with another dorm with the girls, or move you in with Lorenzo, if that's okay with him?" Draco states. She looks down at the floor then back at us, "Would you be mad if I said Enzo?"

I let off a slight giggle, "No sweetie. We really can't be mad about that." She questions me on why we can't be mad if she chooses to room with Lorenzo. I smile at Draco and then look back at Lorenzo and Lycissa, "After an accident that happened with me, Dumbledore and your Grandpa Snape had me move in your dad's room so I would be safe all the time. We had all but one class together but 99% of the time he would skip the class to make sure I was okay. None of the teachers said anything either."

"And look where we are now. More in love than when it first happened." Draco says putting his arm around me. Cissa fake gags, "Dad stop with grossness. Please!" "Thank you for taking care of Cissa last night, Lorenzo." Draco says with a grateful voice. "I'll always take care of her." He replies moving her hair out of her face as she blushes. This brings back so many memories of me and Draco pop into my head. They are the mini version of us.

We leave the room to go talk to Dumbledore, I say, "Our little girl is growing up. Did you see the way she looked at him when he moved the hair out of her face?"

Draco wipes the tear off my cheek, while he cups my face in his hand, "She looks at him the way you still look at me after all these years. She feels safe with him." I hug him, not even caring if there are students walking by, "He's her safe place, just like you were and still are mine. We did a great job with her; regardless of her saying your lines. Now if we could get Servius to act right."

"I think after what happened with him and Lycissa, he will get it together. I saw the hurt and the scared in his eyes when she ran off crying and then the accident last night. I think that woke him up. But I have to admit, after hearing some things, our son has major talent for pleasing girls."

I stop in my tracks, "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! Do _not_ praise our son for being a manwhore!" he looks at me smirking, "I'm not, I'm just saying! At lease I know I passed one thing down to him other than looks."

"Yeah, and that's how we ended up with six kids by the age of 26! Remember that when you're praising our son for pleasing girls." I say while thinking, _'if he's anything like his dad, then no girl will ever be complaining about it.'_

As we get into Dumbledore's office, I see my dad sitting in a chair, "Dad, what're you doing here?" He looks at me, "Waiting on you two. I heard about what happened last night." Dumbledore confused, questions on what happened.

"Jacob Miller pushed Lycissa into the second floor boys bathroom and tried raping her. She was completely naked, hands tied up when we found her. She kept telling him to get off, but he told her she liked it. Lorenzo Parkinson punched him to get him off of her. I had her stay with him last night so Sky and I could talk about it without upsetting her more." Draco states

"Is she okay?" Dumbledore asks concernedly.

Draco pacing, "Yes, she's better now. Lorenzo kept her safe." Draco goes into deep thought. I could only imagine the thoughts running through his head. I step in and finish what Draco's going to say, "And we want to know about getting Miller expelled and getting Lycissa moved in with Lorenzo to ensure her safety when one of us or Servius is around."

"Of course. We can certainly get both of those things done right away. I'm really sorry and I hope she never has to encounter anything like this again. Hogwarts is supposed to be a safe school for our students. This reminds me of how a certain couple's love story began many years ago." Dumbledore says as his eyes follow Draco pacing in his office.

Dad has to say something smart, "At least Lycissa is a littler smarter and Lorenzo is petrified of Malfoy, unlike him with me. Still got my daughter pregnant." Becoming irritated with him, "For Merlin's sake dad, stop! Those two demon children out there are your babies, and you love them. We don't regret them one bit. Never have, never will." We leave Dumbledore's office and as we get into the corridor I stop and give dad the meanest look ever.

"Dad, you really have to stop bringing up Draco getting me pregnant while in school. We were 16 almost 17. It happened and we don't regret it.—" I pause, "Yes, we should've taken better precaution, but those babies is what started this family. It's not like we weren't getting married anyway. You have loved them since you found out I was pregnant. And don't lie. You didn't care if they were a Malfoy, they were your first grandchildren and you _still_ treat them like they are babies. They're almost 14

Dad rubs my head, "I look at Lycissa and I see you. Not in looks, because she's all Malfoy, but inside, that heart of her. She is you." He pauses for a moment. "The way she looks and smiles at Lorenzo, all I see is flashbacks of the way you used to look at Malfoy. It upsets me she's growing up so past, like you did." I start crying because he never talks like this. He hates showing emotion. "And when Bella and Aurora start school next year, they will be seen as Lycissa and Servius' little sisters. I can't bare the thought of them already being old enough to start Hogwarts."

Draco and dad both hug me while I have my meltdown. Draco says, "At least with Thomas and Eli we will have until Bella and Aurora are in 4th year before they come to Hogwarts."

I make my way to Lorenzo's dorm and tell Lycissa and Lorenzo that they were given today off so they can move all of her stuff into his dorm. As I get back to mine and Draco's room, Servius is walking up, "Mum, dad, I'm really sorry about everything. I'm going to start doing better."

"Son I understand your age, you are curious but shit, keep it to one partner at a time. Don't jump from girl to girl. Find a girl that makes you happy and go from there." Draco said. He replies, "I just like the change of different girls. Each one makes me feel something different."

I look at him, letting off a soft sigh, "I will put it like this. Find a girl that matches everything you want in bed and in a relationship and go with it. You need to stop being a manwhore. We don't care what house she is in; we would prefer her being a pureblood, but please think of your family and your sister. She is really hurt by what happened and it's your fault that guys think she's just like you. She needs her brother to protect her, not cause her to get hurt!" I sit down next to him, "She's moving in with Lorenzo, so you can go to class or you can help your sister. Stop sleeping with multiple girls! Do you understand me Servius Oliver Malfoy?! If not, you will be sent to Durmstrang right now!"

"Yes mum, I understand. I'm sorry. I'm going to help Cissa and Enzo. I'm going to make things right with her, and with you and dad. I will redeem the Malfoy last name and make you proud of me." Servius responds as he stands up and leaves.

Draco walks up to me, cupping my face, "Why was that so hot you going off on him like that?" He picks me up by the thighs, slowly kissing me, throwing me on the bed. "I love you princess. You are an amazing mum and the best wife a man could ever ask for." I kiss him back cuddling up next to him, "You're the best husband and dad to our kids. I love you so much."


	25. Baby Girl

A month has passes by, Lycissa is beyond happy sharing a dorm with Lorenzo, and their relationship is amazing. Tomorrow everyone leaves to go home for Christmas break. Things with Servius sleeping around have seem to calm down since our talk, but who knows how long that will last. Draco seems to be getting more comfortable with the fact that Lycissa has moved in with Lorenzo, but he can't be upset since we did the same thing.

I moved in with him for my protection from Cedric and Harry, while Cissa did it because all the guys thinking she was a whore like her brother. When she's possibly the safest one of the two kids. So we think.

**  
Skyra's POV**

"What has gotten into Servius?" Dad questions Draco and I.

Draco looks at me in confusion, then back at dad, "What do you mean? What's going on?" Dad looks at Draco, "Well, for starters, the past three weeks he has gotten detention every day. Ever since you two had that talk with him about only sleeping with only one girl, he has been an angry kid. It seems like sleeping around was the way of letting things off his chest."

I give dad the, _you're absolutely shitting me_ look. "I know that you of all people aren't agreeing with him sleeping around! It put Lycissa in danger!"

"Skyra, would you rather him sleep around with protection or continuously getting detention for being a total git to everyone? Including his sister." Dad says in a serious tone.

"When Draco was under pressure, pissed off, or anything, he didn't go sleep around with multiple girls. He came to me and had rough, degrading sex. But it was with one person, not multiple!" I say with anger. Draco looks at me, "What if that's the problem?" "What do you mean?" I ponder

Grabbing my hand, "Just hear me out, then hit me." Draco continues, "What if he can't find one person that allows him to have rough, degrading sex with that makes him happy? What if, there are multiple girls who give him something different? One makes him happy and one likes rough and degrading sex?" I can't believe my ears, "Then what Draco? Let him sleep around with multiple girls and possibly get a disease or get a girl pregnant?! I'd rather him get detention."

Draco pulls me to his lap, "Babe, listen to me. If you wouldn't have liked everything and weren't a kink, then my anger would've built up too. But with you, I was able to let everything out at once. With Serv, he may get one out, but the other builds up to the point he gets so angry and lashes out at everyone."

"We need to find him a version of you Skyra. Where he has it all in one and won't get detention and won't sleep around." Dad tells us. I question him, "Well, who do you suggest then?"

Dad says with a smirk as if he's been thinking of the person, "Hollie Greengrass. Daphne and Astoria's younger sister. I heard from sources that she's the female version of Servius." "If that's who you think would _satisfy_ him and keep him out of trouble." I say with disagreement in my voice.

**  
Draco's POV**

"Servius, come here son." I say. As he walks towards me, he says, "What's up dad? Everything okay?"

"Do you know Hollie Greengrass and have you slept with her?" I question. Sky and I went to school with Daphne Greengrass, she was decent, a Pure-Blood. And her sister Astoria, don't get Sky started on her. She tried stealing me from Sky before I proposed and has hated her ever since. Servius looks at me, "Yeah I know her, she's the hottest girl in my year. And no I haven't slept with her. I want to, but I don't have the courage to ask her."

Sky puts her hand on his shoulder, "Well son, there's your chance. She's sitting alone. Go talk to her."

The two weeks off for Christmas was amazing. We got to spend time with our babies, even though Servius decided to stay at school for the holidays. Thomas and Eli are constantly keeping mum and father on their toes. Mum has officially decided that flower vases or anything glass was safe in the manor with those two around.

"So how do you think it went with Hollie and Servius over break?" I ponder as Sky is packing all of our stuff back up before going back to Hogwarts. "I honestly don't know. He never even told us before we left what she said." I smile, "I hope this term is better for both of them. I can't handle another term of my baby girl getting bullied because of Servius' being stupid."

Sky gives me that look, "I think that it will be great for Cissa. Her and Lorenzo are really good for each other and the fact that Pansy doesn't even care, as long as they are happy, she's happy." "Pansy loves them, but I think Blaise is jealous that Lorenzo and Lycissa are the mini version of us. That just means we have to kick it up a notch. No one can replace us as the greatest Hogwarts love story." I pull her in my arms, kissing her forehead.

"No one ever will my love. They aren't full of surprises like we were. They don't sneak out to see each other, they don't take random trips to Hogsmeade or anything. We kept the whole school on their toes. Cissa hates missing classes, where we loved it." Sky says with a giggle.

We get back to Hogwarts and Servius walks up to us holding hands with Hollie, "Hey mum, dad. How was Christmas?" Sky looks so happy to see him, "It was good. We all missed you though. I put your gifts in your room. Mumsy and Papa Lucius send their love. How was your break sweetie?" He looks at Hollie, "It was great. Hollie spend break here with me and I asked her to be my girlfriend.

"Well congratulations you two. Welcome to the craziness of the Malfoy's, Hollie. How are your sisters doing?" Sky questions. Hollie replies, "They're actually really good. Astoria is working in Egypt now, and Daphne. Well, Daphne quit the ministry and moved to the muggle world. Our parents are angry with her."

I laugh a little. I always knew Daphne would leave the wizarding world, "I'm glad they're doing good. Can you give us a moment with our son please?" "Yes sir. I'll grab your tray for breakfast Serv." She replies

As she walks away, I see him smile at her. I haven't seen his little goofy smile in so long. Sky and mum has always said that his goofy smile reminds them of mine. Mum said I always got that same smile when Sky was around.

"How did it go over break?" I question him. He smirks, "I won't be getting detention anymore. I found the person who satisfies all my needs. Thanks for telling me to go for it mum."

He hugs her and she says, "Thank Papa Snape. He mentioned her to us. Now go on and get back to your girl. Please try to stay out of trouble this term Serv, and don't get your sister hurt in any way."

"It's nice to see him smile again." She says watching him kiss Hollie's cheek as he sits at the table. I watch her as she sees her first son growing up to a good kid now. "And he won't be a manwhore anymore. He will handle his frustrations like I did." She turns her head, "You mean, like you still do?" I laugh at her, "Don't start with me beautiful. Remember, we are married and share a room here too. Hell, we've always shared a room here." She hits my arm lightly, "Oh stop it. Let's go check on Cissa and Lorenzo.

**  
Skyra's POV**

As we walk to Lycissa and Lorenzo's dorm, and when we got there Draco walks right in as usual. Draco opens the door and walks in, "OH MY GOD! LYCISSA!" Draco screams

"Mum, dad! What're you doing here?!" She screeches back. Draco standing there with his mouth wide open, I respond, "We we're coming to check on you, but... Umm we're just going to go. Draco, come on." He stands there as stiff as a statue, therefore grabbing him. Starting to walk away he stops, "What the actual hell was she doing on top of him?!"

Standing there he looks at me, "Are you going to say something? What the hell was she doing on top of him?! WITH NO CLOTHES ON?!?! DAMMIT SKYRA SAY SOMETHING!!!" He yells.

"Draco, we both know exactly she was doing. If you forgot, that is a part of sex. At least they know how to use the silencing spell." I say. He looks at me in disbelief of what I just said he retaliates with, "SKY! That doesn't make me feel better! _Our_ daughter should not be having sex! She's too damn young for that!!" "Really, but Servius can do it?! They're the same age Draco! Plus, it's with Lorenzo only! They've been dating for a while. I expected it eventually, just never expected to see it." I reply. He just looks at me, "I can't even deal with this right now! She shouldn't be sexually active, Sky! She can't be. I'm going to the room."

With him saying that, he turns and races to the room, me trying to keep up with him and his long legs. This is a pace I have never seen him at, which I understand he's heartbroken and that's his baby girl, but the pace he's going is ridiculous. Getting to the room, I see Draco pacing back and forth, his fingers running through his hair.

I sit on the bed and pat the empty space of the mattress next to me, "Baby, come here." He sits down next to me, putting his head on my shoulder, "She's my baby girl. She can't be doing this. Not yet."

As I wipe the tears out of his eyes and off of his crimson cheek bone, "Baby, she's not a little girl anymore. She will always be your baby girl, but she's not a baby. We can't tell her that she can't do it, because that'll just make it worse; she'll take it as a challenge." He digs his head back into my shoulder as I wrap my arms around him, "When someone tells you that you can't do something, you make it a point to prove them wrong. Lycissa does the same thing. She is the miniature version of you in so many ways, Draco. I know it's hard her growing up, but at least she's doing it with someone who loves, cares, and protects her, right?"

"I guess so, I just can't get over what I saw. When I opened that door, I wanted it to be a flashback of me and you. Then she turned her head and I saw my baby girl; I couldn't believe what I saw. FUCK!"

His crying worsens as the door opens, "Dad! I'm sorry! I thought the door was locked!" Lycissa says. The sound of her voice extremely upsets him; I look at her, "Cissa, I think you just need to give your dad some time, sweetie." She nods her head with disappointment, knowing that she broke her dad's heart.

"Sky, shut and lock the door." He says. Of course when he uses his stern voice like that, I always obey. I know that the hurt and frustration are about to be handled.

Walking over to me, by the door, "Are you scared of me Sky?" I let out a silent gulp, "N-n-no I'm not." He gets closer to me and I back into the wall, he cups my face with his hand and rubs his thumb across my bottom lip, "Jump." I jump as he commands, while he catches me, I latch my legs around his torso. Our light pecks turn into wet kisses, our wet kisses turn to sloppy tongue fighting. I rip his shirt of him as he unbuttons my blouse, yanking it off.

Beginning to kiss my earlobe and neck, he makes his way down to my chest, viciously biting and sucking leaving love bites everywhere. "Mmm, Draco that feels so good." I let out in a moan. "Good princess. It's time for the frustrations to be released. Do you think you can handle your punishment?" He whispers into my ear, feeling his hot, mint breath on my earlobe. I give a slight smirk, "Always"

As he continues to leave love bites down my body, grabbing a handful on my hair, pulling my head back as his hot breath sends chills down my spine. He walks me to the bed and throws me down, pulling his wand from his back pocket, " _Incarcerous_ " he says as ropes tie both my hands and feet to the four posts of the bed. Trying to squirm, the ropes get tighter. "I'm going to put this blindfold on you and you're a good girl, aren't you?" He says pulling a blindfold and something else out of our secret drawer. I nod my head and he gives me the look, "Give me words, understand me?" "Yes sir, I'll be a good girl."

Placing the blindfold on me, I feel him climb on top on me, kissing from my neck, down to my naval, making his way down to my thighs, nipping at them as he massages one of my breasts. Taking his free hand, rubbing his thumb on my clit. Pulling his thumb away, he grabs something on the other side of my right leg. He takes the object and puts it in my vagina, then turns it on. As the vibrator makes my stomach twist and turn, he slides his thumb on my clit. "Don't move princess, if you do then not only do the ropes get tighter, but I'll turn it up to the highest setting." He says as he rubs his tongue up and down and nibbling at my clit. "Fuck Draco, I need it, please!" I scream. Pulling away from my clit, he leans up, taking the blindfold off, wrapping his big veiny hands around my throat, my eyes roll to the back of my head. "Don't you look away from me. You're going to look me in the eyes as I seduce your soul."

My eyes lock to his, he takes the vibrator out of my soaking, pulsating vagina as my juices pour out. As he whispers in my ear, "I'm going to do what I want to you, don't disobey me baby girl." I look him in the eyes, "Yes daddy, please fuck me hard and to your pleasing." He bites his lip, looking me in my eyes.

He shoves two fingers in my heat, "Oooo, such a good and wet girl for me." He pulls them out and sucks my juices off one of his fingers, "Mmm, you taste so sweet princess." Shoving his other finger in my mouth, "Like the way your pussy tastes baby?" "Yes daddy, I taste so good."

Before I can say anything, he invades my entrance by slamming his long, thick, throbbing shaft in me without letting me adjust to his size. Pulling out and slamming back into me. I let out a loud moan, "daddy, please fuck me harder." Gripping on my throat tighter, "SO. FUCKING. TIGHT. I'm going to fuck your brains out. Keep taking this dick beautiful. Scream my name for me baby."

"Fuck daddy! Please! I'm going to cum. Please let me cum for you." I scream as I buck my hips up not caring how tight the ropes get. He pounds into to me harder, deeper and faster, making me scream. "Cum for me you dirty slut. I want to feel your warm juices cover my dick. Cum you slut! NOW!" He says as he pulls me closer, giving him more access to go deeper. "Daddy, I'm cum—" I start to scream as I feel myself release on him. "Fuck Sky, I'm coming for you." He says as I sense all his cum going deep in my pulsating pussy.

His body drops next to mine, "Do you feel better now? Have you let your frustrations out?" I ponder. He moves my hair out of my face, "I do feel better. I still can't help thinking about my little girl." I kiss him, "I know baby, but it will pass. Look at my dad and you now." He laughs, "He still hates me for getting you pregnant. All 3 times, even after we were married and had our own house."

**  
Draco's POV**

My little girl, my first born daughter, the princess that made me a daddy, my shadow is old enough to be shagging. It breaks my heart knowing that what little bit of innocence she had is gone.

After all the years that Sky and I have been together, just her touch, the way she says my name in her seductive, low-tone whisper still sends chills down my spine and turns me on. After our amazing time, I lay my head on her chest as she runs her fingers through my hair, humming our wedding song; I slowly drift off to sleep to her humming.

The next morning we wake up and remember that it's Saturday, so we got up and went to get breakfast with Snape then return to the DADA classroom. My body may be physically there, but mentally I'm not. Snape and Sky are talking to each other while I just sit there moving my food around on my plate with my fork.

"Yeah, Draco's pretty torn up about it. That's his little girl." Sky says while glancing over at me. Snape says, "Like you were my little girl until he came along and stole your innocence?"

Sky laughs, "When was I ever innocent dad?"

"Before you and Malfoy became a thing. Officially a thing to everyone." He replies to her. Rolling her eyes, "Ehh, somewhat true. But just like you, he loves his little girl. I see so much of you in Draco when it comes to Cissa" Grabbing Sky's hand, Snape says, "That's a fathers job. I see Malfoy took out some frustration. No marks that are visible. I can see it in your eyes."

"I am still here, y'know. I may not be all here, but I can hear you." I reply without looking up from my plate. Sky takes my hand, gripping it, "Baby, are you okay?"

I let out a long sigh, "I'm fine. Sir, I'm sorry about when we were younger. If this is anything like you had to deal tolerate with us, I'm really sorry."

"Malfoy" Snape stops, with respect I look at him as he continues, "You have it worse. I never saw y'all. You will never get that image out of your head. You need to remember that she is still your daughter, and you love her, and she loves you. Wouldn't you rather it be Lorenzo than some other git? The one boy who has been protecting and loving her since they first got to Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir" I tell him

He looks at me and for the first time, "Draco, that's how I felt about you and Sky. I knew how you felt about her. Not because you said anything, but from the way you protected her, did anything for her, and I saw the way you looked at her. I knew you loved her, the way you got jealous of guys looking and talking to her. That's why I could never be mad because I knew she was taken care of and happy. Just like Lycissa is with Lorenzo."

Did Severus Snape just give me a compliment? No way, impossible.

"DAD! That's the nicest thing you have _ever_ said to Draco in our whole lives." Sky says with a beautiful and happy grin on her face.

He gave her that blank expression, "That's the only time too. He's still the git that got you pregnant at 16, and two more times." With a smirk on my face, "I would do it all over again too. Maybe even a few more kids while we're at it."

"I know you would Malfoy, but oh well. I'm glad you're the git who married my daughter. Not once have you let the love die if anything it's grown. You still run around the corridors of Hogwarts like you did when you were 13, causing hell. I kinda miss it."

I hear little sounds, looking up I see tears running down her face and she tries to hide them, "I do too. Sometimes I wish we could turn back time and start all over; just to live the perfect life again." Grabbing her hand, "Trust me, I do too princess, but we still have forever to go, and nothing is going to stop us. The only thing from our past I would change is us causing more hell and I would protect you and our babies more."

"Snape, thank you for letting me marry your daughter. She has always been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never got to thank you for giving me your blessing."

The day passes by and seems longer than normal. After dinner, we were walking back to the room and we are stopped by Lycissa and Lorenzo.

"Mum, dad. Can we talk to you?" Lycissa asks us.

Without any hesitation and no time to think I yell, "I swear Lycissa, if you're pregnant!" Sky grabs my arm, holding it securely, "Draco, calm down. What is it honey?"

"We just wanted to say sorry for yesterday..." Lycissa says while looking down at the ground, then back at us, "Lorenzo wanted to tell you about it, but I didn't want to. I didn't think it was that much of a big deal that you needed to know."

I could tell tonight was going to be another night, "Not a big deal?! Lycissa Amelie, this is a huge deal! That would've been more responsible than us having to find out the way we did. You think I wanted to walk in on my daughter shagging?!"

"We didn't tell our parents. Your parents found out because you didn't use the muffliato spell on your room. No one at school knew about us, until Pansy called us out in the Great Hall after everyone was talking about the _noises_ from the Slytherin dorms. Calm down, my love. You can take your anger out when we get back to the room." Sky whispers in my ear. At that moment remembered why I fell so head over heels for this amazing woman; she knows exactly what to say and do to calm me down.

She looks at Cissa and Lorenzo while still holding my arm, "Are you at least using vials?"

"No, we aren't using vials—" Lorenzo begins. The anger inside builds up, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" "Sir, we are using the _Ceptivo_ spell. Didn't you have that in school?"

Realizing that I just yelled at them without letting them explain, "No, we- I mean your mum had to use the bloody vials. And they stop working after taking them so much." Sky laughs, "Yeah, little missy and her brother are the products of those vials not working."

"Dad, I'm sorry you saw that. I really am."

"Listen, if he makes you happy, takes care of you, and most importantly, he loves you, then I can't stop you. But Lorenzo, if you hurt my baby girl, then I will hurt you." I announce with a stern voice. Cissa lays her head on his shoulder and wraps an arm around her waist, "I will never hurt her. She's my absolute world. I will always protect and love her."

"You two go enjoy your Saturday. Maybe spend some time with your brother and Hollie in Hogsmeade. Just be careful and stay out of trouble!" Sky says turning her head in Cissa's direction. She knows how much of a Malfoy she truly is.

The kids walk away as we go into our room and I sit prop myself up on the bed. "Do you feel better after talking to her?" She questions as she sits on my lap, one leg on each side of mine, so she can face me.

"Yeah, I do. That kid really thinks he's something else, I tell ya." I laugh. With her cute little grin, "You were the same way love. And y'know what? That's what made me fall more in love with you every day, and it still is."

I wrap an arm around her waist, as the other moves her hair out of her face, "Stop it beautiful. How about we go to Hogsmeade, maybe run into the kids and have lunch with them?" She nods her head, "That sounds really nice." She takes my hand that's holding her hand, pulls it up to her lips and kisses it multiple times.

Looking into her beautiful eyes, pulling her farther up my lap where she's in kissing distance. Merlin, I forget how absolutely beautifully breathtaking and amazing she is sometimes. I really got blessed with her in my life. I cup my hand on her face, rubbing her cheek with my thumb, "I know I haven't told you lately and I'm sorry for it, but I love you so much. Thank you for never leaving my side when things got hard, being my rock, my shoulder, the person I know who was always there for me. For being my beautiful princess and being the absolute perfect and best wife that there could ever be. Even when you are a little crazy, I wouldn't want it any other way. I love our life together and our kids. Most importantly, I love you more than anything in this world."

With the tears rolling down her face I pull her in for a hug, "Baby don't cry please." "It's good tears, I promise. I will always be by your side. I just want to be the wife that you want and deserve, and the mum that the kids need. We stand by each other for everything, no matter that. I'm glad you chose me to be your wife. I love you so much Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"You're so good to me Skyra Snape Malfoy. You are the best wife. I couldn't ask for a better wife and the best mum for our kids. I don't deserve you." I tell her as she plants a kiss on my lips.

Kissing her back, harder and more passionately, she pulls back, "You deserve every bit of love Draco. Thank you for never leaving my side, not matter what. Thank you for loving me through it all and always making sure that our love has never died out like our parents.

**  
Skyra's POV**

I get ready for Hogsmeade, throwing on my ripped blue jeans, white blouse and my light pink cardigan with matching shoes. I keep looking in the mirror, debating on changing my outfit for the third time, when Draco comes in the bathroom, "Are you ready my love?"

"I feel fat and hideous in all my clothes."

He pulls me to him, "Baby, you are absolutely stunning! There's nothing fat or hideous about you. Never has been and there never will be. You are beautiful and perfect every day. Now come on my princess." I kiss his cheek as I grab my wallet, "Do you think the kids are already there?"

"For sure. You know they love getting there early and staying there late. Cissa is most likely going to drag Lorenzo through the Quidditch Game Shop, looking at the new Nimbus 3001." He says as we leave the house and make our way to Hogsmeade.

**  
Lycissa's POV**

"You have no idea how embarrassing that was. I for sure thought dad was going to kill me" Lycissa tells the group.

Servius lets off a chuckle, "No, I thought mum was going to avada me right there when she found out I was sleeping around. I'm sorry I made your life hell Cissa." Hollie turns to Serv, "Are we ever going to tell your parents?"

"Maybe later on. It won't be pretty no matter when we tell them, but I don't think our dad needs anything else on him. I don't know who will be worse, mum or dad." Cissa grunts, "I think mum will be with you and dad would be with me since I'm obviously his favorite child."

In that moment, our worst fear happened, "Hey kiddos, do you want to go eat lunch with us? We're paying." Mum and dad walk up. Let's hope they didn't hear any of that conversation or it will be a bad situation.

Servius is sitting next to Hollie and I can see the sweat rolling down his forehead, which is funny since it's January and it's freezing outside. "Oh— Uh hey mum. Yeah, that sounds good."

"What were y'all talking about? You seem a little scared Serv." Dad announces. "It's nothing dad."

"Can you excuse Servius and I for a moment?" Hollie questions. Mum nods her head in affirmation

\--

Hollie and I walk away from the table

"We have to tell them. This hiding spell is the absolute worst. Please, we already told my parents."

I look at Hollie and take her hand, "Okay, we will tell them sweetheart. Just be prepared for all hell to break loose. My dad has a bit of a temper if you didn't know. But, it's going to be fine, no matter what they say."

\--

"Mum, dad. We need to talk to you." Servius says

**  
Skyra's POV**

The tone of how Servius said he needs to talk to us; I knew something was going to happen. "Yes?" Draco says as he puts his hand on my thigh, gripping it with his cold rings pressing into my skin.

Servius takes a big gulp, "Uh- Well- umm... Hollie, may or may not be pre... pregnant. More like she is pregnant."

"What was that? Did I just hear you right?" I ponder, hoping that my ears are playing games with me.

Draco grips my thigh extremely tight; me being thankful that I'm wearing jeans and not a skirt or a dress. "Servius Oliver Malfoy! Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Pregnant?! No, that can't be what I heard."

"You heard me right mum. She's been wanting to tell you. She's almost 3 months pregnant." He replies. Mum gets up, "I have to go."

\--

"Great, you broke mum. I told you this would happen!" Cissa yells.

Draco shakes his head, "Do you not know what vials or contraceptive spells are?!"

"The vials stopped working for us, as much as we shagged. And I didn't know about the contraceptive spell until about 2 weeks ago." Servius responds. Draco sighs, "You need to talk to your mum."

\--

Servius walks up to me as I sit near the bench by Honeydukes where I got a butter beer, "Mum?"

"Yes?" I respond. He sits down next to me, "Do you hate me?"

I let off a chuckle of dismay. "Servius Oliver, I don't hate you. I'm upset with you, more disappointed thank anything. Growing up, didn't your dad and I tell you the struggle we had having you and your sister so young?" "Yes, you did" he says

"I thought that at some point that it would have been drilled in your head to at least you vials."

He looks down, "We did use the vials, but they didn't work that long. Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

I turn his face towards me, "Listen Serv, I love you. You're my son and I will always love you. I accept that this is happening, but I wanted you and your sister to wait to have kids. We knew that y'all would be shagging, but I can't change that she got pregnant. All we can do is love and support you, Hollie, and this baby."

"I really didn't think it would happen this soon. I'm sorry mum." Tears start to drizzle down his cheek. I wipe his tears away, "It's okay sweetie. I can't be mad at you. Your dad and I didn't even know I was pregnant with you and Cissa until I was 3 ½ months pregnant. Your Papa Snape was so furious about the way he found out. The only difference between us and you and Hollie is that your father and I were recently married. Just please from now on, use the ceptivo spell. It will make life easier. If we had that option, we would've used it"

He hugs me, "I love you mum. Please don't be mad at Hollie, she's been wanting to tell you, but I was scared of this happening. She's just hurting from the hiding spell was hurting her."

"I love you too. I'm not mad at either of you. Let's get back. Congratulations baby. We will get through this. I promise." I tell him as I kiss his forehead.

We walk back to the table and the rest of the group. Draco grabs my hand as I walk by, him pulling me to his lap, "Are you okay princess?"

Kissing his cheek, "Yeah, I'm okay." Knowing deep down that I'm hurt that this happened, but there's nothing I can do about it. "Hollie, I'm sorry I got up. I'm not mad at you, just in shock. Like I told Servius, we will get through it. Draco and I were young parents, so we understand. If you need anything, you can always come to us."

I feel Draco's head turning, "Lycissa, Lorenzo, you better use that contraceptive spell. I will not be this nice and kindhearted with you."

"Yes sir. We will use protection" Lorenzo says with the fear of Draco Malfoy running through his veins making him sweat nervously.

**  
Draco's POV**

Getting back to the school and going to the room, Sky is doing the same stress tactics as I do, pacing back and forth in the room. I can see the wheels turning in her mind and the stress gaining on her, to the point where she falls to the floor crying.

"BABY!" I yell as I run over to her bending down, "Come here, lean on me."

Sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, pulling her over to me, laying her head on my lap crying. I run my fingers through her soft hair. "Dray, I can't believe this is happening. I thought we raised him better than this! I thought us being young parents would help put it through their heads that it's not easy!" She cries into my lap. I shush her to get her to stop crying, "I know baby. There's nothing we can do about it, except be there for them like ours was there for us."

"But we were 16-17! They're 13-14. Neither one of them has gotten to experience life!" She says through the tears. "We barely did either." I respond. She sits up and looks at me, "No, we got to experience so much more. We got married, went through a mission, tons of training—" She stops and wipes the tears, "—We went through a damn war before we had them. Yes, I was pregnant, but we got to experience it before they were born! They may not even be soulmates! They've barely been together for six months. At least Lycissa and Lorenzo are soulmates!"

"He's my baby Draco." She says.

I sit her on my lap sideways, one had supporting her back and the other holding her chin up, "Like you told me, he may be your baby boy, but he's not a baby. We will get through this, just like we did us." I hold her tight as I rock her. Looking me in the eyes, "I love you. Thank you for never leaving me, especially when I got pregnant. I know you didn't want kids so young."

"Skyra Marie Snape Malfoy, I would never leave you. When we found out you were pregnant with them, yes, I was absolutely petrified, but I was so happy. We had a mission to complete and knowing not only did I have to protect you but I had to protect two babies; that scared the shit out of me, but I did it. You and out babies were my biggest priorities." I lay her head on my shoulder as I stood us up, "Leaving you **_never_** crossed my mind; never has, never will. Let me get you changed princess." I take her clothes off as I slide her favorite Slytherin hoodie of mine on, along with my Slytherin sweats. I get in bed and cuddle up to her, I hummed her our wedding song, like she does me when I need to be happy.

\--

The next few days pass by, Sky and Draco have accepted the fact that their first born son was going to be a dad.

"So I heard about the situation with Servius. I did the Amortentia potion on both of them since they are in different classes, they aren't soulmates. Nowhere near, however, we do know who her soulmate is." Snape says

"Who is it?!" Sky and Draco question in unison. Snape looks at them, "Adams."

"What do we do now?" Draco aks

Snape responds, "All you can do is let it play out. We can't mess with it. This is something they have to figure out."

Sky starts pacing, "If things couldn't be worse. Our son got a girl pregnant who isn't his soulmate." "It will be okay my love. He will learn. We can't interfere with it, he has to figure it out alone." Draco tells her.

A few weeks go by and rumors start to spread about Hollie, from the breakup from Servius after he found out she was cheating on him. Rumors spread that Avander Zabini was sleeping with her after she lied that her and Servius broke up, when they were still dating.

"I heard that Hollie faked her pregnancy and did it to cause issues between Zabini and Malfoy." A Gryffindor student says.

Another student replied back to the girl, "Does it shock you? She did it last year too, but no one ever mentioned it. She tried starting issues with two powerful families who are basically family with how close they are."

Lycissa walks up to Avander and Servius, "So, I did the spell on Hollie when I ' _bumped_ ' into her. She's definitely not pregnant." Both boys yell, "Really?! Seriously?!" She looks at them, "Dead ass. The bitch is done for."

Hollie walks into the Great Hall smiling, not even phased by the fact everyone is looking at her and talking about her.

"Hey cuties" Hollie says to Avander and Servius as she walks by them.

Lycissa being the daughter of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Skyra Snape and the great granddaughter of the Dark Lord himself, having a bad temper and not giving a shit about rules, "Hey Greengrass!"

"What Malfoy?" Hollie says in an annoyed voice

Lycissa stands up, "How many pregnancies have you faked since being at Hogwarts?"

With a snide smirk on her face, "None of your business, bitch!"

As Hollie starts to walk away, Lycissa grabs her by her hair and spins her around, punching her to the point to where Hollie is on the ground. " _Didn't mummy ever tell you it was rude to fuck with other people's families?_ " Letting off a side smirk and chuckle, " _Oh yeah, she was gone because she didn't want you and left."_ She stomps on Hollie's face breaking her nose.

"You're done for Malfoy!" Greengrass yells

" _Scared Greengrass?"_

"You wish bitch!"

Lycissa turns around and starts throwing punches and pulverizing Hollie's face to the point that she is unconscious on the Great Hall floor. "Stay the fuck away from my brother and my family you dumb bitch! Next time, it will be far worse for you!"

**  
Skyra's POV**

I walk into the Great Hall for dinner and see Hollie Greengrass laying on the floor unconscious and Lycissa standing over her. I know that Draco wasn't far behind me, so I run out the doors of the hall, "DRACO! Come in here, NOW!"

Draco runs into the Great Hall and before he can finish asking me what happened he sees Lycissa's hand covered in blood.

"Cissa! What happened to your hand?!"

I look at him and sigh, "Your daughter here beat the hell out of Hollie after she found out she faked the pregnancy and intentionally started the rumors about sleeping with Avander to make him and Serv hate each other. So Cissa broke her nose, dislocated her jaw, and knocked her unconscious."

"Lycissa Amelia. That's my girl!" Draco shouts

Servius looks at Draco, "Dad, she even used some of your old lines. She was a total badass!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Do _not_ praise her! She could get expelled for this! Now I know what mumsy went through with you always fighting. I just had to have Malfoy babies." I say with a little grin. In my head I'm super proud of Cissa, but someone has to seem like the concerned parent of her getting expelled. All Draco cares about is that she is the mini version of him in all ways.

Dad walks up to us, "No, she's not getting expelled. Dumbledore isn't letting that happen. Specifically because Greengrass started this."

"Baby girl, you did great job protecting your brother and Avander. You're a cool kid, just like your dad was. I'll get you some chocolate frogs later." Draco winks at her. I roll my eyes at all of them, "Everyone to your rooms. We will talk about this during break. I can't deal with all of you right now. I love you all, goodnight." They all say goodnight and love you back.

Draco sees me sitting at the desk reading a book, "Stop stressing about what happened. She did what she felt was right. She stood up for her brother and Avander. We taught them to stand up for their family." I put the book down, "I know and I'm proud of her for standing up to her, but what's going to happen when Hollie's friends find out?"

"Babe, she will be fine. She's a Malfoy remember. Not only is she a Malfoy, but she has Snape and Riddle blood running through her veins. She can handle herself. Lorenzo, Servius, and Avander will always have her back." He walks up behind me and starts rubbing my shoulders, "Now come lay down. Everything is fine." I lay down on the bed with my face down in the pillow as Draco massages my back, "You're really tense. Let's get these knots out and get you relaxed my beautiful."

The next week goes by and we are home for summer break.

"It feels so good to be home with everyone. I really do miss being at home with the kids and y'all." I say hugging mumsy and Pansy.

"We miss you" mumsy says as Pansy adds, "I thought about taking a job as the herbology teacher."

Ginny chimes in, "I've been thinking about charms."

I look at them with a sign of relief on my face, "Oh thank Merlin. That would be amazing, because having Houston and the girls starting Hogwarts, I can't handle all of them alone. I can barely handle Lycissa and Servius alone, mainly Cissa. Plus it would be wonderful the three best friends back together and running Hogwarts like we used to.

"Stop it Avander! My father will hear about this you git!" Bella screams

He yells back, "Oooo, scared Malfoy?" Aurora shakes her head, "Stop, both of you. You're being ridiculous right now!"

Mumsy asks Lorenzo how he is liking Hogwarts and he says he loves it since he gets to be with Cissa. Cissa responds with, "I'm glad he's there with me. He's kept me really calm"

In amazement of what I just heard, I turn my head to face her, "How is pulverizing the shit out of Hollie Greengrass calm?!" Mumsy asked what happened and of course Lycissa wanted to answer instead of letting me.

"Let's see. Well, she was dating Servius but screwing Avander. Claimed she got pregnant and then turned them against each other. Servius beat the hell out of Avander. Mum talked to her, then I did. We then found out she was actually sleeping with Adams and not Avander. When I found out she faked her pregnancy to turn them against each other, I lost my shit and I beat the hell out of her. I broke her nose, dislocated her jaw, and knocked her unconscious. There was a lot of blood. Some of it hasn't came out of the Great Hall floor yet either!" She laughs.

Lucius looks at me and Draco, "I'm not sure if I should be impressed or scared. Draco, if I ever hear that she is nothing like you or that she's not your daughter, then I will have to just pitch you off the Astronomy Tower and spend the rest of my life in Azkaban."

We all laugh at this. Pansy smiles at Cissa, "You really love them, don't you?" Lycissa smiles while looking at the three boys, "Well, Serv is my brother, Vander is basically my cousin/best friend, and Lorenzo is the love of my life. I'm not going to sit around and let girls start shit with them. Only I'm allowed to do that."

Blaise puts his two sense in, "I can't tell if you're like your dad or your mum with that attitude right there."

"She's definitely both of them. Draco did the same for Sky and Sky did it to Granger. She has a little bit of Snape/Riddle in her but she's most definitely a Malfoy." Mumsy says with a smile on her face

These kids will be the death of me. I can only imagine what next year will be like when Houston, Bella, and Aurora join the rest of the kids at Hogwarts. All I can hope is Pansy and Ginny really do get jobs as professors, so I have some help, because face it Draco and dad are the worst when it comes to help discipling them.

Dad had no issue discipling me and Draco when we were in school, but _no_ , the grandkids (blood and adopted) don't get in trouble even when they get in fights *cough cough* Lycissa Amelie Malfoy.  
  



	26. Fatherhood

As we all sit for dinner Lucius gets everyone's attention, "So everyone, Narcissa and I have some news."

"What is it?" Draco questions his father. "What papa? Are we getting new brooms?!" Lycissa yells; Draco lightly pops her hand, "Lycissa, don't interrupt."

Eyes turning back to the center of the table, Lucius announces, "me and Narcissa have decided to take everyone to Austria for break. Three months of fun with the whole family. It is well deserved and needed for everyone."

"Does it even snow there in June?" Blaise asks. He is confused on why they would take everyone there in June instead of for Christmas break. Lucius slowly turns his head facing Blaise, you can tell he wants to give Blaise a smartass answer but not with the kids around. "Yes Blaise, it does snow there. June and July are their winter months. Now everyone go pack, we have to be on the train at noon sharp."

"Lycissa baby, go take your siblings and start packing. Pack winter clothes and a few summer clothes." Draco tells her. "Yes daddy. Come on you little turds." I look at her, "Cissa, be nice to them or you'll be grounded on this trip." She glances at me, "Yes mum, I'm sorry. Come on guys, let's go pack."

"Lorenzo, go help her and make sure you pack your stuff too." Pansy says.

The kids all running up the stairs to their rooms, you can hear them cheering in excitement that they finally get to leave London for a while. Growing up, the only family vacations I ever got to go on is when Lucius and Narcissa would include me in their vacations since mum and dad never wanted to do anything together, even for the sake of their only child. I felt that I was a burden and was ruining their family time, since I wasn't actually family. I was just Snape's daughter.

Once all the kids are upstairs, Draco turns to Lucius, "Why did you do this trip?"

"I decided that we all needed a vacation."

Letting off a chuckle as I look up from the ground, "after the past couple months that I've had to deal with, I definitely need this vacation and a ton of fire whiskey." They all laugh at me, shaking their heads, Narcissa put her hand on my shoulder, "We know, that's why Lucius decided it would be a good idea. Help everyone forget the past year we all had." Lucius lets off a small grin and begins to say, "there is something else we need to discuss. Fred, George, I'm sorry to do this, but we have a family matter that needs to be discussed if you don't mind."

"Yes sir, we will go pack. Is there anything any of you need?" Fred asks us. "Will you check on the kids and make sure they are actually packing and not trying to pack each other up in their trunks, like last time." I let off. Fred and George laugh as they walk up the stairs, talking about how great this vacation is going to be.

I can sense something is wrong and I don't like it. "What business do we have to talk about?" Draco ponders.

"We have to talk about Servius, Lycissa, and Lorenzo." Lucius hesitates to say, but once he does, I can feel Draco's heart drop in pain. "Father, no! They're too young. Please. There has to be something we can do."

"Lucius, please. They're just kids!" I yell while I feel the water start to form in my eyes. Draco holds me tightly, not wanting to let go, "Please father. Those are our babies. My little Cissa and Servius." Lucius pulling a chair out so Draco can sit me in it, "Draco, I hate this too, but you knew this was going to happen. There's nothing we can do about it."

Draco standing to my right, rubbing his hand on my head to help calm my crying, but nothing will calm it. My first born babies are going to go through the same pain we did years ago. "But I didn't think it would be this soon. I want them safe and out of danger. My babies..." Draco mutters

Lucius continues to talk but neither Draco nor I can actually pay attention to what he's saying due to the thoughts of the kids getting the dark mark. Why does this have to happen? Our babies, they're so young. They don't need this, not right now, not ever. Just because who their family is, shouldn't determine why they _have_ to get these bloody things.

Draco lets go of my shoulder, "I gotta go." He walks out of the room and goes up to his old room, slamming the door. I get up from the chair wiping my tears, "Excuse me, I'm just going to go check on him." I walk up the stairs and the closer I get to the bedroom door, the more I hear the crying and him punching the walls. "Baby..." I say walking into the room

"I just need a few minutes and I'll be down."

I walk over to the bed where he's sitting on the edge and turn him to face me, "Hey, listen to me. I'm scared too. They aren't just your babies, they're mine too. I don't want this to happen either, but there's nothing we can do about it Dray."

He lays his head in the crook of my neck, enough where I can feel the tears rolling down his cheek and onto my skin through the collar of my shirt. "I'm scared. I know the pain this dreadful mark causes, and so do you. They're our babies and I don't want anything to happen to them." His tears become heavier as he wraps his arms around me squeezing.

"Babe, I know, trust me I do. Think about it this way though, they will always be safe. Their whole family is apart of this and we will always be there to protect him. Our kids have Malfoy, Snape and Riddle blood. As much as we don't want this, we don't have a choice." I run my fingers through his hair to help his crying. "Dray, do you regret it? Getting the mark to protect me?"

His head shoots up and his pale eyes look into mine, "Never. I'd do it all over again. I would do anything and everything to keep you safe baby girl."

He leans in and presses his lips against mine, his thumb rubbing across the bottom of my chin. I look into his eyes, "We don't have a choice. We will be there for them. Remember the night I had to get my mark? You helped me shower, you put my clothes on, cuddled me through the tears and the pain. And we will be there for them, like you were for me."

"I love you so much Sky. I'm petrified for them. Especially Lycissa."

"I love you too. I'm scared for them too. I'm holding myself together for you. You need me to be strong for you, and that's what I'm doing. I'm strong when you are weak." I place my lips on his forehead as his grip pulls me in closer and his breathing becomes heavier and to the point, he is having trouble breathing, like he's about to have a panic attack. "Dray. Hey, look at me." He looks at you. "Breathe for me. It's okay, I promise. I'm right here. I just need you to breathe for me. Deep breath in, now exhale." He begins to do this, and his breathing becomes normal and not heavy, "good. You're okay baby."

Once Draco is relaxed and has stopped crying, I put on some music on a low volume, and reach my hand out to him. Dancing has always helped clear his mind. Even when we were kids. Anytime either of us were stressed or upset, the other would turn music on lead the other in slow dancing.

**_Flashback_ **

"Sky, it's okay. Your parents will work this out. If you don't go to Hogwarts, then neither am I. I won't leave you alone. I promise"

"I can't let you do that Draco. You're a Malfoy, if you don't go to Hogwarts or Durmstrang then your dad will be mad. I can't let you do that because of me."

"He will get over it. You're my best friend and I won't leave you. Me and you, we are _forever._ Nothing will change that."

Sky goes into the bathroom to blow her nose and rid her tears, when she comes back out Draco has music playing and reaches his hand out for hers. She takes his hand and starts slow dancing with him to _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you (even when I dream)  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

"Why'd you pick this song Dray?"

"Maybe because when I hear it, I think of you. I love you Sky. I know we're ten but I want to promise you something."

"What is it?"

"I promise that when we get older that we will get married. We will have a family of our own and when we do, we will never let anything happen to our kids. I love you so much."

"I love you Dray. I'm going to hold you to that promise. If you marry some daft bimbo, I'll never forgive you for breaking the promise."

"Never would I break a promise to you. This is my first promise of many to you that I will never break princess."

They continue to dance for two more songs and then laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**End of Flashback**

I turn on our song and we slow dance. "You put our song on. How'd you think of doing that?" He ponders

"You used to do it for me, and I knew how calm it made both of us, and right now that's what we need."

He leans down and kisses me, "I love you princess. Let's get back out there. Thank you baby." I smile and hug him then turning the music off, "I love you more. Don't thank me, it's my job as your wife."

Leaving the bedroom and heading back to the den, "I'm sorry I stormed out. I don't like this at all." He announced.

Narcissa comes up and hugs him, "Sweetie, we know and understand exactly how you feel. We had to watch you get it, and then watch Sky get it."

Blaise puts his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Mate, don't apologize. This is exactly how we will feel next year with Avander." I look up from the ground, "How do we even tell them about this? They have no idea about the mark; we've never mentioned it and we've never let them see our marks."

"Let's get them in here. Narci, get them in here." Mumsy walks upstairs and brings Lorenzo, Lycissa, and Servius down into the den. Draco holds my hand and when he sees the kids come in the room, his grip tightens, me feeling his pulse increase. "Hey babies, we have to talk about something, and it's scary. So sit down please."

Lycissa walks up to Draco and grabs his free hand, "Dad, we already know. It's about the mark." My eyes widen and go pale, "How do you know about the mark Cissa?" She sits down next to Lorenzo, "During Christmas, we read a book in the library about it. And it has a ring that goes with it." She pauses and lifts Draco's hand up, "This ring. The ring that all of you are wearing."

"What do you know about the mark and the ring baby?" Draco asks her with a sight of confusion. She shifts her head to her ring and before she could speak, Servius speaks up, "it's for those who follow and are under _The Dark Lord_ or _Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named._ The followers are more commonly known as _Death Eaters_."

The fact our kids know about Death Eaters makes me wonder what else they know about that we haven't told them. We kept these things hidden from them due to students at Hogwarts know about Aunt Bella and Lucius' dedication to the Dark Lord. The last name Malfoy brings a lot on a person; having standards that we all have to live up to and fulfill to ensure that we keep the name pure.

Cissa rubbing her finger on the ring, "It's Great Grandpa Tom. We've heard you talk about him. It's Grandma Lydia's dad. We know, and we aren't scared. According to the book, it's our time to get our mark and fulfill the wishes of the Dark Lord and be dedicated followers."

"Lorenzo, you understand that you have to get the mark too, correct?" Pansy asks as she stands next to Blaise worried. Lorenzo glances at her, "Yeah since dad is a follower and you. It runs in our blood Pansy. I get it."

Narcissa pulls her eyes towards me, "Have you taught this in your class Sky?" I shake my head no, "I can only teach it to my sixth and seventh years. I'm limited to what I can teach the sixths years, and 99% of the seventh years I taught about it, their families are part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and know most of the information as is, but I get to go more in depth with them."

Servius comes and sits on my lap like he used to when he was small, "Mum, we aren't scared. We know it will hurt. Will you be there with us?" Both Draco and I say at the same time, "Of course we will. All of us will be."

"Family meeting without me?" Aunt Bella appears in the den. "Bella, it's time." Narcissa tells her. Aunt Bella gives a look of dismay, "No! They're too young. They can't!" Cissa walks up to Aunt Bella, "it's okay. We are ready for it."

Grandpa Tom apparated in the room and both Cissa and Servius run to hug him. The Dark Lord hugging anyone, especially children is a very intriguing sight, considering who he is. "Hey kiddos, I'm sorry we have to do this, but it's in your family genes. I can't life the rules just for them Draco, Sky."

"Daddy, will you hold my hand?" Lycissa's Blue eyes pierce into Draco's. From where I'm standing, I can see Draco holding back tears, "Of course baby girl. Daddy will hold your hand the whole time. I'm right here angel." Servius lifts his head up, "mum, will you hold my hand?" With a little giggle and a kiss on the forehead, "yes sweetie, I will hold your hand."

"You first Servius. I'm sorry we have to do this, but it has to happen." Lord Voldemort says. Serv smiles at him, "I know, it's okay."

I hold Servius' hand as Draco holds my other. I try so hard to stay strong for Servius, so I squeeze Draco's hand. Servius didn't even flinch with the pain. Lycissa sits in the chair next to Servius as Grandpa Tom walks up to her. While Draco holds her hand, I hold his as he starts to cry. I wipe his tears away and kiss his cheek. "Daddy—" Lycissa says with tears falling from her eyes, "—It hurts. Make it stop, please daddy."

"I know it hurts baby. Daddy's here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm right here baby girl. I'm so sorry you have to go through this." As he says this, I can feel his hand shaking from the anger and sadness. Lorenzo takes it like a champ, doesn't flinch or anything. Just like Pansy, the pain doesn't faze him.

As Lycissa and Servius hug Draco and I, I say, "Come on babies, let's get you to bed. Do you want us to sleep with you?"

"Daddy, can I sleep with Enzo please?"

He smiles at her, "Of course baby. Just know if you need me, we are right down the hall."

I kept getting out of bed and go check on all the kids. After a few hours of screaming and crying in pain, Lycissa finally falls asleep in Enzo's arms. He's holding her tight in his arms to comfort her and make sure she knows she's safe with him. Servius was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. I hold Draco as he cries because he feels like a horrible parent. I do too, but we couldn't control this.

"Are you okay princess?" He asks me as his tears continue to flow

As I hold him and run my hand down his back, "I'm just listening for the kids, in case they need us. And I'm trying to comfort you because I know you were trying your best to stay strong for Cissa." He nestles his head into me, "This was just as traumatizing as watching you get yours. I don't want to let her go. I just wanted to protect her. That's my baby girl."

"I know she is, but we are all protected now. We have four more kids we have to deal with getting this mark, then Pansy and Blaise's kids. But I'm sure this will always be the hardest considering they are our first born kids, and we want them safe. They are safe, they have you, this handsome, strong, loving, selfless man as their dad. Nothing can protect them more than you can." I kiss his forehead as he nestles his head deeper into my chest, and I hum to him.

"I love you so much. Thank you for dealing with me through this. I couldn't have handled this without you." He says, kissing my chest. I hug him, "I love you. I will always be here; you know this love."

At one point in the night, I had to muffliato the room because Draco was screaming and crying in his sleep. I tried to hold him to help comfort him, but he shoved me off the bed and when doing this the side and front of my head hit the corner of the side table next to the bed. I held back my scream so I didn't wake him up from the little sleep he's getting. Despite the amount of blood and pain, I can't be mad. He just watched his baby girl and first born son get their marks.

_The next morning._ I didn't sleep at all. Between checking on the kids and cleaning up my cuts.

"Morning babe" Draco says while stretching.

"Morning"

"Are you okay?" He questions. I get out of the bed and walk to put my robe on, "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired and my head is throbbing."

Putting his head down, "I'm sorry I kept you up. I'm sorry I kept screaming and crying in my sleep." "Don't apologize Draco. I was worried about all four of you. The boys slept all night and Cissa finally fell asleep on Enzo's chest."

"What happened to your head babe?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I respond. He takes my hand, "Please tell me."

I stay silent for a moment trying to figure out how to tell him what happened, but he hates when I sugar coat things. "I was trying to comfort you, but you didn't want me near you and you shoved me off the bed fairly hard and I hit my head on the side table."

He punches the wall, leaving a hole. "Fuck! I'm so sorry baby. I'm such a screw up and a horrible husband. I'm sorry my love. I hate myself. Fuck!"

"You are not a horrible husband! You went through something traumatic and heartbreaking yesterday. I don't blame you at all. I'm not mad, I promise. You didn't know what you were doing. Don't blame yourself. I'm fine. Please don't punch anything else." I place a kiss on his knuckles where he punched the wall.

Going downstairs, "Hey babies, how do you feel?" Questioning the kids. Cissa looks at me, then at Draco, "It hurts but I'll be okay. Daddy are you okay?"

"Yeah, baby I'm fine. Do you have everything ready to leave today?" All the kids quickly say, "yes"

"Just leave your bags in there, I put all the kids' plates for breakfast upstairs. Go eat kids" Narcissa says

Cissa looks at Draco, "Daddy, can I stay with you and mum?" He smiles at her, "You need to eat baby. Go upstairs and I'll come check on you in a little bit." She nods her head okay and goes running upstairs with the other kids.

Draco and I go into the kitchen as I take a seat on the swivel. "Sky, what happened to your head?!" Narcissa questions with extreme worry

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Thanks mumsy"

Draco starts, "I- I" Before he can finish, well even start his sentence, I squeeze his hand and pull him close to me.

Goyle looks at him then at me, "Oi, that's Malfoy's ' _I didn't mean to, fuck I'm sorry'_ face." I give Goyle that _'I'm not dealing with your shit today'_ look.

"I'm going to check on Lycissa." Draco announces as he pulls his hand from mine. He walks away but not upstairs; I see him go to the library.

"Blaise." I saw lowly. He looks, "I'm on it Sky."

"Sky, what happened?" Narcissa asks. I make sure that Draco can't hear me, "Do Fred and George know what happened last night?"

They both stare at me, "Yeah we know. We aren't going to say anything. We love y'all regardless. You're our family."

I gulp knowing I may cry saying this, "Last night Cissa was screaming because of the pain, which is expected. But Lorenzo finally got her to fall asleep on his chest as he played with her hair."

"Sounds like Draco with you" Pansy blurted out.

"Anyways... After her and the boys were asleep, Draco was somewhat asleep, and he kept screaming and crying in his sleep. So I had to muffliato the room. I tried and tried to hold and comfort him, but I guess he didn't want it, and he shoved me off the bed really roughly, and I bashed my head on the side table. I'm fine though. I cleaned up all the blood and everything."

Lucius walks over to you and hugs you, checking out your head, "He didn't mean to. He does love you and want your comfort. Yesterday was just hard on both of you. When Lycissa got her mark, I could see the flashback of when you got your mark, and you were in so much pain. She may look and act like him in mostly every way, but she acts like you too. And last night, that was one of the nights she was just like you. I remember hearing your screams the night you got yours. Ask Narcissa, I was heartbroken for Draco. Him having to see you in so much pain, knowing there was nothing he could do for you other than hold you."

I begin crying, "I didn't want to sleep in case they needed me. Especially Draco. Cissa reminds me of me so much it's crazy. But when I look at her and the looks, she gives, I see Draco at that age. He was the biggest pain in my ass, but I loved him so much. I know her screaming brought back the memories of my. For a little bit last night, he held me like he did the night I got mine, then once her screams and cries were done, he started. His screams tore me apart, I couldn't even comfort my husband. What kind of wife does that make me?! I couldn't comfort my own husband!" Narcissa and Pansy both came and hugged me tight as I let the tears crash.

Ginny walked to me, "Hey, listen to me. It's completely understandable, for both of you. Your first born kids had to go through pain, and Draco is a complete softie for you and Cissa, that he was in pain for her like he was for you. He needs you more than you know. And you need him. More than ever. Go talk to him, he wants to hear from you. No one else."

Getting up from the swivel, I stumble through the kitchen and down the long hallway. My eyes never once looking up from the dark marble tile floor, trying to decide on what I'm going to say to him. No matter what I say to him, he will proceed to blame himself for hurting me, even though he was asleep and couldn't help what happened. I arrive at the library and before I opened the door, I heard Draco and Blaise talking. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I couldn't resist to hear what they were saying.

**Draco and Blaise talking in the library:**

"I can't believe I hurt her!" Draco yelled, "All of the years we have been together, the only thing that has happened is when Granger kissing me and Sky having a miscarriage. I almost lost her when Granger kissed me and when we lost the baby... She didn't want me anywhere near her. She stayed locked up in the room for three days." With a glass of brandy in his hand, he paces back and forth at a slow but steady pace. "Blaise, I fucking hurt the woman I love. I physically hurt her! How could I possibly do this to her?!"

Blaise pours him a glass of brandy and sits on the edge of the velvet couch, "Draco, you didn't mean to hurt her. You were in pain, and asleep. You didn't know what you were doing. We know you were trying to be strong for Lycissa, but Sky, she was being strong for you. You have to be weak at times and let her be the strong one for you. What happened with Granger and the baby is so far in the past that what matters is what's happening right now." He takes a drink from his glass, glancing up seeing Draco to continue to pace, "You. Didn't. Mean. To. Hurt. Her.. You need to stop blaming yourself, or you're going to do something ridiculous!"

"What if she never forgives me! I put my hands on her and pushed her out of the bed. She has two massive cuts on her head! I won't be able to forgive myself. I don't deserve her or those kids."

Blaise slams his glass down on the yew wood table and stands up, walks over to Draco and pushes him on the couch, "Mate, fucking stop!" He shakes his head and puts his hand to his face, "She _doesn't_ blame you! She knows you didn't mean to do it, she's not mad at you. She's worried about you Malfoy!" Draco tries to stand up but the look in Blaise's eyes told him to sit back down. "I grew up with both of you, before, during, and after Hogwarts. She still makes the same face when she's worried about you. She's constantly thinking what's going through your head. Hell, she's probably blaming herself for this because she couldn't comfort you.

Blaise now pacing back and forth in the room, not understanding why Draco can't get it through his head on this isn't his fault. "Don't ever say that you don't deserve her of the kids. That woman loves you more than anything! Those kids, especially Lycissa, look up to you. She wants to be just like her dad in every way. She's your shadow, she is just like you, her attitude, the way she plays Quidditch, your temper. She acts like her mum too, but mainly you. You have both been through hell together, been through a war while she was pregnant, have six beautiful and smart kids. Don't say you don't deserve her! Do you think she would be happy with someone other than you? NO, I know and so does everyone else, she would not be happy with anyone other than you. Her eyes have always been for you. She could've gotten anyone at Hogwarts, I mean look at her. She's absolutely stunning, smart, funny, has so much attitude, the most talented and bravest witch there is. But y'know what? She had eyes for you and only you, still does to this day; she doesn't want anyone else. She wants you. The stubborn, asshole, egotistical, foul loathing Draco Lucius Malfoy. Before you got together, you were all she talked about to Pansy; she knew you would be the person she married. Look at you now, been together for years and still married. She loves you and you love her."

"Wow, when did you become so damn sentimental Zabini?" Draco questions

Blaise lets out a smirk and chuckle, "I've been around both of you long enough, I've grown some type of emotion."

I knew that I needed to go in and talk to Draco, so I pushed the door open and walk in, "Hey, can I talk to Draco?" Blaise nods, "Yeah of course." As he walks by, I mouthed _thank you_ and he nodded his head as a _you're welcome_.

"Hey."

Hi." He said, "I'm sorry, I really am. I would never hurt you on purposely." I grab his hand and lift his chin to look at me instead of the ground. "Baby, I know you would never hurt me. I'm not mad at you. You were hurting and asleep. Just promise me something, okay?"

He looks at me, "okay." I hold his chin in my hand and rub my thumb at the bottom of his chin, "You never say that you don't deserve me or our kids ever again!" "You heard that?!"

"Yeah, I was coming to talk to you and I heard the conversation with you and Blaise. I hate saying this, but Blaise is right. Everything he said was true. I always wanted you, and I still want you and need you. You deserve me and the kids. We need you and you need us. That little girl upstairs, went through hell last night and all she wanted was her daddy. Not her mum, but her dad. She thinks the absolute world of you, wanting to be just like you. You deserve us and all the happiness and love."

He leans and kisses me, "I hate myself knowing I physically hurt you." Pulling away from his lips, "You need to stop blaming yourself. I am fine. Cissa is back upstairs running around playing. Your dad used a healing spell on all three of them. So baby, please stop. Be happy. We go on vacation and we will be with all our family, and it will be perfect. I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't ever forget it. nineteen years of loving you and all that's happened is our love has grown and gave us six beautiful and stubborn Malfoy babies."

"I love you so much Skyra Snape Malfoy. I'm beyond lucky to spend my life with you. No one else would ever be able to tolerate me like you do." I laugh at him, "Nope, no one could. That's why I'm here because I can put you in your place. Now come on, you need to eat before we leave. I refuse to let you be like Crabbe and Goyle"

As I start to walk towards the door, he grabs ahold of my wrist, pulling me to him. He places his soft lips to mine, kissing me for a solid five minutes. We pull away from each other, him kissing my forehead and throwing my on his back, running out of the library. Running through the halls with me on his back, laughing like we did when we were kids.

"Now there's the love birds. What happened last time you ran through the manor with her on your back?" Narcissa asks with a smile appearing. He giggled, "My sock slipped, and she landed in the sink, getting soaked from the dished and had a piece of lasagna stuck to her butt." Everyone laughs

"Are you two okay now?" Blaise says. Draco grabs my hand and pulls me to his lap, "We will always be okay. Right princess?"

"Of course we will. Now eat something. I don't want you to be like Crabbe and Goyle, eating everything in sight. Don't you two gits say anything, because it happens _every_ time."

Kissing the cuts on my head, "And hopefully you get some sleep on the train."

Blaise loads the cars up with all our trunks. The kids ride with Fred and George, they love their uncles. Draco finally eats a little. We make it to the train and find our compartments. Within 20 minutes, I have fallen asleep.

**Draco's POV**

"She's sleeping so peacefully" Pansy says as she looks at Sky

Looking down at her, running my fingers through her hair, lowly singing to her. "Yes, she is. The easiest way to get her to fall asleep is singing to her and playing with her hair. We all know I can't since for shit, but she loves it, and it helps her."

"One day I will find a girl and have a love like all of you have" Crabbe says. Goyle laughs and loudly says, "You have to stop eating all the time and actually look for a girl you git." Ginny slaps his arm, pointing at Sky to remind him that she's trying to sleep.

"It's okay Ginny. I put earplugs in her ears. She can't hear us. I swear she's so beautiful and perfect. I got immensely lucky with her."

Blaise glancing at her then at me, "You really did. You two are goals for everyone. Did you have anything planned for you and her for the vacation?" "Not really. Yesterday was a disaster that I didn't even think about the trip. Mum and father said they have something for me and her."

After four hours we arrive in Austria, "Hey beautiful, time to wake up. We're here." I whisper in her ear as I move the hair from her face. She yawns and sits up and with her lovely sleepy voice, "how long was I asleep?" Pansy answers her, "four hours." Sky looks around, "Seriously, that's all? It felt like I slept for sixteen hours. I feel pretty good." We all laugh at her, while I fix her hair, moving it out of her face, grabbing both of our trunks.

We arrive at the three houses that mum and father rented for the summer.

"The kids will be in the house over on the left with Fred and George. Me and Narcissa will have the smallest place, since it's only us two. The rest of you have the large house on the right. Each level has a kitchen, but the main kitchen is on the main floor. They are soundproof rooms. Draco, Sky, you have the top floor." He says while winking at me.

The house Fred, George, and the kids are in is a two story tan house with a red door. The house mum and father are staying in is a single story with a black door. The house the rest of us are staying in is three stories, Green door and the top floor is mainly windows, with a beautiful view of the snowy mountains.

I lead Sky to our room, everyone following us. Sky looks out the window watching the snow fall on the ground, "Oh my Merlin! This is absolutely beautiful!" Blaise slips me the box and while she is still looking out the window, I get down on one knee. Shaking in fear. She turns around, facing us.

"DRACO!"

"My love, we have been together for twenty years, married for sixteen, and have been through so much together. I love you with all I am. You have given me six perfect kids, made a house a home, and have made me the happiest man in the world. There's no one else I want to spend my life with. I love you Skyra Snape Malfoy. Will you marry me again?" I ponder with no hesitation. Holding the box which holds a custom made ring. Rose Gold metal, pear shaped Emerald, with diamonds on both bands, adding up to three carats.

She runs and jumps into my arms, tears vastly falling from her cherry colored cheeks "Absolutely! I wouldn't want a life with anyone else. I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Everyone starts clapping and whistling.

"I thought you didn't have anything planned for vacation Malfoy" Goyle says with an airy face. I glance back at him, "I don't tell all my secret plans. Pansy, Blaise, mum, and father knew about this though."

Sky wrapping her arms around me tighter, "you always keep me on my toes Draco Malfoy. Never cease to amaze me." Placing a kiss on her nose, "You deserve it princess. I want you to be happy and take this as a small _I'm sorry_ gift.

We all get ready for dinner and she finds her new outfit that I bought her. She was amazed how much I know her style of clothing, making sure she will look perfect in it. She walks out of the bathroom wearing those dark wash jeans with Beige boot wedges, White blouse, Maroon cardigan and a Maroon, beige, and Black scarf. She looks astonishing as always.

"WOAH! Why does she get hotter and hotter the older we get?!" Crabbe blurts out. We all face him as I walk to him, "What did you just say about my wife?! Keep your thoughts to yourself, you git!"

As we are eating dinner, Crabbe and Goyle actually tasting their food for once. "So when do you guys plan on getting married again?" Blaise gives him a stupid look, "Well Crabbe, I think since their anniversary is in a month, I think they'll be doing it then. On their anniversary. That's what normal people do. Dumbass git."

Sky stopped eating and looked at me, "Wait. Is this why we took vacation here?" Mum looks at her with a giant grin, "Yes, sweetie. Draco brought it up to Lucius a few months ago, and we thought that after everything that happened this past year, it would be a good idea. Bring some happiness."

"Will you ever get tired of surprising me?"

I chuckle as I take her hand, "Love is full of surprises. You taught me that. I will always surprise you and give you the best of everything princess. You deserve every bit of it."

"The only Malfoy man who truly loves with everything." Father says while Blaise looks at him. "So you and mumsy aren't like them?"

"Heavens no. Never have been and never will be. This is a new type of love for a Malfoy and we are so glad." Mum says as she intently looks at me staring and smiling at Sky. "Get a room." Crabbe interrupts my staring.

I kiss Sky's hand, "We have one, and you better be glad that it's soundproof. Because tonight, it's a special night for me and my lady." I turn around and see Lycissa and Lorenzo at their own table on their " _date"_ and I don't like it. "So Lorenzo is going to be giving Cissa a promise ring tonight. He asked my permission first, and shockingly I said yes. But I also told him if he hurts her then I will hurt him in all ways possible."

"Now you sound like my dad when we were dating." I roll my eyes at her, "I really did put your dad through hell when we dated. I couldn't keep my hands off of you." Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe all turn towards me, "You still can't!"

**At Lycissa and Lorenzo's table:**

"You look beautiful tonight Cissa"

"Thank you! You look handsome!"

"I want to give you something princess." Lorenzo says. Lycissa looks at him, "What is it Enzo?"

He pulls out a little black box and opens it. Inside is a beautiful infinity symbol ring with diamonds. "I want you to know, you are beautiful, smart, stubborn, and you make me so happy. I want you to have this promise ring to let you know I will always love you and be here with you Cissa."

"Enzo, it's absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much!" She hugs his neck tightly

"I love you Lycissa Amelie Malfoy" Smiling at him, "I love you Lorenzo Parkinson"

**Back at the adult table**

Draco hears what was just said to his daughter, "Did they just say they love each other?!"

"Babe, calm down. They have been dating for three years, I'm positive they have said it multiple times." Sky tells him. "That's my baby girl though." Draco replies with an upset look. Lucius shakes his head that his son is being this dramatic over the fact his daughter told a boy she loves him. "Draco, how do you think Severus felt with you telling Sky you loved her."

Draco intently rolls his eyes, "He wasn't around when I told her. I knew better. I did tell him I loved her when I asked him if I could marry her, but I got the same look as always."

"Oi, chill mate. They're soulmates, it was going to happen. Be glad it's Lorenzo and not some person you don't know." Blaise tells Draco.

By the time everyone has eaten, nightfall had made it's way and the temperatures continued to drop. "I'm going to go shower and lay down. Goodnight everyone!" Sky tells them

Everyone says goodnight as Draco responds, "I'm going to bed too." Goyle gives a shit eating grin, "Sure you are." Draco throws a banana at him, "Shut it Goyle."

Sky and Draco are up in their floor of the house. "I can't believe you and your dad planned all of this. You are so sneaky Draco Malfoy."

"Well beautiful, I figured after everything you dealt with this year, you needed a break. I'm still amazed with everything you do; from loving, taking care of me and the kids, and everything you continue to do for us. I want you to be happy and I will do _anything_ for that to happen."

Running and jumping in his arms, pressing her lips to his, "I love you so much. You are absolutely amazing in every way. You constantly keep me on my toes, make me remember why I fell in love with you. You make me fall in love with you all over again every day. I can't believe you bought this ring, it's so beautiful."

"I had it custom made for you, I had to get Pansy's help to make sure you would like it. I love you so much more. You deserve this ring and so much more." He tells her. She looks in his eyes, "I don't like it... I love it Dray"

Sky gets in the shower, turning the water on as hot as it could go. Draco goes to the kitchen to get an apple. Once Sky gets out of the shower, rummaging through Draco's trunk finding his sweatpants and hoodie that she knew he packed. When she's slipping the hoodie on, she feels cold hands grab her waist.

"Well, hey there beautiful. You always look so good with my clothes on. You're absolutely perfect." He pulls her to his chest, cupping her face and kisses her passionately. "You're so perfect, I swear. Whatever I did to get you, oi mate I'm extremely lucky."

"Shh, just be quiet handsome" she says as he pushes her to the wall, kissing her neck and chest, leaving love bites on every part of her chest. "Jump beautiful." He throws her on the bed, taking each other's clothes off, "You don't have to be quiet love, the room is soundproof. You can moan and scream all you want, no one will hear you."

As he kisses down her body, she arches her back, "Fuuuck! Give it to me harder, please daddy!" She can feel the smirk on his face that's pressed on her stomach, "Whatever you want princess." They lose track of time and it's been six hours. "Wow, four new positions. Who's been teaching you new positions Mr. Malfoy? It wasn't me."

"I just thought that something different would be fun and I wanted to see how you would react and ooo, I'm so glad I did." Draco says, kissing her. She replies, "Why's that?"

He gave a smirk, "Seeing you squirm and beg for more drives me crazy. That's why I kept giving you more and more. Plus look at those beautiful legs shaking uncontrollably. Now let's get cleaned up and get some sleep baby."

Everyone is downstairs talking when George runs in the door, "We have a problem!" Lucius looks towards him, "what is it George?" He replied, "me and Fred were outside getting some more firewood and we saw Harry."

Sky and Draco were coming downstairs to grab something when Sky says, "Harry Potter?" George and the rest look up at her seeing the worry in her pale face. "Yeah. Fred is in there with the kids and has a shield around the house, so it's completely locked down. I just figured everyone should know." Draco with a furious look, "I will kill him if he goes near our kids!"

Draco pulls Sky to the side, "Baby listen to me. If something happens to me when war comes, I want you to move on and be happy. Protect our babies, and please make sure they know I will always love them."

"Draco Lucius, don't start that _if something happens_ bullshit. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it. It's me and you forever, remember that. Please. Don't stop fighting. Me and the kids need you so much. We love you more than anything. Potter won't win. I promise."

Cupping her face, looking at how beautiful she is, tears start to impart his eyes, "I love you princess. You're always making sure I know we will be together forever. I just want you and them safe. I would sacrifice myself for you and them."

_"Draco, After all this time"_

" _Always, princess"_

They walk back to everyone and the kids, "How are they?" Sky asks Pansy.

Pansy laughs, "Your daughter want to, in her exact Draco Malfoy attitude, Skyra Snape Malfoy words, ' _I am going to destroy that half-blood freak who tried killing us as babies!'_ I can't deal with your kid."

"I heard Potter is here!" Snape enters into the house. Sky runs and hugs him, "DAD!"

Looking around the room, Draco is nowhere to be found, "Where's Draco?!"

"He was walking outside when I got here. I didn't know what he was doing." Snape said

The panic in her alabaster skin turns to a snow white color as the gut wrenching feeling starts in her stomach. "Fuck, he's going after Potter! No! I gotta get to him before he does something stupid." She doesn't even grab her coat, just automatically bolts for the door.

\--

"Where are you Potter?"

"Miss me Malfoy? Think I'd actually leave you and those disgrace of children and wife alone, did you?"

"Crucio!"

"Protego!"


	27. Broken Vacation

"Where are you Potter?"

"Miss me Malfoy? Think I'd actually leave you and those disgrace of children and wife alone, did you?"

"Crucio!"

"Protego!"

After throwing spells at each other, Draco didn't see it coming, Potter yells, "Sectumsempra!" Sky runs out of the house and sees Draco falling to the ground bleeding, Potter apparates.

"DRACO!"

"Baby, please stay with me. Draco, it's okay baby. I'm right here with you baby." Her tears are falling to the ground, "DAD! Hurry, please!"

"What happened?" Snape questions

She looks at him, "He used Sectumsempra on Draco. Please help him. Dad please save him!" Looking at Draco holding him close in her arms, "Draco, stay with me baby. Please. We need you. I need you Draco!"

"Please don't leave me! I need you so much. We're supposed to be together forever. Draco, please baby!"

Snape pulls his wand out, pointing it at each one of Draco's gashes, using the incantation, "Vulnera Sanentur"

_Vulnera Sanentur_ is the counter spell of _Sectumsempra_ , that was created by Snape when he was attending Hogwarts.

Sky is crying as she holds Draco in her arms firmly, "I'm sorry for everything. I love you baby." She can feel Draco starting to breathe again, slowly and with not much energy wrapping his arm around her. "You can't get rid of me that easy princess"

"Draco! I love you so much! Don't _ever_ do that to me again! Do you hear me Draco Malfoy?!"

Although weak, he reaches up, and wipes her tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry princess."

Snape calls for Lucius, "Lucius, help me carry him inside." While carrying him inside, Sky right behind them, Narcissa comes up to her and hugs her, while talking to Draco, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine mum, just a little weak"

Lucius walks over, "we're going to put a shield around the houses. We will be back. Don't let him move an inch Skyra."

"Are you going to love me even with these scars?"

"Of course, I'm going to love you, no matter what. Please don't ever do something like that again. You can't do that. We have a family"

He glances up at her, her eyes puffy and red from crying. He reaches his hand to her face as she continues to cry. "I know, I'm sorry baby. I won't do anything that stupid again. _I promise."_

"You planned that didn't you? That's why you said what you did earlier about _if something happens to me_. You knew you were going to duel him."

"I just wanted to protect you and the kids. Nothing else mattered. I want you safe." He tells her wrapping his arms around her. She looks into his eyes, "I know, but don't be a stupid git. You should've taken me under the invisibility cloak, so I could've protected you. I was petrified that I lost you, and that me and the kids would be without you. I can't do it without you. I can't live without you Draco."

As Sky finishes her sentence and before Draco could respond, Pansy burst through the door, with absolute anger. "You dumb git! Why the hell would you do that?! You have a wife and kids that fucking need you Draco!"

"Pansy, calm down baby," Blaise tries saying

"No! He was almost dead, about to leave six kids and a wife behind. For what? Potter?"

Sky looks at her, "Pans"

"Don't Pans me. You almost died in her arms! Your wife's arms, my best friend! Do you think I could handle her without you? She needs you Draco! You can't be so fucking stupid!" She looks at Sky and sees the tears rolling down her face before ongoing. "You know what she would do if something happened to you? Are you willing to let your wife get herself killed because something happened to you?! Leaving Servius, Bella, Aurora, Thomas, Eli, and your little Lycissa. Cissa would go crazy without you! Who would be there when she wins her quidditch games, cheer her on while having to be biased as the coach/referee, and be there for her when she needs reassurance?!"

Tears start to pour out of Draco's almost lifeless eyes, pulling Sky closer to him, letting her know he's there, and he's not going anywhere. "I know Pansy, what I did was stupid. I was trying to protect my family, but all I did was put them in more danger. I hate myself, considering I almost died in the woman's I love arms, and that she would never be okay again." Draco glares into Sky's eyes, "baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so selfish and stupid. I love you more than anything. I'll never be so dumb again. _I promise._ "

"I love you. You do something stupid like that again, I'll crucio your ass myself. And you know that when I do it, the pain is more excruciating than when a normal witch or wizard does it." Sky says. Draco replied with, "I know you would my beautiful princess. I'll never do it again, I'll never leave your side or the kids. Cissa is going to jinx me when she finds out."

Pansy looks at Draco, "I don't blame her if she does. If you weren't so worried about Potter, this wouldn't have happened. You could've been in bed asleep with your wife."

"Being his baby and being just like him, if she jinxes him, I will probably laugh." Narcissa says with a grin. Draco looks up from the bed at his mum, "Mum! You would really laugh if your granddaughter jinxed your own son?!"

With that being said, Lycissa comes in the room giving Draco a, _you're in trouble_ look. "Daddy, did you really try fighting Harry Potter and he hurt you? Did you purposely fight him?"

"Yes baby, daddy did. It was really stupid of daddy too."

Everyone looks at Lycissa and she possesses the same grin that Draco has always had, "Locomotor Wibbly." This makes Draco's legs go wobbly. Everyone turns around laughing since Draco called his own daughter jinxing him. "Baby, please undo the jinx. Daddy is sorry and is in a lot of pain"

"Training for the ballet, Malfoy" Lycissa says as she skips out of the room saying, "Remember this the next time you want to risk your life for a half-blood, leaving a family behind. Don't be a dumb bloody git daddy."

"Lycissa Amelie Malfoy!" Draco yells

Sky undoes the jinx, "you're the one who taught her these jinxes. You called her doing this. She is your child Draco. Remember that, she's the miniature version of you."

"I know, I know. Maybe she will forgive me."

"By the look on her face skipping out of here, she forgave you knowing she jinxed you and called you a dumb bloody git." Blaise says while chuckling. "

As Sky and Draco fall asleep, she starts screaming and crying in her sleep.

"Baby wake up." Sky doesn't wake up but continues to scream and cry. "Princess wake up. Please wake up."

"What happened?" She says as she jolts up. He wipes her tear away, "You were screaming and crying in your sleep. What's wrong baby?"

She lets more tears out, "I cant stop thinking about it—" Stopping then looking at him, "about you laying in my arms, practically dead. Seeing you lifeless. Not knowing if I would still have you or that I would have to tell the kids daddy isn't here anymore. You know how scary that is? I can't stop thinking about it. I was so scared, and I still am."

He pulls her closer, "Come here baby. I promise I will never leave you. I won't ever do anything dumb like that again. I wasn't thinking about all of that. All I was thinking was getting revenge on Potter for hurting you and kidnapping our kids. I wanted revenge."

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I need you, we need you."

"I know baby, I need you and the kids. I wish I could go back and change what I did. I would've never done that. I love you beautiful, you don't realize how much. I was thinking about protecting you and our kids, not thinking of the possible outcomes it could have.

She smiles at him and plants a kiss on his cheek, "I love you, more than you know. I know all you want to do is protect your family, but sometimes the best way is to turn your back and be there with your family. I want to find Potter and destroy him for hurting you. Especially using my dad's spell on you. How he knows it will always haunt me."

**Downstairs**

"Do you think Sky is alright?" Pansy asks

Blaise holds her hand, "Honestly I don't know. She saw the love of her life almost die in her arms. I don't think she will ever be okay from that. Did you hear her screams?"

"Yeah, it was nothing like I've ever heard before." Pansy replies. Narcissa throws her head back, "It was screams of horror. She was so scared, and I know she still is. And for all we know she could be upstairs screaming in her sleep, if she's even sleeping."

Draco walks down, "You guys still up?"

Blaise glances at him, "Yeah, just talking about Sky."

"How is she Draco?" Narcissa asks.

Tears forming in Draco's eyes, "Mum, I really don't know. She was screaming and crying in her sleep. She's up there puking now because of her stress. I'm getting her some oatmeal to help her stomach calm down. Mum what do I do?"

"Draco."

"Mum, I almost died in her arms. She almost lost me. All because I wanted revenge on Potter. I didn't think of possible outcomes, and I almost died. She's the love of my life and I almost left her to raise six kids alone because I was being stupid."

Narcissa hugs him, "I know, but that's something you have to live with. You can't undo it. But be there for her. She needs you more than ever."

"I know she does. I hate myself for it. I hope that one day she will forgive me for this."

Draco doesn't know Sky has been standing there listening to him. "I do forgive you Draco. I'm just scared. It's haunting me. I almost lost you; I'll never be able to forget. I'll never forget holding your lifeless body in my arms. Screaming and crying for you to stay with me, that I need you, that I love you."

He walks over to her, picking her up and her wrapping her legs around him, no matter the physical pain he is in, the pain the love of his life is going through seems more important than his own pain. "Baby, I'm sorry. I will never leave you again. We will stay home and not go back to Hogwarts. Just me, you, and the kids. We won't leave them. It's going to be okay princess. I'm not leaving you again, _ever_. Me and you, forever. Sky, _after all this time."_

_"Always,_ Draco"

"Will I ever be able to get over this or will it stay with me forever?" Sky asks

Narcissa peers at her, "I'm not sure sweetie, but just know that we are all here for you and will do whatever we can to help you." Pansy prances over to the alcohol cabinet, "Do you want butter beer or fire whiskey?"

"Fire of course" Sky replies.

"I know we have rarely hugged in our whole time of knowing each other, but I really want to give you a hug. Can I?" Blaise questions as he looks for approval from Draco awaiting an answer from Sky. "I'd really like that Blaise" As she replies, Blaise gets up and hugs her tightly, "If you need anything, me and Pans are always here for you."

Sky quickly chugs the tall glass of fire whiskey, holding the glass up to indicate she wants more, "Pans, fill it up. Hell just leave the whole bottle for me." Draco sighs as he gets up, "Baby come on, let's get you om bed. You don't have to go to sleep, I just want to hold you."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Go lay down you two, you need it." Narcissa says as she puts the glasses in the sink and the bottles away.

Draco and Sky go upstairs to their room, lay down in the bed. Sky has her head resting on Draco's chest; he can feel there's something wrong.

"Draco, I'm scared."

Wrapping one arm around her, "I know baby. I should've never put you through something like this. I'm sorry. I won't hurt or scare you again."

"You don't understand! Every time I close my eyes, I see it. I see you falling to the ground, me feeling like there's nothing I can do to help you. I'm scared. I'm scared to close my eyes, I don't want to see it happen again."

Draco can feel her whole body shaking, pulling her closer and wrapping both arms around her. Sky can feel the tears pouring down his cheeks, landing on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry beautiful. Y'know you're my princess, right?" She nestles her head in the crook of his neck, "Yeah, I know."

"Good. I love you so much. Now try to close your eyes and clear your head." Draco begins to sing her favorite song, ' _Don't Give Up on Me'_ stroking her hair

_I will fight, I will fight for you  
I always do until my heart  
Is black and blue  
And I will stay, I will stay with you  
We'll make it to the other side  
Like lovers do_

"I love you Draco. The fact that you learned my favorite song, shows how much you love me."

Kissing her forehead, "I heard your beautiful voice sing it so much in the shower, the words are always in my head in case you need to hear it and you don't have anything near you to play it on. I would do anything, so you know I love you." Pausing to look down at how she's snuggled up on his chest and how tightly she is wrapped around him, "I'm right here beautiful, I promise nothing is going to happen. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Just close your eyes and get some sleep. I'm not going _anywhere_ princess."

Within a few minutes Sky was asleep. She still dreamt of what she saw, but she felt Draco's arms wrapped around her, knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Anytime the dream would start she would open her eyes, glance at his peaceful sleeping and drift back off. She knew she was safe and that he would always protect her.

The next morning Draco and Sky go downstairs, and Draco brings up a movie day, "How do you guys feel about a family movie day since there's a blizzard happening?" Everyone agrees.

"We are starting with Sky's favorite movie." Draco says. Pans looks at her, "the kids are going to hate it, so I'm in. Does this mean old time cuddles like always?" she laughs and replies to Pansy, "Damn right it does!"

In the middle of the movie Cissa and Blaise start arguing over what movie genre they're going to watch next. Everyone is having a great time, just being together, laughing at the movie, comparing it to how real witches are compared to the one in _The Wizard of Oz._ Family has always been the most important thing to all of them. No matter how hard times have gotten, they have always had each other.

"This is just what we needed as a family; the kids, enjoying movies, and the ones we love." Draco says as Sky puts her head on his shoulder, "It really is. How are you feeling Dray?"

"I'm feeling good. I have my beautiful wife next to me. Knowing that she's forever mine, and that I am hers forever. How are you feeling princess?"

She lays her head on his lap, "Still scared and shaken up, but I'm better knowing I'm with you, safe in your arms, and that you won't do something dumb like that again."

After watching movies for eight hours, Cissa stands up, "Daddy, can we go upstairs?" He glances at all the kids, "Yes honey, just be careful and don't hurt each other."

"Do you want help getting Sky to the bedroom?" Blaise asks Draco

Looking down at her, "Nah, she's comfortable. I'm not going to attempt to move her and risk her not going back to sleep or start having nightmares again. She fell asleep during the third movie with her head on my chest"

"Here's a blanket for both of you" Pansy covers them up. "Thanks Pans. Do you think she will be okay from this?"

"She will never forget about it, but she will put it in the back of her mind as much as she can. Don't expect her to ever really be okay because that image of you in her arms almost dead will always be in her mind. She will scream and cry in her sleep every so often. She loves you more than you could ever imagine, and almost losing you, she lost apart of herself. Just be there for her Malfoy, and don't be stupid again."

Running his fingers through Sky's hair, he leans down kissing her forehead, "I'm never going to do something like that again. Knowing I almost died in her arms, and her almost losing me forever made me realize that I can't think about revenge for myself. I have to think of her and the kids, and that they need me. I have to be here for them. I need to make things right with her, help her put it in the back of her mind, but with Potter out there, I don't want to risk anything."

"Draco, you and I both know what you have to do. Regardless of how crazy things are right now. Do what you know how to do best with her."

"Will you get me some water and an apple or two?" While Pansy is getting Draco some water and apples, Sky slightly repositions herself to where her head is on his lap in probably not the best way.

Pansy comes back in, "Here's you... WOAH! Did she do that herself or did you move her?"

They both laugh lowly, "She did it. I'm not mad about it. I just hope she doesn't move the wrong way."

"You want me to dim the lights or shut them all the way off?" Pansy questions. Draco responds, "Dim them to the lowest setting. That way if she wakes up I won't have to fight to see to get her to the room." Before Pansy leaves the room, she bends down and kisses Sky's forehead, "Goodnight Sky. Sleep tight angel. Goodnight Draco." She dims the lights and heads up to bed with Blaise.

Sky slept all night, Draco periodically waking up to check on her. He constantly thought of ways to make it up to her for what he did, but like Pansy said, he knew the way. Something Draco was great at. As Sky was waking up, she could feel Draco playing with her hair and when opening her eyes, she say his dimly blue grey eyes and his gorgeous smile.

With his sleepy morning voice, "good morning beautiful" Smiling at him, "good morning. How did you sleep?" His eyes seeping into hers, "Considering I had you on me all night, it was amazing. How did you sleep baby?" "Amazing. I felt you play with my hair all night."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay and if you needed anything you knew I was there if you woke up, had nightmares, or needed anything at all." She leans up hugging him, "You're amazing. I love you Dray."

Draco lifts her up into his lap, "do you want to do some vow renewal shopping today?" "Are you sure you're up for it? It's only been three weeks." He hugs her, "Baby, I'm fine. I'm up for it. I promise princess. Plus the kids are skiing with Fred and George."

"I feel like they love Fred and George more than they do us. They never want to spend time with us unless Fred and George are with them." We both laugh and Sky says, "It's a twin thing probably. They still love us, don't worry."

They both get ready and go shopping for wedding stuff. They have already bought most of the stuff they need. "Are we doing the big extravagant dress or not extravagant?"

"Whatever you choose my love, you will look stunning in. It will be outside, so whatever you want."

Once back at the house Sky tells Pansy and Ginny, she wants them in the renewal since they were in the original wedding and she couldn't do it without them. They're best friends, more like sisters after all these years. They are raising kids together and living life together.

"Sixteen years of marriage, twenty years of being together. Did you ever think you and Draco would last this long?" Ginny enquiries.

"Gin, I never thought we would make it a year of dating. I always thought he would find someone better than me. I thought Lucius would have an arranged marriage for him with Daphne or Astoria Greengrass. But here we are, and I wouldn't change our lives for anything. If I had to go back and do it all over again, I would do it the same way. Our life is perfect."

Pansy smiles with a tear rolling down the crease of her eye, "six beautiful kids, a beautiful home, amazing family and friends. You're finally a Dark Arts professor. Everything you ever wanted."

"I've been thinking of not going back to Hogwarts—" Sky starts as Ginny and Pansy look at her with wide eyes, "— We miss the kids and with Potter out there, I don't want to leave them alone. Even if they are with mumsy and y'all."

"Well we are all going to be there next year. We both took jobs at Hogwarts and Lucius talked to the ministry about letting about building a manor on the outsides of Hogwarts so all of us can come. We will all be together again, even while working." Ginny explains and continuing, "So how is Draco feeling?"

Sky looks at dresses for the girls and herself, "He says he's fine, but I think he's just saying that to make me happy and not worry."

Pansy pulling a dress out for Sky to look at, "I heard him tell Blaise that he does feel good and that it really opened his eyes up to what's important and how bad he messed up."

"He's been super sweet to me and not wanting to leave my side for the past three weeks."

Gin laughs, "That's great. He's always been super sweet to you, but he needs you and he's being strong for you."

"Hey ladies, how's it going?" Blaise asks as him and the guys walk up to us.

Draco kisses Sky, "did you find a dress my love?" She kisses back, "We all did. I can't wait."

"You're going to look perfect baby. I just know it. Hey Ginny, how are you doing?"

"Hey Draco. I'm good, just ready for Goyle to be back with us already." Ginny answers. Draco looks at her, "He should be back in a day or so for the wedding. He misses you a lot. But we will see you ladies later, we have to finish getting our stuff and Goyle's. See you at the house in an hour or so?"

Everyone is back at the house and just finished eating dinner. The girls are helping Narcissa clean up the kitchen while the guys are in the living room drinking some brandy and the kids are upstairs getting ready for bed.

"GINNY! I'm back sweetheart!" Goyle announces as he apparates into the living room of the vacation house. Ginny runs and jumps into his arms planting a kiss on his lips, "Goyle! I missed you so much!"

Sky walks in, "Welcome back GG!" He laughs that after all these years she still calls him GG since his name is Gregory Goyle. The name stuck but only she has ever been able to call him that, Draco and Blaise do on occasion to mock Sky. "Thanks Sky. How're you feeling Malfoy?"

"I feel good. Back to normal finally."

Blaise stands up, "You guys get remarried tomorrow. Are you excited? You get to do it all over again?"

"I can't wait. To believe it's been sixteen years of marriage to Draco Malfoy. I couldn't want anyone better"

"I know princess. I love you so much, I'm ready for another 100 years with you, and maybe a few more babies" Draco says winking and smirking at her.

**Vow Renewal Day**

**Skyra's POV**

"Sky, it's your big day! You get to remarry Draco!" Pansy yells as I'm in the dressing room putting my dress on.

"I know! It's going to be perfect. I'm so glad we are all still friends. More like sisters and I get to share this day with you again."

Ginny laughs, "Pansy help me zip this damn thing up!"

"Okay girls, let me see you in your dresses!"

Both of the girls walk out in Emerald Green A-line cut dresses, with tank top sleeves. Long with a slit on the left leg, "You both look absolutely amazing!"

"Your turn Sky!" Pansy yells.

I come out in a Black dress with lace sleeves with design, slit in the left leg, Black heels, curly hair, and natural color makeup

"Hot damn! If he doesn't fall in love with you all over again, he's an idiot."

Snape walks in, "Are you ready honey?"

"I am dad. Who's officiating?" I reply as Ginny answers my question, "George is."

Snape has a tear fall down his cheek, "You look beautiful sweetheart, Draco is a lucky guy. I can't believe you have been married sixteen years today and been together twenty years today. I'll try not to give him the evil look this time."

"I think he would be okay with it"

**Draco's POV**

"Are you scared mate?" Blaise ponders

"Even though we have been married for sixteen years and together twenty, I'm still scared. I still want to be the best man for her and the kids."

Blaise replied, "You were sixteen years ago and you still are mate."

Blaise nudges Draco's arm as he sees Sky walk down the aisle and how beautiful she looks. Snow starts to slowly fall

"Dude she's as beautiful as last time." Goyle whispers

Blaise leans to you, "Oi, mate look at her."

A tear falls down your cheek, "She's absolutely perfect. I got so lucky"

\---

As Snape walks up with Sky he looks at Draco, "Take care of my daughter Malfoy, or I'll hurt you"

"Just like last time. Some things never change" Blaise jokes

George begins the ceremony, "We are here today to renew the vows of two amazing people. They have been married for sixteen years and their love just continues to grow. They have prepared their own vows. Draco, you may go"

Draco grabs Sky's hand, "Skyra Snape Malfoy, twenty years ago today I asked you to be my girlfriend, and sixteen years ago we became husband and wife. We have six beautiful kids together, built a manor, and our love has grown. I can't imagine a world without you. I love you more than anything. I'm ready to spend another 100 years with you, and hopefully a few more kids."

Sky has tears rolling down her cheek as George says, "Sky, you may go"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, sixteen years of marriage to you. Feels just like yesterday that we said ' _I Do.'_ I couldn't do life without you. Me and the kids love you so much and need you. I love you and if I could have another 100 years with you, I will be the luckiest woman alive. Who knows maybe a few more kids. We have forever to go with each other."

"You two make me sick. Act like you deserve to be happy. You don't deserve anything other than pain. You will pay for everything" Luna appears

"Crucio" Pansy pulls her wand out. I pull mine from my side, "Incarcerous"

Draco shakes his head, "Wow, even our wedding day, they never give up. Continue George"

Lycissa stands up, "You stupid bitch, ruining our parents wedding. _Didn't mummy ever tell you it was rude to crash a wedding? Oh wait your mummy blew herself up_. Crucio!"

Pansy leans in and whispers in Sky's ear, "She's definitely yours and Draco's daughter. Mainly his"

"Other than Luna, does anyone object?" George questions. No one objects, "Draco, do you take Skyra to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Skyra, do you take Draco to be your husband?"

"I do" She smiles at Draco

George smiles at everyone, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Again. Draco you may kiss your bride"

Draco kisses Sky passionately, "I love you beautiful. I'm ready for the next 100 years." She kisses back, "I love you Draco. Let the next 100 years come on. I'm ready"

Sky looks at Luna tied up, "Blaise, Goyle, take Luna here to the mansion please."

"Are you going to change or go in your dress Sky?" Blaise questions

She giggles, "I feel like a badass in the dress, so maybe I'd like to have fun doing this in the dress. Let's go boys. We will be back. Pans, wanna come?"

"Mum, dad, can I come?!" Lycissa runs up and yells

"Draco?" Sky asks. He looks at her then at Cissa, "Come on baby, let's go."

Pansy runs up, "Hell yeah, I'm coming!"

As they apparate back to Malfoy Manor in the cellars, Blaise and Goyle have Luna tied up to a chair.

"So Luna, tell me where your little boyfriend is." Sky says walking towards her.

"I'm not telling you shit! Draco over there will get what he deserves again."

Lycissa pulls out her wand and pokes in Luna's throat, "You little cockroach!" How dare you speak to my mum like that! Who do you think you are?!"

"Cissa, baby, she's not worth it" Draco says with his hands on her shoulders

"Just like her mum, all talk, no action. Don't worry once I'm done with your dad, you'll be next, then your mum has to watch her husband and her first born daughter die. Right before I kill her. You're just a little bitch, just like your mum. I'm going to have fun torturing you little girl." Luna taunts Lycissa while laughing sadistically.


	28. Dagger

**Draco**

Leaving the hospital and heading home, me and Sky walk into Malfoy Manor and see everyone pacing and Draco knew.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone pacing?"

Snape snaps his neck up, "There's a problem..."

“Like the kids got into a fight and broke something kinda problem?” Sky questions

Snape looks at me then back at her, “No, something a bit bigger than that. The kids are fine, it has nothing to do with them at all.” I look at him, “Well, what happened then?” “Sky, your mum was taken by Potter and some others you attended Hogwarts with.”

“TAKEN?! LIKE KIDNAPPED?!” She screams

Father bluntly says, “Yes sweetie. We are trying to find her. When you watched Lovegood’s tears, Potter wasn’t really after Servius. He was after your mum.”

“No. No. No, this can’t be happening!” I stride to her, grabbing her face and picking her chin up, “Baby look at me. Please don’t stress yourself out. It can hurt you and the baby. Think of the baby.” I rub her stomach to remind her that the baby needs her.

“What do we do?” She questions. Father replied, “You do nothing at all. We have this under control, but we need Draco with us…” Everyone in that room knew the response she was going to give was not going to be okay with this.

“NO! He can’t!” She begins crying, “It’s too dangerous!” She’s crying so bad that she’s hyperventilating and not able to breathe much.

I pull her to my lap, sit her down, rub her back, holding her close, and letting her cry. “Baby, I won’t be gone long. I’m going to be okay. They need hep in finding your mum and I’m going to help them. Please don’t cry, you know that it kills me when you cry, princess.” “I don’t want you to go, I want and need you home with me.” I cup her face, “Baby, I’ll be back. If anything goes wrong, I’ll throw Crabbe in front of me. I promise”

“Why me?!” Crabbe yells

Goyle laughs, “Because you’re the _only_ one who doesn’t have a wife, kids, or anything. You’re at the top of the list to die first. It goes you, then me, then Blaise, and Malfoy last.” Crabbe looks as if he’s going to cry, “Why is Malfoy last?”

“Because you git, he has the most to lose.” Blaise tells him.

“We aren’t going to let anything happen to him honey. He will be safe.” Snape walks over to her and says. Father glances at her, “We only need him for a few hours. He will be home by dinner.”

I pick her up off my lap as we both stand. She wraps her arms around me and squeezes as hard as she can, still crying. “You better come back home to me in one piece Malfoy! I love you so so so much. So do the kids and this little apple.”

“I’ll be home in one piece princess. I love you more than you could ever know. You, the kids, and our little apple. I’ll be home soon my love. I promise.” I kiss her then leaning down to her stomach, kissing it.

**Skyra**

A few hours have gone by since the guys have left to search for my mum. I’ve been in the library pacing back and forth trying to keep myself calm and not stress, for the baby. Pansy has been there trying to talk to me about the baby, but I can’t think stop worrying about Draco. Narcissa made tea for us along with some cut up apples and caramel sauce for my snack.

“Narcissa, can you come here. Pansy, Skyra stay wherever you are!” Lucius yells

Narcissa leaves the library, “Oh my god! Lucius what happened to him?!” She shouts. I hear crying, a familiar cry that I’ve known for years. I have to make sure I wasn’t right. I get up and start heading to the door of the library.

“Sky, he said to stay.” Pansy told me. I turned towards her, “Pansy, I hear Draco’s cries! I have to see if it’s him!”

I open the library door, going into the hallway. I listen and hear cries from the office, so I run to the door. As I reach the door, I hear the cries intensifying, opening the door I see him. I see my Draco on the floor

“DRACO! Baby, what happened to you?!”

Through the pain, tears, and his attempts to not scream, he grabs my hand, “I’m find, I told you I’d come home to you.”

I look at Lucius, not only with anger but sadness and tears pouring down my face, “What happened to him?” Lucius looks at me with sorrow, “Things got out of hand, we were outnumbered. We told Draco to leave and when he tried to disapparate Dean Thomas did too, causing Draco to get splinched.”

“NARCISSA, WHERE ARE YOU WITH THE DITTANY?!” Lucius screams loudly. She runs back in the room, “I’m right here. Draco, sweetie, this is going to hurt and sting.”

Draco takes my hand and squeezes it tightly, “I’m sorry baby, I love you. I promised I wouldn’t get hurt and I’d be safe, but I did. I’m sorry love” I rub his head, running my fingers through his hair. The thought of him in pain like this is killing me, I want to help him. “It’s okay love, I’m right here. It’s going to be fine; you’re going to be fine. I’m not leaving your side and I’ll take care of you baby.”

“Fred, will you help me take him upstairs to their room? Come on Sky, he needs you.” Lucius asks Fred and he obviously helps. I follow them up and lay next to him, rubbing my hand across his face. Lucius glances at me next to Draco, “I’m sorry this happened. We never should’ve taken him with us. This wouldn’t have happened, I’m sorry Skyra.” He shuts the door and walks out, leaving me and Draco alone.

“Don’t cry beautiful, I’ll be okay. I have the best nurse there is, right next to me.”

I kiss him forehead, “Why is it you’re the one who got splinched and you’re having to tell me not to cry?”

“Because I need you calm for the baby. Plus, I hate seeing you cry. Come lay down please, I want your head on my chest”

\--

A few days have passed, and Draco is starting to act like his normal self again, but still taking it easy for me. I start changing out the gauze on his shoulder; seeing his arm so damaged that I want to cry, but I remember what Draco said.

“How are you feeling Dray? You need anything?”

He smirks at me, “I need your lips pursed against mine. I haven’t had a real kiss from you in four days. I need more than a one, more than a few.” I roll my eyes at him, “You’re something else Malfoy.” I kiss him multiple times; feeling the sense of happiness grow across his face. “What do you want for breakfast love?”

“I want you for breakfast, lunch, dinner with a side of hot damn my wife is fucking beautiful.”

He knows exactly what to say to make me smile, “Draco Lucius! That’s how I keep getting pregnant!”

“I can’t help it. You’re just so perfect and I would be fine having you for all my meals for the rest of my life.” He kisses me “Draco! What actual food do you want? Pancakes, eggs, bacon, apple with orange juice?”

“I would like that a lot angel.” As I start to walk out of the room he whistles, “Damn that ass! One reason I can’t keep my hands to myself.”

Going downstairs to get his breakfast, I see Narcissa and Lucius sitting at the bar, “How is Draco doing?” Narcissa questions.

“Well your son is back to being his normal self, that’s for sure.” Lucius laughed, “he’s trying to get you to sleep with him, isn’t he? Or is he just very horny?” Shaking my head, “very horny. Won’t keep his hands off of me, no wonder I keep getting pregnant” I giggle. Grabbing his food and heading upstairs.

I walk in the room to him staring at me like he want’s to attack me. Not in the violent way, but that he needs some love. “Here love, I got you more than normal since you haven’t eaten much. When you get done I have to clean your wound and change your bandages.” He takes his food, “Why are you so good to me?”

“Because I love you and I know you would do the same for me.” “I love you beautiful.”

“Now eat. I’m going to check on the kids. Poor Fred got a black eye from play fighting with Eli but he actually hit Fred. Cissa called it a knockout dragout.”

Draco gives off a chuckle, “She’s definitely my daughter. Thank you for everything babe. Especially loving me and giving me beautiful and sassy kids.” I walk out and after twenty minutes I come back laughing.

He looks up to me, “What’s funny princess?”

“The kids are giving Fred and George makeovers. Ginny is helping and Pansy is guiding them.”

“Can I feel the baby’s heartbeat?” He questions. I nod my head yes, “you don’t have to ask babe. You can do it whenever you want.”

“Reperio Fordus” he places his hand on my stomach, feeling the baby’s heartbeat. “I can’t believe there’s another baby on the way. I’m so happy we get to do this all over again.” I grin at him, “Me too. Who knows, maybe we can have another after this one. I’ll give you the whole army of Malfoy kids you want.”

I move his plate from his lap and start taking the bandages off, patting the spots to dry them, putting ointment on the spots to heal them, putting new bandages on. “Am I hurting you?” He lays his head back down, “No, you’re doing it perfectly. Thank you, my princess. Can we cuddle all day today?” “Of course we can handsome.”

Once all the kids get in the movie room and Draco every snack we can think of, he put the movie on. I have my head on Draco’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around me and one hand on my stomach. Lycissa laying with Enzo, Bella and Aurora laying together and the boys on separate blankets.

“I love movie days!” Thomas screeches and Lycissa joins in, “me too! I can’t wait until the baby is here so they can enjoy family time with us!”

Me and Draco look at each other and smile as I say, “You’re really excited about the baby aren’t you Cissa?”

“Mum, of course I am. We need another sibling after this one is born!”

Draco shakes his head as he puts his hand on Cissa’s shoulder, “slow your roll sweetie. Let your mum have this one first, then _we_ will discuss it. Right now, let’s just have a good time with movies.”

\--

“Dammit Bella! Stop trying to tickle my foot before I kick your teeth out!” Cissa yells

Bella twists her head in Cissa’s direction, “or what? You’re going to tell your father? He’s my father too you spoiled brat!” Cissa gets up and begins to punch Bella in the face rapidly, “that’s what I’ll do you stupid bitch!”

“Lycissa Amelie! Bella Marie! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! This is supposed to be a good family movie day! Not you two fighting! Fuck!” Sky gets up and goes to the room with tears falling to the floor in disbelief that her daughters would even try to do this on movie day.

Draco is immensely furious with his daughters, “Can you two get along for one day?! That’s all we wanted, but now your mum is crying because of you two! And don’t even say ‘ _it’s the pregnancy hormones,’_ because it’s not. It’s two of her daughters acting like spoiled brats! Both of you are grounded! No tv, phones, or anything. Give me your wands, now. You will say in your rooms until I say. You won’t act like this again!” Both of the girls hand them their wands and phones and go to their rooms, slamming the door like that will help their case in any way to get their stuff back. All it did infuriate Draco more.

Draco goes to his and Sky’s room and sees her crying, face and eyes are bloodshot from all the crying. Her eyes have become puffy and having to continuously blow her nose. “Baby are you okay?”

“Why can’t they stop this crap for a few hours?! All we wanted is a nice movie day and they can’t even do that for us! With everything we do for them, this is how they repay us!”

Draco wipes her tears away and pulls her into his strong but loving embrace, “I know princess. I grounded them. I took their wands, phones, and TVs. They have to sit in their rooms until I say. Let’s go enjoy the movie with our good kids.” He kisses her forehead. Draco leads Sky downstairs and all the kids look in their direction.

“Mum are you okay?” Servius asks her as he gets up and hugs her. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Aurora looks disappointed in her sisters’ actions, “Sorry about Bella and Cissa. They really need to grow up.”

“Yeah, they really do, but they’re both brats, so I expect nothing less.” Thomas replies.

For the rest of the day everyone watched movies. At dinner, Cissa and Bella came down and stayed silent the whole time, refusing to apologize to Sky and Draco or to each other. At the end of dinner Draco looked around at how the awkward silence was bothering Sky, so he spoke up, “okay everyone to bed. Tomorrow I _expect_ everyone to get along and no bullshit. Bella, Cissa.”

\--

Three months have passed by and things have been great. The house at Hogwarts has finally been completed and everyone is in the process of moving things in.

Draco finished moving their bed into their room when he sees Sky trying to move some boxes, “baby, do you need help? You shouldn’t be moving that alone.”

“I got it love.”

“My love, you’re six months pregnant, you don’t need to be moving that stuff alone. Let me get it.”

She sighs in annoyance that she is just trying to help, “okay. I’m just trying to stay active. The baby is kicking the most and hardest when I’m sitting still.” He grabs her hand, “well just walk around and move _only_ small stuff. I won’t tell you again baby girl.”

“Fine… Ooo, hurry Dray, the baby is kicking!”

Draco puts his hand on her stomach and feels the strong little kicks, “wow! Such strong kicks. I know we said we wanted to wait for the gender, but I want to know.” She smiles at him, “I want to know too. So next appointment let’s ask.”

“Has everyone got everything put away?” Sky questions

Ginny replies, “Yeah we do, I got dinner cooked for us!” Pansy’s eyes widen at the word food, “Ooo food! I’m starving!”

“Yeah, me too!” Sky says

Blaise not realizing what is coming out of his mouth says, “You’re pregnant, of course your hungry Sky.” “Are you calling me fat Blaise Zabini?!” Sky’s eyes turn red and she becomes angry. Goyle puts his hand on Blaise’s shoulder, “you fucked up now Blaise. Might as well say bye to Pansy and the kids!”

“You’re definitely not fat. I just—” he pauses as George tells him, “think very carefully of your next words. They may be your last.” Blaise gulps, “—All I was trying to say is you’re eating for two. You and the baby. _You’re definitely not fat!_ After six kids, three of your pregnancies being twins, you weren’t fat. Never have been fat, never will be.”

“Nice save mate. My wife would shred you to pieces and I wouldn’t stop her.” Draco implies. To him, she is still the most beautiful human to walk the Earth. Skyra Snape Malfoy is the love of his life and the woman he would choose over and over again, no matter what.

Pansy laughs, “Damn Blaise, that was a quick save.” “Be glad you saved yourself from that one Zabini. I still love you even if you basically “insinuated that I was fat.”

**Draco**

As school started, it was time for the sorting ceremony to begin. Me, Sky, Ginny, Pansy, and Snape all sit at the professors’ table in the Great Hall preparing for the ceremony. Today our two boys get sorted and Sky seems nervous asking, “what houses do you think the twins will get?”

“I have a feeling that Eli will be a Hufflepuff, he’s too sweet. Thomas, I feel will be a Slytherin.”

“I agree with Draco,” Ginny implies as does Snape.

Pansy looks at the boys standing with the group of first years, “I think they will both be in Slytherin. I’m not sure, it’d be great.”

“I love them regardless.” Sky tells us.

Professor McGonagall stands up next to the sorting hat, “when I call your name come to the stage to be sorted into your houses.”

After fifteen students get called, “Thomas Malfoy”

Thomas walks up on the stage as McGonagall begins to place the hat on his head,

_“You are cunning_

_Ambitious_

_A leader_

_And clever_

_SLYTHERIN!”_

“Of course the one named after two Slytherins would be in Slytherin,” Pansy says with a smile.

Snape takes a deep breath, “why do I feel like he’s going to be exactly like Draco and Lycissa and make my life hell.”

Sky laughs at him, “well dad, his middle name is Draco. Him and Cissa are super close, so there is a good possibility.”

“Eli Malfoy” McGonagall yells

As Eli walks up to the stage, I can feel a nervous feeling take over my body. He sits down and she places the hat on his head,

_“Another Malfoy!_

_I sense courage,_

_Bravery_

_And slight cunningness._

_Hmm, difficult, very difficult._

_Let it be…_

_GRYFFINDOR!”_

I feel defeat come across me, “What?! No! No way!” Sky grabs my hand, “Baby it’s okay. We will deal with it, and he will be fine. Nothing is going to happen to him.”

“Sky, he can’t be in Gryffindor, he’s the first Malfoy to _ever_ be sorted out of Slytherin.”

She looks at me and her beautiful Blue eyes seep into mine, “Draco, listen to me. No matter what house he is in, he is _our_ son, and remember he is a Malfoy. He has the blood of Riddle, Snape, and Malfoy in those veins. He’s strong and he has siblings who will make sure nothing happens to him. He will be okay. Think this way, now it shows that not all Malfoys are seen as evil. Look at Cissa, she’s feared by all of her year and most of the other years, even the older kids.”

\--

A few weeks later me and Sky go to the doctors appointment. We found the gender of our baby, but we want to keep it a secret until the baby is born.

“Are you happy about it?” I question her

She giggles, “I would’ve been happy either way. Just knowing that we will be adding another bundle of joy in two months.” I kiss her, “I know, I’m so happy about it. I can’t wait to see you holding our newborn baby. Every time it reminds me when we first had Serv and Cissa. It was perfect.” I can feel a tear run down my cheek but is wiped away by her soft thumb. “I will never get enough of you holding our babies. You’re always so beautiful, but when you hold them in that hospital bed it makes me realize all over again how perfect, beautiful, amazing, and strong of a woman I married.

“Oi, this one has the strongest kicks and absolutely loves my bladder.”

I smile at her looking down at her stomach, “I’m really going to miss the baby bump.” She makes that disgusted look, “Why? I look ginormous! This is going to be the biggest baby!”

I cup her face in the palm of my hand, “baby, you are beautiful, and you are not ginormous. You are _perfect._ The bump just adds more beauty to you. You have never been big, never will be. You’re perfect just like always.” I kiss her and pull her to my arms. “Dray, you’re so good to me and I don’t understand why. Never have to be honest. I didn’t do anything to deserve it.”

In dismay of what my beautiful wife said, I pause and just look at her. She’s always been so modest that she doesn’t see what I see, just like I don’t see what she does in me. “My beautiful wife, I’m so good to you because you deserve it. All you had to do was be yourself. You’re everything to me and have been since we were ten. You always say that you were worried I would find someone better than you, but every day I woke up thinking that that day would be the day you would stop loving me and find someone you who was better for you.”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, I could never stop loving you, ever! You have always been the best for me; no one could be better for me than you! Don’t ever question that, please. I love you.”

“I love you princess.”

\--

**Author**

“You really think you’re going to trip my brother and get away with it?!” Cissa screams to another student.

The student laughs, “the fact he got tripped by a girl or the fact his sister has to fight his battles? I can’t tell which is funnier and more pathetic.” Eli grabs Cissa’s arm, “Cissa, it’s not worth it. Come on.”

Aurora hears Lycissa yelling at the girl and comes up to Eli, “what happened Eli?” “Ava and her friends tripped me and called me the family freak and disappointment because I’m in Gryffindor and not Slytherin or Ravenclaw.”

“You aren’t the family freak or disappointment. We don’t care if you aren’t in Slytherin, you’re our brother and we love you no matter what.” Aurora tells him

Ava and Cissa continue to argue back and forth, “what’re you going to do about it Malfoy? Tell your father that I tripped bitch boy of the family? He is probably disappointed he has to claim him as his son, or his bitch of son.” Ava and all her friends laugh.

“No, I’m not going to tell my father Ava,” Cissa says as she punches Ava hard enough to knock her to the ground. “That’s all you got? Weak bitch”

Aurora’s eyes widen as she knows what’s about to happen as she says, “oh shit. I know that look too well.”

“Did you just call me weak Ava?”

“I did Malfoy” Ava says with a grin

Cissa starts wailing on her. Cissa has one leg on each side of Ava continuously throwing punches, yelling, “call me weak again Ava! Or does the cat got your tongue?!”

“Come on Cissa, let’s go!” Aurora tries to tell her sister.

Cissa starts laughing a sadistic laugh, while she continues to hit Ava. “No, I’m going to show this bitch not to mess with the Malfoys or call any of us weak! Just because he isn’t in Slytherin doesn’t mean he isn’t as crazy as the rest of us! You have no idea who you’re fucking with!” She continues to hit her until she is suddenly picked up

“What the hell is going on Lycissa?!” Snape says in his loud monotone voice.

She tries turning her head while still being held up in the air by Snape, “she tripped Eli and called him the family freak and disappointment because he’s in Slytherin and not Gryffindor. Then she had the audacity to call me weak _and_ she thought I was going to tell me dad. She had to learn a valuable lesson on when you mess with one Malfoy, you mess with all of us.”

Sky and Draco run up, “Dad?! Why do you have Cissa in the air?!” He looks at them as if they’re blind and can’t see Ava on the ground with blood oozing out of her mouth and nose. “Look at Ava!”

“Lycissa Amelie Malfoy, why did you do this?!” Draco says sternly

She huffed that she once again has to tell the story. “She tripped Eli and called him the family freak and disappointment because he’s in Slytherin and not Gryffindor. Then she had the audacity to call me weak _and_ she said ‘what’re you going to do? Tell your father about this?’ She had to learn a valuable lesson on when you mess with one Malfoy, you mess with all of us. I’m sick of her shit! Expel me, I don’t care, _no one_ is going to mess with Eli or call him the bitch boy of the family, just because he’s not in Slytherin. I’ll continue to pulverize her and _anyone_ who wants to mess with him or any of my siblings!”

“This reminds me of the time you pulverized Hermione Granger for getting us in trouble with your dad and us getting detention.” Draco commented.

Aurora looked shock at the thought of her mum being like Cissa, “Mum! You got in a fight like this?!”

Draco laughed as the memory popped in his head.

**Flashback**

“Professor, Skyra and Draco are doing inappropriate stuff under the table to each other!” Hermione yells

“Ms. Snape, Mr. Malfoy, detention! Ms. Granger please focus in class instead of other students.”

After class, we walked out of the class, Sky walked up to Granger and started punching the shit out of her.

“Granger, if you kept your nose out of other people’s business, maybe someone of than Ron and Mr. _I’m the Chosen One_ would actually like you. Plus no one like a know-it-all mudblood. One day I’ll make sure you aren’t here, you filthy little mudblood.”

**End of Flashback**

“It wasn’t a fight, your mum kicked her ass.” Draco told them with a proud smile on his face. The thought of the fight turned him on realizing how hot she was back then and how hot she is now.

Ava begins to move and Cissa stomps on her nose, “stay down you filthy little mudblood freak!”

A few days pass by and things seems to be going fine.

“Cissa, baby please talk to me!” Lorenzo says as he’s chasing her down the hallway. Cissa continues to stroll down the hall, “Leave me the fuck alone Parkinson!” “I didn’t mean it Cis! It didn’t mean anything at all!”

Cissa stops in her tracks and turns to face Lorenzo and with a stare of death she looked at him, “Yeah! Because having sex with Hollie Greengrass means absolutely nothing! She tried ruining my brother’s life. You’re a piece of shit Lorenzo Parkinson!”

“I only slept with her three times!”

“Three times?! Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Hollie walks up to them, “Hey baby, what’re you doing talking to these idiots?” He huffed, “now isn’t the time Hollie. I’ll find you later.”

Servius walks over them and puts his arm on his sister’s shoulder, “no, go with your little slut and leave Cissa alone!” Bella takes Cissa’s arm, “come on Cissa, let’s go to the dorm.”

“No, I’m fine. It’s time for me to play the game back but do it better.” Cissa says while her eyes graze the corridor, “Hey Diggory!”

“What’s up cutie?” Justin Diggory asks. The son of Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang. He is 5’7”, brown hair and brown eyes and plays on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as a chaser.

Cissa smiles and whispers in his ear, “I need you to pretend to want to date me and act if you want to shag me.” He whispers back, “does it have to be fake? If it were real, it’d make it better.” “I’m good with that Justin.” He smiles, putting his arm around Cissa placing a kiss on her cheek, “well then baby girl, how about we go back to the dorm and you can tell me about your day sweetheart.”

“Where do you think you’re going with my girl Diggory?” Lorenzo yells as he pushed through people. Cissa laughs, “Actually, I’m his girl.” Justin puts his hand on her hip pulling her closer to him.

“Come on baby, don’t stress him,” Justin says with a smile.

Cissa smirks and kisses his cheek, “I’m not. Let’s go.” And they walk off to the dorm.

Thomas says, “our sister is a total badass. You fucked up Parkinson.”

“Your sister has some balls for leaving me for Diggory!”

Thomas laughs, “more like you have some balls thinking that’re you’re actually going to cheat on a Malfoy with that thing.” Lorenzo looks at him, “at least Hollie lets me have control. You Malfoys have a control issue. Get it checked out.”

Before Thomas can even think about leaving, he grabs Lorenzo by the throat shoving him against the corridor wall, “you ever go near my sister again, I’ll show you control issues! You understand me Parkinson. Keep you and your whore away from us and especially Lycissa!” Bella glares at him, “you are definitely just like Cissa!”

“Your family has issues. No wonder none of you has anyone. Everyone is too scared of you. Just like that bitch of a mother you have and that psycho dad.” Hollie says to them. Bella walks over to them, “keep your mouth shut Greengrass before you end up like your little friend Ava!”

Sky walks up to them, “why is your sister holding hands with Justin Diggory and not Lorenzo?”

“He was sleeping with Hollie Greengrass and Cissa wanted to get revenge, so she pretended to get laid by Diggory.” Bella tells her as Servius elbows Bella, “by the looks on their faces, it was more than just pretend.”

“Lycissa Amelie Malfoy! What the hell are you doing with him?!” Draco shouts as he sees her holding hands and kissing Justin. She giggles, “Dad, calm down. It’s nothing major. Just a little mindless vandalism.”

Sky knows if she doesn’t step in then things will get out of hand very quickly. “Draco, love. Calm down, it’s okay. They’re teenagers. It will be okay.” He glances down at his wife as she looks at him, “fine but if you hurt her Diggory, I will hurt you like I did your dad.”

Snape walks up and looks Draco up and down, “you sound more like me everyday Malfoy. The same way I talked to you about Sky, you are talking to guys about your daughters.”

“I’m not going to hurt her, I’m not Parkinson.”

\--

“Lycissa, I’m so sorry about Lorenzo” Pansy says to her. She looks at Pansy trying to hide the hurt in her eyes, regardless of being with Justin, “it’s not your fault. I just don’t understand honestly.”

“Aunt Pans, what happened to him? Why did he change out of nowhere?” Servius begins to question. Pansy looked at him with disappointment in her brother, “no clue. He’s being a dick, but I told him to stay away from you Lycissa. He won’t bother you anymore.” Justin hugs Cissa, “I’ll keep you safe from him. I promise.” Him and Cissa both walk away.

Bella chuckles, “Well, I know what’s about to happen.” Sky looks at her in a sharp manner, “Stop Bella, before you upset your dad.”

“This can’t happen.” Draco says getting angry and upset all at the same time. “Come on babe, let’s go talk.”

Sky takes Draco to their room in the house, “sit down, you’re tense and need a little relaxation.” She says as she begins to massage his shoulders. He lets off a small fake smile, “mmm babe, that feels good. You always know how to relax me.” She kisses his shoulder, “well, we’ve been together for so long, I know you better than I know myself anymore.”

“I should be the one giving you a massage. You’re the pregnant one, not me.” She giggles, “baby, you’re tensing up again” She starts kissing his neck and massaging his back with instant relaxation. He rolls over and sits her on his lap, rubbing lotion on her stomach, “does that feel good princess?”

“I’m supposed to be helping you, not you doing this Dray.”

He kisses her, “this relaxes me. Taking care of you and rubbing lotion on your stomach.” He moves his hands around your stomach, gently poking so he can feel the baby kick. After about five minutes, he feels the kick of the baby, “the baby’s kicking. So damn perfect.” His eyes light up when he says this. In that moment Sky could only focus on how happy her husband was, “you really love the baby bump don’t you?”

“Of course I do. I have since your pregnancy with Cissa and Serv. I remember the first day that you walked around school without the hiding charm. That was the day I knew that I wanted to have an army of kids with you. If you could have the bump forever, I would be ecstatic. I love you so much Sky.” “I love you Dray.”

There’s a knock on the door, “mum, dad. It’s Bella, can I talk to you?” “Give us a minute sweetheart.” Sky says

“Come in.” Draco tells her as she opens the door and comes in their room. “Thomas is going to end up killing Lorenzo. He’s going around spreading rumors about her. Talking about her sexually and all.”

Sky nods her head, “Okay sweetie, thank you for telling us. We will handle it.” Bella walks out of the room closing the door.

Draco looks at Sky in anger, “I’ll kill him! He says anything sexually about my daughter to other people!” Sky grabs his hands and places them on her stomach and the smile reappears on his face as he feels baby Malfoy kicking. “Thank you beautiful.”

Lycissa hears the rumors that Lorenzo has spread throughout the whole school about her She overheard two third years talking about it when she walked by and became so heated, she went to find Lorenzo.

“Parkinson!” Her voiced boomed in anger. He turned to face her, “what do you want Malfoy?” Lycissa could feel her body temperature rising. Her siblings and students in the corridors staring at her. “This is going to get really good.” Thomas laughs

“What’s with all these rumors about me being bad in bed?”

He laughs, “it’s just as it sounds. You take control and won’t let anyone else have fun. It has to be your way. The Malfoy way.”

“You weren’t saying that when you were in my bed screaming my name, moaning, and begging for more.”

Students start oohing and awing over what Lycissa just said.

“Oh shit!” Thomas shouts

Bella laughs, “fuck yeah! Tell ‘em Cissa!”

Lorenzo walks over to her, “it’s called faking it honey.” Nodding her head, knowing that he never faked it, and she was going to make sure that everyone knew that. “Sure it was. Is that why I always had to get off of you because your pull out game sucks?! Telling me that you wanted me to feel your dick throbbing from coming so hard in me?! Tell me, does that sound like faking?”

“Just stop before I embarrass you Lycissa and make you cry.” He tells her getting in her face.

Chuckling because she knew she was about to expose him and make sure he was embarrassed. “Oh you mean like you’re still scared of the dark and have to sleep with the bathroom light on?” Pausing to see the reaction from him and her fellow classmates, “or that you’re scared there’s a monster under your bed. Oh wait! Here’s something. How about the time I came in the dorm and you were wearing my thong because as you said ‘ _they’re comfier than my boxers and they’re soft. I need some of these!’_ Or am I not remembering correctly?”

“You fucking bitch! You’re going to pay for that.” Lorenzo slaps her and calls her a whore.

Thomas and Serv look at him, “you’re dead Parkinson!” Lycissa shouts, “Stop! I got this!”

She grabs him by the hair and starts slinging him around, “come on Parkinson, call me a whore again. _Entertain me”_ As she lets go of his hair and starts to walk off, he grabs her hair yanking it hard, pulling some of it out, “you like that don’t you, you slut? You love being called that. You aren’t that good in bed, so good thing you are a kink and like being degraded. But is it really degrading if it’s the truth?” He slaps her again, this time causing the crease of her lip to bleed.

Lycissa feels the blood sliding down her lip and she wipes it off, grabbing him by the throat and pushes him against the wall. “You like that don’t you? You like being controlled like the little bitch you are!” She punches him multiple times, causing a bloody nose and a broken jaw. “Keep talking shit Enzo, see what happens. I hope that our relationship haunts you and makes you regret ever cheating on me. Remember, I’m a Malfoy with Snape and Riddle in my veins, I get _what_ and _who_ I want.”

Justin gulps and adjusts himself, “so fucking hot!” Serv glares at him, “that’s still my sister Diggory. Watch it!”

Lycissa continues to punch Enzo to the point that he’s knocked unconscious, “keep. My. Name. out. Of. Your. Filthy. Mouth! Come on babe, let’s go.” Justin picks her up and puts her on his back, “Okay sweetheart!” She kisses his cheek, “just wait until my father hears about this one! Scared Parkinson?!” She laughs as Justin carries her away.

“Why is Lorenzo on the ground bleeding and knocked out?” Pansy questions as her, Sky, and Draco walk up.

Aurora chuckles, “three” Bella continues, “Words”

Sky confusingly looks at her twin daughters, “what are you talking about?”

“Lycissa” Thomas says

“Amelie” Servius continues

“Malfoy” Eli finishes

Draco glances down at Lorenzo and then back up as Bella pronounces, “Hell yeah she did! Best thing I’ve ever seen!” “Why did she do this?” Sky queries

“Enzo here decided that he wanted to spread rumors about her being bad in bed and they got into an argument. He slapped her and called her a whore. Then… Game over!” Servius declares with a grin on his face

Bella sustained, “short version. she grabbed him by his hair, he slapped her and called her a whore. he grabbed her by the hair, called her a slut along with some other crude things. She grabbed him by the throat, pushing him against the wall, punching him. He said he was going to embarrass her, but she embarrassed the shit out of him, and then continued to punch him until he was unconscious.”

“I’m actually not even mad at her.” Draco says with an impressed tone

Pansy looks at her brother, “I’m proud of her. Brother or not, he crossed a line that he knew was _dangerous_. I’ll deal with him when he wakes up.”

“Is it bad I wish I could’ve seen her do this?” Sky asks with a laugh. Pansy laughs back, “no, I wish I could’ve watched her. She’s definitely her mum and dad combined into a short-fused firecracker.”

**Lycissa**

“You were so hot back there. Scary but hot babe,” Justin says as he kisses my neck while I straddle his lap. “Just know, if you start a rumor about me, that will happen to you too.” He stops kissing my neck long enough to gulp, “you don’t have to worry about that, what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom.”

Biting my lip, “oh really now. Well, what’s going to happen in the bedroom right now handsome?” He starts kissing down my neck biting deep in my collarbone, “whatever you want to happen. You’re so beautiful baby.”

“Your body is so incredible, and you are beyond handsome. _I’m all yours.”_ I whisper into his ear. Flipping me on my back, pinning me to the bed, “give me a safe word Cissa.” _Safe word?_ I think to myself what’s the safe word for. “What?” I question

He looks at me and without hesitation he says, “safe words. Give me one, that way when you want me to stop you say your safe word.” “Stripes”

“Don’t say a word or move unless I say so.” I nod my head in agreement.

\--

Justin reaches to his collar and slowly pulls the strings of his robe, watching it fall gently to the ground as if it were enchanted by the dark lord himself. He stands tall in his uniform. Cissa’s eyes can’t help to fall to his belt drawn by the bulge forming in his tweed pants. She eyes his buckle, biting her lip. Her fixed gaze intently keen to unravel the mystery of Justin’s now very visible manhood. Her gaze is broken by the shining family ring on his moving down to grip his belt.

She watches as the sharp dagger drags its way down her sweater, effortlessly cutting it.

“Sharp isn’t it? It was my father’s and his fathers before his and his father’s father before his. It’s been in the family for eons.” He expertly moves the blade up to her throat, the point resting just above her collar bone, he begins to trace it down between her breast, the blade cutting at the thin fabric of her shirt.

“Dragons Tooth was used to pierce the scales of the mightiest of dragons.” Justin watches as Cissa’s shirt falls open. Her beautiful full breast, adorned in emerald green and black lace, heave up and down with the pounding of her heart. Justin traces the studded dagger back up her stomach, careful as to leave small traces without drawing any blood. He stops just under the clasp of Cissa’s bra, and right at her heart. “It was used to kill hell serpents, but it’s true purpose was said to be to carve out the heart of God himself.” Justin quickly flips the dagger upward cutting.

He looks down at her body and sees her vulnerable body basically begging for him. Taking the dagger down to her hip bone and watches her eyes flicker anxiously waiting on his next move. “Remember your safe word angel.”

Pressing the dagger into her hip, firmly carving a heart into her. Not once does she think about saying her safe word. Throughout the intense pain she pushes through and lets out a moan, making Justin smirk. He goes over the heart a few times. After seeing the work he created on her, he takes his head down to her hip, sucking and licking the blood off of the heart, and without any warning, he shoves his fingers inside her. She squirms and screams in pleasure.

“Fuck Justin! Please, I want it!”

He obeys and shoves himself in her, pounding into her. Knowing that he won’t last long after seeing her handle the pain of the dagger and how she didn’t yell. Grabbing her throat biting his bottom lip.

“Please! I’m going to cum. Please let me cum for you.” Screaming as she bucks her hips up not caring how tight the ropes get. He pounds into to her harder, deeper and faster, making me scream. “Cum for me you dirty slut. I want to feel your warm juices cover my dick. Cum you slut! NOW!” He feels her wall clenching around him as she releases herself on him with tears running down her face as he releases himself in her. Both of them panting as he falls next to her.

“You didn’t say your safe word.”

She smiles while trying to catch her breath, “I sure didn’t.” He runs his fingers on the heart, “why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want to.” She kisses him as she climbs back on top of him while he runs the dagger down her arm. “You handled it so well Malfoy. Especially with the knife.” Smirking at him, “I’ll do it again Diggory. I’ve never let anyone take control of me before, but I think I will let you do it more.” As she finishes her sentence, her dorm door opens, “Cissa baby,” Draco says as he starts to walk in until he sees her sitting on Justin’s lap with no clothes on.

“Oh god, sorry. Come find me when you’re done.” Draco says as he walks out and shuts the door. Hating that once again he sees his daughter on top of a guy in bed.

**Draco**

I walk back to the room, slamming the door, yelling, “why do I always walk in on her?! Why did he have a knife in his hand? Is she a kink like you?!”

“Draco Lucius! Calm down. You don’t knock, just walk in. You can’t be mad when you don’t knock. As for the knife, I don’t know. Ask her, but don’t be mad at her response.”

A knock on the door as it opens, “mum, dad. You wanted to see me?” Lycissa asks as she walks in. Looking at her, “Yeah, we did. But first… Why did Diggory have a knife in his hand when I walked in?!” “Do you really want to know dad?”

Sky shakes her head, “I think I know, but I’m not sure.” I screech, “let me see right now Cissa!” She pulls the bottom of her shirt up and pulls her joggers down just a little, revealing the carved heart on her hip.

“Lycissa Amelie Malfoy!” I say. “Dad calm down, I had a safe word if I wanted him to stop, but I didn’t want him to. I let him do this.” My eyes widened, “A SAFE WORD?!” Sky cuts in, “okay, back to why we called you here! What happened with Lorenzo?”

She looks at her mum, “he cheated on me with Hollie Greengrass. Not once, not twice, but three damn times! Then he wants to say I’m not good in bed and he slapped me and called me a whore. So, I beat his ass.”

“Well apparently you’re willing to do anything so how are you bad in bed? Y’know never mind, I don’t want to know. Talk to your mum.” I walk around the room pacing.

Sky looks at her, “so what made you not good in bed?” Cissa bows her head, “I guess I took control too much. He didn’t like it and I didn’t pleasure him enough, even though I had to get off of him before he came. I let Diggory take control and it was _amazing!”_

“Lorenzo just couldn’t handle it. And it could be since you were each other’s first time with everything. He may have just wanted change, but he will be back.” Sky tells her. “Did dad ever do this? Because you were each other’s first time and all?”

I stop pacing and gleam at her, “No! I would never do that! I love your mum and I have way more respect for her than Lorenzo has for you. Your mum may have been crazy and the worst thing she did was slap me and beat a girl’s ass twice, once for kissing me under a love spell. Your mum was my world back then and she still is my world.”

Cissa looks at both of us, “so what do I do? Wait for Enzo or live my life with Justin?” “Live your life baby. Enzo messed up, don’t sit around and wait for him, but please be careful with Justin.”

“I’m still going to beat his ass for carving that heart into you. Safe word or not. He cut into your skin!”

“Dad! I liked it. I wanted it. I could’ve told him to stop but I didn’t want him to stop. It was just mindless vandalism and a lot of adrenaline!” Sky looks at her, “Cissa baby, leave before you stress your dad even more.”

Lycissa leaves the room and I grab Sky pulling her to me, “she’s definitely a kink like you. Can’t say I’m surprised, but I am.”

“You’re the kink Dray. That’s how all these kids keep happening, but I love it. Wait until this bump is gone. You’re done for.” I smirk and pull her lips to mine, “we don’t have to wait until the bump is gone princess. I can be a kink for you but gently enough for the baby.”


End file.
